A filha da profecia
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ela deseja um romance como dos livros, ele deseja poder. Mas o que ira acontecer quando as coisas nem sempre correm como eles desejam? O que poderá o futuro reservar para estas pessoas tão diferente? O que será que a profecia tem a ver com eles
1. Default Chapter

Oi pessoal...tudo bem? Eu espero que sim....bem estou aqui para vos dizer que eu resolvi publicar uma nova fic...não se preocupem vou continuar com a fic Em busca da amizade perdida....não vou desistir dela....mas mesmo assim comecei a escrever uma nova...

É Draco e Ginny, só para variar um pouco.... e chama-se **A filha da Profecia**....

Ora Ginny está no 6º ano e Draco no 7º....são pessoas totalmente diferentes....para alem deles os dois há outra pessoa Harry Potter....quem será que Ginny vai escolher? .... O que será que diz a profecia? .... E o que Ginny tem a ver com ela?!

Estas perguntas serão respondidas na fic...por isso se estiverem interessado em ler é só mandarem um review....pois ainda não vou meter agora o primeiro capitulo, ainda não está todo terminado, mas digam algo...se estão interessados ou não...aguardo vossos reviews....

Jinhos!

_Rute Riddle _


	2. Á luz da lua

À luz da lua

Acordou por causa do frio que sentia, virou-se para o lado e reparou que a janela estava aberta por isso decidiu levantar-se. Era uma noite fria aquela, mas não chovia nem nevava, na realidade estava uma noite clara, talvez fosse por causa da lua cheia. Ginny debruçou-se no parapeito, sentiu o vento frio a bater-lhe na cara, não conseguiria dormir mais ela sabia, e também não havia problema algum, era a madrugada de sábado, por isso não tinha aulas.

Voltou para ao pé da cama, mas em vez de se deitar ela pegou no seu robe e saiu do quarto, estava decidido se não conseguia dormir iria aproveitar aquela noite fria, mas linda para dar um passeio.

Ginevra sempre gostara de passear de noite, desde pequena que fazia isso, na verdade perdera a conta das vezes que fugira de casa durante as noites de Inverno.

A menina caminhava pelos jardins e pensava nele, Harry Potter. Era incrível, ela gostara dele desde a primeira vez que o vira, mas agora, já não sabia. Não era capaz de analisar bem o seu sentimento, estava tudo confuso na sua cabeça, apesar de sentir um carinho muito grande pelo moreno, ela sabia que já não era o mesmo.

Era nisso que pensava quando foi contra alguém, o encontrão foi forte e ela sentiu-se a cair, mas não iria cair, não tão fácil, agarrou a pessoa contra quem tinha ido e puxou-a de maneira a não cair, mas pelos visto ela não esperava e desequilibrou-se também. Resultado, Ginny caiu de costas no chão e a outra pessoa caiu para cima dela.

* * *

Mais uma reunião incrivelmente secante, normalmente aquelas reuniões eram sempre monótonas, mas naquela noite havia chegado ao extremo. Draco caminhava calmamente para o castelo, pensando por que raios é que era obrigado a ir aquelas reuniões.

Ele era Draco Malfoy, filho de um dos mais importantes comensais, não devia de ir ás reuniões de preparação de novos comensais, ele devia de ser iniciado como um sem ser necessários treinos e informações, afinal ele sabia muito bem quais os planos do Lord, e também como o agradar.

Mas infelizmente nem o nome o livrava daquelas reuniões desnecessárias e ridículas.

Ia tão disperso nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou num vulto que vinha na sua direcção, apenas sentiu um encontrão. Felizmente ele era forte e não caia com um simples encontrão, mas a pessoa parecia não o ser, e ele sentiu que ela caia. Bem ao menos tiraria proveito daquilo, poderia sempre tirar sarro dela, mas algo inesperado aconteceu, o vulto em questão agarrou-se a ele, e bem ele não esperava, o que fez com que o loiro caísse juntamente.

Quando se encontrava no chão ele pode reparar que o corpo que se encontrava por baixo de si era de uma menina, afinal aquela queda não havia sido má, pois ele também pode concluir que o corpo da menina era bem feito, pousou as mãos na cintura dela o que a fez tremer, e a ele dar um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny sentiu um corpo pesado e forte em cima de si, era um garoto que estava por cima dela. Felizmente eles encontravam-se debaixo de uma árvore, ou seja, em perfeita escuridão, pois ela acabara de ficar da mesma cor dos cabelos.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, não se atrevia a abri-los. Tremeu assim que sentiu as mãos frias dele na sua cintura. Ganhou coragem e abriu os olhos, mas apenas conseguiu ver um par de olhos cinza a olharem-na, mas era um olhar diferente, frio mas encantador. Ginevra sentiu-se intimidade com aqueles olhos, era como olhar para uma tempestade, de tão frios que eram.

Draco olhava para a menina, não a conseguia ver bem, não a havia identificado. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados o que o estava a intrigar mas de repente ela abriu-os, Draco perdeu-se naqueles olhos lindos. Castanhos como o mais belo chocolate, e tão doces, podia ver surpresa, choque, doçura neles.

Durante minutos eles ficaram a olhar para os olhos um do outro, até que ele aproximou a face dela. Sentiu-a a menina encolher-se debaixo de si, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Ele está a aproximar-se! "h meu Merlin, o que vai acontecer agora?!" – pensava Ginevra assustada.

Draco por sua vez divertia-se com o nervosismo dela, era extremamente agradável senti-la a tremer por baixo de si.

Manteve uma das mãos na cintura dela e a outra encaminhou-a para a face da menina, acariciando-a devagar. Ouviu ela perder a respiração, o que lhe agradava cada vez mais, adorava intimidar as pessoas, em especial as meninas.

Aproximou mais sua face da dela, e viu-a fechar os olhos, no momento seguinte beijou-a.

Ginny sentia-se a suar, ele estava a beija-la, mas o pior é que ela nem sabia quem era ele, mas uma coisa era certa, ele tinha uns lábios frios e suaves.

Draco começou um beijo calmo, não queria que ela fugisse. Ele não sabia quem ela era, mas não importava, era uma menina e isso chegava-lhe. Devagar ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, fazendo com que ela deixasse a sua lingua entrar na boca dela. Pode sentir que ela estava apreensiva, mas ele não iria parar, com a sua propria lingua tocou na dela, na tentativa de a fazer relaxar.

Ginny sentiu a lingua dele de encontro à sua o que foi bastante agradável. Deixou-se levar pelo beijo, deixando-o aprofundar. Draco percebeu que ela não estava mais nervosa, e decidiu tornar o beijo mais ousado e possessivo.

A ruiva passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele acariciando o cabelo dele e pode constatar que ele tinha um cabelo bastante sedoso. Assim que o loiro sentiu as mãos dela no seu cabelo tremeu, sempre tremia quando alguém fazia aquilo, seu cabelo era como se fosse seu ponto fraco. Mas não proibiu a menina, muito pelo contrário beijou-a ainda com mais intensidade.

Separaram-se por causa da necessidade de ar, mas logo depois ele voltou a beija-la ainda com mais possessão que no anterior. Rodou na grama metendo a menina por cima de si. Sentiu os cabelos dela a baterem-lhe na face e deles emanava um delicioso cheiro a camomila. Levou suas mãos para as costas dela acariciando-as e aproximando o corpo dela do seu. Finalmente apercebeu-se que ela tinha o robe vestido, o que o deixou frustrado.

Voltou a rolar metendo a menina novamente por baixo dele. Afastou-se dela, tinha que respirar e pode ouvi-la respirar aceleradamente.

Ginny sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido, em especial quando sentiu as mãos dele a massajarem suas costas.

Draco levou as mãos ao robe da menina e desapertou-o. Para sua surpresa ela não fez nada contra. A ruiva sentiu-o a tirar-lhe o robe, mas era mesmo isso que ela queria, sentia-se quente, era melhor assim.

No momento seguinte ele beijava-a novamente e mais uma vez rodou. Voltou a massajar as costas dela e aproveitou para encaminhar suas mãos para debaixo da camisola dela, o que a fez tremer. Ela tinha uma pele suave e quente.

Ginny assustou-se quando sentiu as mãos dele por dentro da sua camisa, eram tão geladas, mas tão suaves ao mesmo tempo, deixou que ele tacteasse suas costas, até que se apercebeu do que fazia, beijava uma pessoa que nem sabia quem era e estava a deixa-lo avançar mais do que alguma vez algum garoto havia avançado.

Afastou-se rapidamente dele cortando o beijo, o que o surpreendeu. Talvez por causa da surpresa ele não tenha reagido suficientemente rápido, pois quando reparou já ela se afastava rapidamente dele.

Olhou para ela que acabava de passar por um lugar iluminado pela luz da lua, e finalmente viu-a. Corpo bem feito como pode concluir, e....oh não....cabelos vermelhos como o fogo. Ele havia acabado de beijar uma Weasley.

* * *

Ginny corria pelo castelo em direcção ao dormitório, sentia-se envergonhada, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de ostentar um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Havia acabado de beijar um menino, e não fora um beijo simples, havia sido um beijo ousado e possessivo, um beijo diferente de todos os outros. E o toque dele, era tão suave apesar de as mãos serem geladas, mas do que ela não iria esquecer seria do olhar, um olhar tão frio e tão belo que a tinha enfeitiçado.

Assim que chegou ao quarto ela deitou-se na cama e manteve-se a olhar para o tecto lembrando-se do sabor dele.

* * *

Draco ficou vários momentos sentado na grama em estado de choque, ele não podia acreditar havia beijado uma Weasley, e o pior tinha gostado.

Deitou-se na grama com os braços por trás da cabeça, relembrando a vontade que havia tido dela, e logo depois levantou-se irritado com ele próprio. Estava a pensar nela, e isso não era digno para ninguém, muito menos para um Malfoy.

Caminhou para o Castelo tirando-a dos pensamentos pensando que dali a uma semana estaria em casa para as ferias de Natal, e iria ser bom, sabia que o Lord tinha um plano qualquer para aquelas ferias para os Comensais, e ele estava curiosos para saber o que eles iriam fazer.

Assim que chegou ao quarto deitou-se na cama e adormeceu de seguida.

* * *

Os raios fracos de Sol entravam pela janela aberta e batiam na face da ruiva que ainda dormia, mas acabaram por acorda-la. Ginevra levantou-se preguiçosamente e assim que se sentou os acontecimentos da noite passada voltaram aos seus pensamentos.

Como ela gostava de saber quem havia sido aquilo garoto que a beijara com tamanho fervor.

- Ginny já acordas-te.

A menina olhou para a porta e deparou-se com a sua melhor amiga Alexandra Gilmore. Alexandra era uma menina simpática e estava sempre muito alegre, mas o que as pessoas gostavam mais era do seu aspecto físico. Tinha um cabelo negro extremamente liso e fino que lhe chegava até à cintura, seus olhos era de um azul-escuro profundo, e sua pele pálida. Tinha um corpo delicado e fino que lhe dava um ar de menina, numa palavra, ela era perfeita.

- Bom dia Alex.

A morena sentou-se na cama da ruiva e esperou que ela falasse.

- Conta-me tudo! – Pediu ela com os olhos a brilhar de curiosidade.

Ginny olhou para ela sem perceber o que a amiga queria, contar-lhe o quê?! Não havia nada a contar! Quer dizer, havia o beijo, mas isso ela não queria contar.

- Contar-te o quê Alex? Não estou a perceber.

- Eu ouvi-te a falar durante o sono. – Esse maldito habito dela de falar enquanto dormia – E tu falavas sobre um beijo qualquer, e eu quero saber o que se passou.

Ginevra sentiu-se congelar, ela sabia. E agora o que lhe dizia?! Bem nada melhor que a verdade. Olhou para a amiga e contou-lhe tudo o que se havia passado, no fim pediu:

- Não contes nada a ninguém, é um segredo nosso!

- Está descansada Ginny eu não conto, mas que romântico beijar um menino sem saber quem ele é.

- De romântico não tem nada....

- Tem tudo, imagina deitados na grama, um por cima do outro, beijos provocantes, toques suaves, é tudo romântico.

- Sim, mas eu não sei quem ele é!

- Bem teremos de dar um jeito de descobrir. – Concluiu a morena sorrindo.

- Claro, agora deixa-me ir arranjar para descermos para o pequeno-almoço. – Disse a ruiva levantando-se da cama e caminhado para o banheiro.

Assim que acabou de se arranjar ela e a amiga dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal. Falavam alegremente sobre o jogo de Quidditch do dia seguinte, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, iria ser um belo jogo.

Assim que chegaram ao Salão elas sentaram-se nos seus habituais lugares, e Ginny comeu o que mais gostava uma bela torrada barrada com mel. Acabava de barrar o mel quando olhou para a frente e ia morrendo de susto quando viu o Malfoy a fitá-la.

A ruiva não soube o que se passou, só soube que seu coração acelerou e começou a respirar mais depressa. Ela não percebia porquê aquela reacção, e por isso decidiu baixar os olhos e fazer de conta que nada tinha acontecido.

* * *

Draco acordou visivelmente mal disposto, quer dizer mais mal disposto que o habitual. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior não o tinham deixado dormir, tinha sonhado com o beijo, mas para além do que tinha acontecido na realidade a imaginação dele foi mais longe, muito mais longe o que fez ele acordar a meio da noite suado e transtornado, não acreditava que acabava de ter aquele tipo de sonho, com uma Weasley.

Mal acordou dirigiu-se para a banheira, tinha que tomar um banho de água bem gelada, para ver se refrescava as ideias e se tirava de vez aquele acontecimento dos pensamentos.

Quando saiu do dormitório ia pensativo mas menos raivoso.

- Bom dia Draco.

- Olá Parkinson. – Cumprimentou friamente e sem olhar para ela.

- Que simpático que estás hoje.

- Parkinson faz-me um favor. SOME! – Gritou ele fazendo a menina estremecer e parar no lugar em que estava, mas ele não se importou com ela, continuou seu caminho para o Salão.

- Mas que demonstração de simpatia foi aquela?

- Blaise não enche, não estou com paciência.

- Diz-me quando é que estás?

- Nunca, mas hoje estou menos que o habitual. – Respondeu o loiro sentando-se no seu lugar.

Blaise sentou-se ao lado dele e olhou com atenção. Por fim perguntou num murmúrio:

- Isso é tudo por causa da reunião de ontem?

- Que reunião? – Questionou o loiro de volta olhando para a porta.

O outro em vez de responder olhou para onde Draco olhava e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu uma ruivinha a entrar no Salão ao lado da amiga. Voltou a olhar para o loiro e viu que este a seguia atentamente com o olhar.

Draco olhava para Ginny quase sem pestanejar. Viu-a sentar-se, e como ela sorria, era um sorriso doce, e ele não percebia porque olhava assim para ela, era como se ela fosse seu objecto de adoração, ou talvez por causa do sonho, ou do beijo.

Não, não era por causa do beijo, aquele beijo não lhe havia dito nada, ele apenas queria saber se ela era como ele a imaginara no sonho. Ela tinha fugido na noite passada, e por um lado havia sido bom um deles ter tido decência para fugir, mas por outro ele ficou como que necessitado do corpo dela.

Viu-a barrar a torrada com mel, e não deixou de notar que ela era um pouco destrambelhada a fazê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo graciosa. Sem aviso a menina olhou para si, e ele viu-a corar.

Será que ela sabia que era ele?! Não, não devia de saber, ele tinha ficado sempre na escuridão, era impossível ela saber. Mas e se soubesse?! E se ela fosse espalhar pela escola que fora beijada por um Malfoy?!

Draco começou a sentir-se apreensivo, não podia permitir tal coisa, sua reputação seria jogada na lama, e isso era a ultima coisa que podia acontecer.

- Draco! Draco estás a ouvir?

- Sim estou – respondeu ele olhando para Blaise.

- Porque estavas....

O outro não chegou a terminar a frase, calou-se perante o olhar frio e irritado do loiro.

Draco viu a ruiva a levantar-se e levantou-se também.

Seguiu-a rapidamente e alcançou-a.

- Olha a pobretona Weasley.

Ginny que caminhava sozinha pelos corredores parou ao ouvir uma voz arrastada por trás de si, virou-se calmamente e deparou-se com o Malfoy. Assim que olhou para ele sua respiração falhou, aqueles olhos, não, não podia ser, era impossível.

- Hei pobretona porque olhas assim para mim? Eu sei que sou lindo, na verdade lindo de mais para ser babado por uma garota tão nojenta como tu.

- Eu não estou a babar...eu apenas....ah esquece Malfoy.

Ela virou-lhe costas, mas ele agarrou-a pelo pulso.

- Não voltes a virar-me as costas ouviste sua imbecil. – Disse ele com frieza.

- Então como queres que me vá embora? Explica lá inteligente.

- Não vais.

Nesse momento a menina sentiu a respiração falhar. Olhou para os olhou dele e deparou-se com o mesmo olhar da noite passada, mas isso era impossível.

- Quem vai embora sou eu, no mesmo ambiente que uma Weasley. – Terminou ele largando-a e saindo de ao pé dela.

Não definitivamente não tinha sido ele que a beijara na noite passada, afinal Draco era imbecil, e o rapaz que a beijara não era.

Sacudiu a cabeça afastando o Malfoy dos seus pensamentos e continuou seu caminho até ao dormitório.

Draco afastou-se da ruiva rapidamente. Não percebia o porquê de a ter agarrado, na verdade nesse momento ele sentiu que não queria que ela fosse embora, e quando a puxou sentiu uma vontade enorme de a beijar, mas felizmente controlara-se e pensou rápido.

Mas ao menos uma coisa ele sabia, ela não sabia que havia sido ele, e por isso não existia nada que o preocupasse, ele iria simplesmente esquecer o beijo, não era difícil, havia sido só um beijo, ok três, mas mesmo assim não passara disso.

No dia seguinte ele tinha a certeza que já não se lembrava da Weasley, não realidade no dia seguinte ele tinha que se preocupar com o primeiro jogo de Quidditch da época, e era logo contra os Gryffindor, e aquele seria o ano em que ele venceria o Potter bobo, ele tinha a certeza. E com esses pensamentos ele esqueceu a ruiva como tinha planeado.

Fim do 1º capitulo

**N/A**: eu espero que tenham gostado do 1º capitulo....e podem ter a certeza que eu só publiquei hoje porque vocês pediram para eu publicar depressa....então eu fiz-vos o favor de actualizar....

Ora como fui boazinha, vocês agora também podem ser uns queridos...e podem comentar...mas primeiro aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Ana (Cambridge):** faz-se sim....eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas, tu não?! Apesar de odiar ficar curiosa, faz-me mal ao sistema nervoso, pois quando estou muito curiosa fico nervosa...mas ya....sim eu tinha....mas a fic era TOTALMENTE diferente desta....calculas é?! Espero que estejas certa...afinal eu tenho pancada e posso mete-la com o outro.

**Sweet-Shine:** pronto, pronto já terminei....apesar de não saberes resposta nenhuma neste capitulo....as respostas serão dadas lá mais para a frente...muito para a frente...muita coisa ainda vai acontecer....

**Miaka:** eu espero que a fic seja óptima, e que te agrade....e obrigado pelo apoio....

**Dea Snape:** bem não demorei nadinha viste....é capaz de ter mistério....pelo menos aquelas intriga básicas....

**Dani:** espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....é o 1º eu sei...mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado.

Bem eu espero pelos vossos comentários é claro....mas olhem eu não prometo actualizar esta fic MUITO rápido, pois para a semana vou de ferias....e depois vou para a escola....mas PROMETO actualizar sempre que poder...e talvez agora seja rápido....enquanto a escola não começa...depois talvez seja só uma vez por semana mais ou menos.... Mas **COMENTEM....**

**JINHOS para vocês....FUI!!!**


	3. O jogo

**O jogo**

Era um domingo frio aquele, e o céu estava escuro, provavelmente iria chover. Mas mesmo assim todos estavam ansiosos pelo jogo que iria decorrer. Ginny acordara cedo e assim que se levantou foi tomar um banho, estava nervosa com aquele jogo. A equipa dela tinha treinado muito, e Harry, que era o capitão, queria a todo o custo ganhar aquele jogo. Ela queria ganha-lo, mas sentia-se extremamente nervosa.

Assim que saiu do dormitório encontrou Harry na sala comum, aproximou-se dele e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Bom dia Gin, então tudo bem?

- Nem por isso.... estou nervosa Harry.

- Não estejas, tudo vai correr bem. Nos vamos ganhar, sabes que os Slytherin não têm hipóteses, nunca nos ganharam, não será hoje o dia.

- Mas este ano o capitão é o Malfoy, ele pode ter uma maneira de jogar diferente, e nós podemos não estar preparados para isso, na verdade estou apreensiva em relação ao jogo.

Sem aviso a ruiva sentiu o braço forte do moreno a abraça-la na zona da cintura, e ele puxou-a para ao pé do seu corpo. Ginevra ficou sem reacção, não sabia como agir perante aquele comportamento inesperado do moreno, por isso deixou-se ficar naquela posição, encostada a ele.

- Não te preocupes, aquele furão loiro não nos vai vencer, nós somos os melhores. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido da ruiva fazendo-a tremer.

Ginny virou-se para o menino, e assustou-se quando viu que se encontravam muito perto. Olhou para os belos olhos verdes dele, e não pode deixar de pensar em como os do estranho tinham um encanto diferente. Harry tinha um olhar brilhante e sincero, podia passar horas a olhar para eles, mas mesmo assim, ela preferia os do outro, eram mais hipnotizantes.

- Eu espero que tenhas razão Harry. – Disse ela por fim afastando-se dele.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou uma voz vinda das escadas.

- Olá Ron, dormiste bem maninho?

- Sim, e vocês?

Ambos responderam que sim, e logo depois Ron começou a dizer que estava ansioso pelo jogo.

- Estou desejoso de vencer o Malfoy uma ultima vez. Já viste Harry é o nosso ultimo jogo de Quidditch contra os Slytherin.

- Tens razão Ron, e por isso teremos que lhes dar uma lição.

Os dois rapazes sorriram e Ginny acompanhou-os, no momento apareceram Hermione e Alexandra, e decidiram todos ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

* * *

Draco acordou bem disposto naquela manha, estava confiante. Sua equipa estava bem preparada para o jogo, tinham uma táctica nova e sabia que naquele ano ele iria agarrar a snitch primeiro que o cicatriz. Não estava nervoso assim como nenhum membro da sua equipa.

- Bom dia Draco, pronto para ganhar o jogo?

- Claro Blaise, no final do jogo aqueles Gryffindores estúpidos nem vão saber o que lhes aconteceu.

- Sim vai ser bom, vamos dar cabe do Potter perfeito e dos irmãos Weasleys.

- Podes crer Blaise, estou ansioso.

Draco e Blaise conversavam animadamente sobre o jogo enquanto caminhavam para o Salão, iam tão animados que nem viram que o trio maravilha mais Ginny e Alex vinham na mesma direcção deles.

O loiro só reparou nisso quando sentiu alguém contra si.

Olhou para a pessoa extremamente irritado, e ainda ficou mais irritado quando viu quem era.

- Afasta-te de mim sua pobretona, agora tenho que ir lavar a roupa ou ainda pego os vossos germes.

- Eu não tenho germes Malfoy. – Disse a menina baixinho.

Draco olhou para ela e algo regressou à sua mente, algo que ele já se tinha esquecido, os beijos. Sorriu maldosamente e depois disse ao ouvido da menina:

- Um dia destes teremos que comprovar se és tão boa como foste no meu sonho.

No momento a seguir ele arrependeu-se profundamente de ter dito o que disse, agora ela iria saber que ele sonhava com ela, ou melhor que tinha sonhado.

A ruiva olhou chocada para ele. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?! Ele andava a sonhar com ela?! Pior, o que é que ela fazia nos sonhos dele?! Com estes pensamentos a menina ficou vermelha, mas logo se recompôs e olhou para ele, e mais uma vez se deparou com aquele olhar cinza tão belo e tão frio. Olhava atentamente para ele quando ouviu a voz do Harry a dizer:

- Hei Malfoy deixa a Ginny!

Mas para espanto de todos o loiro não disse nada, mantinha-se a olhara para os olhos castanhos da ruivinha à sua frente, ele não percebia aquele fascínio, ou melhor, aquela vontade de olhar para ela. Era como se ela fosse seu troféu mais precioso, e de uma maneira ela era, os beijos da outra noite não saiam da cabeça dele, e ele queria mais, na realidade mais que simples beijos.

- Draco estás a ouvir?

- Sim Blaise eu estou. – Respondeu ele desviando os olhos da menina por fim – E tu Potter o que queres, deste para defender a irmã do melhor amigo, ou será que tas a dar em cima dela?

Harry corou ligeiramente mas não se deixou afectar com o comentário, puxou Ginny pelo pulso e entrou no Salão, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar mortífero ao loiro.

Ginny caminhou até à mesa dela pronta para comer, mas algo a perturbava, o olhar do Malfoy, era o mesmo olhar do desconhecido, e o que ele lhe disse sobre o sonho, ele deve de ter sonhado com ela nessa noite, assim como ela sonhou com ele.

"Oh não eu beijei o Malfoy, eu tenho certeza! Bom certeza absoluta não, mas quase. E pior eu ADOREI tê-lo beijado....ai ai...queria tanto voltar...GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY PÁRA COM ESTES PENSAMENTOS! Ele é um Malfoy, mas ele tem uns lábios tão bons...JÁ CHEGA!"

A ruiva agarrou numa torrada e trincou-a furiosamente, no momento seguinte ficou sem fome e saiu do Salão pisando duro.

Draco sentou-se na sua cadeira com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ele não passava de indiferente para a Weasley, o que era bom pois o Potter andava atrás dela, mas se ele a conseguisse fisgar primeiro era melhor. Não que ele gostasse dela, muito pelo contrario ele odiava-a, mas ela até que beijava bem e tinha um corpo delicioso, sendo sincero ela era bonitinha, e se ele namorasse com ela só para ferir o Potter, o Lord era capaz de achar interessante esta ideia, ele iria perguntar ao seu pai nas férias.

O loiro comeu devagar e só depois saiu do Salão dirigindo-se para os vestiários.

O campo de Quidditch estava cheio, e as pessoas faziam um barulho ensurdecedor, como sempre só a equipa dos Slytherin apoiavam esta equipa, pois as outras 3 apoiavam os Gryffindor.

Draco e a sua equipa montaram nas vassouras e deram uma volta pelo estádio, e logo depois os outros fizeram o mesmo. Momentos depois Madame Hooch chamava as equipas para se posicionarem nos seus lugares.

- Muito bem eu quero um jogo limpo. – Disse ela

Draco olhou para o Potter e deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico e logo depois olhou para um ponto vermelho que se encontrava por baixo de si.

"Eu vou vencer este jogo! Eu vou!" – pensava ele confiante.

Ouviu o apito e logo depois elevou-se nos ares, procurava a snitch sem cessar, mas não havia sinal dela.

Meia hora já tinha passado, e os Slytherin ganhavam por 70 a 50. De repente um balanço passa rente à orelha de Draco, mas ele conseguiu escapar. Olhou furioso para cima e qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu que quem lhe tinha atirado o balanço tinha sido a Weasley.

- Sua maluca, o que queres, matar-me?

- Não era má ideia, na verdade se o fizesse tenho a certeza que fazia um bem à humanidade.

O loiro não gostou nada do comentário e por isso voou até ao pé da menina.

- Ouve lá sua pata choca, tu é que devias de morrer, afinal o Mundo tá povoado de Weasley pobres e nojentos como tu e a tua família.

- Não ofendas a minha família Malfoy, pois ela é bem melhor que a tua.

- Achas?! Vocês são uns pobres coitados que nem têm onde cair mortos.

Ele viu com bastante agrado que os olhos da menina começaram a ficar húmidos, e gargalhou por isso.

- Eu odeio-te Malfoy.

- Não te preocupes Weasley o sentimento é mutuo.

- Como eu pude pensar que tu....

Mas ela não terminou a frase o que deixou o loiro curioso.

- Que eu o quê?

- Nada Malfoy.

- Responde Weasley! – Mandou ele.

- Que tu eras ele, mas ele não és tu.

Para qualquer pessoa aquela resposta não seria resposta mas Draco percebeu muito bem, ela sabia que havia sido ele que a beijara na outra noite, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso pois um ponto dourado voava por cima da cabeça da ruiva.

Draco esticou a mão e apanhou a snitch facilmente.

- Os Slytherin vencem! – Gritou Madame Hooch.

Draco elevou a mão no ar e mostrou a todos que tinha agarrado a snitch, em especial olhou para o Potter e foi com imenso agrado que ele o viu com um semblante triste e perdedor.

Ele e a sua equipa desceram ao chão e logo depois ele pode ver a Weasley a falar com o Potter.

- Eu disse que iríamos perder Harry!

- Gin não fiques assim é só um jogo. – Disse ele passando a mão na face da menina. – O que se passa? – Questionou quando viu que a menina chorava.

Ginevra estava triste, não por ter perdido o jogo, mas sim pelo que ele lhe dissera. Como ele podera ser tão frio e insensível?! Ela não percebia porque ele era assim para com ela, ela nunca lhe tinha feito mal nenhum.

- Apenas estou triste por termos perdido o jogo, tu querias tanto ganha-lo.

Nesse momento Harry fez algo que Ginny não espera, abraçou-a.

Estes movimentos estavam a ser observados atentamente pelo loiro, e ele ficou irritado quando viu o Potter bobo a abraçar a Weasley.

Ginny também abraçou o amigo. Sim agora ela sabia, o que ela sentia por ele não era mais amor, na verdade ela agora achava que nunca tinha sido amor, ela apenas tivera uma paixoneta infantil por ele, mas essa paixoneta passou e deu lugar a um enorme carinho, o mesmo carinho que ela sentia pelos irmãos. Agora ela sabia o que sentia por Harry era o mesmo que sentia por Ron, o moreno era como um irmão para ela.

Afastou-se ligeiramente dele e olhou-o.

- Obrigado Harry.

Mas o moreno não respondeu nada, na verdade olhava fixamente para ela. Ginny não sabia o que fazer, e quando viu ele a aproximar-se ela sentiu-se tremer, queria sair dali, mas as pernas não lhe obedeciam. No momento seguinte ela sentiu os lábios do Harry nos seus.

Podia sentir seu corpo congelado, tamanho era o choque de o moreno a estar a beijar, e ainda congelou mais quando ele a puxou mais para si e tocou a sua língua na dela.

"Isto não pode estar a acontecer! Não pode!" – pensava ela baralhada.

Draco olhava para eles abismados, o Potter estava a beijar a Weasley, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, era como se algo o obrigasse a olhara para aquela cena.

"O Potter e a Weasley! Isto é um pesadelo!"

Mas para sua felicidade ele viu a ruiva a empurrá-lo.

Quando Ginny voltou a conseguir controlar o corpo ela empurrou o moreno.

- Não Harry, não voltes a fazê-lo.

- Mas Gi....

- Não! – Gritou ela pegando na sua vassoura de seguida e correndo para os vestiários.

Draco viu a menina correr dali para fora e não pode de deixar de sorrir. Ela tinha dado um fora ao Potter, e isso era motivo para tirar sarro dele. Aproximou-se do moreno e disse:

- Dia de azar. Primeiro perdes o jogo, e agora a pobretona deu-te um fora...hum coitadinho do Potter perfeito – disse o loiro sarcasticamente.

- Cai fora.

- Descansa Potter bobo eu vou embora, afinal tenho muito que festejar e tu muito para lamentar.

E dizendo isto o loiro saiu de ao pé do moreno e caminhou para os vestiários. Mas não entrou nos dele, entrou nos balneários femininos dos Gryffindor.

Não fez barulho algum ao entrar e ouviu o chuveiro. A única menina da equipa era Ginny por isso ela devia de estar a tomar banho. Draco sentou-se no banco e esperou que ela saísse, desejava tirar sarro da cara dela mais um pouco. Seu humor estava óptimo e ele queria melhora-lo, e qual a melhor maneira do que ver a Weasley enrolada numa toalha e tirar sarro da cara dela?!

Quando Ginny saiu do chuveiro enrolou-se na tolha felpuda e caminhou para o banco, mas ia morrendo de susto quando viu o Malfoy lá sentado.

Draco olhou para a menina à sua frente e pode ver que ela estava vermelha e sem fala.

""ptimo!"

Levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sabes vi o fora que deste ao Potter. – Disse-lhe ele friamente ao seu ouvido.

A menina prendeu a respiração quando o sentiu ao pé de si.

- E?

- E Weasley, foi muito bem feito para aquele convencido.

- Ele não é convencido...tu és.

Ela pode ouvi-lo sorrir ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Estas enganada, eu sou realista Weasley – disse ele beijando-lhe o pescoço nu em seguida.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia Ginevra ficou em choque, mas desta vez não queria que ele parasse. Sentia-o a beijar-lhe o pescoço e dar pequenas mordidas nele, e foi quando o sentiu afastar-se.

Olhou para ele e pode ver novamente aquele olhar, mas desta vez tinha um brilho diferente.

Draco beijou a menina no pescoço e não resistiu em morde-lo de leve, era como se estivesse a marcar seu território. No momento seguinte afastou-se e olhou-a.

Sorriu maldosamente e agarrou-a pelos pulsos, mas não com força. Andou para a frente, fazendo com que ela andasse para trás e voltou a entrar na box do chuveiro. Assim que entrou fechou a porta.

- Se tu me fazes algo eu....

- Calma Weasley, não vou fazer nada que não querias, não hoje. – Disse ele ligando a água.

Encostou-a à parede e de seguida encostou-se a ela. Sentia suas roupas molhadas, e seu cabelo pingava, e para agrado dele a toalha dela estava a ficar encharcada e colada ao corpo.

Prensou-a contra a parede e beijou-a com fúria. Queria tanto aqueles lábios, sentia uma vontade enorme de se saciar neles, eles eram tão carnudos e convidativos.

Ele beijava-a como nunca tinha beijado ninguém, e mal se afastavam para respirar.

Ginny não fazia nada para parar, na verdade ela queria mais, sentia seu corpo tremer, e um formigueiro na barriga, seu coração batia forte e o loiro beijava-a com desejo e fervor.

Ele finalmente soltou-lhe os pulsos e ela passou as mãos nos cabelos dele o que o fez arrepiar, e nesse momento ela teve a certeza absoluta, ele era o da outra noite.

Draco puxou a menina pela cintura de encontro a si e sentiu ela a aperta-lo com os braços no seu pescoço. Passado minutos ele largou a boca dela e caminhou com os lábio para o colo dela. Ergue-a no ar, mas manteve-a encostada à parede, beijava o colo nu dela e deixava pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Era com agrado que ele a ouvia arfar baixinho.

Voltou a mete-la no chão e mais uma vez beijou os lábios dela. As mãos dele percorriam a barriga da menina por cima da toalha, e causavam-lhe arrepios.

Ginny sentiu um gosto a sangue nos lábios no momento em que Draco os trincou, mas não se afastou, na realidade o gosto a sangue e a água do chuveiro misturados no beijo ainda dava mais vontade a ambos. Afastaram-se finalmente e quando Ginny olhou para o loiro viu-o todo encharcado, e seus cabelos escorridos pingavam imenso.

- Eu sou ele Weasley.

- Eu sei Malfoy, eu sei.

Ele puxou-a para mais um beijo arrebatador e nesse momento ouviu-se a voz de Hermione:

- Ginny estás ai?

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

N/A: vocês não imaginam o quanto feliz eu estou, afinal mandaram muitos reviews no 1º capitulo da fic.....bem primeiro que tudo os agradecimentos:

**Hrosskel**: bem a fic não tem nada a ver com o livro, pois eu nunca o li...mas a ideia apareceu-me na cabeça quando olhei para a capa do livro numa loja...e adoptei o mesmo nome...mas não faço ideia do que trata o livro....apenas surgiu a ideia de repente...afinal minhas ideias surgem quando menos se espera....bem espero que tb tenhas gostado deste capitulo.

**Taty M. Potter**: este é daqueles comentários que nos deixam extremamente felizes...afinal não é todos os dias que se lê ou se ouve alguém dizer que é nossa fã...e sinto-me muito lisonjeada com isso....e ainda bem que gostas das minhas historias. E esta fic vai ter DG já pudeste reparar.....

**Milinha:** ainda bem que gostaste da parte do beijo....demorei para a escrever...queria que ficasse bem...mas axo que não ficou exactamente como queria.....

**Sweet-shine:** bem como tu previste...ele agarrou o pomo e ganhou...mas tu já sabias não é mesmo...pronto agora podes comentar...apesar de já teres lido..afinal não custa nada comentar....

**Rebeca Maria:** ainda bem que achas que esta é a melhor...afinal eu quero escrever sempre melhor não é mesmo....pois não leste antes da Kika...na realidade ela já leu até ao capitulo 6º...depois foi de ferias e não leu mais...mas sim tu vais continuar a ler antes de eu actualizar....mas é para comentar também....jinhos!

**Dark Angel Malfoy**: eu espero que tenhas gostado do jogo....e claro está do capitulo também...afinal o capitulo não se refere só ao jogo não é mesmo?! E no meu ver o mais interessante é o que acontece depois do jogo.....

**Miaka:** vai ser mesmo bom ver o Draco a roer-se de ciúmes....mas ainda falta um pouco para isso....

**LobinhaLi**: bem eu vou continuar não te preocupes...e ainda bem que gostas das minhas historias....é muito bom saber isso...obrigado....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Ana:** pois provavelmente não me metia aos beijos a uma pessoa sem saber quem ele era...mas digamos que se eu achasse que ele fosse assim GIRO eu não me importava com o nome...mas só um beijinho...afinal isso não faz a ninguém....lol....e sim é uma maneira interessante de começar a historia...afinal não sabia como começa-la...tinha que arranjar uma maneira, e foi a única que me ocorreu...e não inventei coisa nenhuma....não conseguia mesmo actualizar...mas olha é para comentar este capitulo....ouviste bem?!

N/A2: bem pessoal para quem não sabe eu nesta quinta feira vou de ferias....mas não se preocupem eu volto para a semana...e quando voltar prometo actualizar logo, logo....e vou aproveitar os dias de descanso lá na santa terrinha para escreve alguns capítulos....

**Bem agora despeço-me......até ao meu regresso....FUI!!! JINHOS para vocês....e COMENTEM!!!**


	4. A detenção

**A detenção**

- Eu sou ele Weasley.

- Eu sei Malfoy, eu sei.

Ele puxou-a para mais um beijo arrebatador e nesse momento ouviu-se a voz de Hermione:

- Ginny estás ai?

Draco largou a ruiva imediatamente e viu que ela o olhava assustada.

"Maldita sangue de lama, estragar esse momento tão bom...eu mato-a!"

- Estou Hermione, eu estou a tomar banho. – Respondeu Ginny com a voz firme mas com o coração acelerado.

- Estás bem?

- "ptima, porquê?

- É que o Harry disse-me que estavas a chorar há bocado e como estavas a demorar ficámos preocupados.

- Não se preocupem eu estou bem – respondeu ela agarrando a camisola de Draco com força. – Sabes vai andando, encontramo-nos na sala comum.

- Eu espero por ti!

- NÃO! Quer dizer, não é preciso, vai andando, eu ainda demoro.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim Hermione eu tenho.

- Bem então vou indo, até já.

Draco e Ginny ouviram os passos da morena a se afastarem e finalmente e ruiva suspirou de alívio.

- Pensava que ela nos fosse apanhar. Eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria?

- Bem....nada.

- Nada?! Eu acho que meu irmão tinha um ataque, escrevia aos meus pais e eles amanhã vinham á escola buscar-me com medo que eu fizesse coisas que não devia.

O loiro olhou para ela e depois riu.

- Não acredito que eles fizessem isso por me estares a beijar.

Ginny não disse nada apenas olhava para ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que foi Weasley?

- Nada. – Respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros.

Draco estreitou os olhos demonstrando que não acreditava no que ela acabara de dizer, mas não se importou pois no momento seguinte puxou a menina pelo pescoço de encontro a si. Mais uma vez os lábios deles estavam juntos, e eles beijavam-se com desejo e com fúria.

O loiro abriu a toalha dela e encostou-se ao corpo dela.

Ginny abriu os olhos nessa altura e cortou o beijo.

- Estás doido? – Questionou ela com ele ainda junto a si.

- Não porquê?

- Eu estou....estou...

- Nua?! Sim eu sei.

- Não olhes para mim assim. Vai embora.

- Weasley se me afastar de ti eu vou ver, por isso cala a boca e deixa-me continuar. – Disse ele beijando-a mais um vez.

Ginny sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado, não tinha mais um pingo de decência nela, e puxou a camisa do rapaz, tirando-a de seguida.

Ele rodou, ficando ele encostado à parede e deixou que a toalha dela caísse no chão. Conseguia sentir cada bocado do corpo dela, e surpreendeu-se com o facto de ela ser extremamente bem feita, mas do que imaginara.

- Estamos a ir longe de mais Malfoy. – Murmurou ela na altura em que ele encaminhou os lábios para o pescoço dela.

Em vez de responder o loiro voltou a encosta-la à parede e com um só impulso fez com que ela enrolasse as pernas na sua cintura e elevou-a. Continuou a beijar os lábios dela e depois o pescoço, o colo, os ombros, e ouvia-a arfar baixinho.

- É melhor parar-mos Malfoy.

- Tu queres parar?

- Não....mas é melhor.

Ele olhou para ela e beijou-a suavemente no momento seguinte meteu-a no chão e fechou os olhos virando-se de costas.

- Tapa-te depressa.

Ela sorriu e baixou-se de seguida voltando a enrolar-se na toalha.

- Já está. – Disse depois.

Draco fechou a água e vestiu a camisola.

- Vê se está alguém lá fora?

A ruiva saiu e disse:

- Não, podes sair.

Ele saiu e passou por ela beijando-a uma última vez, depois saiu do vestiário deixando a ruiva baralhada sozinha.

Ginevra ficou durante minutos parada no mesmo lugar pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela e o Malfoy tinham-se beijado, e não fora só um beijo, fora muito mais. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele na sua boca, e seu coração continuava acelerado, mas tinha que reagir.

Dirigiu-se para o banco e começou a vestir-se, de seguida caminhou para o Castelo e foi para a sala comum como tinha dito a Hermione.

Assim que lá entrou viu que todos ostentavam um semblante triste.

"Mas o que se terá passado?! Ah que burra....o jogo, pois claro!" – pensou ela tentando ficar triste por ter perdido, mas não conseguiu.

- Olá Alex.

- Oi Ginny, então estás bem?

- Bem não, perdemos não foi, como posso estar feliz?! Olha, vou-me deitar, estou cansada.

Assim que chegou ao quarto ela deitou-se na cama relembrando cada beijo arrebatador e cada toque dele. E o mais interessante é que ele não tinha feito nada com ela, pois ela encontrava-se nua, ele podia ter-se aproveitado, mas ele não vira nada, apenas sentira.

Ginny fechou os olhos e sorriu para o nada, no instante seguinte dormia.

* * *

Draco caminhou para o Castelo lentamente, ainda sentia seu corpo quente por causa do que acabara de acontecer. A Weasley era melhor do que ele havia imaginado, tinha um corpo perfeito, quente e suave. Os beijos dela eram bons, seus lábios deliciosos, e ele estava a ficar viciado nela, mas tinha que admitir era um vício bom.

Assim que chegou à sala comum viu que todos estavam em festa, e só ai ele se lembrou que tinham ganhado o jogo de Quidditch, e mais uma vez sorriu, aquele dia tinha sido perfeito. Primeiro vencera o Potter cicatriz, depois viu ele a levar um fora da Weasley, e de seguida ele teve essa mesma Weasley nos seus braços.

Sentou-se numa poltrona e nem se chateou quando Pansy se sentou ao lado dele e disse com a sua voz irritante:

- Parabéns Draco, foi um belo jogo.

- Eu sei Pansy, estava lá, lembras?

A menina tentou beijar o loiro mas ele virou a face.

- O que Draco querido, não me queres mais?

O loiro olhou para ela atentamente e por fim disse:

- Não, tenho alguém melhor.

E assim que a outra ouviu o que ele disse levantou-se da cadeira e correu para o dormitório a chorar. Draco voltou a descontrair e aproveitou para beber um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Alguém melhor?! Hum e quem é?

- Não é da tua conta Zabini, e já agora porque estavas a ouvir a minha conversa?

- Estava mesmo atrás de ti Draco, foi possível ouvir, na verdade era impossível não ouvir. Então responde lá, quem é?

- Eu não te vou dizer. Ela é minha e de mais ninguém.

- Gostas dela, ou....

- Que é isso Blaise, eu gostar de uma menina a sério, por quem me tomas?! É claro que não gosto dela, apenas passamos bons bocados.

- Estou a entender.

- Não estás não, pois tu não sabes o que fazemos, pois para ti só há uma coisa no Mundo que é capaz de te divertir, e acredita nós ainda não chegamos ai....ainda.

Ficaram a conversar até altas horas da madrugada, até que por fim decidiram ir dormir.

Quatro dias tinham passado e Ginny e Draco nunca mais se tinham encontrado, é claro que as vezes passavam um pelo outro, mas não diziam nada, era como se nada se tivesse passado naquele Domingo.

A ruiva andava confusa, seus sentimentos estavam todos baralhados, ela não conseguia tirar o Malfoy da cabeça o que a deixava irritada, mas não havia problema, o facto de não se terem voltado a encontra e também o facto de faltar só um dia para ir para casa de ferias de Natal iria ajudar a esquece-lo. Quando regressasse já não se lembraria dele.

Era nisso que pensava quando ouviu um estrondo e foi afastada dos seus pensamentos. Gelou quando se apercebeu o que se tinha passado, o professor Snape estava com a mão na mesa, havia batido nela por isso o estrondo, e olhava para a menina friamente.

- Estavas a ouvir-me Weasley?

- Eu?!?!?! Bem...hã....Não senhor....peço perdão.

- 20 Pontos retirados a Gryffindor pela sua falta de atenção, e como eu ODEIO alunos desatentos hoje á noite irá cumprir detenção, esteja no meu gabinete depois de jantar.

Snape virou-lhe as costas e voltou a dar a aula.

"Era só o que me faltava, detenção no penúltimo dia de aulas antes das férias de Natal, eu não tenho sorte nenhuma mesmo!"

À hora de jantar Ginny e Alexandra divertiram-se a ouvir Ron a contar o que tinha acontecido na aula de poções do 7º ano. Neville tinha entornado todo o conteúdo do caldeirão para cima de uma aluna dos Slytherin, e tinha mandado a menina para a enfermaria com os cabelos em pé e com furúnculos na cara.

Mas aquela diversão desapareceu quando ela se dirigiu para as masmorras depois de jantar, para ir cumprir sua detenção.

* * *

Draco estava ansioso, as férias estavam a chegar e ele cada dia que passava ansiava mais para chegar a casa e saber o que o Lord iria tramar naquelas ferias, mas também para falar ao pai sobre o plano de conquistar a Weasley de modo a tornar o Potter mais vulnerável a Voldemort.

E tinha uma pequena esperança de que com esta ideia ele não fosse mais obrigado a ir as reuniões secantes e desnecessárias a que ia todas as semanas.

E para além disso iria ter uma noite agradável, o professor Snape mandara-o chamar, o que significava que tinha um trabalho para ele.

Assim que entrou no gabinete do professor ele estacou, pois o homem não estava sozinho, na sala estava também a ....

- Weasley!

- Malfoy!

- Finalmente Sr. Malfoy. Ora o trabalho que tenho para si é vigiar a Weasley, ela terá que cumprir detenção e o Sr. vai ficar a vigiá-la por mim, visto ter uns assuntos para tratar.

- Tudo bem professor – disse o loiro olhando para a menina.

- "ptimo. Quando achar que está tudo limpo mande-a embora. – E dizendo isto ele saiu da sala.

Ginevra sentiu o coração apertar-se quando viu o loiro entrar na sala, mas o pior foi saber que ele iria ficar a absorva-la. Já não bastava ter como detenção limpar toda a sujidade que o Neville tinha feito, também teria o Malfoy a importuna-la.

- Ora Weasley, vejo que tens que limpara a porcaria que o teu amiguinho destrambelhado fez. Ora muito bem podes começar. – Disse ele sentando numa cadeira e olhando-a.

A ruiva bufou e no momento seguinte tirou a capa, arregaçou as mangas e ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado do balde e começou a lavar o chão.

Seus gestos eram seguidos pelo olhar atento de Draco. Ele pode ver como ela passava a língua nos lábios humedecendo-os, como se irritava com a madeixa de cabelo ruivo que lhe caia para os olhos de vês em quando.

Ela era bastante bonitinha e atraente e o loiro teve que se segurar para não puxar a menina de encontro a si novamente. Tinha uma vontade enorme de a agarrar, de a despir, de a beijar, mas controlou-se.

O silêncio reinava na sala até que Ginny se fartou.

- Então no outro dia festejas-te muito a vossa vitória?

- Claro Weasley, afinal nós vencemos os Gryffindor.

- Venceram-nos uma vez e fizeram uma festa enorme, nós vencemo-vos durante 6 anos seguidos Malfoy.

- Ora, nessa altura eu não era o capitão, agora que sou nos vamos vencer o campeonato.

- Pagaria para ver.

- Sério?! Olha que já não tens dinheiro nem para comer, vê lá o que pagas.

- Era uma maneira de falar. – Disse ela irritada levantando-se.

- Irritada Weasley?

A menina avançou furiosamente até ele, mas infelizmente escorregou na água molhada e caiu sentada no chão.

O loiro levantou-se e riu da figura dela.

- És mesmo muito destrambelhada Weasley. – Disse ele por entre risos e agachando-se ao pé dela.

- Eu não sou destrambelhada – defendeu-se a menina ofendida.

Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e forçou-a a deitar-se, no momento seguinte estava deitado por cima dela.

- És um pouco – disse Draco antes de a beijar.

Ginny prendeu o menino pelo pescoço e puxou-o ainda mais para si. Enquanto isso ele trincava o lábio inferior dela.

Draco levou as mãos ás pernas dela e afastou-as, encaixando-se no meio delas. Pode sentir a menina tremer, mas ela em vez de o afastar, arqueou as pernas e prendeu-o pelos quadris.

Draco afastou os lábios dos dela e sorriu.

- Afinal não és tão inocente como pareces.

- Cala a boca.

- Eu vou-te fazer sentir coisas que nunca sentis-te, posso?

- Não abuses.

- Já te disse, eu não faço nada que não queira, quando quiseres parar é só dizeres. – Disse ele desabotoando a camisa dela rapidamente.

Olhou para o peito dela e beijou-lhe o colo. Ginny tinha as mãos nos cabelos dele acariciando-os. Sentia as mãos dele percorrerem sua barriga, e elas iam subindo até que chegaram às alças do seu soutien, e depois ele fez com que as alças escorregassem pelos seus braços. De seguida as mãos dele foram até aos seus seios e ele delicadamente os destapou.

Sentiu a menina tremer e disse:

- Eu não te vou magoar.

Passou os dedos ao de leve pela pele rosada dela e de seguida voltou a tapa-los. Subiu até voltar a alcançar a boca dela. Quando olhou para ela viu que ela estava vermelha.

- Sabes, nem no meu sonho eras tão perfeita.

- O que eu fiz nesse teu sonho.

- Eu vou-te demonstrar, tens é que imaginar que estamos sem roupa. – Disse ele beijando-a, e depois ela sentiu o corpo dele a movimentar-se sobre o seu.

Afastou os lábios dos da ruiva e encaminhou-os para o pescoço dela, mas sem parar com os movimentos do corpo.

Nessa altura a menina já não respirar aceleradamente, ela gemia baixinho e Draco sentia seu corpo pedir pelo dela, queria tê-la por completo.

- Draco....

Ele assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido por ela, mas olhou-a.

- Sim?

Ela não respondeu, apenas levou suas mãos às calças dele e tirou-as rapidamente.

Ele sorriu e voltou a deitar-se por cima dela, agora só com camisa e roupa interior. Voltou a movimentar seu corpo e foi com grande agrado que ele a ouviu dizer:

- Quero que seja como teu sonho.

- Tu tens a certeza?

- Eu...não...mas tu deixas-me desnorteada.

- Weasl....Ginny é o teu nome?

- Diminutivo, meu nome é Ginevra.

- Ginevra eu não quero que tu te arrependas do que fizeres comigo.

- Mas tu és Draco Malfoy, porque te preocupas?

- Tens uma ideia errada de mim em relação a este aspecto, eu só o faço quando vocês tem a certeza, não obrigo nenhuma menina a tal coisa, e tu só dizes isso por causa do que estamos a fazer, se tivesses a raciocinar normalmente não me pedias isso.

- Mas eu quero......

Ele beijou-a e no momento seguinte encaminhou seu corpo para baixo e beijou o ventre da menina, e começou a subir até chegar ao soutien, ai parou e voltou a destapar os seios dela. De seguida levou lá os lábios e beijou-os carinhosamente. Durante minutos ele beijou os seios dela fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho e segura-se seu cabelo com força. Afastou-se quando sentiu que se continuasse acabaria por despi-la e por tê-la.

Mais uma vez os tapou e depois voltou a beijar os lábios dela. Foi a vez de a menina se movimentar por baixo dele. A ruiva enrolou as pernas na cintura dele e gemia ao seu ouvido, enquanto que ele a beijava no pescoço.

Draco começava a endoidecer com os gemidos dela, e sabia que estava no seu limite, se continuasse iria fazer o que ela pedira. Afastou-se lentamente dela beijando-a e de seguida levantou-se. Vestiu as calças e abotoou a camisa da menina.

- Anda, levanta-te.

Ela ergueu-se e ele puxou-a para si.

Sem aviso Ginny enrolou as pernas na cintura dele e Draco sentou-a na mesa beijando-a com necessidade e fúria.

Passado minutos ele afastou-se dela e disse:

- Está na hora de irmos dormir. Tua detenção acabou, vai para o teu dormitório. É melhor.

Ela saiu de cima de mesa e caminhou para a porta, mas antes de chegar a esta seu caminho foi barrado pelo loiro que a beijou novamente e depois disse:

- O que me pedis-te hoje, fazemos num dia em que tenhas a certeza.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e depois saiu da sala deixando Draco sozinho. Assim que a viu sair ele limpou o chão e suspirou. Fizera um esforço enorme para não ceder ao pedido dela, mas tinha sido o melhor, afinal ela nunca acreditaria que ele a quereria por gostar dela, e ele não gostava, se ele tivesse feito o que ela tinha pedido.

Fim do 3º capitulo

**N/A:** voltei de ferias, e bem estou SUPER feliz. 10 reviews, e para alem disso eles são super elogiadores. Bem pessoal vocês nem sabem, mas eu estou a começar a ficar convencida.

**Pirokiko**: eu também adoro action DG, e vai haver bastante não te preocupes. Bem aqui está mais um capitulo, e espero k tenhas gst. Continua a comentar.

**Sweet – Shine**: ainda bem que tu estás a gostar da fic, fico muito lisonjeada em saber isso, como já te disse, bem eu adorei escrever a parte do banheiro, foi assim um surto de inspiração. Bem ainda bem k ficou assim a comentar....jinhos!

**Miaka**: quando as coisas estão boas aparece sempre alguém k estraga, mas eles deram um jeito de a Hermione ir embora. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo, não esqueças de comentar. Jinhos!

**Biba Wood:** bem estou extremamente lisonjeada, tanto elogio para a minha pessoa, uau. Muito obrigado. Bem eles não estão bem ficando, é mais "quando nos encontramos rola!" espero que tenhas gostado desta capitulo. Jinhos!

**Fabi – chan**: por acaso eu ainda pensei mete-la a flagra-los, mas depois mudei de ideias, mas espero que tenhas gst msm assim. Jinhos!

**Jully:** sim eu sou Portuguesa. Pois tb não sei de onde a Rowling tirou a ideia para o nome, mas até k já me habituei. Os capítulos seguintes vão ser mais ou menos assim.....espera para ver, não vão demorar. Jinhos!

**Ana (Cambridge):** eu ando romântica?! Axas mesmo?! As pessoas dizem k estou cada vez mais fria?! Mas pronto, axo k meu lado meloso transparece nas fics....bem mudando de assunto. Espero k tenhas gst.....e não eskeças de comentar....jinhos!

**Misai**: sinceramente essa ideia passou-me pela cabeça, mas não, a tua teoria está errada, a filha da profecia é outra pessoa......bem mas ok, eu própria pensei nessa possibilidade, mas depois a historia levou um rumo k eu não esperava.....minha imaginação é assim.....gst de inventar na altura.....bem ainda bem k tas a gst...espero k continues a comentar. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: quem ficou de boca aberta fui eu. Tanto ELOGIO, eu axo k não mereço tanto não. Mas ainda bem k tas a gst assim tanto, é bom saber. Se poderes comentar, comenta......bem jinhos! E espero k teja tudo bom por ai.

**Rebeca:** oi amiga. Pensavas k me tinha eskecido de ti?! Eu já respondi á tua perguntinha, e bem minha linda, eu não kero k eles morram de inveja, não podem morrer de nada, porque senão kem lia minha fic depois?! Eu espero k este capitulo estaja melhor k o anterior. Bem eu sei que não gst mt da frase: - Está na hora de irmos dormir. Tua detenção acabou, vai para o teu dormitório. É melhor....mas já te disse, tinha k ser assim, ele tem k cortar o clima. Afinal ele não pode seguir seus instintos, pois o pobre tem uma ideia, e ela não pode ficar com uma má impressão dele. Mas descansa o clima vai ser assim, meio kente. Pronto estou á espera k tu comentes o capitulo k leste antes de todo o Mundo......jinhos!

**Bem pessoal eu fico á espera dos vossos comentários.......jinhos pa vocês......até ao próximo capitulo.....e espero k tejam gstando!**


	5. No expresso

**No expresso**

Draco acordara com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, era dia de ir para casa, e finalmente iria meter seu plano em acção. Conquistar a Weasley, deixando assim o Potter abalado por a ter perdido para ele, e o Lord teria mais chances para apanhar o moreno.

Depois de tomar banho ele agarrou no seu malão mas nesse momento a coruja da família pousou em frente dele. O loiro retirou a carta e leu-a rapidamente, sorrindo maldosamente de seguida.

* * *

Ginevra encontrava-se a acabar de arrumar suas coisas, e pensava no que tinha acontecido na sua detenção. Ela não percebia como tinha feito aquilo com ele, e o pior o pedido que ela lhe fizera fora atrevido, o que fazia com que ela não quisesse voltar a olhara para o loiro. Não teria coragem, afinal o que ele deveria de estar a pensar dela?!

- Ginny estás pronta?

- Sim Alex estou, mas ajudas-me a levar a mala para baixo, se faz favor?

- É claro, vamos.

As duas meninas levaram a mala pelas escadas a baixo.

- Ginny deixa que eu levo a mal até ao trem.

- Mas Harry, não é necessário, eu consigo.

- Não eu levo. – a teimou o moreno pegando no malão e saindo da sala comum.

- Viste maninha o Harry está mesmo atrás de ti.

A ruiva olhou chocada para o irmão, e viu que este sorria imenso

- Ele o quê?! Ron que parvoíce é claro que não!

- Pois eu tenho a certeza disso, não sei porque mas se calhar quando voltarmos de ferias vai haver um novo casal em Hogwarts.

Ginny olhou para o irmão enquanto este se afastava. Ela e o Harry! Era o que ela mais queria até um ano atrás, agora não queria mais, e muito menos depois dos beijos trocados com o Malfoy.

A ruiva suspirou e abanou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Começou a caminhar para a saída da sala comum e dirigiu-se para o trem.

* * *

Draco caminhava para o trem quando viu um ponto vermelho à sua frente.

"Weasley! Estou desejoso para te ter como namorada. Vai ser maravilhoso, vou juntar o útil ao agradável, fazer o Potter sofrer, e depois ter a Weasley como namorada!"

Relembrou o que ela lhe pedira na outra noite e sorriu ainda mais. Ela era bastante atrevida, coisa que não parecia, mas era isso mesmo que ele queria, uma menina tímida mas o mesmo tempo atrevida.

Continuou seu caminho até ao comboio e entrou numa cabine vazia fechando a porta logo depois.

* * *

Ginny entrou no comboio e sentou-se na cabine com a Alexandra, o Neville, o Colin e a Luna. Falavam alegremente até que a ruiva se levantou e disse:

- Eu volto já, vou só falar com o Ron, já venho. – E saiu da cabine.

Caminhava calmamente quando se sentiu ser puxada por uma mãos frias e entrou numa outra cabine.

* * *

Draco estava compenetrado nos seus pensamentos quando viu um vulto a passar pela porta, um vulto vermelho.

Levantou-se, abriu a porta e puxou a menina para dentro.

- Malfoy.

- Olá para ti também Weasley. – Disse ele beijando-a logo depois.

Ginny estava encostada na porta e Draco agarrava-a com força. O beijo era fervoroso e arrebatador.

Quando se afastaram a menina olhou para o loiro e perguntou:

- O que queres?

- Nada, apenas beijar-te.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura e ela enrolou os braços no pescoço nele, mas ele não a beijou, apenas perguntou:

- E tu o que queres?

- Beijar-te também.

Assim que ela respondeu o loiro beijou-a uma e outra vez. Passava as mãos pelo lado lateral do corpo dela, levantou a menina uns centímetros do chão e encaminhou-se até ao banco deitando a menina. Passou com as mãos pelo corpo dela o que a fez tremer.

O loiro desviou os lábios dos dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Draco.... – Murmurava a menina entre suspiros. – Draco....

Ele olhou para ela durante segundos.

- Sim? O que foi?

- Nada, estou só a ver.

A menina riu, era uma gargalhada divertida e solta, o que deixou o menino espantado, não estava habituado a ouvir tanto sentimento numa gargalhada.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e puxou-o para um beijo. Afastou-se dele depois e viu que ele estava sentado no chão, levantou-se e sentou-se no colo dele encaixando-se perfeitamente.

Beijou-o calmamente a ele puxou-a pela cintura, assustou-se quando sentiu a menina a mexer-se no seu corpo, ela movimentava-se num ritmo calmo e delicioso, e ele sentiu seu corpo a estremecer com o movimento dela. Deixou ela se movimentar à vontade no seu corpo e começou a beija-la cada vez mais furiosamente. Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela. Podia sentir o corpo da menina a tremer, e ela estava quente. Deitou-a a ruiva no chão e ele próprio começou a movimentar-se como ela. Sentia ela aperta-lo com as pernas, que estavam enroladas na sua cintura.

Draco beijou-lhe a parte nua do colo e passava com as mãos nas pernas dela. Podia ouvir os gemidos baixos da menina, e sentia o seu corpo desejando o dela.

De repente o comboio parou e a menina parou de beijá-lo imediatamente.

- O que foi isto?

- Nada, não foi nada.

- Mas o trem parou.

O loiro olhou assustado para ela, e segurou-a levantando-se.

- Tu vais ficar aqui, queres que te aconteça algo?

- Tu sabes o que se passa?

- Não, mas não pode ser coisa boa.

Nessa altura começaram a ouvir gritos vindos das outras cabines. A ruiva fez menção de se levantar, mas o rapaz segurou-a.

- Tu ficas aqui!

- Não! – Gritou ela soltando-se dele e saindo da cabine.

- Weasley volta aqui! – Chamou ele correndo atrás dela.

Assim que Draco saiu da cabine só conseguiu ver os alunos a correrem assustados de um lado para o outro aos gritos. Apurou a visão tentando encontrar a ruiva, mas não a viu em lado nenhum.

"Idiota Weasley, devias de ter ficado, sua imbecil!" – pensava ele irritado com o comportamento dela.

Voltou a entrar na cabine e fechou a porta esperando que a gritaria parasse, talvez ela aparecesse quando estivesse tudo bem.

* * *

Ginny saiu de ao pé de Draco e correu para fora da cabine, mesmo com as correrias dos outros alunos ela começou a caminhar rapidamente, queria saber o que se passava, queria saber se seus amigos e seu irmão estavam bem.

Andava pelo corredor procurando por alguém conhecido, mas não encontrava ninguém. Começava a sentir seu coração acelerado, onde estariam?! O que se estaria a passar?!

De repente parou, estava ao pé de um homem encapuzado, era um comensal.

"Eu devia de ter ficado sossegada na cabine, devia de ter ficado com o Malfoy!" – pensou ela assustada.

- Olá Weasley, não sabes que as crianças não devem de andar sozinhas?

Aquela voz era fria e inconfundível, ela conhecia-a. Tremeu toda quando sentiu o homem a segurá-la pelo pulso.

- Tu vens comigo. – Disse ele antes de ela sentir um puxão e ver tudo á sua volta a rodar.

* * *

Os gritos haviam parado e Draco abriu a porta da cabine. Não havia mais correrias, não havia mais desordem, tudo tinha voltado ao normal, e o comboio voltara a andar.

"Bem o ataque já está! Só gostava de saber o que eles queriam!"

Ele sabia do ataque, seu pai tinha-o avisado por carta, mas não lhe dissera qual era o propósito do ataque. Por isso não quis que a menina o deixasse, sabia o que se passava, e não podia deixar que ela corresse perigo, afinal depois não teria a presa necessária para acabar com o Potter.

Voltou a sentar-se no banco cruzando os braços no peito e bufando. Aquele ataque tinha vindo em péssima altura, ele estava extremamente bem com a ruiva encaixada no seu colo se movimentando levemente deixando-o louco.

Tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto lembrava do corpo dela, e foi nessa altura que a porta da cabine se abriu. Olhou para a porta pensando ver a ruiva, mas afinal quem ele viu foi o Potter.

"Porra não o levaram!" – pensou desiludido.

- Sim Potter o que queres?

- Viste a Ginny?

- A Weasley? – Perguntou o loiro de volta erguendo a sobrancelha. "Como assim?! Pensava que ela estava com eles!"

- Sim ela. Viste-a? É que ela desapareceu depois do ataque, ninguém a viu.

- Não, não a vi. Agora dá o fora.

Assim que o moreno sorriu Draco praguejou sozinho.

- Idiotas levaram a Weasley! E agora como faço para meter meu plano em acção?! Eu sabia que ela devia de ter ficado comigo. Que estúpida que ela foi, meter-se na boca do lobo. Imbecil.

O loiro chutou o ar, tamanha era a irritação. Eles tinham levado a ruiva por causa do Potter, de certeza que sabiam que o cicatriz andava atrás dela, e usaram-na para o mesmo fim que Draco ia usar, acabar com o Potter.

- Mas o meu plano era mais prazeroso! - Disse ele quando o comboio chegou á estação.

Saiu do comboio irritado, teria que falar com seu pai para ver se havia algum modo de ele ficar com a Weasley. Alguma coisa poderia ser feita, ele tinha a certeza, não sabia era o quê!

Avistou a família da ruiva, e viu como a mãe dela ficou transtornada quando o trio maravilha lhe contou o que se tinha passado. Olhou em redor e viu sua mãe.

- Olá filho – cumprimentou a mulher, assim que ele chegou ao pé dela.

- Olá. O pai?

- Está a tratar de umas coisas, depois ele fala contigo. Vamos para casa!

Caminharam silenciosos até ao carro e chegaram a casa bem depressa.

Assim que Draco entrou na Mansão pode ver que havia imenso movimento. Vários comensais estavam lá reunidos, o que só podia significar uma coisa.

"Ela está aqui!" – pensou Draco alegremente. Uma ideia havia acabado de se formar na sua cabeça, uma ideia brilhante.

- Draco, filho bem-vindo a casa. – Disse o homem loiro que se aproximava dele.

- Olá pai.

- Tenho notícias para ti garoto, vem comigo ao meu escritório.

Draco seguiu o pai até ao escritório, onde Lucius se sentou e mandou o filho sentar-se também.

- Sabes quem temos cá em casa, nas nossas masmorras?

- A Weasley.

- Como sabes?

- O trio maravilha andava à procura dela, calculei que vocês a tivessem levado, só não percebo uma coisa. Porquê ela?

Era claro que ele sabia, mas tinha que se fazer desentendido, não podia dar a mostrar que sabia muita coisa sobre a garota.

- Bem nós soubemos de fonte segura que o Potter anda atrás dela, e por isso achamos que se a raptássemos iríamos abala-lo psicologicamente, o assim o Lord teria mais facilidade em pegá-lo.

- Pois, bem antes de este ataque eu tinha pensado noutro plano, a finalidade era a mesma, mas acho que seria também bastante doloroso.

- Foi filho? E qual tinha sido?

- Eu namorar com a Weasley.

Draco viu os olhos do pai a arregalarem e depois ele pestanejou várias vezes. Devia de estar a processar toda aquela informação.

- Como assim namorares com a Weasley? Tu não gostas dela, gostas? – Perguntou o homem por fim.

- Claro que não, apenas era uma maneira de abalar o Potter, mas devido aos factos que ocorreram eu acho que já não precisam de mim, a não ser que......

- Que?

O rapaz sorriu e logo depois contou ao pai a sua ideia. Lucius achou formidável o plano do filho, seria óptimo. Deu inteira permissão ao garoto para prosseguir com o plano.

- Orgulho-me de ti Draco. Serás um óptimo comensal.

- É o que mais quero.

Fim do 4º capitulo

**N/A**: e então como estão?! O que estão a achar da minha fic?! Eu sei que certas pessoas estão um bocadinho desgostosas com o facto de Draco se alegrar tanto me agradar a Voldemort, mas o que fazer?! É a vida. Bem primeiro que tudo aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Pirokiko**: pois eu estava farta de escrever fics em que a Ginny parece uma boneca de porcelana, e que só com um simples beijo fica toda passada. Pois decidi que ia fazer uma em que ela fosse mais atrevida. Mas espero que estejas a gostar. Jinhos!

**Sweet-shine**: pois o Draco tem que se mostrar assim meio que carinhoso, e não pegar pesado. Bem eu sei que ele tá feliz por agradar o Lord, mas como já disse é a vida. Sim eu sei que adoras coisas mais picantes. Bem comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é eu prometi que ia ter muita D/G action, e eu não costumo quebrar minhas promessas. É Draco provoca mesmo....mas ainda bem não é?! Bem espero teu próximo comentário. Jinhos!

**Misai**: he he he.....será que devo de responder a essa pergunta?! Hum vamos ver....talvez seja, talvez não. Muita explicita eu hein?! Bem vais ter que esperar para ver....he he he....jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: ainda bem que estás a gostar, é bom saber. Continua a acompanhar e a comentar se puderes. Jinhos!

**Rebeca:** oi linda. É bom saber que esta é a minha melhor fic, eu também AMO esta fic, apesar de me estar a dar IMENSO trabalho escreve-la, mas pronto é bom saber que esse trabalho é valorizado por vocês. Eu acho muito bem tua mente ter blokiado sabes, como eu disse H/G não têm nada a ver (perdão aos fãs de H/G, mas é que não suporto esse shipper!), mas pronto. Eu tb te adoro....he he he...bem fico á espera do teu comentário. Jinhos linda!

**Kika**: oi, oi. É bom voltar a ler um review teu, já fazia muito tempo. Bem não sabia que tinhas ficado assim tão chocada, mas tudo bem, no fim de contas gostas-te. Bem estavas mesmo ansiosa, afinal leste uns 13 ou 14 capítulos ontem. Meu deus axo k nem eu conseguia ler tantos de uma virada só. Mas prontos minha fic tá um espectáculo então não conseguiste parar de ler. Nada modesta eu. Bem é isso. Faz o favor de comentar. Jinhos!

**Então pessoal, alguém sabe o que Draco tem em mente? Eu sei, eu sei – Ok menos Rute. Bem espero os vossos reviews.....ja sabem que isso me faz feliz, se não sabem ficam a saber. He he he. Jinhos...FUI!!!**


	6. Na masmorra

**Na masmorra**

_Come notice me_

_And take my hand_

_So why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

Ginny acabava de acordar, mas não tivera coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos. Sabia que estava deitada no chão duro e frio, e sentia seu corpo dorido, talvez por causa da posição em que se encontrava.

Não se lembrava de muito, apenas sabia que tinha encontrado um comensal no comboio, mais propriamente Lucius Malfoy e que este a segurara levando-a para algum lado graças a um botão de transporte. Sabia que assim que tinha sentido os pés baterem em terra firme novamente ela nem teve tempo de olhar em redor, pois o homem deu um murro no estômago o que a fez perder os sentidos.

Tinha sido raptada ela sabia, e tinha medo de abrir os olhos e de ver onde estava.

Mas não podia ser fraca, não ali e muito menos naquela altura. Com uma força sobre-humana ela abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma masmorra. Estava numa masmorra fria, escura e nojenta.

Sentou-se no chão e olhou em redor. A masmorra não tinha nada, nem uma cama nem uma cadeira, era apenas uma divisão nua com uma porta de madeira com um rectângulo pequeno.

Ginevra sentiu os olhos emudecerem-se, estava presa, sozinha, á mercê dos comensais, o que eles fariam com ela?! Como estaria sua família?! Teria sido só ela a raptada?!

A cabeça da menina estava baralhada, os pensamentos confusos e ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

Agarrou-se aos joelhos e encostou a face a eles, chorou silenciosamente durante longos minutos.

"Não devia de ter saído de ao pé do Malfoy! Mas foi o pai dele que me raptou, ele sabia tenho a certeza, por isso não queria que eu saísse da cabine. Estúpido, imbecil, idiota, ele sabia do ataque e não avisou ninguém. Ele é igual a todos eles, não presta....e o pior é que eu já não consigo parar de pensar nele, mas eu juro não vou voltar para aquele filho da mãe, ele enganou-me, usou-me....estúpido! E eu fui mais estúpida ainda por ter acreditado nele, por ter deixado que ele me tocasse como tocou, me beijado como beijou, me visse como viu. Ele é nojento, e eu sou muito ingénua....que ódio de todos eles, que ódio!" – pensava Ginny irritada e triste.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

A menina voltou a deitar-se no chão abraçada aos joelhos. Queria sair dali, ir ter com a sua família, abraçar sua mãe e seu pai, comer os belos cozinhados da sua mãe. Fechou os olhos e pode ver em sua mente os sorrisos felizes e os rostos sardentos deles, mas qual não foi o seu espanto quando também viu um olhar frio e duro, e um sorriso malicioso. Abriu os olhos imediatamente e deu um murro no chão.

"Não, não posso pensar nele, ele é Draco Malfoy, e tenho a certeza que ele é que é o culpado por eu estar aqui. Tenho que o tirar da cabeça, tenho que o odiar." – Pensava a menina balançando a cabeça.

Virou-se ficando com as costas no chão e com a barriga para cima, e olhou para o tecto. Levou os dedos aos lábios relembrando os beijos que tinha trocado com Draco.

- Eu odeio-te Malfoy, muito. – Disse ela tentando se convencer, mas não era capaz.

Ela sabia que o impensável tinha acontecido, ela estava apaixonada por ele. Mas não podia, não era certo, ela não podia gostar dele, não podia.

"Não Ginny....ele não presta, ele só me vai magoar, e além disso ele nem gosta de mim! Porquê que isto acontece sempre comigo, porque é que eu tenho sempre que apaixonar-me por rapazes impossíveis? Já devia de ter apreendido com os 4 anos que andei apaixonada pelo Harry. Mas não! Fui apaixonar-me outra vez, e desta vez por alguém ainda mais impossível que da primeira vez, por Draco Malfoy."

A menina fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em nada, mas era impossível, o olhar frio e maravilhoso de Draco não saia dos seus pensamentos.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Sem aviso a porta abriu-se a menina levantou-se olhando para a porta e nela estava um homem encapuzado. Ginevra levantou-se e encostou-se á parede encolhida.

- Teu jantar garota. – Disse o homem com uma voz grossa enquanto metia um prato com comida no chão.

Ginny sabia que aquele não era o Malfoy, este tinha uma voz mais grossa e seu olhar era negro, não cinza.

- Desculpe – começou a menina – posso saber o que querem de mim?

Foi com horror que ela viu o homem a encaminhar-se para ao pé dela. Ele estava perto, muito perto. A menina pode sentir o hálito horrível que o homem tinha.

- Tu és nosso trunfo, vais ser a isca para o Potter.

- Ele nunca se arriscará tanto por mim. A esta altura já deve de haver muitos feiticeiros adultos atrás de mim, e eles vão-me encontrar.

O homem riu, era uma gargalhada cruel e vazia, e logo depois tocou com a mão na face pálida da ruiva.

- Eu se fosse a ti comia e ficava caladinha. Ninguém te vem resgatar, estamos todos alerta, só o Potter poderá salvar-te.

- Como?

- Ficando no teu lugar. E eu tenho a certeza que ele o fará, afinal ele está apaixonado por ti. E digo-te que ele tem bom gosto. – Disse o homem aproximando-se ainda mais da menina.

Ginny tremia de medo, aquele homem horroroso estava cada vez mais perto. Foi com grande alívio que ela o viu afastar-se e fechar a porta deixando-a sozinha novamente.

"Agora é que tenho a certeza que a culpa disto é do Malfoy, ele viu o beijo que Harry me deu, ele sabia que o Harry sentia algo por mim. Eu não posso gostar dele, ele é um traidor, ele é filho de um Comensal, ele vai ser um de certeza. E Harry não me pode vir salvar, eu não valho tanto assim." – A menina sentia-se perdida.

Voltou a sentar-se no chão totalmente desfeita.

"Se não tivesse ido passear naquela noite eu NUNCA teria beijado o Malfoy, nunca ele teria vindo ter comigo depois, eu não o deixaria chegar-se, eu não estaria aqui, e não estaria apaixonada por ele! Tudo por causa daquela noite!"

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Ginny decidiu que o melhor a fazer era comer o que homem lhe trouxera, não podia desfalecer, a situação já estava má o suficiente. Aproximou-se do prato e olhou-o atentamente, foi com grande surpresa que ela viu que havia um papel no meio do arroz.

Tirou-o rapidamente e abriu-o, sentia o coração a acelerar, o que seria aquilo?!

_"Eu vou salvar-te!"_

A menina sorriu para o papel, mas logo depois um pensamento a assombrou. Quem estaria ali para a salvar?! E se fosse Harry?! Ele iria dar a sua liberdade por ela, e ela não queria aquilo, não iria permitir que o amigo se sacrificasse por ela.

"Mas e se for outra pessoa?! Mas quem?! Quem pode ser, Dumbledore?! Eu não sei, só espero que não aconteça nada a pessoa que me enviou o bilhete!"

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

A menina comeu a comida rapidamente e um pouco mais feliz, já andavam atrás dela, e se fosse a ordem eles iriam dar uma lição aos comensais idiotas. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Assim que terminou de comer a menina deitou-se no chão, sentia-se cansada, e já devia de ser de noite. Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo, havia começado bem, mas acabara mal.

Assim que se deitou lembrou-se do que acontecera com ela e Draco no comboio.

"Eu não acredito no que nós fazemos. Mas eu desejo-o, é como se ele tivesse uma força qualquer sobre mim, eu não resisto aos beijos dele nem aos seus toques. E por duas vezes que desejei que fossemos mais além....mas não posso...ele é um traidor, e eu odeio-o!"

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

A menina fechou os olhos por fim, e adormeceu rapidamente.

_Risos, beijos, toques suaves, o barulho da água. Ela estava deitada na relva com ele por cima, os beijos eram delicados e suaves, como nunca foram. Havia carinho e amor. As mãos frias dele na sua barriga faziam-na arrepiar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiando por mais. Olhou para ele e viu um brilho diferente no olhar dele, um brilho carinhoso, não encontrava só uma tempestade cinza, podia ver que ele se preocupava com ela, que de alguma forma gostava dela._

_Mais risos, mais beijos, as carícias eram cada vez mais ousadas e ela sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, sua respiração estava acelerada, suas mãos revelavam os músculos do peito dele bem definidos. A luz da lua batia nos cabelos platinados dele tornando-os ainda mais claros._

_Podia sentir o desejo crescer dentro de si, podia sentir o desejo do corpo dele. Os beijos começaram a ser mais sôfregos, mais desejados, cada vez mais intensos, e ele ansiava por mais._

_O cheiro da relva húmida, entrava no seu nariz, juntamente ao cheiro do perfume delicioso dele. Podia sentir as mãos geladas dele a percorrerem seu corpo sem pudor, podia sentir como ela amava cada toque, cada carícia, cada beijo dele._

_Foi com necessidade que ela sentiu as suas mãos a tirarem as roupas que existiam no corpo dele, foi com felicidade que o sentiu fazer parte de si. Desejava aquilo á muito tempo, e nunca imaginara sentir que algo fosse tão perfeito, tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo._

Ginny acordou suada e sentou-se imediatamente.

"Que sonho. Eu sonhei com Draco, eu sonhei....meu deus, nem nos sonhos ele me deixa em paz....que ódio!"

Abraçou-se aos joelhos relembrando o sonho que tinha tido. Tudo fora perfeito no seu sonho.

- Se fosse assim na vida real, eu era a pessoa mais feliz do Mundo. – Disse suspirando de seguida.

Era escusado ela não conseguia afasta-lo dos seus pensamentos, ele estava lá sempre, por mais que ela tentasse, por mais que pensasse noutra coisa, noutra pessoa seus pensamentos sempre terminavam nele. Nas sua mãos frias mas suaves, nos seus lábios que a beijavam com necessidade, nos prazeres que ele lhe causar.

- Mas ele é o inimigo, ele é....Draco Malfoy!

Deitou-se de lado e assustou-se quando ouviu passos no corredor. Levantou-se imediatamente e encostou-se á parede assustada. Podia perceber que a pessoa andava rápido mas silenciosamente.

Sentia o coração bater rápido, a respiração estava cada vez mais acelerada. E se fosse um comensal?! Ou....podia ser a pessoa do bilhete.

"Só espero que não seja nenhum comensal a dizer que têm o Harry e que eu posso ir embora. Só espero que não seja isso!" – pensava ela firme, mas assustada.

Ouviu a pessoa parar na porta, e dizer um feitiço. Ginevra saltou quando o trinco da porta se abriu. Viu a porta a abrir devagar, e a luz que vinha do corredor era muita. Fechou os olhos por causa da claridade. Forçou os ouvidos para ver se ouvia algo, mas só ouviu os passos da pessoa aproximar-se de si, e sentiu as mãos da pessoa nos seus ombros.

"Mãos geladas. E este perfume!"

Abriu os olhos tentando ver algo e qual não foi o seu espanto quando o viu à sua frente.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_(Britney Spears – Everytime)_

Fim do 5º capitulo

**N/A:** sim eu sei este capitulo está pequeno, na verdade eu acho que é um dos capítulos mais pequenos da fic, se não mesmo o mais pequeno. Mas também não dava para mais, afinal era só a falar sobre a Ginny, e num masmorra sozinha não acontece muita coisa. Bem primeiro de tudo aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kika Felton**: amiga, sabes que eu gosto de reviews grandes não sabes?! E então não custa muita, eu mando-te sempre reviews enormes. Pois tu lestes muitos capítulos de uma só vez, mas diz lá não foi bom? Para a próxima lês um em cada diz....meu deus, se fosse assim ainda só ias a meio do que já escrevi. Bem não há mais nada para te dizer. Comenta...jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria:** Oi foi a viagem? Boa espero! Já sabes a historia até ao capítulo 11, espero que estejas a gostar? Mas prontos. É eu também gosto das nossas conversas, e também te adoro. Bem estou á espera do teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Sweet – shine**: sim Draco quer agradar a Voldemort....e acho que tem tudo a ver com ele....pelo menos por enquanto.... Não desesperes. Bem esse dia vai demorar, como te disse. Comenta ok?! Jinhos

**Pirokiko**: não faz mal ser pequena, desde que comentes....é bom saber que estás a gostar. Jinhos!

**Mki**: espero não ter demorado muito....e obrigado pelos elogios....he he ok?! Jinhos!

**Biba Wood**: arrepio na espinha é bom...sinal k tas gst......bem espero que tenhas gst deste também. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: o título da fic fui busca-lo a um livro. Mas nunca li o livro, apenas o vi numa loja, nem faço ideia do que trata a historia. Mas assim que vi o título do livro a fic criou-se na minha cabeça, pelo menos a historia principal é claro. E bem eu também não sei onde vou buscar estas ideias. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy:** bem este é o comentário que deixa qualquer um convencido. É bom saber que minhas ideias são boas, e que as fics fazem sucesso. Muito obrigado pelos elogios. Continua a ler....jinhos!

**Miaka:** bem lamento desiludir, mas não é isso que o Draco tem em mente. Os momentos action são algo indispensável nesta fic! Virão mais...prometo. Comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** é bom ter curiosidade, faz-nos ler, e não desistir. Eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas. É bom....e ainda bem que tas a gostar....vou publicar o mais rápido possível...jinhos! E continua a comentar.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: é como eu digo, vou ficar convencida, tantos elogios. Mas é óptimo saber que vocês estão gostando, em especial tu, é fantástico. Eu prometo actualizar o mais rápido que me for possível. Jinhos!

**Ellen – Potter**: será que ele está mesmo loukinho por ela? Bem teremos que esperar para ver.....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...jinhos!

Bem acabaram os agradecimentos. E digo-vos uma coisa, eu estou HIPER feliz, tive 12 comentários no capítulo passado nunca tive tantos num só capítulo MUITO OBRIGADO A TODAS! Eu espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, apesar de ser um pouco secante. Bem sempre tem a parte do sonho, que serviu para dar uma pitada pequenina de action D/G! Mas não foi possível por mais....mas pronto. Já sabem......reviews! JINHOS!


	7. Livre

**Livre**

Abriu os olhos tentando ver algo e qual não foi o seu espanto quando o viu à sua frente.

- Weasley tu estás bem? – Questionou ele. Parecia preocupado, ou seria só fingimento?!

- Eu...eu...o que fazes aqui Malfoy?

- Que estúpida pergunta, pensava que eras mais inteligente. O que achas que faço numa masmorra, onde por acaso tu estavas presa, a meio da noite? Vim-te salvar não achas?

- TU?!

- Fala baixo, queres que nos descubram?

- Não, mas porque me vieste salvar?

- Eu não sei, a única coisa que sei é que quando o meu pai me disse que estavas aqui eu fiquei preocupado e decidi vir-te buscar, mandei-te um bilhete e tudo.

- Ah, eras tu?!

- Pensavas que era quem? O Potter?

- Bem é mais o estilo dele.

- Ok, eu vou embora, não estou para estar a ouvir isto – ele começou a afastar-se da menina – Vim-te salvar, deixando tudo para trás, minha família, meu nome, minha fortuna, e é assim que me agradeces?! Muito obrigado.

- Não espera Draco. – Ela correu até ele e agarrou-lhe o braço. – Eu peço desculpa, mas é que estou nervosa e isso. Por favor tira-me daqui.

- Vamos!

O loiro agarrou na mão dela e saiu da cela devagar.

- Não podes fazer barulho!

- Eu não faço.

Começaram a caminhar silenciosamente pelo corredor, de quando em quando Draco parava e escutava, mas nunca se ouvia som nenhum. Caminharam durante imenso tempo, sempre nas masmorras.

"Isto parece um labirinto, não acaba nunca. Como será que eles não se perdem aqui dentro?!"

A menina olhou para o rapaz à sua frente. Ele estava lindo. Todo vestido de negro, com uma capa enorme, seu cabelo puxado para trás, seu semblante atento, e seus olhos pareciam os de uma águia, afiados tentando ver mais alem.

"Ele veio salvar-me, talvez ele não seja como o pai....mas...não claro que não, isto não pode ser um plano. É claro que seria perfeito, ele fazia-se de bonzinho, e depois usava-me para conseguir informações sobre a ordem. Mas não ele não seria capaz! Ou seria?! Ah não sei, mas o que tenho a fazer é confiar nele, é a minha única saída."

De repente o loiro estacou e a menina que ia compenetrada nos seus pensamentos foi contra ele. Quase que caía se ele não a segurasse.

- Vê por onde andas Weasley!

- Obrigado Malfoy.

Ela levantou-se ficando ao pé do rapaz que a olhava de uma maneira estranha, era um olhar reprovador, mas desejado. A ruiva sentiu-se corar.

- O que aconteceu para parares assim? – Questionou ela passado segundos, num murmúrio.

- Shii – disse ele pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

Calaram-se os dois até que foi possível se ouvirem vozes. A ruiva agarrou-se as vestes dele e encolheu-se.

"Estamos fritos!"

Draco sentiu a menina agarrar-se a ele. Ela tremia como uma vara verde, e não soube muito bem porquê, mas passou um braços na cintura dela e puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, abraçando-a.

Ginny sentia-se bem nos braços dele, sentia-se mais protegida e confortável, mas as vozes estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Esconde-te.

- Onde Malfoy?

O loiro olhou em volta, e por fim apontou para um buraco na parede onde ela cabia. A menina olhou para ele, e ele empurrou-a para lá, mesmo a tempo, pois nesse momento os dois comensais apareciam ao pé dele.

- Draco Malfoy, o que fazes aqui?

- Meu pai me disse que vocês tinham a Weasley aqui presa, e bem eu quis ver com meus próprios olhos a garota. Sabem ver uma Weasley presa, cheia de medo nas nossas masmorras, não é algo que se possa ver todos os dias.

O homem mais corpulento, que Draco sabia ser Nott aproximou-se um pouco dele e disse:

- Sabes eu fui-lhe dar o jantar à bocado, e ela é um pedaço de garota.

O loiro sentiu uma fúria enorme crescer dentro de si.

"Como ele se atreve a falar assim dela?! Mas porque raios estou assim tão nervoso?!"

- Bem se o dizes eu acredito. Uma coisa é certa, eu não perco meu tempo olhando para o corpo de uma Weasley pobretona e nojenta.

Ginny que ouvia tudo encolhia-se no seu lugar, sentia as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Como ele podia dizer tudo aquilo?! Ela não sabia, mas que a ofendia, lá isso ofendia.

- Muito bem Draco, podes continuar teu caminho, nós vamos fazer uma visita á Weasley. – Disse o outro homem que olhava atentamente para o loiro.

- Podem passar!

Draco ficou parado até ver os homens virarem as esquina, mas isso aconteceu aproximou-se da Weasley e assustou-se quando a viu chorar.

- O que foi? Porque choras? Não me digas que aquele idiota te tocou? – Draco estava realmente preocupado, não podia suportar a ideia de aquele brutamontes ter tocado nela.

- Não, ele não me fez nada, foste tu. Tu ofendeste-me.

- Ora, querias o quê?! Eu tinha que mentir Weasley, senão eles desconfiaram, agora vamos embora. – Completou ele puxando-a pelo barco e começando a caminhara cada vez mais rápido.

- Temos que sair daqui antes que eles dêem pela tua falta, e avisem os outros. – Disse ele passados alguns minutos.

Caminhavam cada vez mais depressa. A menina já se sentia cansada, suas pernas pesavam e ela estava cheia de sono, e o pior é que aquelas masmorras nunca mais tinham fim.

Continuavam a caminhar quando ouviram imenso barulho.

- Já deram pela tua falta, raios. Vai ser mais difícil agora. Corre.

Draco agarrou na mão dela e começou a correr. Tinham que correr, não podiam ser apanhados, só havia um problema, ele não sabia como a ia tirar dali, não estava nos planos dele eles darem pela falta dela.

Finalmente o final das masmorras, mas o pior é que os comensais estavam atrás dela. Draco parou e encostou a menina à parede. Estalou os dedos 4 vezes, e um elfo apareceu ao pé deles.

- O menino chamou?

- É claro que sim. Queres que leves esta menina até ao meu quarto, mas tem que ser pela parte da cozinha. Ninguém a pode ver ouviste, ninguém. E não podes contar a ninguém que eu te pedi isto – depois ele virou-se para a ruiva que tremia encostada ao seu corpo – Vai com ele, eu vou ter contigo ao meu quarto, vou só tentar despista-los.

- Tem cuidado.

Ele olhou para ela e beijou-a rapidamente.

- Vão os dois.

Ginevra seguiu o elfo rapidamente, correram até à cozinha pela escuridão de um corredor, assim que lá chegaram o elfo disse:

- Menina esconder-se, virão procura-la aqui, de certeza. Ir depressa para dentro do armário.

A ruiva não soube dizer quantos minutos esteve dentro do armário, mas ouviu no mínimo três comensais na cozinha.

- Viram alguma garota ruiva? Algum de vocês?

- Não meu amo. – Responderam os elfos em conjunto.

Passado alguns minutos um elfo abria a porta do armário e Ginny saia.

- O menino Malfoy pediu-me para a levar ela para o quarto dele, eu precisar de ajuda!

- Pela passagem secreta. – Disse outro elfo.

- Teres razão Wishky, vamos pela passagem secreta, vir comigo menina ruiva.

Ginny seguiu o pequeno ser sem dizer algo e viu este mover a mão de uma armadura, e no segundo seguinte uma passagem aparecia à sua frente.

- Vir menina, vir.

Correram os dois pelo corredor estreito da passagem, e depressa estavam no quarto de quarto de Draco.

- Não se preocupar menina, ninguém poder entrar aqui sem ser o menino Malfoy.

- Obrigado – agradeceu a menina quando viu o elfo a voltar para a passagem.

Ginny olhou em vota e maravilhou-se com o quarto. Era grande e amplo. Tinha uma enorme cama de casal no meio, uma estante enorme no lado esquerdo, encostada á parede, e do lado direito tinha um roupeiro e uma porta que dava para o banheiro particular dele.

""ptimo um banheiro! Tenho que lavar minha cara ao menos, e beber água!"

A menina caminhou silenciosamente para o banheiro e lavou sua cara. Sentia-se imunda, na realidade desejava um banho, mas era melhor não, não sabia se podia.

Tentava dar um jeito no cabelo emaranhado quando a porta do quarto, por instinto ela encolheu-se e escondeu-se dentro da banheira.

- Weasley, estás ai?

"É o Draco, mas é claro só ele pode abrir a porta, que burra!"

A menina saiu de dentro da banheira e foi ter com o menino. Ele olhou atentamente para ela e depois disse:

- Eles pensam que já não estás na Mansão, foram-te procurar na rua. Saímos amanhã de manhã quando meu pai for trabalhar, é só esperar-mos umas horas.

A ruiva correu até ele abraçando-o, apesar de Draco ter sido apanhado de surpresa também a abraçou.

- Vai tomar um banho Weasley. – Sugeriu ele. – Eu tenho aqui umas roupas minhas. Calças e camisas, vão ficar-te grandes, mas podes vesti-las.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu ela entrando no banheiro novamente com as roupas dele nas mãos.

O loiro deitou-se na cama com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Seu plano estava a correr ás mil maravilhas, a Weasley estava ali com ele, e ele seria o herói.

"Perfeito!"

Quando a ruiva saiu do quarto ele viu que as roupas ainda lhe ficavam maiores do que pensava.

- Mal consigo andar com isto – disse ela perante a cara de divertimento dele.

Ele agarrou na varinha e fez um só gesto. No segundo seguinte as roupas estavam perfeitas para o tamanho dela.

- Uau, obrigado.

- Ficas bem de preto, sobressai por causa do vermelho do cabelo.

- Obrigado Malfoy.

O menino aproximou-se dela e olhou de cima abaixo.

- É melhor ires dormir. – Murmurou ele.

- Tu também.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e agarrou na mão dela levando-a para a cama e mandou-a deitar. Assim que ela se deitou, ele deitou-se ao lado dela.

Ginny que se surpreendeu no primeiro segundo aproximou-se dele e enroscou-se no peito dele. Draco passou os braços por trás da menina, abraçando-a e trazendo para si o mais possível.

- O que vais fazer depois Draco?

- Não sei, primeiro tenho que te levar para casa, e depois logo vejo.

A menina olhou para ele, e lá estava outra vez aquele olhar. Draco adorava olhar para ela, ela tinha um olhar doce, e isso de alguma forma agradava-lhe.

Com uma das mãos ele puxou a cabeça da menina para ao pé da sua e no segundo seguinte beijava-a calorosamente. Rodou na cama ficando por cima dela e continuou a beijá-la.

Beijaram-se durante imenso tempo até que ele voltou a rodar ficando na posição inicial.

- O melhor é dormir-mos.

- Até logo Draco.

- Até logo....Ginevra.

Ela olhou-o chateada. Odiava que a tratassem pelo nome de baptismo, mas tratando-se dele, a fúria desapareceu. Enroscou-se mais nele, entrelaçando as pernas nas dele e adormeceu sobre seu peito.

Quando acordaram já a manhã ia avançada.

- Bem vamos embora, não está ninguém em casa, temos que aproveitar.

- O que levas ai?

- Minhas coisas. Roupas, livros, algumas poções, dinheiro. Agora vamos – voltou a dizer enquanto encolhia os malões.

Abriu a porta e ele e a ruiva saíram do quarto. Caminharam rapidamente pela casa, e depressa estavam na rua.

- Meu Deus, vives no meio de uma floresta?

- Não vês que sim. Agora anda, que ainda temos muito caminho pela frente. – Respondeu o menino puxando-a pela mão.

Caminharam rápido até á floresta e embrenharam-se nela. Só ai o loiro abrandou o passo.

- Podemos ir mais devagar, já não nos devem de encontrar. Ora como vamos para tua casa?

- Eu...não sei.

- O quê?

- Eu costumo ir de carro, não sei o caminho nem da estação para casa, quanto mais daqui.

- Ok não vamos perder a calma. Eu devia de ter trazido minha vassoura de Hogwarts, podíamos voar. Certo, deixa-me pensar!

- Sabes ir até ao caldeirão furado daqui?

- Claro, brilhante ideia Weasley.

Draco abraçou a menina pela cintura e começaram a caminhar. Tinham um longo caminho até ao caldeirão furado, mas depois dai ela podia mandar uma coruja aos pais e ia para casa. Estava livre agora, graças a Draco Malfoy!

Fim do 6º capitulo

N/A: bem desta vez fui rápida. Eu adorei escrever esta capitulo, não sei bem porquê, mas pronto o que interessa é que gostei mesmo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler. Bem aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**Kika Felton**: a ficar velha! Bem uma coisa é certa tas kuase, kuase a fazer anos! 17 aninhos...he he he....tas mesmo a ficar velha (olha só eu a dizer isto e eu já tenho 17), bem passando á frente.

O capitulo anterior foi triste?! Então o que dizes daqueles últimos que leste? Bem não interessa, eu sei que foi um capitulo ligeiramente baixo astral. Sim, sim, o review foi grande o suficiente, podes continuar com eles assim. Bem é !

**Cacau:** ainda bem que gst do facto de eles não terem ficado apaixonados logo no primeiro beijo, a intenção foi essa mesma. Bem ninguém gst do facto de Draco kerer ser comensal! Bem tudo bem, eu tb não mesmo, mas nesta fic é assim. Eu não demorei para actualizar pois não?! Comenta ok...amei o teu comentário....jinhos!

**Misai:** bem, bem posso dizer-te que essa é a intenção dele. Mas será que corre tudo como ele planeia?! Terás que esperar pelos próximos capítulos para ver. E descansa eu não vou mudar nada na fic, ela vai ficar como eu sempre imaginei. Bem kt actualizar rápido, eu não prometo nada, pois daki a nd começa minha escola e fico com menos tempo.

**Biba Evans**: calma, calma. Bem coloquei o capitulo, feliz? Espero que tenhas gostado. Continua a comentar. Jinhos!

**mki:** bem o resto veio neste capitulo, e espero que tenhas gst. Ah ainda tenho que ir a esse flog de fanarts. Continua a comentar. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: será?! Na verdade axo k ele não está mentindo para seu pai. Não axo k ele se importe realmente com ela. Não por enquanto ao menos......espero que tenhas gst deste capitulo...jinhos!

Bem pessoal tenho uma coisa a dizer. Eu tenho actualizado esta fic depressa, pois a partir de agora vou ser capaz de não actualizar tão depressa. Mas eu prometo que vou actualizar TODOS os fim de semana, excepto se acontecer algum imprevisto. Isto é tudo porque minha escola está quase a começar, mas até começar ainda faltam uns dias, e vou continuar a actualizar sempre que puder.

**Ok......só falta fazer o pedido habitual.....REVIEWS! bem jinhos para vocês.....FUI!!**


	8. A estátua

**A estatua**

Andavam há varias horas, e apesar de irem num ritmo lento a ruiva começava a sentir-se cansada, suas pernas doíam e começavam a fraquejar. Ela e Draco não trocavam uma palavra desde que tinham começado a caminhar, ele andava à frente dela e estava muito concentrado nos seus pensamentos, e ela observava-o desde o início da caminhada.

Draco adorava caminhar, e em especial caminhar calado. Andar sempre o fazia pensar, e naquele momento ele pensava no que dizer quando entregasse Ginny em casa sã e salva.

"Bem a verdade. Que a salvei, e que pronto, depois logo vejo."

Podia sentir a menina caminhar atrás de si, ela fazia barulho suficiente, e ele sabia que ela estava cansada, quase que arrastava os pés.

- Malfoy! – Chamou a ruiva. – Podemos parar uns momentos.

Ele parou instantaneamente e olhou para ela com um olhar superior.

- Cansada Weasley?

- Um pouco, tu não?

- Não.

Ficaram de pé olhando um para o outro totalmente calados. Num ápice o loiro aproximou-se dela e disse com uma voz manhosa:

- Sim podemos descansar, e aproveitar já que estamos parados.

- Aproveitar para quê? – Perguntou ela fazendo-se de desentendida e olhando directamente para os lábios dele.

Draco puxou-a pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador. Foi tão intenso que a ruiva teve que se agarrar ás roupas dele para não cair, afinal suas pernas tremiam como tudo.

Quando ele se afastou ela sentou-se no chão e ele sentou-se também, de frente para ela.

- Hum....quanto tempo demoraremos a chegar.

- Neste passo, uns dois dias.

- Dois?

- Podemos ir mais rápido, se quiseres e conseguires – concluiu ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não está bom. Mas se chegarmos lá em dois dias, chegamos no dia 25, dia de Natal.

Ele aproximou-se mais e disse ao mesmo tempo que a puxava para o seu colo:

- Que bela prenda a tua família vai ter.

Não deu á ruiva para responder pois logo a seguir beijou-a. Ginevra enrolou suas pernas na cintura dele e ele deitou-a no chão, deitando-se por cima.

Com uma rapidez espantosa ele desfez-se da camisola preta dela e atirou-a para longe. Começou a beijar o colo da menina, indo descendo perigosamente.

"E se isto é tudo um plano?! E se ele me magoar?!" – pensava a menina preocupada.

Nessa altura já ele a fazia suspirar profundamente por causa dos beijos que lhe depositava nos seios nus. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele. Draco voltou a encontrar a boca e beijou-a com um fúria imensa.

A menina cortou o beijo o que o deixou irritado e espantado. Saiu debaixo dele tapando-se com as mãos.

- O que queres de mim Malfoy? – Questionou ela imediatamente.

- Ora não se vê logo. Vou fazer amor contigo e depois matar-te ou voltar a entregar-te a Voldemort. Por amor de Merlin Weasley, o que achas que quero?

- Isso foi o que perguntei.

O rapaz levantou-se e aproximou-se dela agarrando-a pelo braço.

- Eu salvei-te, arrisquei minha vida por ti, é claro que para mim és especial...Ginevra não te vou fazer mal algum! "Como eu sou bom! Totalmente convincente!"

- De certeza.

- Sim!

Draco sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando a menina o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijo. O loiro passou as mãos em torno dela, sentia seu corpo despido de encontro ao seu, só se lamentava de ser só das calças para cima.

Ela afastou-se depois do beijo e vestiu-se, o que fez com o que ele ficasse realmente frustrado.

"Mais uma oportunidade desperdiçada! Que ódio!"

- Bem vamos continuar o caminho?

- Sim claro. – Respondeu parecendo feliz, mas estando totalmente irritado com ela.

"Ela é mais difícil que eu pensava! Mas eu sou paciente, muito paciente!" – pensou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Continuaram a caminhar e a ruiva ia entretida nos seus pensamentos.

"Como posso ter a certeza de que ele está aqui por mim e não por causa de um plano qualquer?! Vamos lá ver, o que ele deseja?! Oh eu sei o que ele deseja, na verdade o mesmo que eu. Ora bem eu se eu me fizer de muito difícil e se ele desistir é porque não quer nada sério comigo, mas se ele por acaso não desistir, aí posso pensar duas vezes!"

- Em que pensas Weasley?

- Eu?! Oh em nada de especial, nada mesmo. – Respondeu ela sorrindo para si mesma. – E tu?

- Em nada, na verdade não penso em nada mesmo.

- Porque não falamos, estou farta deste silêncio.

- E vamos falar sobre o quê?! A tua ficção pelo Potter?

- Eu não tenho ficção pelo Potter – respondeu ela ofendida. – Não mais.

Pela primeira vez na conversa ele olhou para ela, assim que o fez viu que ela sorria e para espanto do próprio loiro, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, e sentiu um frio desconhecido na barriga.

"QUE É ISTO?!" – gritava ele mentalmente.

Recompôs-se rapidamente e perguntou:

- Desde quando é que não tens?

- Desde o Verão, eu percebi que o que senti pelo Harry era só amor de irmão.

- Já tens poucos irmãos, ainda tiveste que arranjar mais um.

- Muito engraçadinho.

- Já agora, como é ter tantos irmãos?

A menina olhou surpresa para ele. Ficou segundos a contemplar o rosto belo do menino, mas por fim respondeu:

- Bem, é bom e mau. Bom pois teus pais têm que se preocupar com vários filhos o que te dá mais espaço de manobra, e mau porque sendo a mais nova e sendo a única menina meus irmãos sempre me trataram e ainda tratam como uma criança.

- Mas Weasley, tu pareces uma criança. Quando eu apareci na cela estava toda encolhida de medo, tremes imenso e choras com facilidade, pareces mesmo uma criança.

- Eu tinha sido raptada, estava sozinha e é claro que estivesse assustada, não sabia o que me ia acontecer.

- Não deixas de parecer uma criança! – Concluiu ele.

A menina apressou o passo e afastou-se centímetros dele emburrada.

"Mas uma criança com um corpo fantástico!" – Pensou Draco olhando para ela á sua frente.

Aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Não é preciso ficares amuada Ginevra....

- Não me chames isso.

- O quê?! Ginevra?

- Sim, eu odeio. Chama-me Ginny antes, é assim que todos me chamam.

- E tu achas que eu sou "todos"? Teu nome é Ginevra, portanto vou-te chamar Ginevra, e além disso Ginny é um diminutivo estúpido, e não te nada a ver com o teu nome.

A menina suspirou profundamente e depois olhou para ele:

- "ptimo, chama-me como quiseres, não me importo.

Ele riu com gosto. Achava piada a ela quando estava brava, ficava com uma expressão engraçada. Suas bochechas ficavam rubras e seus olhos semi – cerrados.

Ele puxou-a para um beijo delicado, coisa que surpreendeu ambos. Draco passava a mão calmamente pela face dela e a outra estava posta na usa cintura. Era estranho ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém com aquela doçura, mas ele estava a gostar.

Quando se afastaram ele viu que a menina estava ligeiramente rosada.

- É melhor continuarmos caminho Ginevra, ou nunca mais chagamos com tantas paragens.

A menina concordou com a cabeça e ambos caminharam lado a lado.

- Bem agora diz-me tu, como é ser filho único?

- Bem assim como tu disseste, é bom e mau. Bom pois temos a atenção para nos, tudo o que queremos nosso pais compram, pelo menos comigo sempre foi assim. Mas é mau, pois brincas sozinho. Eu sempre brinquei sozinho, e acredita ter inúmeros brinquedos, mas não ter ninguém para brincar connosco, é bastante horrível.

- Teus pais?

- Achas que eles iriam brincar comigo. Meu pai raramente estava em casa, sempre preocupado com o trabalho e minha mãe sempre preocupada com a sua vida social, e com as festas que dava em casa, ou ás quais era convidada.

Enquanto respondia Ginny podia jurar que vira no olhar dele uma sombra triste, mas assim que apareceu também desapareceu, e nem deu para averiguar bem.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, não tinham mais para dizer nem para perguntar, pelo menos não naquela altura. Sem aviso o menino sentiu uma mão quente na sua, olhou para a mão da ruiva que estava entrelaçada na sua e não teve coragem de larga-la, na verdade sorriu para si mesmo e ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

Caminharam de mãos dadas durante imenso tempo, até a ruiva perguntar:

- Que horas são?

- Sete da tarde.

- Por isso é que tenho fome, não como nada desde o jantar de ontem, e digamos que também não era grande coisa.

- Eu sabia que me tinha esquecido de algo, trouxe tudo excepto comida. Que burro.

- Acontece aos melhores Draco.

- Hahaha muito engraçadinha.

- Draco, olha em volta, as árvores têm frutos, é só apanha-los.

- Deves de estar a brincar, um Malfoy não soube ás árvores para apanhar frutos.

A menina olhou para ele e afastou-se aproximando-se de uma macieira. Esticou os braços e começou a subir o tronco da árvore.

Draco aproximou-se da árvore em pânico, não queria que ela caísse, podia magoar-se e aí é que nunca mais chagavam a casa dela.

"Eu não estou preocupado com ela, só não quero atrasar-me mais por causa dela." – Pensou ele tentando-se convencer.

- Sabes se queres comer é melhor pensares em subir a uma árvore, pois eu não te vou dar comida, o que estou a apanhar é para mim. – No momento seguinte a menina descia da árvore com 3 maçãs.

Sentou-se no chão e começou a come-las.

- Não me vais dar nem uma? – Questionou ele com uma voz de criança.

Ela olhou para ele com um brilho sádico no olhar e com um sorriso e depois respondeu:

- Não!

- Muito bem.

Ginny olhava para ele e viu-o a tirar a capa e a arregaçar as mangas da camisa, no segundo seguinte ele subia a uma pereira. Ele era bastante ágil, parecia um gato.

Quando desceu trazia nos braços mais de meia dúzia de peras.

- E são só minhas!

- Também não ia pedir nada. – Retrucou ela levantando-se.

Ele puxou-a para si quando ela passou perto dele. Sentou-a nas suas pernas, e disse:

- Se me deres um beijo eu deixo comer-te.

- Isso é chantagem – disse ela antes de beija-lo.

- Pega.

Ambos comeram as peras que ele trouxe, e depois decidiram ir buscar mais fruta para o caso de não passarem por mais árvores de frutos.

Já era de noite quando ela disse:

- Porque não dormimos aqui!

- Aqui?!

- Sim.

Ele estendeu a capa e chamou-a. A ruiva deitou-se na capa dele e no momento seguinte ele beijava estando deitado por cima dela. As mãos dele acariciavam as pernas dela, e ela parou-as. Olhou para ele depois e disse:

- Draco, eu pensei melhor e acho que estamos a ir longe de mais.

- Longe de mais?! E o que fazíamos em Hogwarts?

- Aí eu não raciocinava bem, tu deixavas louca, ainda deixas. Vamos com calma sim.

- Não me queres não é? – Questionou ele aflito, estava a ver o seu plano a ir por água abaixo.

Ela riu e beijou-a calmamente.

- Não é isso, apenas quero ir com mais calma, quero ter a certeza de que o certo a fazer.

Ele sorriu. Afinal ela queria-o, teria era que esperar! Bem tudo bem, ele esperava, não tinha pressa, talvez a espera fosse uma boa aliada, assim seria mais proveitoso quando o dia chegasse.

Draco deitou-se ao lado dela e beijando-a abraçou-a. Acabaram por adormecer abraçados, ambos com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Quando acordaram já era de dia, e ambos se fizeram ao caminho sem esperar muito tempo.

Ginny caminhava à frente dele e sorria. Ele tinha sido compreensivo com ela, talvez gostasse um pouco dela, talvez estivesse a ser sincero.

Draco observava a ruiva à sua frente, e não pensava em anda, apenas a observava.

- Olha Draco, uma estátua. – Disse a menina apontando para uma estátua pequena de ferro que estava à sua frente.

Foi com horror que Draco a viu aproximar-se da estátua.

- Ginevra não! – Disse ele correndo para ao pé dela, segurando-lhe o braço.

Mas era tarde demais, quando ele a agarrou sentiu um puxão na zona do estômago e viu tudo a andar a roda. Quando voltou a sentir o chão debaixo dos seus pés, olhou em volta e viu que já não estava na floresta.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a menina.

- Era um botão de transporte.

Ela olhou em redor e viu que estavam numa cidade muito movimentada, olhou em redor e encontrou uma placa que dizia:

**_Bem vindos a Piréus (Grécia)._**

Agarrou-se ao loiro e apontou para a placa.

- Oh não. – Disse ele segurando a menina quando a sentiu cair.

Fim do 7º capitulo

N/A: OI tudo bom? Bem este capítulo não está grande coisa, mas era necessário para eles encontrarem a estatua que os levaria para a Grécia. Como eu adoro os próximos capítulos...bem antes de tudo o mais vamos passar aos agradecimentos:

**Kika**: pois inspiração ultimamente tem andado pela rua da amargura, mas tudo bem eu sou paciente. Pois o capitulo não é o 8º é o 10º, mas tudo bem, falhaste por pouco. Pois já sabes como é, tu já tinhas lido isto á um tempo atrás, mas que tal um comentário simpático, e grande dirigido á minha pessoa?! Jinhos!

**RoChang**: ainda bem que gst, continua a ler e a comentar. Jinhos!

**Ellen – Potter:** são perfeitos mesmo. Espero por mais comentários teus, beijinhos!

**Miaka**: Calma, este capítulo teve um pouco de action D/G, mas como pudeste perceber a action agora vai tornar-se menos habitual, mas continuara a ter, não desesperes. Bem a profecia ainda não foi mencionada, ainda falta, mas ela vai aparecer. Jinhos!

**Cacau:** é ele vai envolvendo-se, pois a parte em k ele se envolve mais é smp melhor. Sim, ele está sendo um BELO actor. Espero que tenhas gst deste capítulo, comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Mki**: mas é claro que eu continuou a escrever, e ainda bem que gst. E eu espero k tu continues a comentar. Jinhos!

**Sweet – Shine**: não faz mal não teres comentado antes, estavas de viagem mesmo. Bem eu fico mt contente por tu gst da fic. E kual era a piada de ela saber o caminho para casa?! Ficaria logo salva, e nós não queremos isso pois não?! Bem continua a comentar. Jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: desculpa ter actualizado, mas é k fui tomada por uma vontade inexplicável. É claro que te ajudo no teu capítulo, é só pedires. Bem é óptimo saber que gst assim tt da fic, fico feliz. Pois tb já reparei k não vives sem D/G action, olha k para kem gst de H/G tas mt mudada, e foi tudo minha culpa, ker dizer mais ou menos, não foi só minha. Mas é bom, teres mudado. Comenta ok?! Jinhos!

Bem pessoal o próximo capítulo virá em uma semana, lá para sábado que vem, está prometido. Só se me acontecer algo e eu fike impossibilitada de actualizar, o k espero sinceramente não aconteça.

**Bem espero pelos reveiws......digam klk coisa! Até podem dizer k não gst, eu não me ofendo, kd tem sua opinião! Bem REVIEWS! Jinhos pessoal....FUI!!!**


	9. Até Atenas

**Até Atenas**

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cos this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

_**Bem vindos a Piréus (Grécia).**_

Agarrou-se ao loiro e apontou para a placa.

- Oh não. – Disse ele segurando a menina quando a sentiu cair.

- E agora? – Questionou a ruiva num fio de voz agarrada ao braço do loiro.

- Bem primeiro que tudo não podemos entrar em pânico, temos que pensar.

- Certo – concordou Ginny metendo-se de pé e olhando para ele. – Temos que regressar a Londres....já sei podemos ir a voar.

O loiro olhou chocado para ela. O que ela queria dizer com o voar?! Estava louca só podia, como podiam eles ir a voar até Londres.

- Estás parva? Como queres ir a voar até Londres, só podes ser doida.

- Não, escuta. Meu pai é fanático por Muggles e bem ele um dia disse-me que eles têm um objecto que é capaz de voar...chama-se abião ou algo assim. É um objecto grande de metal, com asas.

A cada palavra proferida pela ruiva mais a expressão de Draco se tornava aflita e chocada. Ela devia de ter batido com a cabeça por causa do botão de transporte, era a única razão lógica para aquelas ideias idiotas e absurdas dela.

- Olha. – Apontou ela para o céu. – É aquilo.

Foi com horror que Draco viu um objecto no ar, muito no ar, de metal e grande. Ela estava certa, não tinha batido com a cabeça, nem tinha inventado nada, os muggles tinham mesmo um objecto com asas que voava.

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under skin_

_I got no strength at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

- Ok – disse ele depois de se ter recomposto do choque. – E como vamos naquilo?

- Bem temos que apanhar um. Assim como eles têm paragens para apanhar os autocarros, também têm uma paragem para apanhar aviões.

- Que é?

- Roroporto. Acho eu, ah algo do género, não interessa mesmo. Só há um problema.

- Outro, claro estou num país desconhecido, a pensar que a única maneira de sair daqui é utilizando um objecto que voa ainda por cima Muggle, e tu dizes que temos um problema!

- Nós precisamos de dinheiro....de muggles.

- Certo, disso trato eu. Meu pai tinha um livro onde dizia onde encontrar os estabelecimentos onde se troca o dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro muggle, e na Grécia só num lugar, temos que ir até Atenas.

Draco falou com tanta naturalidade que parecia que estava a dizer que o céu era azul.

- Atenas! E onde fica isso?

- Bem... – começou o loiro a responder com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Minha geografia é muito boa, e Atenas fica bem perto daqui, são uns 30 quilómetros, mais ou menos, e isso faz-se rapidamente.

- 30 Quilómetros, fazem-se bem sim...de CARRO....nós teremos de ir a pé.

- Então é melhor metermo-nos a caminho. – Sugeriu ele começando a caminhar.

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

Ginny ficou parada no mesmo lugar durante alguns segundos, para tentar assimilar toda a informação. Estava com o Malfoy num pais distante, teriam de andar 30 quilómetros a pé, e depois iriam da abião até Londres. Definitivamente aquilo era muita informação para ela.

- Vamos Weasley – disse Draco agarrando na mão dela e puxando-a.

Caminharam durante duas horas sem trocarem uma palavra, Ginny apesar de assustada com toda aquela situação não podia deixar-se de maravilhar com a beleza do local.

As casas eram enormes, as pessoas andavam alegres nas ruas alheias a toda a guerra que estava instalada no mundo bruxo. O ar era agradável, tinha um cheiro diferente, cheirava a maresia.

"O mar deve de ser perto, cheira bastante bem!"

Continuaram a caminhar por aquela enorme rua e assim que chegaram ao fim dela a ruiva pode confirmar as suas suspeitas, á sua frente encontrava-se um porto. Era um lugar onde vários barcos estavam atracados, e a água do mar era bastante clara, quase cristalina.

A ruiva correu para até lá e Draco olhando assustado.

"Onde ela vai tão animada?!"

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

Decidiu segui-la e ambos se encontravam ao pé do cais. O loiro olhou para a menina ao seu lado e viu que ela estava com um belo sorriso na face e seus olhos bastantes brilhantes. Sentiu seu ar faltar, ela era tão bonita, e estava tão perto dele, mas aquela sensação de frio na barriga quando olhava para ela não era normal, e ele assustava-se com aquelas sensações nada habituais.

De repente Ginny olhou para ele e ficou espantada quando o viu a olhar para ela de uma maneira estranha. Durante segundos ficaram a olhar um para o outro, até que Draco a puxou delicadamente para um beijo.

As pernas da ruiva fraquejaram perante aquele beijo, era tão calmo, delicado e quente. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele de maneira a não cair. O próprio rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar com aquele beijo, os lábios dela eram tão necessitados para ele, mas de uma maneira diferente de antes, agora ele sentia-se bem beijando-a, como se fosse uma necessidade sentir os lábios dela nos seus.

Quando se afastaram a menina abraçou-o com carinho e Draco correspondeu ao abraço fazendo-a encostar sua cabeça no seu ombro, e depois encostou sua cabeça na dela.

Ficaram assim durante minutos, até que ambos decidiram que o melhor era continuarem caminho, ou nunca mais chegariam a Atenas.

Caminharam sempre à beira mar e só pararam quando a menina estacou olhando para o pôr-do-sol. Era tão belo, ver o sol a desaparecer no horizonte deixando o céu e o mar com uma cor alaranjada. O tempo começava a arrefecer e ela abraçou-se com os próprios braços.

Draco nunca gostara muito do pôr-do-sol, preferia o nascer, nunca soube muito bem porquê. Mas aquele era magnífico, e ela ficava mais bela com o reflexo do rio na face. Olhou atentamente para a menina e viu que ela estava com frio.

Abraçou-a delicadamente para trás e os dois ficaram a observar o pôr-do-sol.

_ooh_

_Well you whispered to me_

_And I shiver inside_

_You undo me and move me_

_In ways undefined_

_And you're all I see_

_And you're all I need_

_Help me baby (help me baby)_

_Help me baby (help me now)_

"O que se passa comigo?! Eu não devia de estar a agir assim! Não devia, mas ela deixa-me fora de mim, bastante fora de mim. Porquê estas reacções quando olho para ela?! Não devia de acontecer, isto é tudo um plano para o Lord acabar com o Potter e eu ser nomeado o melhor comensal, isto não era suposto acontecer, não era. Não posso envolver-me, e muito menos com ela, ela é uma Weasley por amor de Merlin, ela é uma simples e nojenta Weasley, e eu odeio-a, então porque esta preocupação para com ela?! Tenho que deixar de ser tão bonzinho! Vou afastar-me!" – pensava Draco confuso abraçado a ela.

Tentou afastar-se dela, mas assim que sentiu as mãos dela sobre as suas desistiu de se mexer, não perdia nada em estar assim com ela.

_Cos I'm slipping away_

_Like the sand to the tide_

_Falling into your arms_

_Falling into your eyes_

_If you get too near_

_I might disappear_

_I might lose my mind_

"Ninguém saberá de nada, e quando chegar a hora eu deixo-a!" – pensou confiante sorrindo.

Só voltaram a caminhar quando o sol se pôs completamente. Voltaram a embrenhar-se nas ruas da cidade, agora mais vazia e silenciosa.

- Onde vamos dormir Draco?

- Não sei, mas temos mesmo que dormir, não chegaremos a Atenas se não dormirmos.

- Olha para cima.

Draco olhou para cima, e para sua surpresa era uma floresta, estavam salvos, podiam dormir ali. Agarrou na mão da menina e passados longos minutos estavam na floresta.

- Não nos afastemos muito da cidade. – Disse ele sentando-se e fazendo com que a menina o acompanha-se. – Ainda tenho alguma fruta que apanhamos. Pega.

Comeram duas peças de fruta cada um, não era muito, mas sempre dava para enganar o estômago. Mais uma vez o loiro estendeu a sua capa e deitou-se abraçado à menina.

"É só para me aquecer de noite, não é por ela, mas sim por mim!" – pensava enquanto a via dormir nos seus braços.

Acordaram com os primeiros raios de sol nos olhos e levantaram-se rapidamente voltando para a cidade.

- Quanto faltara?

- Olha uma placa. Faltam 20 quilómetros até Atenas. Bem ontem andamos 10 em duas horas, ainda chegamos lá hoje.

- "ptimo, vamos Draco.

Ela começou a andar mas o loiro ficou no lugar. O facto de ela o vir a tratar pelo primeiro nome estava a baralha-lo, era como se fossem amigos ou algo assim, mas estranhamente aquilo não o incomodava como devia. Vê-la a sorrir para ele e vê-la a andar á sua frente era maravilhoso.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

"Não devia de ter tido este plano maluco, nada corre como o planeado!"

Ginny por seu lado estava feliz, apesar de perdida e com um Malfoy, ela estava feliz.

"Eu não acredito que cada dia que passa eu gosto mais dele, até dos defeitos eu já gosto. Na verdade agora já não me parece tão arrogante e preponente como parecia, e tem-se preocupado comigo!"

Ginny acordara durante a noite e vira-o abraçado a ela numa maneira protectora e o pior, ele tinha um sorriso verdadeiro e feliz no rosto.

Pensando nisso, ela sorriu, a imagem de ver Draco a dormir era quase divina, ele parecia uma anjo. Seu cabelo loiro a cair-lhe para os olhos fechados, seus lábios num sorriso maravilhoso, sua pele pálida e perfeita. Tudo era perfeito nele, e ele parecia mesmo um anjo.

"Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto tanto dele. Ele é perfeito, e educado, e só o facto de se ter arriscado por mim, vale o meu amor!" – pensou a menina olhando para ele e sorrindo.

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby_

_(I can't eat and I can't sleep)_

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea_

_Yeah, no one can mess with me_

_(No one can mess with me)_

Caminharam durante minutos sem parar até que passaram em frente a um enorme jardim. A menina nem pensou duas vezes, agarrou na mão do loiro e ambos entraram no jardim. Draco fora apanhado de surpresa e nem tivera de tempo de dizer nada e muito menos de protestar contra ela. Quando deu por si estava a olhara para um pequeno riacho onde se viam peixes, encontravam-se em cima de uma pequena ponte que existia no jardim.

- Ginevra temos que nos despachar. – Disse ele arrogantemente.

- Draco não faz mal nenhum parar-mos de vez em quando, faz?!

- Bem tirando o facto de que nos vamos atrasar muitíssimo se tu decidires parar sempre que vês o mar ou um jardim.

- Não sejas tão desmancha – prazeres. Não achas este jardim bonito?

- Não. – Mentiu ele. Ela tinha razão o jardim era muito bonito e bem cuidado.

Olhando em volta ele pode ver os pais a passearem com seus filhos, namorados no maior romance, e isso sem duvida estava a enjoa-lo mas ela parecia feliz com aquilo.

- Gostava de viver como eles. Sem preocupações, sem pensar que amanhã posso morrer, ou algum amigo pode morrer. Eles é que estão bem, felizes e despreocupados.

Draco pode notar um pouco de tristeza na fala dela e não soube bem porque; na realidade há alguns dias que ele não percebia porque fazia o que fazia; puxou a menina para si e beijou-a com tanto carinho que ele próprio se assustou. Mas não se quis afastar, muito pelo contrário, ele abraçou-a pela cintura intensificando mais o beijo.

Assim que se afastaram ele pegou na mão nela e levou-a para debaixo de uma árvore e sentou-a por entre as suas pernas encostando as costas dela nas suas.

Ficaram calados durante imenso tempo, observando o que se passava ao seu redor. Draco confuso, e Ginny extremamente feliz.

_Oooh, my baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

- Bem Draco, vamos embora? – Questionou ela passado quase uma hora.

Não voltaram a parar durante o resto do caminho e quando chegaram a Atenas já passava bastante da hora de almoço.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foi trocar algum do dinheiro de Draco por dinheiro Muggle.

- Bem já temos o dinheiro, agora vamos comer. – Disse ele – estou cheio de fome, isto de só comer fruta há dois dias não dá.

Entraram no primeiro restaurante que viram, e Draco nem se importou se ele era á altura de um Malfoy, a única coisa que queria era comer.

Ambos comeram uma salada Grega, o que era muito bom, tão bom que repetiram duas vezes. Não podiam de dizer se era por ser delicioso ou se por estarem cheios de fome.

Assim que acabaram de comer Draco questionou ao homem que os serviu:

- Onde podemos apanhar, como se chama mesmo Ginevra?

- Abiao, acho eu.

O homem olhava abismado para eles.

- Vocês querem apanhar um avião?

- Isso – respondeu prontamente Draco enquanto que a menina estava vermelha de vergonha por se ter enganado no nome, o que o Muggle pensaria deles.

- Bem, há aqui um aeroporto perto. Apanhem um táxi que ele leva-os lá. – Respondeu afastando-se.

- O que é um táxi?

- Não sei Draco.

- Bem não importa é só perguntar onde é o aeroporto. – Disse ele despreocupado.

Saíram do restaurante e caminharam durante minutos perguntando a algumas pessoas onde ficava o aeroporto. E finalmente lá chegaram.

- Estamos quase em casa Ginevra.

Dirigiram-se para uma das senhoras que se encontrava atrás de um balcão.

- Boa tarde o que posso fazer por vocês meus jovens?

- Nos queríamos dois bilhetes para um avião até Londres.

- Lamento mas não pode ser.

- Como não pode ser?! Vocês não vendem esses bilhetes?! Nós queremos dois.

- Acalma-se. Na verdade nós vendemos sim, mas de momento não há mais.

- Como não há?

- Os aviões estão esgotados.

Draco estava prestes a dar cabo daquela Muggle incompetente, quando Ginny perguntou:

- Quando haverá um avião disponível?

- Deixe ver, esperem um momento. – Disse a mulher olhando para dentro de uma caixa com uma letras. "Mais um objecto esquisito dos Muggels!" – Têm um dentro de uma semana.

Draco estava em choque mas não demonstrou, ficar uma semana em Atenas, não estava nos seus planos, ele queria voltar para Hogwarts, deixar a Weasley, afastar-se dela um pouco, para aquelas sensações o abandonarem. Mas não, ia ficar uma semana com a Weasley em Atenas, totalmente sozinho com ela.

Ginny ia caindo quando a mulher disse que só poderiam dentro de uma semana. Sua família devia de estar bastante preocupada, e ela não podia avisa-los, visto ali não haver corujas. E pior, ia ficar uma semana sozinha com Draco, bem na realidade isso até não era mau, mas não era exactamente o que ela queria, já estava apaixonada o suficiente.

- E então, compram os bilhetes para esse avião?

Draco e Ginevra olharam-se durante segundos e por fim o loiro disse:

- Que remédio. Dê – me logo dois bilhetes.

Quando saíram do aeroporto Ginny não se atreveu a dizer nada, podia ver que ele estava bastante irritante, e se havia algo que ela sabia que era suicídio era falar com um Malfoy irritado.

Pararam no meio da rua e Draco bufou, dizendo por fim:

- Ora bem vamos até um hotel, reservamos um quarto para uma semana, passamos esse tempo por aqui, e depois voltamos para Londres, e ai acaba este pesadelo.

- É assim tão mau estar comigo Malfoy? – Perguntou ela depressa.

Draco olhou para ela e por fim beijou-a de uma maneira arrebatadora.

- Não Ginevra não é....mas...ah esquece. Vamos embora.

Voltaram a caminhar, procurando um hotel que agradasse ao loiro. Iam ficar mais uma semana num pais desconhecido na companhia um do outro, e isso devia de ser uma ideia insuportável para ambos, mas não era, na realidade ambos estavam felizes por ficarem mais uma semana na companhia um do outro sem darem explicações a ninguém.

E ainda eles não sabiam que aquela semana seria melhor do que pensavam!

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in everything about you_

_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

_(Sugababes – Too lost in you)_

Fim do 8º capitulo

**N/A:** como prometido aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu sei que foi muito mau eu terminar o capítulo com a frase que terminou, mas prontos, tenho que criar suspense. Bem aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Lakinha**: pois os sentimentos de Draco estão a começar a mudar, e isso viu-se também neste capítulo. E sim, na Grécia vão acontecer algumas coisas, eu acho que vais gostar. Continua a comentar, jinhos!

**Kika Felton:** pois a parte das frutas foi assim um surto que me deu enquanto escrevia, mas ainda bem que gst, e sim quando eles dormem abraçadinhos é muito kido. Pois o teu capítulo favorito está quase, quase, é só esperares. Jinhos! E Parabéns!

**Sweet – Shine**: obrigado pelos elogios, espero pelo teu próximo comentário, jinhos até lá!

**Biba Evans**: pois Grécia, uma ideia que é capaz de agradar a vocês, pelo menos eu assim espero. Ainda bem que gostaste. Comenta e jinhos!

**Mki:** bem ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Logo, logo saberás o que vai dar. Espero pelo teu comentário, e jinhos!

**Miaka**: será que Ginny não escapa a Draco, ou será que Draco não escapa a Ginny? Uma pergunta interessante, não achas? Pois para saberes a resposta terás que ler os próximos capítulos, que eu prometo virão o mais rápido possível. Continua a comentar, jinhos!

**Tamandu**: ainda bem que gostas da minha fic, eu espero não ter demorado muito, mas é que não deu para postar antes. Continua a comentar e a deixar tua opinião. Jinhos!

**Vivan Malfoy**: eu adoro deixar as pessoas ansiosas, é sinal que estão a gostar. E ainda bem que a historia está cada vez mais emocionante, isso é óptimo. Bem espero pelo teu comentário, jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu é que digo até que enfim, afinal pedi-te não sei quantas vezes para comentares, mas tudo bem não há problema, não estavas com tempo. Pois eu sei que preferes os 11 e 13, mas terás que esperar até lá. E sim, não devias de ter dito o que disseste, mas tudo bem, não há crise. Espero teu comentário linda, jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: não faz mal teres demorado a comentar. Ainda bem que gostaste dos capítulos, e obrigado pelos elogios. Jinhos e quando puderes comenta.

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: não faz mal algum, só espero que agora continues a comentar sempre que puderes. O que ele vai fazer com ela? Bem logo, logo saberás. Jinhos!

**MISAI**: Não eu não fui tirar a ideia desta fic da fic "A profecia!" eu li essas fic, e gostei muito. Mas a minha não tem nada a ver, a profecia não fala de uma filha de Draco e Ginny, a profecia é designada a Ginny, eu sei que ainda não falei sobre isso, só será lá mais para a frente. A ideia eu fui tirar a um título de um livro que vi numa livraria. Não faço ideia do que trata o livro pois não o li, apenas vi o título e a ideia apareceu. Espero k estejas a gst da fic em todo o caso. Jinhos!

**Cacau:** é o Draquinho está começar a preocupar-se e não falta assim muito para se aperceber que o feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro, mas muita agua ainda vai correr por baixo da ponte. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, jinhos e comenta ok?!

Vocês viram a quantidade de reviews que recebi no último capítulo?! Bem eu estou FELICISSIMA! E espero que vocês continuem a comentar, pois isso deixa-me super animada, e eu animada sou fácil de aturar.

**Bem já sabem que o próximo capitulo virá para a semana, e espero que gostem dele, e que tenham gostado deste. Muito obrigado e COMENTEM! BEIJINHOS! FUI!!!**


	10. Água e azeite

**Agua e azeite**

Entraram num hotel enorme e belo. Sua recepção era ampla, bastante iluminada por candeeiros de cristal, seu chão era de mármore e as escadas eram largas e de mármore também.

Ginny ficou embasbacada com a imponência do lugar. Nunca se imaginara entrar num hotel tão caro e luxuoso, mas Draco parecia muito habituado, é claro ele era rico, estava acostumado a estar naqueles hotéis.

O rapaz dirigiu-se à recepção e a ruiva seguiu-o.

- Boa tarde, eu queria um quarto para nós os dois. - Pediu ele com um sorriso que fez a jovem rapariga, que não devia ter mais de 18 anos, suspirar e fez a ruiva rolar os olhos de tédio.

- Sim senhor, ficam no quarto 214.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o loiro agarrando na chave com uma mão e puxando Ginny com a outra.

Caminharam pelos corredores até encontrarem o quarto e assim que o rapaz abriu a porta Ginny teve a visão mais bela de toda a sua vida.

Era um quarto enorme, com uma varanda gigantesca que tinha vista para o mar. A cor do quarto era á base do branco, mas tinha alguns toques dourados. Tinha um quarto de banho privativo, este à base do dourado, tinha um roupeiro enorme, uma mesa no centro em frente da cama.

- Só uma cama – comentou Ginevra.

- Bem, qual é o problema?

- Nenhum. – Respondeu ela enquanto se dirigia à cama.

Caminhou pelo quarto todo observando cada pormenor. O loiro ficou onde estava apenas seguindo Ginny com o olhar.

- Sabes, porque não tomas um banho Ginevra? Enquanto isso eu vou ver onde será servido o jantar e a que horas.

- Ok.

No minuto seguinte Draco tinha saído do quarto e Ginny tinha se dirigido para a banheira. Era uma banheira enorme, parecia uma piscina pequena. Ela encheu-a de água e de espuma, só depois entrou.

Podia dizer que nunca um banho lhe soubera tão bem, e fora tão relaxante. Perdeu o tempo, pois para alem de aproveitar aquele banho maravilhoso, ela ficou a pensar no rapaz que a acompanhava.

"Uma semana com Draco, uma semana S" com Draco....hum....vai ser tão bom. Excepto quando ele estiver de mau humor, ai vai ser horrível....mas até assim ele é engraçado. Ainda não percebo como tudo isto foi acontecer, eu Ginevra Molly Weasley apaixonada por Draco Malfoy! Será que ele não tem mais nenhum nome?! Vou-lhe perguntar...."

Enrolou-se numa toalha branca e felpuda quando saiu da banheira. E qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu Draco deitado na cama. Aproximou-se devagar, podia ele estar a dormir. Mas ou não estava ou acordou, pois quando ela ia a meio do caminho ele levantou-se.

Draco acabara de ver que o jantar era servido nos quartos ou no Salão, ambos por volta das 7. Decidiu regressar ao quarto, para ver se a Weasley já tinha tomado banho, ele também necessitava de um banho. Assim que chegou ao quarto constatou que a menina ainda tomava seu banho.

Deitou-se na cama e meteu-se a pensar.

"Uma semana com a Weasley, eu não posso acreditar que isto me está a acontecer....o que vou fazer com a Weasley durante uma semana?! Isto não esta a correr NADA como o planeado, e para piorar a garota não me sai da cabeça....Draco Malfoy é melhor parares com estas sensações estranhas ou ainda te arrependes!"

Levantou-se de repente farto daqueles pensamentos, mas o que viu a seguir fez com que seu coração voltasse a acelerar.

Ginny estava á sua frente em toalha de banho, e estava linda. Seu cabelo ruivo e enorme encontrava-se escorrido até ao meio da barriga, sua pele encontrava-se húmida e ela olhava directamente para ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele levantou-se e agarrou-se a ela com necessidade. Era um beijo sôfrego e possessivo que fez com que Ginny perde-se o chão. A menina segurara-se a ele com força para não cair e ele puxara-a pela cintura de encontro a si.

As línguas encontravam-se com urgência, como se aquele beijo fosse essencial para a vida de ambos, como se precisassem dele para respirar.

Nem um nem outro se queria afastar, por isso quando o ar foi necessário o loiro afastou ligeiramente os lábios dos dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Sentia o coração bater forte no seu peito de encontro ao peito dela, e sentia o dela bater forte também de encontro ao seu peito.

Uma das mãos de Ginny agarrou no colarinho da camisola dele e obrigou os lábios dele a voltarem para os seus. Beijavam-se com imensa paixão, eram beijos ardentes e possessos, beijos esses que eles nunca havia dado a ninguém, beijos esses que sabiam ninguém ser capaz de igualar.

Quando se voltaram a afastar a menina olhou para ele e para seu espanto o loiro estava levemente rosado.

Ginny respirava descompassadamente e ele também, mas Draco recuperou-se mais rápido, e assim que se recuperou voltou a beijar a menina.

Quando a ruiva deu por si estava deitada na cama, mas para sua surpresa Draco não lhe tocou, apenas a beijava uma e outra vez. Assim que ele saiu de cima dela a menina olhou para ele.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante minutos até que ele se levantou vagarosamente e disse:

- Eu vou tomar banho. Ah é verdade, antes de vir para o quarto passei na lavandaria do hotel e trouxe roupas lavadas, estão em cima da cadeira.

Ginny viu o menino a entrar no banheiro e depressa se levantou. Encontrou em cima da cadeira umas calças pretas e uma camisola branca, roupa essa para o loiro, e ficou espantada quando viu um vestido azul. Pegou nele com cuidado e vestiu-o. Era extremamente simples, de alças finas, ia até ao joelho, sendo um pouco rodado no fim.

Quando se acabou de vestir Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas na toalha e Ginny teve uma súbita crise de falta de ar quando olhou para ele. Seu cabelo loiro escorrido para a face, seus bícepes torneados e bem feitos húmidos, tudo nele era perfeito, e ela pôs-se a pensar que era impossível ele ser humano.

"Ele é um Deus em carne e osso....um Deus lindo...!"

Draco aproximou-se dela e viu que ela não tirava os olhos do seu corpo. Podia-se dizer que naquela altura o ego dele, que já era grande, tinha chegado ao topo. Estava pretíssimo dela, podia ouvir a respiração acelerada.

- Deslumbrada Ginevra? – Perguntou ele sussurrando sedutoramente ao seu ouvido.

Assustou-se quando sentiu as mãos quentes dela no seu peito, ela passava ao de leve com seus dedos nos músculos bem torneados dele e ele não teve força para se afastar dela. O toque da menina era agradável demais, e estava a deixa-lo tonto de desejo, mas tinha que se manter lúcido, não podia cair na tentação de a ter, assim nunca conseguiria meter seu plano em acção.

"Será que é só por causa do plano, ou é porque não a quero sem ela querer?! Será que estou preocupado com o que ela pode pensar de mim?! Não, não pode ser....isto é tudo por causa do plano!"

Mas cada vez menos ele se conseguia mentalizar que aquilo era só um plano. Só pensava nela, nos lábios dela, nos beijos dela. E sabia que aquilo não fazia parte do plano, ele começava a sentir algo errado, algo muito mau por ela....algo que ele nem queria imaginar.

Respirou fundo por causa dos carinhos dela, eram delicados, mas ao mesmo tempo insinuados.

Ginny estava perdida na perfeição dele, e assustou-se quando sentiu as mãos dele por cima das suas fazendo-as parar onde estavam. Olhou nos olhos dele e viu um brilho ligeiramente diferente, mas desapareceu rapidamente.

- Esse vestido fica-te bem. – Comentou ele olhando para o corpo dela.

- Obrigado, tanto pelo elogio como pelo vestido.

- Amanhã teremos que ir as compras, tenho que voltar a entregar estas roupas na lavandaria.

- Eu vou sair para tu te vestires.

- Tudo bem, espera-me no corredor, desceremos para jantar depois.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto Draco praguejou sozinho.

- Droga, esta menina está a deixar-me louco....isto é tudo pelo plano...eu vou destruir o Potter e a ela também e depois serei um óptimo comensal....esse é o meu destino....isso é o que eu quero....sempre foi...não vai mudar agora....pois não?! Não, é claro que não...NUNCA!

Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi encontrar a ruiva no corredor encostada á parede.

Jantaram no Salão do hotel, e comeram bastante bem. O lugar era calmo e a comida divina. Quando regressaram ao quarto ambos iam satisfeitos.

Assim que Ginny chegou ao quarto sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos que calçava, que tinham sido emprestados pelo hotel também. Eles eram de salto alto e seus pés já doíam.

Deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima ainda de vestido. Draco observava cada gesto dela e quando a viu deitada com aquele vestido justo que lhe marcava todo o corpo sentiu seu sangue ferver, e novamente aquele friozinho na barriga.

Aproximou-se da menina e delicadamente se deitou em cima dela. Suas mãos acariciavam a parte externa das coxas dela e seus lábios estavam na parte nua do colo dela.

Quando se cansou de depositar beijos no colo ele encaminhou-se para a boca dela. Beijaram-se calmamente. As mãos dele pousaram delicadamente na cintura dela, e os braços dela passaram em volta do pescoço dele.

Afastaram-se passados minutos e o loiro apoiou seu corpo nos cotovelos e olhou para ela fixamente. Sentia a respiração quente da menina na sua face, podia sentir também o coração dela bater rápido.

"O que se passa comigo?! Porque meu coração está acelerado?! Porque minha respiração se encontra descompensada?! Porque estou tremulo?! Meu Merlin, o que se passa?! Eu não posso sentir nada por ela, nada! Eu...eu...isto é um plano, só um plano...MAIS NADA!"

"Ele é tão lindo, e perfeito....meu coração está a bater tão forte, nunca ele bateu assim, nem por Harry ele batia assim. O que sinto pelo Draco é diferente, muito diferente...mas ele não pode saber...e se ele descobre e usa o meu sentimento contra mim...não posso demonstrar que gosto dele....não posso."

O silêncio estava instalado e Ginny quebrou-o.

- Teu nome do meio é qual?

- O quê? – Questionou ele aparvalhado olhando para ela.

- Só te chamas Draco Malfoy?

- Não, chamo-me Draco Edward Malfoy e tu?

- Gostei do nome....Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ele ficou com uma cara pensativa o que a fez perguntar:

- O que foi?

- Teu nome fica melhor com Malfoy no fim do que com Potter.

Felizmente ela estava deitada, pois se não estivesse era capaz de ter tido um ataque por causa daquela resposta.

- O....o que...que queres dizer com isso?

- Nada...absolutamente nada. – Respondeu ele levantando-se e caminhado para o banheiro deixando a ruiva aparvalhada e sozinha.

Assim que fechou a porta do banheiro Draco levou as mãos á cabeça, como se estivesse louco.

"O que fui dizer?! Ficas melhor com Malfoy do que com Potter! O que raios estava eu a pensar?! Só posso estar louco de certeza.... O que se anda a passar comigo o quê?!"

Aproximou-se do lavatório e lavou a cara com água, tinha que "acordar", parar de pensar nela, deixar de dizer coisas tão absurdas como as que dissera.

Saiu do banheiro minutos depois e foi encontrar a menina a dormir de vestido e tudo. Parou ao lado dela e observou-a, ela era linda, mais linda do que ele imaginara. Quer dizer, era verdade que ele nunca tinha prestado atenção a ela antes do incidente do beijo nocturno....mas ela tinha uma beleza diferente. Tinha uma beleza natural e delicada, seus traços eram delicados, era uma menina pálida, não tanto como ele, mas era. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como ela ficava uma gracinha quando estava irritada e ficava com as bochechas rosadas.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e afastou uma madeixa vermelha da face da menina.

- Tu és a minha maldição....por tua causa tudo corre como não devia....não era suposto eu sentir isso...não era.

Deitou-se ao lado da menina e adormeceu rapidamente.

Quando acordou na manha seguinte a ruiva ainda dormia ao seu lado. Decidiu levantar-se e ir comprar algo para vestirem, sabia o número da menina, não precisava dela.

Ginny espreguiçou-se demoradamente na cama e apalpou o lugar ao seu lado, mas ao contrário do que previa não sentiu o corpo do rapaz ao seu lado. Levantou-se, pensando que tudo não tivesse de um sonho, mas assim que olhou em redor viu que estava no hotel.

- Onde o desgraçado terá ido?! – Perguntava-se a menina aflita.

Tomou um banho, comeu o pequeno-almoço e esperou pelo rapaz, mas ele não aparecia por nada. Podia dizer que estava desesperada quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Olhou para ela e viu entrar um loiro cheio de sacos.

- Bom dia Weasley!

Ginny em vez de responder aproximou-se dele e começou a dar-lhe murros no peito.

- Não voltes a fazer isso...não desapareças sem avisar...eu pensei que te tivesse acontecido algo...o que acontecia comigo se te tivesse acontecido algo?!

Draco ficou em choque quando ouviu a pergunta, largou os sacos no chão e agarrou-lhe nas mãos perguntando:

- O que queres dizer com isso?

"Por favor ela que não o diga...ela que não diga o que penso?!"

Só ao ouvir a pergunta dele é que ela se apercebeu do que acabar de dizer, não podia dizer a verdade, tinha que pensar depressa.

- Eu, ora tu é que pagas as voltaria para casa sem ti?

Ele largou-lhe as mãos e olhou-a, por fim disse:

- Só te sirvo por causa do dinheiro não é?

- Claro...querias que fosse para quê! – Disse ela desviando os olhos dele.

- Nada....não queria nada.

Afastou-se dela rapidamente. Não percebia a tristeza que tinha sentindo com a resposta dela, mas era isso que ele queria ouvir, não era?!

- Draco o que é isto? – Perguntou a ruiva afastando-o dos seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou para ela outra vez e só então se lembrou dos sacos.

- Roupa...eu fui comprar roupa para nós....espero que gostes....e já agora – continuou ele tirando um embrulho do bolso das calças. – Feliz Natal.

A ruiva olhava para o pequeno embrulho, com tudo aquilo tinha-se esquecido que era Natal. Pegou no embrulho envergonhada e abriu-o. Piscou ao olhar para a prenda, e depois olhou para o loiro.

"Eu não devia de ter comprado isto...não devia!"

"Ele não devia ter comprado isto, ele não devia! Mas é LINDO!"

A prenda que Draco lhe oferecera tinha sido uma pequena corrente em ouro branco com uma medalha de uma fada.

- É lindo Draco...muito lindo...obrigado.

Ela olhou para a corrente durante mais um tempo até que se virou de costas para o rapaz e lhe ofereceu a correntinha.

- Queres que ta ponha?

- Se faz favor.

Ele afastou o cabelo dela e passou com cuidado as mãos pelo pescoço dela e apertou-lhe a corrente. Depois voltou a deixar o cabelo cair pelas costas dela, e não resistiu a inspirar o perfume que emanava deles.

Abraçou a menina pela cintura e começou a depositar pequenos beijos no pescoço dela. Sentiu as pernas dela a falharem e por isso segurou-a com mais força pela cintura.

- Isto é errado Draco. – Murmurou ela.

- Eu sei...mas não consigo resistir-te.

- Eu também não.

Ele virou-a para si devagar e começou a beijar o queixo dela, as bochechas, o nariz e por fim os lábios. Eram beijos calmos e suaves.

Deixou a boca dela e encaminhou-se para o pescoço dela, e foi quando a ouviu dizer:

- Eu menti.

- Foi....eu também!

- Não era por causa do dinheiro que estava preocupada contigo....eu estava preocupada contigo por ti....e se te tivesse acontecido algo....o que seria de mim?

Draco engoliu em seco e afastou-se da menina. Olhou-a assustado, sentia o coração acelerado demais, a respiração voltara a estar descompensada.

- O que queres dizer Ginevra?

- Eu....eu estou....apaixo....

- Não! – Gritou ele. – Não digas isso....nós não podemos...

Ela afastou-se dele imediatamente. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Draco passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente enquanto que Ginny ranhava consigo mesma por ter-lhe dito.

- Esquece o que te disse....foi parvoíce mesmo! – Disse ela por fim apanhando o loiro de surpresa.

Draco olhava para ela e sentiu tristeza na voz dela.

"Ela está apaixonada por mim...ela não pode....nós não podemos...mas eu...eu também sinto algo por ela....o quê?! O plano...isto é um plano! Porque estou a enganar-me...há muito tempo que não é mais plano....há muito tempo!"

- Ginevra! – Chamou ele docemente.

- Esquece Draco. – Disse ela entrando no banheiro.

O loiro nem pensou duas vezes, foi atrás dela e entrou sem ao menos bater à porta. Viu-a a chorar, e sentiu seu coração apertado. Puxou a ruiva pelo braço de encontro em si, e olhou-a:

- Eu....ouve isto não era para estar a acontecer...eu devia de te ter levado a casa e prontos...mas as coisas mudaram....e eu...eu não posso dizer que estou apaixonado por ti...não o posso dizer, porque não sei o que sinto. Mas uma coisa é certa....tu és....especial....diferente de uma maneira especial.

_Impossible to live with you_

_But I could never live without you_

_For whatever you do_

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_(Celine Dion – I hate you then I love you)_

- Nós dois nunca daríamos!

- Como sabes?! Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro....

- E tu és um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley.

Era verdade, ela estava certa, e ele tinha-se esquecido daquilo, mas o que importava a porcaria dos sobrenomes.

- Vamos esquecer isso durante um tempo ok?!

Ele não deu tempo de ela responder, encostou seus lábios aos delas rapidamente e beijou-a com paixão....algo que nunca imaginara fazer.

Eles eram como o azeite e a água, e por isso não deviam de se juntar, mas quem sabe talvez eles não fosse exactamente como pensavam que eram...e talvez no fim desse certo...talvez!

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_You're the one I'm dreamin' of_

_I can't live without your love_

_Tonight_

_And it's you that I adore_

_You're the one that I live for_

_Inside_

_Baby_

_I'm dreamin' of you_

_(Celine Dion – Dreaming of you!)_

Fim do 9º capitulo

N/A: Pois é parece que finalmente eles se aperceberam do que sentiam. Eu adoro este capítulo, pois pela primeira vez Draco anda realmente confuso em relação a ela, e pela primeira vez toca-se que afinal o que existia não era só por causa do plano. Mas e agora o que irá acontecer a eles?! Será que Draco vai desistir do plano?! Será que ele vai ficar com ela?! Pois não sei, quer dizer, sei, mas não vou dizer.

Chegou a hora dos agradecimentos:

**Kika**: pois a fic começou a aquecer, mas isso não é novidade alguma para ti. Bem visto que a escola começou vou só actualizar uma vez por semana, e escrever menos. Bem é isso, o próximo capítulo é o teu favorito, mas mesmo assim comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: pois não custa nada mandar os capítulos, em especial para ti que gostas tanto da fic. Bem também não há muito para dizer. Espero que comentes, jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: tens toda a razão os homens são MESMO tapados, mas pronto parece que o Malfoy acordou para a vida, finalmente não é? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, fico á espera do teu review! Jinhos!

**Lakinha**: eu também gostei muito da por do sol no outro capítulo, romântico. E as mudanças de Draco estão cada vez melhores. Espero que tenhas gostado! Jinhos e comenta.

**Biba Evans**: sim, mesmo hotel, mesmo quarto, mesma cama. É, Draco não resiste em beijá-la, e ela também não, mas também quem resistiria em ser beijada por Draco Malfoy?! Eu não, tenho certeza. Espero pelo teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: parece que ele saiu um pouco da névoa, e pelo menos já se tocou de que ela é especial, agora é só esperar para ver o que ele vai fazer. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Sweet – Shine**: obrigado pelos elogios, eu começo a ficar mal habituada. Jinhos!

**MISAI**: o livro chama-se mesmo "A filha da profecia!" e a escritora chama-se Julliet Marillier. Jinhos!

**Tamandu:** ele percebeu, quer dizer não que GOSTA MUITO dela, mas que ela é especial, espero que tenhas gostado. E eu adoro terminar os capítulos assim, é tão bom deixar-vos curiosas. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostaste da ideia de eles em Atenas. É bom saber que a minha fic merece comentários, adoro recebe-los. Espero que comentes novamente. Jinhos!

**RoChang**: eu sei que não conseguiste, pois isso só aparecerá lá mais para a frente. Mas eu prometo que tudo será explicado, mas só num capítulo lá mais para a frente. Jinhos!

**Cacau:** pois é parece que ele assumiu que ela é especial. É a fic vai aquecer a partir de agora, é o k faz a Kika saber de tudo, o que faz ela ler o que já tenho escrito. O nome da fic, bem a profecia só será falada no capítulo 15, só ai se irá perceber, ainda tens que esperar. Jinhos!

Pois é...a escola começou e acho que este ano vai ser mais sobrecarregado, afinal é o ano antes da faculdade. Mas eu vou tentar actualizar sempre que possível, espero conseguir ser todos os fins de semanas. Mas mesmo assim espero pelos vossos comentários. Jinhos e FUI!!!


	11. Voltando ás origens

**Voltando ás origens**

Draco acordou por causa do ligeiro movimento da cama, abriu os olhos meio sonolento e viu a ruiva a dormir ao seu lado. Há 3 dias que estavam em Atenas e ainda mal tinham saído do hotel, Ginny tinha tido febre e ele achara melhor não a levar a passear. Passou a mão ao de leve na testa dela e constatou que não havia menor sinal de febre.

- Ginevra, acorda! – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Ainda é cedo – disse ela com uma voz sonolenta e abraçando-se a ele.

- Ginevra, vamos aproveitar estes 4 dias para passearmos, vamos levanta-te.

- Está bem...eu levanto-me. – Disse ela erguendo-se mal-humorada.

Saiu da cama e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, tomou um banho relaxante e saiu enrolada na toalha. Dirigiu-se ao roupeiro e olhou para as poucas roupas que lá haviam.

- Onde pensas ir?

- Bem....não sei ao certo. Pensei em irmos ver os museus que há aqui de manha, e depois podíamos ir comer algo fora.

- "ptimo....e então que visto?

- As calças pretas com a camisa preta, já te disse que o preto te fica bem. – Respondeu ele entrando no banheiro.

Quando o rapaz saiu do banheiro a ruiva já estava arrumada.

- Espero por ti na porta do hotel.

Passados vinte minutos Draco aparecia em frente da menina. A ruiva olhava para um mapa na sua mão e estava bastante concentrada a olhar para ele. Draco aproximou-se dela e perguntou:

- O que raios estás a fazer Weasley?

- A ver o nosso itinerário. Ora bem eu estive a pensar....

- Sério?! Andamos a evoluir.

A menina olhou ofendida para ele e Draco beijou-a pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Podes continuar! – Disse ele quando se afastaram.

- Ok....ora podemos ir visitar os antigos templos. Atenas foi o berço da civilização ocidental, por isso existem vários vestígios dessa civilização.

- Muito bem...qual queres ver primeiro?

- Pode ser a Acrópole.

- Certo....vamos de táxi.

- Mas afinal o que é um táxi?

- Aquilo – respondeu ele apontando para um carro que estava estacionado perto deles.

- Certo.

Algum tempo depois Draco e Ginny encontravam-se em frente da Acrópole.

- Agora explica-me lá o que é isto! – Pediu Draco olhando para a enorme escultura à sua frente.

- Bem segundo o que aqui está a Acrópole é o maior símbolo do glorioso passado de Atenas. Este local foi convertido num lugar dedicado aos Deuses do passado.

- Ok já chega...vamos ver.

O rapaz pegou na mão da menina e juntos entraram no templo. Quem olhasse para eles poderia pensar que eram um casal de turista.

O loiro não achou muita piada aquilo, afinal eram pedras velhas sobrepostas umas por cima das outras, mas teve que admitir que o passado daquele país era excepcional.

Viram imensa coisa, nomeadamente o Pártenon, os templos dedicados a Atena, Nike e Erectêion, viram também os altares de Zeus e Atenas.

Depois de terem visto toda a Acrópole, a menina pegou na mãos do rapaz e puxou Draco até ás outras edificações, que ficavam mesmo em torno da Acrópole. Viram o templo e o teatro de Dioniso, o Odeon e o recinto de Esculápio. Adiante situavam-se a Ágora e a praça pública, o templo de Teseu e o tribunal da justiça, este já na colina do Areópago.

Todos estes museus e templos foram visitados por Draco e Ginny e quando eles decidiram ir almoçar já eram quase duas da tarde.

Assim que se sentaram à mesa o loiro olhou para a menina e viu-a com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Porque sorris assim?

- Porque afinal tudo acabou correndo bem....eu fui salva e depois apesar de termos que passar aqui uma semana, eu estou a divertir-me imenso....esta cidade é fantástica....estou a adorar.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou atentamente para ela.

"Ela é diferente de qualquer outra menina que conheço....se fosse outra qualquer tinha ficado cansada deste passeios ás pedras antigas e estáva farta de refilar com tudo....mas ela não, ela é diferente....e agrada-se com pouco!"

- O que desejam comer? – Questionou o empregado tirando o loiro dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu vou experimentar Arroz à Grega e tu Ginevra?

- Também....

- Muito bem, então são dois pratos de Arroz á Grega....serão servidos dentro de minutos. E para beber?

- Vinho branco, fresco. – Respondeu Draco.

- Para mim sumo de laranja.

- Sim senhora.

O empregado afastou-se e Ginny perguntou:

- E tu não estás contente de aqui estar?

- Bem, para ser sincero até estou...digamos que meu pai desde pequeno que me leva a museus e essas coisas, ou seja, eu desde pequeno que me fascino por certas culturas....e tenho-te a dizer que o passado deste povo é deveras interessante....mas nada de extraordinário....mas dá para passar o tempo.

- Que dia é hoje?

- 28 de Dezembro, Sexta feira.

- Estamos quase na passagem de ano...vamos passá-la aqui!

- Sim.

Depois de comerem decidiram voltar para o hotel, já tinham visitado tudo por aquele dia.

Assim que chegou ao quarto a ruiva descalçou-se e desapertou alguns botões da camisa.

- Não devias de fazer isso! – Murmurou Draco atrás dela.

- O quê? Desapertar os botões de cima?

- Sim...não devias. – Respondeu o rapaz passando os braços à volta da cintura dela e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Beijava-lhe o pescoço cada vez com mais força, até que começou a dar-lhe pequenos chupões. Ginny fechou os olhos e começou a rir.

- Qual é a piada Weasley....sabes que isto pode ficar muito complicado para ti.

- É que tu estás a fazer-me impressão chupando assim meu pescoço.

- A sério? Então prepara-te porque eu não tenho intenções de para tão cedo – disse ele ao ouvido dela mordendo seu lóbulo de seguida.

Ginny sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e por isso agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e Draco virou-a para si. Olhou para ela durante uns segundos e de seguida beijou-a.

Começou por ser um beijo calmo e suave, mas aos poucos foi-se tornando mais possessivo. Draco começou a caminhar até á parede e a ruiva não fez objecção nenhuma, não era capaz de dizer não para o loiro.

Sentiu bater ao de leve com as costas na parede, e no momento seguinte sentiu o corpo de Draco contra o seu, ela estava totalmente prensada entre a parede e ele.

Sentia as mãos dele a percorrem avidamente sua barriga, a lateral do seu corpo, suas coxas. Respirava cada vez mais rápido, e sentia seu corpo pedir pelo dele, assim como sabia que o dele pedia pelo seu.

A ruiva levou suas mãos até aos botões da camisa de Draco e com as mãos trémulas começou a desabotoa-los. Sentia as mãos dele na sua barriga subindo devagar de encontro aos seus seios. Tremeu quando ele delicadamente envolveu os seios dela com as mãos.

- Calma! – Murmurou ele quando começou a desapertar os botões da camisa dela.

Sentia as mãos dela a roçarem de leve no seu corpo e isso estava a agradar-lhe imenso. O toque dela era maravilhoso. Passou as mãos em volta da cintura da menina e ergueu-a ligeiramente, caminhando para a cama.

Sentou-se com a menina sentada nele. Ela fez com que ele se deitasse, ficando sentada na cintura dele. Começou a beijar o peito dele e podia ouvi-lo respirar cada vez mais pesadamente.

Draco sentia sua respiração mais acelerada que o normal. Sentir os lábios quentes dela no seu corpo estava a ser maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo torturante, pois ele queria mais, desejava mais, mas sabia que ela não lhe daria aquele prazer, não naquele dia.

Ginny parou com os lábios na zona do coração. Sentia o coração dele bater apressadamente contra seu peito. Olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Nervoso Draco?

- Não – respondeu ele o que a fez sorrir, ele mentia.

- Mentiroso?

- Às vezes.

Draco puxou a menina pelo pescoço e beijou-a desejadamente. Rodou na cama, ficando por cima dela. Tirou-lhe a camisa rapidamente e deitou-se em cima dela acariciando seu corpo.

Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem na sua cintura e a puxarem o corpo dele para mais perto do dela. Voltou a beijar o pescoço dela e ouvia-a arfar baixinho ao seu ouvido.

Começou a encaminhar seu corpo para baixo ficando com os lábios próximos dos seios dela, ainda tapados pelo soutien. Com uma calma surpreendente ele desfez-se do soutien e começou a beijar seus seios.

Ouvia-a gemer baixinho e trocou os beijos delicados por mordidas fracas, mas que deixavam ligeiras marcas avermelhadas.

Ginny gemia por causa das carícias dele, tinha os olhos fechados e suas mãos seguravam o lençol da cama com força.

Draco continuava a morder de leve os seios dela quando suas mãos se dirigiram para as coxas dela e depois para o quadril. Começou a abrir o botão das calças e depois o fecho.

Estranhou quando Ginny não se opôs e por isso ergueu seu corpo, voltando a ficar com a face ao pé da dela.

- Não me impedes?

- Queres que te impeça?

- Seria mais sensato.

Ela em vez de dizer algo agarrou na mão dele e levou-a para dentro das suas próprias calças. Draco estava mais que admirado, mas mesmo assim beijou-a e começou a acaricia-la.

Instantaneamente sentiu o corpo dela tremer e ficar mais tenso, retirou a mão de dentro das calças dela e olhou-a dizendo:

- Eu não sei o que fazes comigo, fazes-me sentir coisas que nunca senti. Ginevra não quero fazer algo que não queiras....tu tens a certeza?

- Draco....não tenho a certeza, mas o que estamos a fazer não faz mal a ninguém.

Ele sorriu e voltou a beija-la. No momento seguinte ele voltou a acaricia-la com cuidado, e podia senti-la contorcer-se de prazer por baixo de si.

"Eu não acredito que estou apaixonado por ela....meu Merlin, como isto foi acontecer?!" – pensava ele quando viu que ambos não aguentavam mais aquela tortura e decidiu sair de cima dela.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e puxou o corpo dela para si. Abraçou-a com força e beijou-a uma última vez antes de ambos adormecerem.

Os dias foram passando e depressa demais para o gosto de ambos o dia do embarque no avião chegou. Arrumaram as coisas nas malas sem dizerem nada um ao outro.

"Como será quando chegarmos a Londres?! Como Draco irá reagir em relação a mim quando voltarmos para Hogwarts?! Será que ele me vai desprezar, ou vamos continuar a ver-nos?!" – os pensamentos da ruiva estavam baralhados.

Ela desejava voltar para casa, para ao pé da sua família e amigos, mas isso significa quebrar o elo existente entre ela e o loiro que se encontrava à sua frente.

"O que vou fazer quando chegar a Hogwarts?! O que vou fazer em relação a ela?! Meu pai vai continuar a usá-la como isco...mas eu não posso permitir isso! Tenho que falar com Dumbledore, é a única hipótese, por mais que me custe admitir eu terei que ir falar com aquele velho que sempre desprezei....eu odeio sentir isto por ela!"

Saíram do quarto de hotel lado a lado, mas sem trocarem uma palavra, era como se não houvesse nada para ser dito, mas isso não era verdade. Na realidade havia muito para ser dito, mas nenhum o faria, nenhum.

Chegaram ao aeroporto depressa, e para desespero de ambos tiveram que ficar á espera do avião.

- Estas invenções Muggles não são de confiança...a porcaria do avião já cá devia de estar, mas não está....está atrasado....

- Draco tem calma.

Ele olhou para a menina ao seu lado, e viu que ela estava tão ou mais preocupada do que ele. Num único movimento não pensado, ele passou seu braço pelos ombros dela e a puxou de encontro a si.

- Eu....nós....nós teremos que arranjar uma maneira de nos vermos....

- Como é que é?

- Ora Weasley....eu quero continuar contigo, apesar de não saber ao certo o que há entre nós, mas quero continuar com o que há....mas as pessoas não poderão saber, não seria bom nem para ti, nem para mim.

- Tens razão, nós combinamos depois.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns minutos até ouvirem dizer que o avião tinha chegado. Levantaram-se e dirigiram-se para a porta que os levaria até o avião.

Assim que entraram o rapaz olhou em redor.

- Eu não acredito que vou viajar nisto.

- Draco é melhor sentares-te.

O loiro sentou-se ao pé dela, e passado minutos uma mulher, que depois veio a saber que era uma hospedeira, mandou-o apertar o cinto, pois estavam quase a descolar.

- será isso? – Questionou ele á ruiva que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Mas ela em vez de lhe responder algo que o acalmasse, fez pior, apertou a mão dele. Draco pode senti-la tremer, e concluiu que ela estava pior que ele.

"Certo é só manter a calma! Se os Muggles conseguem sobreviver a estas viagens, eu também consigo, afinal sou Draco Malfoy!"

Sem aviso ambos sentiram o avião começar a mover-se. Ginny apertou a mão dele ainda com mais força, coisa que ele pensava ser impossível, pois até já devia de ter a mão vermelha e tudo.

Draco por ser lado olhou em redor e viu que ninguém estava preocupado. Devia de ser algo fácil, não tinha com que se preocupar, mas na altura em que aquilo começou a andar mais depressa e ele sentiu que aquilo começava a levantar voou ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu prefiro a minha vassoura. – Disse ele.

Felizmente passado minutos o avião estabilizou, continuava a voar era verdade, mas mal se notava o movimento.

Só aí o loiro abriu os olhos. Olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado e viu que ela se mantinha de olhos fechados e continuava a apertar sua mão.

- Ginevra, podes abrir os olhos, está tudo bem.

A menina confiou nele e abri-os.

- Eu estava com medo....sei lá isto é estranho.

- Pois...eu sei.... – Concordou ele antes de a beijar pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Passado longas horas eles aterraram, o que foi sem duvida alguma mais um momento de suplício tanto para Ginny como para Draco.

- Finalmente em Terra...pensava que nunca mais acabava a viagem....

- Londres....estamos em casa Draco! – Disse ela agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e beijando demoradamente.

Fim do 10º capitulo

N/A: bem este capítulo veio mais depressa do que eu pensava, é o que faz ter tardes livres. Ok, desta vez não recebi tantos reviews, mas fazer o quê?! Se calhar não gostaram...espero receber mais neste capitulo...mas primeiramente aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: bem, bem aqui está o teu capitulo favorito, por isso faz favor de me deixar um review grande...he he he....pois...de resto não sei o que te dizer mais...por isso...espero teu comentário...apesar de já saberes tudo...mas ya! Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: ainda bem que gostaste do outro capítulo, é bom saber. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste, e espero o teu review. Jinhos!

**Rebeca**: pois tu dizes pelo msn, mas mesmo assim quero os teus reviews! O capitulo 11 está quase.....é o próximo....é só esperar mais uns ok?! Jinhos!

**BiaMalfoy84**: sim ainda vai ter muitos capítulos....este foi o 10º...vai ter até ao 31º.....por isso ainda falta muito....e espero que continues a gostar da ...jinhos!

**Miaka**: pois foi, este capitulo teve um pouco de action D/G...já estava a faltar né?! Eu espero que tenhas gostado.....e eles estão cada vez mais ligados um ao ok?! Jinhos!

**Sweet – Shine**: bem, não demorei....muito. espero que tenhas gostado desta capitulo...e espero também pelo teu comentário....jinhos!

**Cacau**: sim ele admitiu....(ALELUIA)......bem para rolar tudinho...não falta muito prometo....mas também não prometo que ficaram felizes durante muito tempo....ups falei demais....bem espero teu comentário.....jinhos!

**Tamandu**: ainda bem que não axaste o Draco lamechas....estou a tentar deixa-lo parecido o mais possível que consigo com um Malfoy. Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.....jinhos!

Bem terminaram os agradecimentos....e agora o que será que vai acontecer em Hogwarts?! Será que eles vão continuar juntos?! Será que descobrem o relacionamento deles?! Hum....veremos....por isso que tal comentarem....façam-me feliz.....jinhos

Ate ao próximo capitulo...ou seja até á próxima semana.....FUI!!!


	12. Noticias e pedidos

**Noticias e pedidos**

- Londres....estamos em casa Draco! – Disse ela agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e beijando demoradamente.

Assim que a menina o largou ele olhou para ela e ambos começaram a caminhar em direcção à saída do aeroporto.

Era 2 de Janeiro, e as ferias de Natal já tinham acabado, deviam de ter regressado naquele dia para a escola, mas ali já era final da tarde, e o trem para Hogwarts tinha partido há muito tempo.

- Bem vamos até à Diagon – Al. Lá mandamos uma coruja aos teus pais, ou melhor tu mandas, a dizer que está tudo, enquanto que eu escrevo ao professor Snape a dizer que estamos aqui, depois é só esperar. – Disse Draco.

Os dois se dirigiram à Diagon – Al e Ginny foi logo escrever a carta aos pais.

_Queridos pais_

_È a Ginny, eu estou óptima...sei que devem de ter ficado muito preocupados comigo, mas é que não pode comunicar mais cedo com vocês, vou explicar porquê._

_Foi raptada por Lucius Malfoy e ele levou-me para as masmorras da sua mansão. Felizmente Draco Malfoy, o filho de Lucius, salvou-me. Fugimos dos comensais e estáva a um dia de chegar a casa, quando eu peguei numa estátua._

_Azar o meu, e o de Draco que me agarrara no braço, fomos para à Grécia, a estatua era uma botão de transporte._

_Tentamos vir logo para Londres, só podíamos vir de avião, mas infelizmente eles estavam esgotados e nós tivemos que ficar uma semana a viver na Grécia. Chegamos mesmo agora e eu estou a mandar-vos esta coruja para vos avisar de que estou bem, enquanto Draco está a mandar uma coruja para Hogwarts, para sabermos como vamos para lá._

_Eu lamento muito o sofrimento que vos causei, a todos vocês, mas é que foi impossível vos avisar antes, se eu tivesse conseguido arranjar uma coruja eu teria vos avisado, mas não consegui....Lamento muito._

_Mas pronto, agora estou bem, vocês tão avisados, e eu vou voltar para Hogwarts._

_Amo-vos muito....beijos da Ginny!_

Ela deu a carta a uma das corujas da loja e depressa ela levantou voou. Olhou para o loiro que a olhava.

- Demoraste a escrever uma carta, já mandei a minha há muito tempo.

- Desculpa.

- Anda vamos até ao Caldeirão Escoante....esperaremos lá por notícias de Hogwarts.

Eles assim fizeram, caminharam em silêncio para o Caldeirão escoante e sentaram-se numa das mesas do bar esperando a coruja chegar.

O loiro olhou para a mesa do lado que se encontrava vazia, assim como quase todo o bar aquela hora e viu o Profeta Diário. Pegou nele e ficou em estado de choque.

"_**Ainda não há notícias de Ginevra Weasley, que desapareceu misteriosamente no dia 21 de Dezembro quando regressava a casa para as ferias de Natal. Não se sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, mas o facto de Draco Malfoy também ter desaparecido, é bem possível que este a tenha raptado ou feito pior. O ministério não nos fala de nada, e por isso não sabemos se há notícias ou pistas da filha mais nova de Arthur Weasley. Lucius Malfoy garante não saber nada dela, ele diz mesmo que não sabe quem a raptou, mas também garante não saber nada do filho, e foi o próprio que disse: "Meu filho tem coragem suficiente para fazer mal à Weasley, não me admirava nada que a encontrassem já sem vida!".**_

**_Continuamos todos á espera de notícias sobre o desaparecimento repentino destes dois jovens, que deviam de ter regressado hoje a Hogwarts para o início do 2º período."_**

Draco olhava chocado para o jornal.

"Eles pensam que fui que a raptei, e o idiota do meu pai quase disse que eu a tinha matado, mas que brincadeira estúpida é esta?!"

- Draco o que estas a ler?

- Vê por ti mesma – respondeu ele entregando-lhe o jornal.

Se o loiro tinha ficado em choque a ruiva quase que tivera um ataque por causa do que era ali dito.

Felizmente que a coruja por onde Draco tinha enviado a carta para Hogwarts, pousou em frente deles, porque senão a menina tinha entrado num ataque de nervosismo agudo.

- Dumbledore diz que o Hagrid nos virá buscar aqui mesmo onde estamos, e nos levará para Hogwarts ainda hoje.

- Ainda bem – disse a ruiva suspirado e deixando-se afundar na cadeira.

Só esperaram mais dois minutos, pois no momento seguinte Hagrid aparecia ao lado deles. Assim que Ginny o viu levantou-se e agarrou-se a ele.

- Ginny tu estás bem? Tu nem sabe a aflição em que estão todos? Meu Merlin o que se passou contigo?

- Eu estou bem, e o que se passou é uma longa historia. Podemos ir para Hogwarts?

- Claro, vamos já.

- Anda Draco. – Disse a menina puxando-o pela mão.

Aproximaram-se os três da lareira e Hagrid deu um pedaço de pó de flu a cada um.

- Odeio viajar nisto – resmungou Draco.

- Muito bem, digam escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

A primeira pessoa a ir foi Ginny, depois Draco e só depois Hagrid. Assim que estavam todos Dumbledore dispensou Hagrid e disse aos dois jovens para se sentarem.

- Muito bem, agora contem-me a vossa aventura! – Pediu o homem olhando serenamente para eles.

Quem contou a historia toda foi Ginny, Draco apenas concordava ou acrescentava algo que ela se tinha esquecido, no final o director olhou para eles e disse:

- Fico feliz em saber que conseguiram sobreviver a uma semana os dois juntos sem tentativas de morte.

"É foi fácil mesmo!" – pensou a menina.

- Porque nos haveríamos de querer matar, estavam bem juntos! – Disse Draco com a sua voz arrastada.

O director sorriu e olhou para ambos por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Eu imagino que sim, que estivessem bem. Agora se não há mais nada que me querem contar podem retirar-se. Acho que certas pessoas vão gostar de vos ver, em especial a si Sra. Weasley.

A menina sorriu e levantou-se acompanhado Draco até á porta do director.

Quando chegaram ao lugar em que se separavam o rapaz certificou-se que ninguém se encontrava perto e puxou a menina para si.

- Não vais sentir a minha falta?

- Onde Draco?

- A dormir ao teu lado?

- Vou.

- Eu sabia....não vives sem mim, hã Weasley!

- Muito engraça....

Mas Draco não a deixou continuar, beijou-a calma e longamente.

- Vemo-nos amanhã, eu mando-te uma coruja e encontramo-nos num lugar qualquer. – Disse ele beijando-a outra vez e indo embora depois.

Ginny caminhou radiante para a torre dos Gryffindor. Não podia estar mais feliz, estava de volta sã e salva, passara uma semana maravilhosa com Draco e para alem disso eles tinham uma relação, ela só não sabia qual era a relação que eles tinham.

Assim que chegou à sala comum, viu imediatamente seu irmão, Hermione e Harry. Olhou para os três, mas a primeira pessoa a vê-la foi Harry. Levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e correu até ela.

- Ginny, tu estás bem! – Disse ele antes de abraçar com força.

Era bom ser abraçada por Harry, mas não pode deixar de pensar que preferia mil vezes o abraço de Draco.

Assim que Harry se levantou Ron e Hermione também viram a ruiva, e o ruivo obrigou o amigo a largar a menina para ele próprio a abraçar.

Depois de ser abraçada por todos, Ron levou-a até uma das poltronas e os três olharam para ela como que pedindo uma explicação.

Ginny contou tudo assim como tinha contado a Dumbledore. Era difícil para eles acreditar que Draco a tinha ajudado, e que eles não se quiseram matar durante uma semana. Na realidade até para Ginny era complicado perceber aquilo, ás vezes ela pensava que tudo era um sonho, mas não era, era bem real.

Logicamente ela não disse uma única vez que eles se tinham beijado, na verdade ela inventou umas quantas ofensas que não tinham existido, e disse que tinha sido doloroso demais passar tanto tempo com o loiro.

Quando se decidiram deitar já era bastante tarde, os primeiros a subirem foram Ron e Hermione, Harry e Ginny ficaram um pouco para trás.

- Sabes, eu tive medo que te acontecesse algo! – Disse o menino olhando fixamente para ela.

- Sério?! Mas, bem eu estou bem....está tudo bem agora. Mas fico muito feliz por saber que te preocupas comigo.

- Mas é claro que eu me preocupo contigo Ginny, eu preocupo-me muito contigo.

A ruiva olhou para o moreno e constatou que estavam muito perto, ela afastou-se imediatamente dele e disse:

- Eu estou com sono....até amanhã Harry.

Assim que acabou de falar ela correu escadas acima e entrou no dormitório. Agora que ela não sentia nada por ele, é que ele demonstrava sentir algo por ela.

"Só a mim é que me acontecem estas coisas....mas eu não gosto mais dele, eu gosto de Draco!"

Mal se deitou ela adormeceu, pensando em como sentia falta do corpo do loiro ao lado do seu.

-----------

Draco entrou no silencioso salão comunal dos Slytherin, caminhou vagarosamente para o seu dormitório, o dormitório de monitor.

Entrou e olhou em volta. Estava tudo como tinha deixado, sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar nela.

"Tenho que arranjar um lugar onde me encontrar com ela! Um lugar onde ninguém nos encontre, onde não nos achem. Mas onde?!"

Draco começou a pensar em todos os lugares existentes em Hogwarts, mas nenhum lhe agradava, até que se lembrou de um lugar óptimo. Era uma sala no 4º andar, no final de um corredor que nunca era usado, e essa sala era grande, com uma vista fantástica para a zona do lago, e NUNCA ninguém lá ia.

"É o lugar perfeito!" – pensou ele deitando-se na cama.

A semana que passara com a Weasley na Grécia tinha mudado sua vida. Draco sempre fora uma pessoa que sabia o que queria, sempre soube desde pequeno que queria seguir os passos de seu pai, e ser o melhor Comensal....mas agora, seus pensamentos estavam baralhados, e tudo por causa dela.

Draco não queria desistir do seu futuro de ser comensal, não por causa de uma menina, mas se fosse comensal teria que desistir dela, sim ele sabia que ela não ficaria com ele, e ele próprio não queria ficar com ela, pois ela correria perigo.

"Eu não sei o que fazer?! Bem vamos por partes....eu quero a Ginevra? Sim! Quero ser poderoso? Sim! Quero ser comensal? Esse sempre foi meu destino, porquê muda-lo agora?! Já sei, vou deixar as coisas correrem....ficar com Ginevra, protege-la dos esquemas do meu pai...e depois....depois não sei....mas serei comensal na mesma...eu serei!"

O loiro levantou-se e andou pelo quarto durante uns minutos, ponderando o que fazer, mas sua decisão ficou na mesma. Decidiu deitar-se. Já era MUITO tarde, precisava de dormir.

-----------

Assim que Ginny acordou ela tinha suas companheiras de quarto à espera que ela acordasse para lhe dar um abraço, em especial Alexandra.

- Ginny que medo que tive. – Dizia a morena enquanto a abraçava forte. – Tu nem sabes, eu tinha medo que te tivessem feito algo muito horrível, que nunca mais te visse, mas tu estás bem...eu estou tão feliz.

- Alex calma, está tudo bem agora....tenho tanta coisa para te contar.

- Sobre o facto de o Malfoy te ter salvo?

- Mas como sabes?

- Ora já toda a escola sabe Ginny.

- Bem....sim é sobre isso, mas há mais coisas, mas tens que prometer guardar segredo!

- Certo, eu prometo.

- Ok, então vamo-nos arranjar e descer para o pequeno-almoço, eu vou-te contando aos poucos.

As meninas caminharam para o Salão Principal calmamente, enquanto que a ruiva contava tudo o que se tinha passado, e o facto de estar apaixonada por ele.

- Mas ele é um Malfoy?

- Foi o que eu disse...mas ele disse para esquecermos nosso sobrenomes...e assim fizemos...e foi fantástico. É claro que ele não é o protótipo de um namorado normal, mas é bom na mesma.

Assim que as meninas se sentaram uma coruja da escola pousou em frente da ruiva. Ela recolheu a carta imediatamente e leu-a imaginado de quem fosse.

_Ginevra_

_Desculpa não usar a minha coruja, mas como todas as pessoas a conhecem iriam falar mais do que já estão falando. Eu estive a pensar onde nos poderíamos encontrar, e encontrei o lugar perfeito. Sabes no 4º andar há aquele corredor que nunca é utilizado, no final dele existe uma sala perfeita e nunca ninguém lá vai._

_Eu espero por ti lá depois de jantar, visto eu ter aulas toda a tarde._

_Draco Malfoy_

A menina sorriu assim que ele a carta e olhou á procura de Draco, mas não o encontrou.

- É dele? – Questionou Alexandra murmurando ao seu ouvido.

- Sim. Ele quer encontrar-se comigo hoje....

- Que bom para ti, mas agora lamento estragar o teu momento, mas é que estamos atrasadas para a aula, e o pior é que é poções. Anda embora.

Ginny concordou com a amiga e levantou-se, caminhavam para as masmorras quando viram o trio maravilho e Draco á frente delas.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para o irmão.

- Nada, eu estava só a trocar umas palavrinhas com esse dai.

- Primeiro Ron, esse dai chama-se Draco. Segundo o que querias com ele?

- Ele estava com medo que eu te fizesse algo. – Respondeu Draco.

- Ah Ron eu não acredito...será que não percebes que ele não quer nada comigo, porque não o deixas em paz em relação a mim?

- Ginny eu não acredito que estas a defender o Malfoy,

- Acho que não é preciso te lembrar que ele me salvou a vida....talvez ele mereça um pouco de respeito da minha parte.

- Será que não estás apaixonada por ele? – Perguntou Harry olhando para ela.

Draco olhou para a ruiva á sua frente e de seguida para o rapaz cicatriz.

"Eu não posso crer....ele está mesmo caidinho por ela!"

- Não Harry, eu não estou, nunca estive, nem nunca estarei apaixonada por ele.

O loiro sorriu, sabia que ela mentia. O timbre da voz dela era diferente sempre que ela mentia, sua voz tremia e ficava ligeiramente mais fraca.

- Ginny nós estamos atrasadas. – Disse Alex tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- É, tens razão. E vocês deixem-no em paz, ele não quer nada comigo, se quisesse ele teria tentado durante uma semana e nunca tentou...agora vão embora.

Ginny viu o trio ir embora e olhou para Draco que ostentava um sorriso sarcástico.

- Nunca tentei....mentes tão mal Ginevra! – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.

A menina sorriu para ele e continuou seu caminho.

O dia passou muito devagar para Ginny que nunca mais via a hora de se encontrar com Draco.

Finalmente a hora de jantar chegou, e ela comia calmamente quando Alex lhe perguntou:

- Como vais sair daqui sozinha sem te fazerem perguntas?

- Pois....não sei, não pensei nisso...mas tu podias ajudar-me.

- Eu?!

- Sim, vens comigo. Depois é só ires fazer outra coisa.

- Ok....para mim até dá jeito mesmo...tenho uma coisa a fazer.

- Ah sim?! O quê?

- Conto-te noutra altura, não te posso contar já porque ainda não desenrolamos.

- Vais-te encontrar com um rapaz?

- Talvez. – Respondeu a morena vagamente.

A ruiva não fez mais perguntas, sabia que Alexandra lhe contaria quando pudesse. Acabaram de jantar de depois ambas saíram do salão.

- Ali vai a tua ruiva! – Disse Blaise a Draco.

Blaise Zabini era, a seguir a Draco, o rapaz mais desejado de Hogwarts. Ele tinha os olhos cor de mel, e seu cabelo era castanho. De estrutura era parecido com o loiro, alto, forte e robusto, tudo por causa do Quidditch.

- Porque raio estávas a olhar para ela?

- Quem te disse que olhava para ela?! Bem eu vou fazer uma coisa, tenho um encontro.

- Espera que também vou!

- Fazer de vela?

- Deixa de ser imbecil, é claro que não vou contigo....vou ter com ela.

Os dois rapazes deixaram o Salão Principal e separaram-se minutos depois. Quando o loiro entrou na sala, já Ginny lá estava.

- Olá Ginevra. – Disse ele ao ouvido dela beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

- Olá. – Murmurou ela, começando a sentir-se extasiada com os beijos dele.

Draco virou-a para si e olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. No instante seguinte eles beijavam-se.

Quando se afastaram Ginny perguntou:

- Meu irmão disse-te mais alguma coisa?

- Não....mas o Potter não tirou os olhos de mim, devia de estar á espera que eu te rapta-se, mas o pior foi que ele não tirou os olhos de ti durante TODO o almoço e jantar.

- Com ciúmes? – Questionou ela divertida com a situação.

- Não, mas e se estiver?

- Se estiveres eu digo-te que não tens razões para isso, afinal nós não temos aquilo a que se possa chamar de relação oficial.

- O que queres dizer?

- Tu percebeste.

Draco olhou para ela durante longos minutos e por fim disse:

- Namora comigo.

- Isso é um pedido, ou é uma exigência?

- Consoante o ponto de vista. Pode ser um pedido, porque eu estou a querer saber se tu aceitas, mas pode ser uma exigência porque é algo que eu quero, e não aceito uma resposta negativa.

Ela riu com gosto da resposta dele, mas no momento seguinte beijou-o e depois disse:

- Eu aceito namorar contigo.

- Óptimo...sabia que não irias recusar, afinal só se fosses burra é que recusarias Draco Malfoy como teu namorado.

- Agora merecias uma resposta bem dada, mas eu não vou faze-lo...afinal podemos fazer algo mais interessante.

- Sério Sra. Weasley?

- Sério!

Draco puxou-a delicadamente pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto que a outra se encontrava na nuca da menina. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça dela e beijou-a com fervor e necessidade.

Agora eles eram namorados, ninguém saberia, seria segredo, mas eles sabiam, e isso iria fazer com que as suas atitudes mudassem.

Fim do 11º capitulo

N/A: bem, bem....finalmente o relacionamento é sério....e isso vai mudar muita coisa em ambos...mas para isso vão ter que esperar para ver. Primeiro que tudo, eu actualizei este capítulo depressa....talvez pelo facto a fic estar quase terminada aqui no meu pc....mas não se preocupem ainda faltam muitos capítulos, ainda muita coisa vai acontecer.

Mas agora vamos aos agradecimentos......

**Kika: **pois...foi grande....não me importava que fosses todos assim....sim, sim eu sei que o capítulo passado foi o teu favorito, e também sabia que ias adorar, logo quando o escrevi. Pois não convém andares a dizer coisas sobre o futuro da fic, e sim não há ninguém com uma memoria pior que tu...memoria de Dori. Pois vê se comentas ok?! Jinhos!

**Bia-Malfoy-84: **agora ele finalmente oficializou o relacionamento, espero que tenhas gostado. Pois, se eles ficam juntos ou não...logo se vê! Espero pelo teu comentário....jinhos!

**Kirina-li: **ainda bem que gostaste da volta pela cidade....fico muito feliz por isso. Pois foi, aqueceu bastante, mas ele é um cavalheiro e parou. Bem o irmão não fez nada, ela não deixou...he he he....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também...jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon: **bem só se saberá sobre a profecia no capítulo 15, ainda faltam mais 4 capítulos, não desesperes. Bem eles vão mesmo voltar a ver-se, isso já foi respondido na fic. E sim, ele realmente esta apaixonado. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: estás desculpada. Bem eu posso dizer o que Draco tinha pensando....eu pensava que tinha deixado isso minimamente explicito...mas tudo bem....o plano dele era namorar com ela para atingir o Potter, assim o Potter estava mais vulnerável e Voldemort apanhava-o mais facilmente. E claro no fim ele deixava-a. Mas parece que as coisas não correram bem como ele pensava. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e espero o teu comentário. Jinhos!

**Biba Evans: **ainda bem que os beijos são de arrepiar, gosto disso. E fico MUITO FELIZ em saber que gostas tanto assim da minha fic, é bom mesmo...um grande OBRIGADO. Jinhos e espero teu comentário.

**Miaka: **sim, ele já fez sua escolha, por enquanto, pois como deu para entender ele continua confuso, e ainda quer ser comensal. Espero que tenhas gostado, comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Milazenha: **é claro que são o melhor casal, sem duvida alguma. Bem, talvez não confusões em si, mas prometo que não será um mar de rosas, talvez uma pitada de Drama. Jinhos e comenta.

**Rebeca: **Capítulo 11 viste?! Pois NC é boa onda....será que já leste os capítulos? Hum acho que não...acho que ainda não te separaste totalmente, ou já? Bem mesmo assim, espero teu comentário...jinhos!

**Amanda: **obrigado por comentares, mesmo sabendo que só gostas de comentar no fim, comentaste por mim. OBRIGADO. Jinhos!

**Lyra Lestrange: **bem espero que este capítulo não tenha tido tantos erros, pois eu tento ao máximo não ter erros, se escapa algum peço desculpa. E sim, vou escrever eles em Hogwarts. Bem, espero que tenhas gostado....jinhos!

**Jully-li: **pois o que é bom dura mesmo pouco, mas eles agora voltaram e começaram a namorar, vamos ver no que vai dar. Espero que tenhas gostado e espero teu comentário....jinhos!

**Bem pessoal eu fiquei feliz com a quantidade de reviews....espero que continue mais ou menos assim...é óptimo....bem vou indo....já sabem mandem reviews....deixem-me feliz....não sei ao certo quando actualizarei...mas pronto....jinhos e fiquem bem....FUI!!!**


	13. Ciúmes e gelados

**Ciúmes e gelados**

- Ginny acorda! – Chamava Alexandra abanando a ruiva.

A menina abriu os olhos meio sonolenta e espreguiçou-se demoradamente, de seguida olhou para a amiga ao seu lado e viu-a extremamente sorridente.

- O que se passou Alex? Estás tão feliz?

- Antes de te contar minhas novidades, diz-me porque é que ontem chagaste tão tarde? Sabes, tive que inventar uma data de desculpas, afinal todos me perguntavam por ti.

- Desculpa amiga, mas é que ontem eu fiquei mais um pouco com Draco, afinal fez ontem um mês desde que ele me pediu em namoro.

- É verdade, e então como foi?

A ruiva não respondeu de imediato, seu olhar perdeu-se num ponto da parede, enquanto se lembrava dos beijos apaixonados trocados com o namorado na noite anterior. Contra tudo o que ela esperava, ele era um bom namorado, não se pode dizer que fosse o protótipo ideal de namorado, mas era gentil e compreensivo com ela, quando ele tinha uma das suas evasivas e ela lhe dizia que ainda não se sentia preparada. Só isso já lhe dava a certeza que ele gostava dela, não eram necessárias declarações de amor, bastava uma simples compreensão, ou um simples gesto, para ela ter a certeza do sentimento dele por ela.

- Foi bom, tu sabes como é, passamos horas juntos todos os finais de tarde, e é sempre bom. Mas agora diz-me lá quais são as tuas novidades.

- Ai Ginny estou tão feliz. Tu sabes que eu tenho vindo-me a encontrar com um rapaz. Pois vou-te contar tudo.

- Já não era sem tempo!

A morena riu e logo depois começou a contar.

- No dia de Natal uma família de feiticeiros, amigos dos meus pais, convidou-nos para irmos ao baile de Natal na casa deles. Aí eu conheci o filho deles, e fiquei parva, não percebia como nunca me tinha apercebido da beleza dele. E para além disso, ele mostrou-se ser super simpático e gentil. Bem começámos a conversar, e quando regressamos a Hogwarts continuámos com a amizade.

Fomo-nos conhecendo aos poucos e eu sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, e ontem ele pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei na hora.

- Mas que bom Alex, estou tão feliz por ti amiga. – Disse a ruiva abraçando-se à amiga. – Mas afinal quem é ele?

- Tu conheces, na verdade é amigo do Draco.

Alexandra viu um sorriso formar-se na face da amiga, coisa que estranhou, mas mesmo assim continuou:

- É o Blaise Zabini.

Ginny abraçou a amiga e disse:

- Nós já desconfiávamos. Um dia calhou em conversa eu dizer que tu te encontravas com alguém, mas eu não sabia quem era, e Draco disse-me que Blaise também. Então nós começámos a tomar atenção a vocês os dois, e vi vocês trocarem muitos olhares nas refeições e sempre que o vosso caminho cruzava.

Alex riu com a amiga e depois decidiram irem arranjar-se e descerem para irem tomar o café da manhã.

O que valia é que era Sábado e por isso tinham o tempo todo pela conta delas.

Quando Ginny entrou no Salão Principal, seu olhar cruzou-se rapidamente com o do namorado, e sorrindo ela encaminhou-se para a mesa.

Sentou-se ao lado da Alexandra, e ambas cochichavam sobre os namoros.

- Nós também vamos namorar em segredo – segredou Alex – Achamos que é melhor.

Nessa altura ela calou-se abruptamente e Ginevra sentiu alguém sentar-se ao lado dela, virou-se e deparou-se com uns belos olhos verdes a olharem-na. Sentiu o coração apertar-se, pois ela tinha a certeza absoluta que Draco observava.

- Bom dia Ginny, Bom dia Alexandra.

- Olá Harry – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ginny será que podíamos conversar?

- Claro, o que queres dizer?

- Em particular?

Ginny sentiu-se gelar, olhou para a amiga e depois para o namorado, e este olhava com atenção a aproximação existente entre o moreno e a ruiva.

- Bem....hã....sim Harry claro. Alex eu já volto, fazes-me um favor? Não deixes ninguém pensar o que não deve.

- Não te preocupes eu trato disso.

Ginny levantou-se e seguiu o moreno até fora do Salão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estava a ter um dia óptimo, a noite passada havia sido boa, um mês de namoro com Ginevra, era inacreditável como eles até se entendiam bem. Draco sabia que a ruiva era a única pessoa que o conhecia verdadeiramente, bem talvez Zabini também o conhecesse, mas Ginny era diferente. Ela conseguia saber o que ele sentia, e isso assustava-o, afinal ela gostava de se manter frio e distante, mas com ela era impossível.

Seu dia melhorou quando soube que ele a sua ruivinha estavam certos, quando desconfiaram de um possível romance entre Blaise e Alexandra.

Tudo corria maravilhosamente bem até ao momento em que um certo moreno com uma cicatriz horrível na testa se sentou ao lado de Ginny.

"O que raios faz o Potter tão perto dela?! Ele não devia de se aproximar da minha namorada! Seu anormal, sai dai imediatamente!"

- Calma Draco. – Murmurou Blaise ao loiro.

Mas o pior foi quando Draco viu a ruiva sair do Salão com o Potter.

- Eu não acredito. – Disse ele olhando raivoso para a porta do Salão.

- Não vai acontecer nada Draco, não fiques assim. Anda vem comigo – disse o moreno agarrando no braço do amigo.

Blaise puxou o loiro até a um corredor longe do Salão, e Draco foi todo o caminho a praguejar.

- Ele não tem direito algum de ir falar SOZINHO com a MINHA namorada. Ele não se toca, ela NÃO gosta dele, ela gosta DE MIM.

- Sim Draco, tens razão. – Concordou Zabini entrando numa sala.

- Mas afinal o que fazemos aqui?

- Alexandra disse -me por sinais que queria falar contigo.

Nesse momento a porta da sala abriu-se e Alex entrou por ela.

- Ainda bem que percebeste que queria falar com o Malfoy.

- Sim ele percebeu, e já agora o que me queres?

- Um dia destes eu vou perceber o que Ginny viu em ti, e diz ela que tu consegues ser simpático, bem não interessa. O que eu tenho a dizer-te foi uma coisa que Ginny me pediu.

- E o que ela te pediu?

- Para te dizer que não penses em coisas que não existem.

- Suponho que estás a falar do facto de ela ter ido falar sozinha com o Potter.

- Sim, estou-me a referir a isso. Ela não quer que tu penses coisas que não existem.

- Se ela está assim tão preocupada, é porque tem peso na consciência.

- Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy. Ginny está a arriscar tudo por amor a ti. Ela já se zangou com o irmão e tudo, por tua causa. Ron queria que ela fosse este fim-de-semana a Hogsmeade com o Harry, e ela recusou-se por tua causa, pois sabia que tu ias ficar com ciúmes. E ela está a pensar renunciar á equipa de Quidditch para não jogar com o Harry, para não jogar contra ti. Ela está a abdicar de tudo por tua causa, e tu estás aqui a desconfiar dela, tu não a mereces.

Draco ouviu tudo calado e por fim disse:

- Eu não quero que ela abdique do Quidditch, eu sei que ela adora jogar, tenho que falar com ela. Mas quanto ao facto da visita ela fez muito bem.

- Draco, não achas que ela merece uma recompensa? Afinal ela preocupa-se contigo, e tu desconfiaste dela.

- Tens razão Blaise. Gilmore, quando ela acabar a conversa com o cicatriz diz-lhe que preciso de falar com ela.

- Digo para ir ter à vossa sala?

- Não, diz-lhe para ir ter comigo ao pé das estufas. Hoje não está lá ninguém. Fazes isso?

- Claro que sim.

- "ptimo, agora vou sair, não gosto de fazer de vela.

Draco saiu da Sala e dirigiu-se até à cozinha, tinha uma ideia, sabia como agradar à menina, ela não lhe dissera que gostava de ter um romance como daqueles livros Muggles que lia. Bem estava na altura de ela se sentir uma das protagonistas dos seus livros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny seguiu Harry e ambos se encaminharam para os jardins de Hogwarts. Caminharam mais um pouco em silencio até que a menina se fartou e parou.

- Acho que já me podes dizer o que querias!

- Tens razão. Ginny, tu sabes que eu gosto muito de ti.

- Eu também gosto muito de ti, é como se fosses mais um irmão para mim.

- Mas não é assim que eu gosto de ti. Eu sei que demorei a olhar para ti, mas quando o fiz arrependi-me de nunca o ter feito. Ginny eu estou apaixonado por ti.

Ginevra olhava para o moreno á sua frente abismada. Viu-o aproximar-se dela e no momento seguinte eles estavam muito próximos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminhava até aos jardins, tinha que pensar no que fazer, sabia a base da ideia, mas tinha que tornar aquilo perfeito. Caminhava devagar, e parou quando viu Ginny e Harry.

Ela olhava para ele em estado de choque e ele aproximou-se dela. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver, não iria continuar ali e ficar a olhar para o Potter a se aproximar da sua namorada.

Ficou ainda pior quando o moreno puxou a menina pela cintura e a beijou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sentiu-se ser puxada pela cintura, mas não conseguiu reagir a tempo e quando deu por si já Harry a beijava.

Ela levou as mãos ao peito do rapaz e tentou empurra-lo, mas ele era mais forte que ela e não conseguiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estava em choque. O Potter bobo estava a beijar Ginevra. Mas acordou quando viu que a menina tentava afastar o moreno.

Não pode deixar de sorrir, ela NUNCA o tinha afastado, nem mesmo antes de namorarem, e já era a segunda vez que o outro a beijava e ela se virava, mas daquela vez Harry não estava a deixar a menina soltar-se.

Draco não esperou mais, caminhou rapidamente até eles, e tocou no ombro do rapaz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estava a entrar em pânico, não conseguia afastar-se de Harry, mas finalmente ele parou.

Assim que Harry sentiu alguém tocar no seu ombro virou-se e qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu o Malfoy a olhar ameaçadoramente para ele.

Ginevra sentiu o coração partir-se no momento em que viu o namorado atrás do moreno.

"Ele viu! Ou não o que ele vai fazer?! O que vai acontecer ao nosso namoro?!"

Mas Ginny não teve muito mais tempo para pensar, pois viu o namorado erguer o punho e a espetar um murro no queixo de Harry.

Draco estava com tanta raiva do rapaz cicatriz que não esperou mais, deu-lhe um murro mesmo em cheio no queixo. Harry não esperava nenhum murro e muito menos um tão forte, por isso cambaleou e caiu no chão.

Ginny olhava para o namorado e ele olhou de relance para ela e logo depois para o moreno no chão.

- Não sabes que é feio beijar uma menina à força? O que o teu querido amigo cabeçudo diria se soubesse que tu beijaste a irmã dele á força?

- Tu não tens nada a ver com isto Malfoy.

- Potter, eu aviso-te, não quero voltar a ver-te a beijá-la à força.

- O que tu queres da Ginny?

- Nada. Eu não quero nada da Weasley, mas também não acho bem tu a beijares à força. Afinal acima de tudo eu sou um cavalheiro, e não resisto em ajudar uma menina em apuros. Agora sai daqui Potter.

Harry levantou-se e olhou do Malfoy para Ginny, esta encontrava-se com a cabeça baixa, tentava conter o riso. Saiu de ao pé dos dois, mas antes ainda disse:

- Ginny pensa no que te disse! Eu não vou desistir.

Assim que o moreno se encontrava muito longe deles, Draco perguntou:

- Estás bem?

- Eu não queria Draco, ele beijou-me à força, eu não queria.

- Eu sei, eu vi tudo.

- Obrigado por teres intervido.

- Qual é? Eu não ia deixar aquele anormal beijar a minha namorada. Agora vem comigo, temos que conversar.

Draco começou a caminhar até ás estufas e a ruiva seguia-o em silêncio.

"Então o Potter anda atrás da Ginevra. Mas desta vez ele não vai conseguir. Ela é minha e de mais ninguém."

"O que será que ele quer conversar?! Por favor, ele que não esteja zangado comigo, ele que não acabe o namoro, eu não ia suportar, eu amo-o demais!"

Quando chegaram ao pé das estufas Ginny deparou-se com uma toalha estendida no chão e com gelados disposta em cima dela.

- Não era para ser só assim. Eu queria que fosse melhor, mas não esperava ver o que vi. – Disse ele olhando para ela.

- Eu lamento muito, eu não....

Mas Ginny não terminou o que queria dizer, pois Draco beijou-a. A ruiva agarrou-se a ele com força, estava feliz, ele não iria terminar. O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais possessivo e envolvente.

Draco tinha as mãos na cintura dela, apertando-a contra ao seu corpo, sentindo-a tremer. As pernas de Ginny começaram a ficar bambas.

Quando eles se afastaram Draco disse:

- Eu não quero que desistas do Quidditch.

- Como soubeste?

- A tua amiga disse-me, e eu não quero que o faças por minha causa.

- Mas Draco, tu és ciumento e eu....

- Hei mocinha que é isso?! Eu não sou ciumento coisa nenhuma.

- Nada. – Disse ela dando um selinho nele.

- Não sou, apenas não suporto que os outros cobicem o que é meu.

A menina sorriu e logo depois abraçou o loiro.

- Eu não desisto do Quidditch se tu não queres. Mas tens que prometer que não vais ter ataques de ciúmes quando houver um jogo ou um treino.

- Ok, eu não vou ter ataque de ciúme, mesmo porque eu não sou ciumento.

- Sei. – Disse ela beijando-o.

Ginny enrolou os braços no pescoço dele e as pernas na cintura dele, Draco por sua vez segurava-a pela cintura e deitou-a na toalha ficando por cima. Beijavam-se com calma, mas o beijo era apaixonado e foi-se tornando cada vez mais envolvente, mas nunca perdeu a suavidade.

Quando o ar faltou, Draco afastou-se e apoiou os cotovelos no chão olhando para a menina em baixo de si.

- Eu não sei o que me fizeste Ginevra, mas eu estou.... – Draco não continuou, olhou para ela durante segundos, sentia seu coração bater forte. Estava prestes a fazer algo que nunca fizera.

- Tu estás o quê Draco? – Perguntou ela com a respiração acelerada e o coração cada vez mais descompensado.

- Eu estou apaixonado por ti. – Disse ele de uma só tirada, fazendo a menina olhar para ele e sorrir.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por ti.

Ela sabia que não era só paixão que sentia por ele, ela amava-o, mas ainda era cedo para lhe dizer isso.

Depois de ouvir o que a ruiva lhe disse ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, roçando-os provocadoramente. Ginny entreabriu os lábios, deixando o loiro percorrer com a sua língua o caminho que ele tanta conhecia. Mas daquela vez era diferente, era como se fosse a primeira vez que ele a beijava, que ele explorava sua boca.

Beijaram-se durante imenso tempo, até que ele se deitou ao lado dela, e a puxou para o seu corpo abraçando-a.

- Afinal porquê tantos gelados? – Questionou ela.

- Lembrei-me do que me contaste.

- Do festival de gelado que minha mãe fazia quando eu era criança?

- Sim. E achei interessante experimentar. – Disse ele erguendo-se e trazendo as caixas de gelado para ao pé deles.

Abriu uma e outra depois, num instante todas as caixas estavam abertas.

Ele olhou para ela com o olhar a brilhar e ela soube que ele estava a ter uma ideia perigosa, mas nada a tinha preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Ela viu Draco levar uma das mãos ao gelado e logo depois passou a mão na cara dela, lambuzando-a toda de gelado de chocolate. A menina olhou furiosa para ele e seguiu o exemplo dele, mas com gelado de morango.

Quando o loiro sentiu a mão dela na sua face disse:

- Agora Weasley assinaste a tua sentença de tortura.

Voltou a pegar no gelado de chocolate e passou novamente pela face dela, mas logo de seguida ela sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, depois eles encaminharam-se para o nariz dela e para as bochechas, beijando-a.

- Ficas doce, sabes a chocolate.

Draco passou o dedo só no chocolate e depois nos lábios dela, beijando-a carinhosamente em seguida. Enquanto a beijava sentiu as mãos dela nas suas bochechas, e elas estavam cheias de gelado.

Afastou-se dela que riu.

- Muito engraçadinha Ginevra.

Draco aproximou-se dela e deitou-a na toalha fazendo-lhe cócegas e beijando-a.

Ficaram naquela brincadeira durante imenso tempo, e rapidamente os gelados estavam acabados, e ambos estavam cheios de gelados na cara.

Quando Ginny olhou para o loiro riu, ele estava muito engraçado, até o cabelo loiro dele estava cheio de gelado. Draco riu também olhando para a namorada que estava toda suja de gelado de chocolate, morango, noz, e baunilha.

- Devias de rir assim mais vezes Draco, ficas muito mais lindo. – Disse ela antes de o beijar.

- Eu acho que é melhor nos limpar-mos! – Disse ele assim que se afastaram e pegando na sua varinha.

Limpou a namorada com um feitiço e logo a seguir limpou-se.

- Sabes, disseste que querias que isto estivesse diferente, mas eu digo-te, foi perfeito. A tua ideia foi fantástica.

- Eu só tenho ideias fantásticas Ginevra, apenas ideias fantásticas.

- E a melhor foi pedires-me em namoro.

- A menina é muito convencida sabia?!

- Eu sou apenas realista, e depois aprendi com o melhor.

Ele sorriu e beijou-a de seguida.

Depois eles decidiram voltar para o castelo, já era meio da tarde. Combinaram encontrar-se outra vez depois de jantar, e assim foi.

- Então o Potter falou contigo sobre o assunto de hoje?

- Não Draco.

- Já agora, qual foi o assunto?

-Bem...ele...hã...ele disse que gostava de mim.

- Já sabia que ele ia dizer isso.

- Mas não te preocupes – disse ela puxando o namorado pelo colarinho da camisa de encontro a si – Eu gosto é de ti.

- Eu sei – murmurou ele antes de unir seus lábios com os dela, num beijo apaixonado.

"Eu amo-te mesmo Draco!"

"Eu não acredito....eu amo-a!"

Fim do 12º capitulo

N/A: Ai ai o amor. Parece que FINALMENTE as coisas vão correr mesmo bem...pelo menos é o que parece. Bem antes de mais demoras, vou passar aos agradecimentos:

**Kika**: pois bem....tu estas certa a partir de agora é que as coisas vão aquecer...e espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo, lembro-me de me teres dito que gostaste muito do "festival de gelado!" Pois não há muito mais a dizer não é mesmo, já sabes como é, mais um capitulo...mais um comentário que quero receber....jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: será que o Potter vai sofrer, ou será que ele vai ficar feliz com os seguintes acontecimentos?! Hum...duvida cruel....pois bem...terás que esperar para ver. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Cacau**: estás desculpada por não teres postado, não faz mal.....é claro que eles estão namorando....não podiam ficar naquele impasse por muito mais tempo....é o Harry sempre se apaixonada pela Ginny quando não deve, mas terá mesmo que acontecer desta vez. Bem o Harry vai lutar pela ruiva, é a única coisa que poderei dizer.....eu também quero um Draco destes para mim....mas também quem não quer?! Bem espero pelo teu comentário...jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: a profecia está quase, quase a aparecer....faltam apenas 3 capítulos....não custou nada explicar....o que importa é que tenhas percebido todinho. Jinhos....

**Bia – Malfoy – 84**: ainda bem que gostaste do outro capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado também deste. Jinhos.

**Kirina – Li**: Hum....será que ele já chegou tarde...será que o Harry não vai conseguir algo?! Bem...terás que esperar para ver o que vai dar...jinhos!

**Jully – Li**: a Ginny pode não ter sido suficientemente convincente, mas foi o necessário. E sim o Blaise está com a Alex. E isso vai ser um namoro que terá seu papel nesta história. Verás! Jinhos!

**Miaka**: Draco vai mudando aos poucos, muito aos poucos, mas ele está a mudar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**Rebeca**: o próximo é o 13! É claro que assim é que deve de ser, Amar Draco e Ginny e tolerar Harry e Ginny, é assim que tem que ser, e é assim que sempre devia de ter sido. Mas pronto já é bom teres mudado de ideia. Já lestes os capítulos? Se sim espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Sweet – Shine**: podem sair curtinhos, mas tens é que comentar. E ainda bem que continuas a gostar da fic. Jinhos!

Bem pessoal novo capítulo e eu espero novos **COMENTÁRIOS**! Não há muito para dizer não é mesmo! Bem até ao próximo capitulo....jinhos e já sabem **REVIEWS**!

**FUI!!!**


	14. Em Hogsmeade

**Em Hogsmeade**

Uma semana tinha passado desde que Harry se declarara a Ginny, e para agrado desta e de Draco o moreno não voltou ao assunto.

Era o sábado de visita a Hogsmeade e Ginny estava muito feliz. Era a primeira vez que iria á vila com Draco, mas infelizmente teria que esperar até depois de almoço, pois como ele era o monitor chefe, ele tinha que observar os alunos no turno da manha.

- Mas depois passo a tarde contigo! – Dissera ele na tarde anterior.

- E onde nos encontramos?

- Sabes onde fica aquele poço ao pé da cabana dos gritos?

- Sim sei.

- Encontramo-nos ai depois de almoço.

Esta fora a conversa deles no dia antes, e Ginny estava feliz por isso, ela iria passar a tarde com o seu namorado em Hogsmeade.

- Ginny estás despachada?

-Espera um pouco Alex, estou só a acabar de arranjar o cabelo.

A ruiva atou o cabelo no simples rabo cavalo e depois desceu as escadas indo até á sala comum encontrar-se com a sua amiga.

As meninas desceram até ao grande Hall e dirigiram-se até á fila que já existia. Minutos depois as amigas encontravam-se dentro da carruagem prontas a partir.

- Vais passar o dia todo com o Blaise?

- Não, nós só vamos estar juntos durante a tarde. Assim passo a manha contigo e ele com os amigos.

A ruiva ia dizer algo, mas calou-se quando a porta da carruagem se abriu. Ambas olharam para a porta e viram entrar por ela Harry Potter.

- As outras estão cheias. Posso ficar aqui?

Ginevra e Alexandra trocaram um olhar significativo entre elas e depois a ruiva perguntou ao moreno:

- E a cabine do Ron e da Hermione?

- Bem, tu sabes que eles começaram a namorar no domingo passado, e não me apetece fazer de vela.

- Então podes entrar.

O moreno sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e ela olhou para a janela. Durante a viagem até à vila nenhum dos ocupantes da carruagem disse nada. Assim que chegaram Ginny abriu a porta e saiu da carruagem, sendo seguida por Alex e depois por Harry.

- Ginny! – Chamou Harry segurando a menina pelo braço. – Tu estás a evitar-me?

- Eu não Harry.

- Pois parece. Alexandra podes dar-nos uns momentos? Eu necessito de falar com a Ginny.

- Podes ir Alex, a conversa será rápida.

Harry e Ginny afastaram-se da morena e o rapaz disse:

- O que se passou no outro dia....

- Qual dia?

- Ora Ginny não te faças de desentendida. O dia em que eu te beijei. Eu queria dizer que não te beijei à força.

- Não?! Engraçado eu pensava que sim, visto eu ter-me tentado afastar e tu não teres deixado.

- Eu apenas não queria que tu te fosses embora. Eu pensava que tu gostavas de mim.

Ginny gargalhou e olhou furiosa para o moreno á sua frente.

- As pessoas mudam Harry, e eu não gosto mais de ti dessa maneira. Chegaste tarde demais, agora se me dás licença eu vou-me embora.

E dizendo isto a ruiva virou costas e voltou para ao pé da amiga.

- Então o que ele queria? – Perguntou uma voz ao pé do seu ouvido.

- O mesmo de sempre, mas não te preocupes eu acho que ele não volta tão depressa.

- Óptimo.

Logo depois Draco afastou-se da ruiva e ela olhou sorridente para a amiga.

- Vamos ás compras Ginny?

- Vamos!

Foi uma manhã divertida para Ginny e Alexandra. As duas amigas compraram imensos doces, algum material escolar que necessitavam, foram ao 3 vassouras beber uma cerveja amanteigada, e depois Ginny agarrou na amiga e caminharam até á loja de Quidditch.

- O que viemos comprar aqui? – Perguntou a morena.

- A nova snitch de colecção.

- Mas eu não sabia que tinhas uma colecção de snitch.

- Eu não tenho, mas ele tem.

- Prenda para o namorado.

- Já que não lhe dei nada nem no Natal, e ele deu-me esta linda correntinha, e também não lhe dei nada quando fizemos um mês de namoro, compro-lhe agora.

Quando saíram da loja elas viram ser quase hora de almoço, mas nenhuma tinha fome, pois tinham comido imensos doces.

- Bem é aqui que nos separamos. Encontramo-nos em Hogwarts.

- Xau, até logo.

- Até logo Alex. – Despediu-se a ruiva dirigindo-se para onde tinha combinado com Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acordou feliz, era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e estaria toda a tarde com a sua ruiva.

"E pensar que isto começou tudo por causa de um plano estúpido. Se o meu pai descobre que eu a amo estou frito. Mas o que eu vou fazer?! Se eu for comensal vou perde-la, e se eu não for comensal nem sei o que o meu pai me fará! Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer, só sei que faça o que fizer tenho que fazer por ela, não posso magoa-la. Quem diria Draco Malfoy apaixonado por Ginevra Weasley!" – pensava Draco enquanto apertava os botões da camisa.

Quando saiu do seu quarto encontrou Blaise.

- Então vais ter com ela?

- Não Draco, só vou ter com ela depois de almoço, ela não quis deixar a amiga sozinha.

-Fez bem, ao menos assim o estúpido do Potter não vai ter com ela.

- Esses teus ciúmes.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes...apenas não gosto de ver o Potter com ela.

- Isso são ciúmes, não vale a pena negar tu estás apaixonado por ela

- Cala a boca, não digas isso alto. Onde já se viu um Malfoy apaixonado, mas sim eu estou. Mas cala a boca. – Disse Draco entrando na carruagem.

Durante a viagem os dois amigos não falaram de nada. Tanto um como outro se calou.

Assim que Draco saiu da carruagem viu um pouco mais á frente Ginny a sair da dela, seguida pela amiga e depois pelo....

- Potter.

Viu que o moreno segurou a menina pelo pulso e depois ambos se afastaram. Ele começou a sentir o sangue ferver. Ele estava outra vez com ela, mas desta vez ela manteve-se afastada dele, e olhava furiosa para o rapaz.

Finalmente ela afastou-se do moreno, deixando sozinho com cara de tacho. Draco sorriu para si e aproximou-se da namorada.

- Então o que ele queria? – Perguntou ele ao ouvido dela, quando viu que ninguém repararia.

- O mesmo de sempre, mas não te preocupes eu acho que ele não volta tão depressa. – Respondeu a menina sussurrando.

- Óptimo.

E dizendo isto ele afastou-se dela, tinha uma ronda para fazer.

"Este é o motivo por não gostar de ser monitor chefe, é o óptimo para as outras coisas, mas tenho que abdicar de metade da minha visita a Hogsmeade por causa do cargo."

O loiro olhava atentamente para os alunos, para ver se nenhum transcendia as regras. Caminhava pelas ruas devagar até que viu o trio maravilha.

-Vejam só quem é. O Weasley e a sua namoradinha Granger sabichona, e o castiçal andante, mais conhecido como o Potter bobo.

- O que queres daqui?

- Nada Potter. Só queria ver como estas! Afinal deves de estar a sentir-te muito mal, pois já levaste 3 foras da Weasley, se não estou em erro.

- O que tens tu a ver com isso?

- Nada Potter, mas é engraçado ver a Weasley Fêmea a dispensar-te.

- E tu Malfoy?

- Eu o quê Granger?

- Não tens namorada de momento. Quem diria o todo bom Malfoy sem namorada.

O loiro riu e olhou com nojo para a morena á sua frente.

- Primeiro, é bom saber que até a sabichona Granger me acha todo bom, eu se fosse a ti Weasley cabeçudo tinha cuidado. E depois para tua informação eu TENHO namorada.

- Ai sim Malfoy, e quem é a desgraçada? – Perguntou Ron que já se encontrava vermelho.

- Se tu soubesses não acreditarias. Agora tenho que continuar com minha ronda. Espero que não te esqueças que a tua é a tarde, não te atrases por causa dessa amostra de homem a quem chamas de namorado.

Draco afastou-se do trio maravilha com um sorriso nos lábios. Há muito tempo que não tinha um "confronto" com eles.

"Tudo por causa de Ginevra. Se eles soubessem que eu namoro a caçula dos Weasleys!" – Draco sorriu sozinho imaginando o cara deles.

Antes da hora de almoço Draco entrou numa loja de roupas e comprou um belo vestido. Era branco, com pequenos adornos na zona do decote, devia de ficar por baixo do joelho dela, era de alças finas que cruzavam no pescoço, e um pouco rodado em baixo.

Assim que saiu da loja ele foi comer e depois foi até ao lugar onde tinha combinado com a ruiva. Quando lá chegou ela ainda não estava.

Levou a mão ao bolso do casaco e viu que o embrulho (encolhido magicamente) do vestido ainda lá estava.

Momentos depois ele viu-a. Ela caminhou rapidamente até ele.

- Olá Draco.

O loiro em vez de responder puxou a menina pela cintura e beijou-a fervorosamente.

Ele encontrava-se sentado no poço, que estava fechado, por isso não havia perigo.

- Olá. Já tinha saudades.

- Sério? – Perguntou ela enquanto passava os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

- Sim. – Respondeu o rapaz enquanto roçava os lábios nos dela.

Ele puxou-a para o seu colo fazendo-a sentar-se, de seguida rodou deitando-a em cima do tampo do poço, e olhou para ela.

- Divertiste-te?

- Um bocado, e tu Draco?

- Também, em especial quando me cruzei com o trio maravilha.

A ruiva rodou os olhos e olhou para ele.

- O que lhes disseste?

- Nada de especial, está descansada.

Ele não deixou ela dizer mais nada, levou seus lábios aos dela beijando-a.

Quando se afastaram a menina disse:

- Eu não te dei prenda de Natal, nem quando fizemos um mês de namoro, por isso toma isto.

Ela entregou-lhe um pequeno embrulho e ele olhou da prenda para ela.

- Não era preciso prenda.

- Mas eu quis oferecer. Pega.

Ele pegou no embrulho e desembrulhou-o. Sorriu quando viu o que era.

- Muito obrigado. – Disse ele beijando-a.

A menina encontrava-se deitada e ele estava meio debruçado sobre ela. Beijavam-se com calma quando sentiram alguns pingos de chuva.

- Oh não, está a chover. – Disse ela.

Draco levantou-se e pegou na mão da menina.

- Vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

Começaram a caminhar, mas a chuva era cada vez mais intensa. Passado alguns minutos ambos estavam encharcados e Ginny parou.

- O que foi Ginevra?

Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e beijou-o. Draco passou seus braços pela cintura dela e puxou-a, erguendo-a alguns centímetros. Os beijos eram fervorosos e arrebatadores.

- É melhor irmos, vamos apanhar uma enorme constipação. – Disse ele antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Era bom beijá-la á chuva, fazia-o lembrar-se de quando a beijou á meses atrás no chuveiro. Era uma sensação agradável e prazerosa. Mas eles tinham que ir.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, não se via nenhum aluno e Draco agarrou na mão dela caminhando rapidamente.

- Onde vamos? Nossa sala não fica por aqui!

- Eu sei. – Disse ele parando em frente de uma estátua. – Eterna gloria.

A estátua em frente deles abriu-se e ambos entraram. Ginevra ficou a olhar para o que via.

- Mas é o teu quarto.

- Sim. Nunca te trouxe até cá pois alguém poderia ver, mas hoje não há problema.

- É lindo.

O quarto era grande, extremamente amplo. As paredes era verdes, e os lençóis da cama de casal, que estava no centro do quarto, também eram verdes.

O quarto tinha um banheiro privativo, uma estante enorme, uma escrivaninha totalmente arrumada.

Draco abraçou a menina por trás e começou a depositar beijos no pescoço molhado dela. Ouvia ela respirar cada vez mais depressa, e suas mãos ganharam vontade própria, deslocaram-se da cintura dela até aos seios.

Ginny sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado, os beijos dele eram tão bons, e as mãos dele envolvendo seus seios faziam-na tremer.

- Draco.... – Murmurou ela extasiada com os carinhos dele.

- Diz?

- Banho.

O loiro virou a namorada para si beijando-lhe os lábios de seguida.

- Tens razão. Precisas de um banho quente, vai lá.

A menina sorriu e correu até ao banheiro. Draco tirou o vestido do embrulho e deixou-o em cima de uma poltrona que se encontrava em frente da porta do banheiro, e logo depois entrou no banheiro.

Ginny encontrava-se deitada na banheira cheia e espuma quando o namorado entrou. Olharam um para o outro, e ela fez sinal para ele se aproximar. Draco aproximou-se da banheira e levou o seu dedo indicador aos lábios dela, descendo devagar.

Sentiu a menina prender a respiração quando o dedo se aproximou do ventre dela, e nesse momento ele parou. Olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Posso te fazer companhia?

- Sim.

Ele entrou na banheira ainda vestido e deitou-se em cima dela. Com carinho afastou as pernas dela e encaixou-se no corpo despido dela. Começou a beijar os lábios dela devagar, e a menina acariciou o cabelo dele.

Draco afastou-se dela e viu que ela respirava pesadamente. Ele levou as mãos aos seios dela acariciando-os, de seguida ergueu o corpo dela deixando os seios da menina expostos á sua vista.

Passou com a esponja neles fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Continuou a acariciar os seios dela até que eles não tinham vestígios de creme de banho. De seguida levou os lábios aos seios da menina beijando-os primeiramente e depois trincando-os de leve.

Ela enrolou as pernas na cintura dele enquanto que ele a fazia gemer por causa dos carinhos.

- Draco! – Chamou ela murmurando.

Ele olhou para a menina e esta puxou-o beijando possessivamente.

As mãos de Draco caminharam rapidamente para as coxas dela, e ela pegou numa delas encaminhando-a para entre as suas pernas. Ele começou a acaricia-la rapidamente fazendo o corpo dela ficar tenso e fazendo-a soltar gemidos aos seus ouvidos.

O loiro sentia o desejo crescer dentro dele, e já aguentava pouco quando se ergueu afastando – se dela. Saiu de dentro de agua rapidamente indo buscar uma toalha felpuda.

- Vem aqui, eu limpo-te. – Disse ele mostrando-lhe a toalha aberta.

Ginny corou, mas mesmo assim ergueu-se e Draco pode ver o corpo perfeito dela. Ela aproximou-se dele e ele enrolou a toalha no corpo dela. Virou-a, metendo-a de costas para si, e começou a limpa-la.

Suas mãos tiravam os resíduos de creme de banho do corpo de banho, e quando ele viu que ela estava seca, ele pegou-a ao colo saindo da casa de banho.

- Que vestido lindo. – Disse ela assim que o viu.

- Gostas? – Perguntou o loiro deitando-a na cama e destapando-a. - È teu, minha prenda.

Olhou para a namorada nua deitada na sua cama e viu que ela o chamava. Deitou-se em cima dela, e sentiu as mãos dela desabotoando os botões da camisa dele tirando de seguida.

Draco beijava o pescoço dela, e ajudou-a a tirar as suas calças, ficando só com uma peça no corpo.

- Tu tens a certeza Ginevra? – Questionou ele, enquanto beijava o ventre dela.

- Sim eu tenho. – Respondeu ela antes de agarrar os lençóis da cama.

Draco beijava a coxa dela e foi movendo os lábios, Ginny sentiu a respiração dele por entre as suas pernas e logo depois ele estimulava-a. Ginny gemia baixo e levou as mãos ao cabelo dele acariciando-o. Sentia-se como nunca, ele fazia gemer de prazer.

- Draco – murmurou ela por entre gemidos.

Ele ergueu-se e voltou a deitar-se em cima. Retirou a única peça de roupa que impedia o contacto com os corpos.

- Acalma-te, eu prometo não te magoar. – Disse ele enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos dela.

- Eu confio em ti. – Disse ela quando afastava as pernas.

Draco encaixou-se no corpo dela fazendo a menina apertar a sua mão e trincar os lábios.

- Calma. Apenas relaxa.

Ela relaxou e a dor passou. Draco tinha os olhos pregados nos dela e começou a mover-se devagar. Ouvia a menina gemer baixinho, primeiramente eram gemidos de dor, mas depois passaram a ser de prazer.

Ele nunca imaginara que seria tão bom fazer amor com ela. Sentia cada vez mais prazer, e os gemidos dela estavam a deixá-lo louco.

Agarrou nas mãos dela levando-as para a zona da almofada e começou a mover-se cada vez mais depressa. Sentia ela mover-se por baixo de si e os gemidos dela eram cada vez mais altos. Eles só afastavam o olhar quando se beijavam.

Draco sentiu as pernas dela a enrolarem-se na cintura dele puxando ainda mais, nessa altura ele próprio gemeu. Aumentou o ritmo fazendo a menina fechar os olhos.

As mãos de Draco deixaram as dela e foram para as costas dela apertando-a. Sentia o corpo dela cada vez mais tenso, até que ela chegou ao seu limite e gemeu ao ouvido dele ao mesmo tempo que o prendia dentro de si.

Draco soltou um gemido rouco e abafado ao ouvido dela e movimentou-se ainda mais rápido. Sabia estar quase satisfeito e por isso apertou-a ainda mais. No segundo seguinte Ginny viu o semblante dele torcer-se de prazer e ambos gemeram ao ouvido um do outro.

O loiro saiu de cima dela com a respiração acelerada e puxou a menina para si encostando-a ao seu corpo. Passou as mãos nos cabelos húmidos dela e perguntou:

- Estás bem?

- Óptima. Draco...eu...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu para si e depois disse:

- Eu também te amo Ginevra. E nunca esqueças disso.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_(Come what may – Moulin Rouge)_

Ela enroscou-se no corpo dele entrelaçando as pernas.

Ele abraçou-a de uma maneira protectora. Estava feliz, sua ruiva era só sua agora, e ele era só dela. Não tinha mentido quando dissera que a amava, pois ele amava-a mesmo, e estava disposto a tudo por ela.

"Só não posso é perde-la!" – pensou ele enquanto a via dormir nos seus braços nua.

Tapou-a com os lençóis e adormeceu de seguida.

Ambos sorriam enquanto dormiam, estavam juntos em corpo e alma, e desejavam ficar assim para sempre.

Fim do 13º capitulo

N/A: um dos meus capítulos favoritos! Porque será?! Pois bem...eles finalmente entregaram-se um ao outro, e espero que tenham gostado. Bem aqui vêm os agradecimentos:

**Kika Felton**: eu sei que gostas de porrada e bem sabes que o festival de gelados foi tirado da novela Da cor do pecado....pois foi inspirado lá. Pois o que dizer mais? Nada...a não ser comenta! Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: será que o Harry não vai conseguir nada?! Hum...logo vamos ver. Pois Draco NÃO é ciumento. Comenta o capítulo, e espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**Ninde Seregon**: ainda bem que adoraste o outro capítulo, e espero que tenhas gostado deste. O soco! Não podia faltar um soco, eu e a violência somos boas amigas. Ainda bem que gostaste da parte dos gelados. Jinhos e comenta ok?!

**BiaMalfoy84**: pois ela ainda não descobriu nada sobre o plano. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Miaka**: o Draco é o homem perfeito que todas as pessoas desejam, não achas?! Pois ele é seguro, mas não tanto assim...vais ver! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: bem....eu fiquei super lisonjeada pelo facto de teres gostado muito do capitulo...e bem os casalinhos são os melhores não concordas?! Jinhos!

**Biba Evans**: o Harry endoidou mesmo! Ou será que ele está apaixonado por ela?! Pois também acho que sim...o amor muda as pessoas, umas para melhor outras para pior. E obrigado pelos parabéns! Fico feliz mesmo! Jinhos!

**Milinha**: ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo....espero que também tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Cacau**: pois estava difícil ele perceber que a amava, mas finalmente eles perceberam. Bem se vão brigar ou não, isso terás que esperar para ver. Eu também gosto do Harry, não tenho nada contra ele, mas eu acho que ele é mesmo um puxa – saco. Bem, ainda falta para descobrirem sobre eles. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

Rebeca Maria: eu sei que só és Draco e Ginny por causa de algumas fics. E ainda bem que foram as minhas fics que te abrirão os olhos e o coração. Espero que leias mesmo depressa, e aqui está o capítulo 13...como ....jinhos!

**Bem pessoal aqui está mais um capítulo, e mais um pedido....REVIEWS pessoal. Já sabem o próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível.... !**


	15. Ciúmes e escutas

**Ciúmes e escutas**

Draco acordou por causa do ligeiro movimento que existia nos seus braços. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e deparou-se com a sua ruivinha a dormir aconchegada nos seus braços.

"Tenho que fazer algo em relação ao meu futuro! Eu não posso ser comensal, senão vou perde-la, eu não posso. Mas esse sempre foi o meu destino, sempre quis seguir os passos do meu pai, mas será que essa era mesma a minha vontade?! Meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse comensal, e eu sempre deixei que ele escolhesse meu caminho. Mas isso acabou, a partir de agora eu escolho meu futuro, e meu futuro não existe sem ela. Eu ainda não acredito que a amo!"

O loiro aconchegou-a mais e ficou a olhar para ela. A ruiva dormia serenamente e ele deliciou-se a vê-la dormir.

Passado alguns minutos ele sentiu a menina a mexer-se mais e ela acabou por acordar. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e de seguida olhou para o namorado.

- Bom dia dorminhoca.

- Bom dia Draco. – Cumprimentou ela aproximando seus lábios dos dele.

- Dormiste bem?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu ela sentando-se na cama enrolada ao lençol.

- O que estas a fazer? – Perguntou o rapaz que olhava para ela.

- Vamos tomar banho! – Sugeriu ela sorrindo.

Draco levantou-se e pegou na menina ao colo, caminhou para o banheiro e encheu a banheira de água com espuma.

Desenrolou o lençol dela e meteu-a dentro de água entrando depois.

- Vira-te – disse ele virando a menina de costas encostando-a o seu peito.

Ele pegou na esponja e passou-a no corpo dela, fazendo com que ela relaxa-se e suspira-se.

De seguida ele voltou a vira-la metendo-a de frente para ele. Aproximou-se dela afastando-lhe carinhosamente as pernas e encaixando-se no seu corpo, voltando a uni-los.

- Eu te amo muito. – murmurou ela por entre gemidos aos ouvidos dele.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo. – Disse ele antes de a beijar e sentir uma onda eléctrica percorrer os dois corpos.

Depois de saírem do banho ambos se vestiram.

- Já passa da hora do café da manha. – Comentou ele abraçando-a

- Sim eu sei. Mas que importa?

- Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente antes de a beijar fervorosamente. Ginny agarrou-se ao pescoço dele para não cair.

"Já devia de estar habituada a estes beijos, mas não estou. Meu Merlin eu não sei o que fazer sem ele, estou dependente de Draco Malfoy. Como isto foi acontecer?! Bem não importa, só interessa que eu o amo, amo-o mais que tudo!"

Quando se afastaram eles olharam um para o outro e a menina surpreendeu-se por ver carinho nos olhos dele, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, ela nunca tinha conseguido ler o olhar dele, mas agora conseguia.

- O melhor é eu ir. Já devem de ter dado pela minha falta. – Disse ela antes de ser beijada novamente.

- Vemo-nos logo está bem?

- Claro Draco.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e depois ela saiu do quarto. Caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, lembrando-se do toque dele, dos beijos trocados, lembrando-se daquela noite fantástica.

"Eu nunca vou esquecer esta noite, nunca!"

- Ginny! – Chamou uma voz ao pé dela, afastando-a dos seus pensamentos.

- Olá Alexandra.

- Ainda bem que apareces-te, já começava a desesperar.

- Porquê?

- O Harry. Ele perguntou por ti á hora do pequeno-almoço. Tens sorte por ninguém ter dado pela tua falta durante a noite. Mas já agora onde estiveste?

- No quarto dele. – Respondeu ela com um enorme sorriso.

- E?

- E o quê?

- Como foi?

- Maravilhoso, melhor impossível. Foi fantástico, muito mágico. Eu amo-o e ele ama-me. Ai amiga eu estou tão feliz.

- E eu feliz por ti. Apesar de o meu namoro também ir bem. Muito bem, na verdade.

Aquele dia passou rápido tanto para Ginny como para Draco. A ruiva passou o dia com a amiga, enquanto que Draco foi falar com uma pessoa importante, e essa conversa iria mudar tudo o que ele tinha planeado durante anos.

"Mas foi a conversa mais importante de toda a minha vida!" – pensou ele assim que chegou ao quarto.

Deitou-se na cama observando o tecto.

"Ela merece esta opção. E eu também, não estou disposto a ser um pau mandado de ninguém. Foi o mais certo o que fiz."

- Bem esta na hora de ir ter com ela. – Disse ele para si antes de sair do quarto.

No dia seguinte Ginny acordou cedo, seu coração pulava e ela não entendia porque. Levantou-se de seguida e decidiu ir tomar um banho gelado. Ela odiava acordar assim, era raro quando acordava assim, mas sempre que isso acontecia era porque alguma coisa ia acontecer, alguma coisa má.

- Já de pé! – Comentou Alex meia sonolenta olhando para a amiga que penteava o cabelo.

- Acordei de repente e não me apeteceu dormir mais.

- Acordas-te porquê?

- Nada de especial. Vai arranjar-te, nossa primeira aula é poções. Duas horas ainda por cima.

A morena levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Minutos depois as duas amigas caminhavam até ao Salão Principal.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, ambas posicionadas de frente para a mesa dos Slytherin.

- Imagina se soubessem dos nossos namoros. – Disse Alex.

Ginny gargalhou, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela, em especial um menino loiro com olhos cinzas que acabava de entrar no Salão.

"Aquela gargalhada é tão bela." – Pensou ele dirigindo-se para a sua mesa sentando-se de frente para a ruiva, que ainda gargalhava.

- O que se passa com aquelas duas? – Perguntou Blaise assim que se sentou ao lado de Draco.

- Não sei, elas já estavam assim quando cheguei.

Finalmente Ginny parou de rir. Olhou para a amiga com os olhos húmidos de tanto rir, e depois para o namorado e voltou a rir.

Dessa vez a amiga acompanhou-a. Todos olhavam para elas, e tanto Draco com Blaise olhavam abismados para as meninas.

Quando pararam Ginny disse:

- Devia de ser interessante de se ver. Especialmente a reacção do meu irmão.

- A minha reacção a quê? – Perguntou Ron que tinha acabado de chegar ao pé da irmã.

A ruiva e a morena entreolharam-se e depois ambas voltaram a rir. Ron olhava para as duas aparvalhado, até que perguntou:

- Qual é a piada?

- Nenhuma Ron, nenhuma. – Respondeu a irmã.

- É assunto nosso Ron. – Concluiu a amiga.

Nesse momento ouviu-se a voz do Professor Snape sobrepor-se a todo o barulho do Salão.

- Tenho algo a dizer aos alunos do 6 e 7 anos. Agora vou ter aulas com os do 6, mas necessito da ajuda dos alunos do 7, pois a poção que vamos fazer é complicada demais para ser feita só por alunos do 6. Por isso os alunos do 7 ano agora vão ter aula comigo.

O homem sentou-se logo de seguida e Ginny ouviu o irmão dizer:

- Este morcego velho tem cá cada ideia. Bem meninas vamos para a aula?

- Sim.

Assim que Draco chegou á porta da aula, para ir ter aula de Poções viu Ginny num canto conversando com a amiga, e o Potter olhava atento para os gestos da sua ruivinha.

"É Potter, tu só podes observar, eu tenho-a! Ela é minha e não tua, desta vez perdeste Potter bobo!"

Logo depois a porta da sala abriu-se e todos os alunos entraram.

- A Poção será feita a pares, e eu é que designo os pares. Ronald Weasley com Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny olhou de relance para o irmão e viu-o fazer uma careta.

- Alexandra Gilmore com Blaise Zabini – Continuou o professor.

- Yes! – Disse a menina baixinho.

- Hermione Granger com Draco Malfoy.

Ginny olhou para o namorado e viu-o lançar um olhar mortífero ao professor e depois um olhar de nojo para a filha de Muggles.

- Ginny Weasley com Harry Potter.

A ruiva ainda olhava para o namorado e viu-o olhar de repente para ela assim que o professor dissera que ela ficava com o Potter. Ginny sentiu seu coração acelerar, ela iria fazer par com Harry, logo com o Harry. Não podia ser com um outro qualquer?! Tinha que ser com o Harry?!

- Posso sentar-me?

- Claro, não é?! És meu par. – Respondeu ela.

A poção até não era difícil. Ginny encarregou-se de cortar os ingredientes, enquanto que Harry respondia ás perguntas.

Draco olhava para a namorada, não tinha tirado os olhos dela durante todo o tempo de aula.

"Tinha que ser o Potter a ficar com ela. Mas sinceramente que ódio. Pela primeira vez odeio o Snape. Meteu-me com a sangue ruim e meteu a Ginevra com o Potter!"

Draco estava tão furioso que em vez de cortar os ingredientes, esborrachava-os.

- Malfoy, estas a estragar os ingredientes.

- Responde ás porcarias das perguntas, eu encarrego-me disto. E deixa

-te de meter nos meus assuntos, eu também não vou ver como estas a responder a essa porcaria.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Granger, deixa-me em paz.

Hermione olhou atentamente para o loiro arrogante ao seu lado e seguiu o seu olhar. Para espanto dela o rapaz olhava para a Ginny, e esta de vez em quando olhava para ele.

"O que se passa entre estes dois?! Eu pensava que desde que eles regressaram da Grécia não se falavam! Mas pelos vistos estava enganada, pelos vistos eles têm feito mais do que falar! Por isso é que ela desaparece todas as tardes. Tenho que tirar esta história a limpo, mas só depois!"

- Que raiva, não consigo cortar isto! – Dizia Ginny.

- Eu ajudo-te.

- Não é necessário Harry.

Mas fora escusado, antes de ela terminar a frase já o moreno se encontrava atrás dela. Pegou-lhe nas mãos e ajudou-a a cortar as pernas da barata.

- Vês é fácil. – Disse ele aos ouvidos dela.

Draco observava tudo, e já se encontrava com o sangue ferver de tanta raiva. Mas quando viu o Potter a sussurrar ao ouvido da sua namorada ele teve um ataque de fúria, e em vez de tirar as escamas ao animal que tinha nas mãos, decapitou-o.

"Afasta-te dela seu anormal! Se te aproximas mais um pouco quem será decapitado serás tu, seu estúpido com cicatriz nojenta na testa."

- Harry eu acho que já sou capaz de cortar o resto sozinha.

- Tens razão Ginny.

O moreno afastou-se dela, mas pelo caminho ele deixou uma faca cair. Ginny e Harry abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo para apanhar o objecto, e sem intenção bateram com a testa uma na outra.

- Au! – Disse ela levando a mão á testa.

- Desculpa Ginny. – Pediu ele levando sua mão á testa da menina.

Draco tentava ver o que se passava por baixo da mesa, entre o Potter e Ginevra, mas não conseguia ver nada.

- Não faz mal Harry.

Ginny olhou para o moreno e deparou-se com a face dele bem perto da sua. Levantou-se imediatamente furiosa com o moreno, ele não desistia dela por nada.

Draco respirou aliviado quando viu a namorada a se levantar.

O resto da aula correu bem, e quase no fim o professor disse:

- Esta poção ficara em repouso por volta de dois meses, por isso já sabem, daqui a dois meses eu vou voltar a juntar os dois anos. Agora podem sair.

Ginny saiu rapidamente da sala com a amiga.

- Tu devias de ter visto o Draco, eu e Blaise pensamos que ele fosse saltar para o pescoço do Harry.

- Pois era o que o Harry merecia. Ele não me larga, já estou farta.

- Calma, ele há-de acabar por desistir.

- Que Merlin te ouça. – Disse a ruiva antes de entrar na sala de transfiguração.

Draco e Blaise caminhavam pelos corredores, dirigiam-se para a sala de adivinhação.

- Eu odeio aquele Potter. Quem ele pensa que é?! Anda a atirar-se descaradamente á minha namorada. Estúpido, anormal, imbecil, com a mania de herói, infantil, parvalhão...

- Chega Draco, eu já percebi.

As horas foram passando, e depressa era hora de jantar. Quando Ginny se sentou não viu o namorado nem Blaise.

- Ele deve de estar cheio de ciúmes. Tenho que fazer algo, já sei. Vou para a nossa sala, vou fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Até logo.

Alexandra nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Ginny levantou-se da cadeira e saiu disparada do Salão.

- Afinal o que fazemos aqui Draco?

- Eu tinha que falar contigo Blaise. E como Ginevra ainda está a comer, agora temos tempo. Tu sabes que eu a amo, não sabes?

- Sei, na verdade Draco há uma coisa que eu gostava de saber.

- O quê?

- Como é que tudo entre vocês começou?

O loiro sorriu e olhou para a parede distraído. Passado segundo disse:

- Muito bem, vou contar-te tudo.

Ginny caminhava rapidamente até á sala dela e de Draco.

"Eu vou fazer-lhe uma surpresa, e os ciúmes vão passar!"

Assim que ela chegou á porta da sala, a ruiva estacou. Ouvia pessoas a falarem, e a conversa era séria. Ginny a cada palavra que era proferida sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face dela.

A menina não teve estofo suficiente para ouvir a conversa até ao fim, saiu dali correndo.

Sentia o coração despedaçado, as lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais depressa, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não percebia como se tinha enganado tanto, como tinha sido tão burra.

Continuava a correr, e nem sabia para onde ia, só sabia que queria sair de perto daquela sala, de tudo o que tivesse a ver com ele.

Corria tanto que nem reparou na pessoa que havia á sua frente e acabou por ir contra ele.

- Ginny o que foi?

- Harry não perguntes nada por favor, apenas me abraça. – Disse ela abraçando o moreno.

Ficaram minutos abraçados sem dizerem absolutamente nada. O choro de Ginny foi acalmando e quando não havia mais lágrimas para escorrerem o moreno perguntou:

- Tu estás bem?

Ginny olhou para o rapaz preocupado á sua frente, e num instante uma ideia se formou a sua mente.

- Agora estou Harry. Sabes, eu estive a pensar no que me disseste. Aquilo de gostares de mim. E bem eu acho que nós podemos tentar.

Harry olhou para ela e de seguida sorriu.

- A sério Ginny?

- Sim.

No instante seguinte os lábios de Harry estavam colados aos da ruiva. Ginny sentiu vontade de fugir, mas não podia, aquela era a sua única saída.

Se ele a tinha usado, ela poderia dizer que também o tinha usado, e ela iria aprender a amar o Harry.

"Já gostei dele, posso voltar a gostar. Ele vai ver, não fui a única a ser enganada. Apesar de eu o amar e não o ter usado, ele não precisa de saber, ele vai sentir-se tão traído como eu."

Quando Ginny e Harry entraram na sala comum dos Gryffindor todos olharam para eles, em especial Alexandra.

- O que isto significa?

- Isto Alex, é simples. Eu e Ginny namoramos.

A morena olhou chocada para a amiga e viu que esta estava prestes a chorar, mas não fora só ela que reparara, Hermione viu que a ruiva não estava feliz, muito pelo contrário, ela estava tristíssima.

- Harry eu necessito de falar com a Ginny. Se me das licença. – Disse Alex agarrando no braço da amiga e levando-a para fora da sala comum.

- Muito bem, afinal que historia é esta de namorares com o Harry?

- Não é historia Alexandra, eu estou a namorar com o Harry.

- Mas porquê?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- E o Draco?

Os olhos da ruiva encheram-se de água, mas quando ela olhou para a amiga eles transmitiam ódio.

- O Malfoy morreu. Agora não voltes a tocar nele, eu odeio-o e namoro com o Harry.

Dizendo isto Ginny voltou a entrar pelo quarto da dama – gorda, mas em vez de ir para ao pé do novo namorado, ela correu pelas escadas acima, direita ao seu dormitório.

Atirou-se para a cama chorando.

- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy. Eu te odeio.

Adormeceu com a face molhada das lágrimas.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_(Three days grace – I hate evrything about you)_

Fim do 14º capitulo

N/A: não me matem...não o façam...não ainda. Eu sei...o final do capitulo ficou um pouco estranho....e talvez não muito explicito....mas posso dizer que tudo se explicará....daqui a algum tempo....e aviso já....a partir de agora eu vou armar-me em má (eu sou má) e vou fazê-los sofrer....não MUITO....mas o suficiente....

Agradecimentos:

**Ninde Seregon**: parece que o Potter desta vez não levou fora nenhum....e se calhar não gostaste assim tanto deste capitulo...mas pronto é a vida....as coisas não podem correr sempre bem....mesmo assim fico á espera do teu comentário....jinhos!

**Kirina - Li**: Final feliz? Hum...poix....logo se vê....logo verás....ainda bem, que gostaste do outro capitulo....eu também gosto muito....mas a partir de agora é que vêm os meus favoritos....e espero que gostes....se não gostares manda o review a dize-lo....jinhos! ah...eu prometo que tudo será explicado. PS- a fic terá 31 capítulos....ainda falta....

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: pois eles renderam-se de corpo e alma...mas não valeu de muito...pois não?! Eles amam-se....mas mesmo assim isso não significa que fiquem juntos para ok?! Jinhos!

**Kika**: pois....o outro foi um dos melhores capítulos...e agora?! Agora começa aquela parte de que tu gostas, não é?! E já ...jinhos!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que gostaste da NC....pois acho que vais perceber o que quis dizer com o facto de ele ser seguro, mas nem tanto....muita água ainda vai correr...e eu espero que !

**Cacau**: eles chegaram a vias de facto mesmo....mas as coisas não pareceram ficar muito bem....na verdade NADA bem....mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. A profecia será falada no próximo capitulo...eu prometo....no próximo....pois muitas voltas mesmo....e começaram agora....jinhos e comenta!

**BiaMalfoy84:** yey...a bomba estourou....ou parte dela, espero que tenhas gostado...ou então não! Mas ya! Comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Ana**: Pronto, pronto actualizei depressa viste....e obrigado pelos a comentar...jinhos!

**Anna**: ainda bem que estás a amar, mas e agora?! O Harry desta vez não levou fora nenhum....vais continuar a amar a fic? Comenta ok?! Jinhos!

Pois é pessoal....eu peço-vos não desistam de ler a fic por causa deste e dos próximos capítulos....pois eu acho que vão gostar do que vai acontecer depois....só falta saber se eles ficam juntos ou não....

**Querem saber como Draco vai reagir quando descobrir sobre a Ruiva e o Potter? Leiam o próximo capitulo....que vira o mais rápido possível.... e se tiver MUITOS REVIEWS ainda virá mais rápido.....e o próximo capitulo chama-se A PROFECIA! Finalmente vou falar sobre a profecia....e talvez assim já entendam o nome da fic....**

**Fico á espera dos vossos comentários....jinhos!!!! **


	16. A profecia

**A profecia**

Draco acordou extremamente irritado naquela manhã, tomou um banho de água gelada e saiu furioso do quarto. Caminhava pelos corredores sozinho quando Blaise apareceu ao lado dele.

- Bom dia Draco.

- Só se for para ti.

- Bem que irritação. O que se passa?

- Não é o que se passa, é o que se passou.

- E então o que se passou?

- Ontem estive á espera dela até as 2 da manhã, queria dizer-lhe o que te disse, e ela não apareceu.

- Vais ver ela teve uma boa razão.

- Não podia ter avisado?

- Bem, não sei Draco.

Entraram os dois no Salão e os olhos de Draco pousaram na mesa dos Gryffindor, mas a ruiva ainda não estava lá.

- De certeza que a culpa é do Potter. Ele deve de ter ficado a encher o saco dela. – Disse Blaise.

- Não sei o que foi, só sei que ela não apareceu e deve-me uma explicação.

- Draco tens que manter a calma.

- Mas eu estou calmo Blaise, muito calmo.

O amigo olhou para ele e viu que ele olhava desesperadamente para a mesa dos rivais e para a porta do Salão.

Quando acabaram de comer ambos saíram do Salão. O loiro ia tão irritado que nem reparou quando uma pessoa apareceu á sua frente e foi contra ele.

- Vê lá por onde andas – disse ele olhando para a pessoa – Ginevra.

A menina olhava para ele friamente e com ódio.

"O que ela tem?!"

- O que foi?

Ginny afastou-se um pouco dele, deixando o rapaz e o amigo aparvalhados.

- Ginny espera por mim.

Draco olhou para trás da menina e viu o Potter a correr até ao seu encontro.

"Este idiota está sempre no caminho!" – pensou ele furioso.

Draco gelou no momento em que viu o moreno a passar o braço pela cintura dela. Mas o mais estranho foi que ela não o proibiu.

- O que julgas que estas a fazer Potter? – Perguntou ele que não foi capaz de conter o ciúme.

- Isso pergunto eu Malfoy, o que raio fazes a olhar assim para a minha namorada?

O loiro pestanejou várias vezes, tentava processar o que o outro dizia.

"Namorada?! Mas isso é impossível, ela é minha namorada, não dele. Isto é um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo!"

O rapaz olhou para a ruiva e viu que esta olhava para o chão.

- Tu namoras com a Weasley, Potter? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Sim, não é Ginny?

A ruiva levantou os olhos e olhou directamente para o loiro.

- É verdade, nós namoramos.

A menina podia jurar que vira dor no olhar cinza de Draco. Ela fazia imensa força para não desabar em lágrimas, não era para ser daquela maneira.

"Eu não queria que fosse assim. Não era para ser assim, mas talvez seja melhor, mais doloroso pelo menos."

Nesse momento Alexandra apareceu ao pé da amiga. Olhou para o namorado e viu-o de boca aberta, Ginny estava quase a chorar, Harry ostentava um sorriso superior, e Draco, esse olhava para a ruiva de uma forma indecifrável, por um lado o olhar dele era de dor, mas por outro era de ódio.

"Ela enganou-me. Ela está com o Potter, sempre gostou dele. Fui muito imbecil, amar alguém é errado, ainda por cima uma Weasley. Ela vai-mas pagar, bem caro, vai ser uma das primeiras vítimas, ela e o seu namoradinho heróico."

- Finalmente Weasley conseguiste o que querias. O famoso Harry Potter olhou para a pobretona Weasley. Vocês fazem um par tão lindo, sem dúvida que se merecem. Já estou mesmo a ver, vão ter uma ninhada de filhotes, ruivos e com quatro-olhos.

Draco olhava com nojo para a menina á sua frente, aproximou-se dela e disse ao ouvido:

- Tenho nojo de ti, mas mais de mim por te ter tocado.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Sentiu o rapaz afastar-se dela, deixando-a desfeita no meio do corredor.

"Eu te odeio, odeio-te Malfoy!"

"_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I dont want you back_

_Eamon – Fuck it"_

Ela olhou para a amiga e depois abraçou-se ao namorado.

- Calma Ginny, não vale a pena ofenderes-te com o que o Malfoy disse.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Ron que acabava de chegar.

- Foi o Malfoy, ofendeu a Ginny, tudo porque descobriu que namoramos.

Hermione olhou imediatamente para a ruiva.

"Ela ama-o, mas então porque é que está com o Harry?! Eu juro que não percebo nada!" – pensou a morena.

- Estás bem maninha?

- Óptima Ron, já passou. – Respondeu ela limpando as lágrimas. – Vamos tomar o café da manha?

- Vamos Ginny.

Entraram todos no Salão e comeram em silêncio, em especial Ginny que tinha a voz de Draco a ecoar na sua cabeça.

«Tenho nojo de ti, mas mais de mim por te ter tocado»

"E eu tenho nojo de mim por te ter deixado me tocares."

_The show must go on, The show must go on_

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking, but my smile... still stays on_

_(Queen – Show must go on)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Draco! Draco espera! – Chamava Blaise que corria atrás do amigo.

O moreno ainda não conseguia perceber o que se tinha passado com a ruiva.

"Terei que falar com a Alex, ela deve de saber!" – pensava ele enquanto corria atrás do loiro.

Finalmente conseguiu agarra-lo, assim que olhou para ele viu o amigo furioso.

- Como pude ser tão imbecil? Como Blaise?

- Draco deve de haver uma explicação.

- Mas é claro que há, ela ama-o. A ele, e não a mim. Enganou-me este tempo todo, mas isto não vai ficar, não vai não.

- O que vais fazer?

- Falar com o velho, vou-lhe dizer que mudei de ideias, e depois vou mandar uma carta ao meu pai, a perguntar quando será a minha iniciação.

- Não faças isso!

- Não? Porquê Zabini?

- Porque é errado.

- Errado foi me ter apaixonado – Draco praticamente gritava, todos os que passavam por ali olhavam para o rapaz, era notório que ele estava transtornado. – NUNCA mais me vou apaixonar por ninguém, NUNCA MAIS.

O loiro fechou os olhos, não iria deixar-se mostrar mais fraco do que estava a mostrar, não iria permitir que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Eu não vou chorar, ela é uma idiota! Mas ela vai sofrer, muito mais do que eu estou a sofrer!"

Assim que Draco voltou a abrir os olhos ele olhou para o amigo e disse:

- Eu vou falar com o director, é melhor ires para a sala, não vais querer chegar atrasado.

O rapaz afastou-se do moreno e dirigiu-se até ao gabinete de Dumbledore.

- Sr. Malfoy o que deseja? – Perguntou o homem com a sua voz serena.

- Eu mudei de ideias, não vou mais querer entrar na ordem, na verdade eu vou ser comensal.

Dumbledore olhou para o loiro por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Ele nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz tão transtornado.

- Posso saber porquê?

- O Sr. lembra-se do que eu respondi quando me perguntou porque queria fazer parte da Ordem?

- Claro. Disseste-me que tinhas algo neste lado que não tinhas no outro.

- Pois eu acabei de perder o que tinha. Não tenho nada que me prenda ao lado do bem.

- E ao lado do mal?

- Minha família, e um futuro em que EU não sou magoado.

- As dores de amor são cicatrizes que ficam para sempre nos nossos corações.

- Não no meu, eu não terei nenhuma cicatriz no meu coração, e muito menos uma cicatriz de amor. Afinal o amor é para os fracos, e eu Professor não sou fraco.

Dumbledore abanou a cabeça e de seguida disse:

- Se é esse o caminho que escolheste eu não posso fazer nada, mas lembra-te Draco, se mudares de ideias entretanto, minha porta estará aberta.

- Eu não mudarei de ideias professor. – Disse o rapaz antes de sair da sala.

O director ficou alguns segundos a olhar para a porta fechada e depois disse:

- Veremos Draco, tudo depende da escolha dela.

O velho homem caminhou até a um armário meio escondido. Abriu uma gaveta pequena e tirou de lá algo parecido com um cubo de gelo, mas aquele objecto tinha uma ranhura no centro.

Dumbledore tocou na ranhura com a varinha e no segundo seguinte uma voz ecoava no gabinete, era uma voz melodiosa, aquilo tinha sido dito pelas antigas feiticeiras.

_**Entre guerras e louvores,**_

_**Entre torturas e amores,**_

_**Ela um deles terá que escolher**_

_**Um deles seu coração irá preencher.**_

_**Um deles é forte é corajoso,**_

_**O outro é vil e perigoso.**_

_**Mas só ela decidirá,**_

_**Qual deles mais amará.**_

**_O futuro se traçará através da sua decisão,_**

_**Por isso o melhor é escolher com o coração**._

Dumbledore assim que acabou de ouvir a profecia sorriu. Finalmente ele sabia a quem se designava a profecia, era a Ginevra Weasley.

"Ela terá que escolher Draco ou Harry. Se ela escolher o Harry estamos perdidos, pois Draco será comensal, e um dos melhores, mas se ela escolher Draco podemos ter uma chance, afinal ele é um óptimo feiticeiro, e para além disso ele sabe o ponto fraco de muitos comensais. Temos que esperar, para ver quem ela escolhe!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny passou um dia horrível. As palavras frias e carregadas de ódio de Draco não lhe saiam da cabeça, mas as que ouvira na outra noite também não.

"Ele enganou-me, não merece minha reconsideração!"

Mas havia algo que a machucava mais, o olhar de dor dele, ela nunca vira tanta dor num olhar e muito menos em Draco.

Á hora de jantar Alex não se encontrava no Salão.

"Deve de estar com o Blaise!" – pensou a ruiva enquanto caminhava para a mesa.

Ela quis se sentar de costas para a mesa dos Slytherin, mas Harry não deixou, obrigou-a a sentar ao seu lado, ficando assim de frente para ele.

Quando o viu entrar no Salão com o braço por cima do ombro de Pansy Parkinson a menina sentiu vontade de se esconder. Não estava preparada para ver o homem que infelizmente amava agarrado a outra.

"Mas fui eu que apareci primeiro abraçada a outro! E depois ele é um conquistador, como todas as outras dizem, é claro que não iria ficar sozinho durante muito tempo. Só não percebo foi porque é que eu me fui apaixonar por ele!"

_Why_

_Why when I looked in your eyes_

_I felt my heart start to cry_

_My o my_

_When I saw you with the other girl_

_Ooh why,_

_Why did you have to lie_

_Cause I felt the trust start to die_

_Why o why_

_When I still love you_

_It's so hard to say goodbye_

_(Celine Dion – Why oh why)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Draco saiu do gabinete do director dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e escreveu uma carta a seu pai.

_Pai_

_Eu sei que não tenho comparecido ás reuniões, mas é que o "namoro" com a Weasley ocupou-me todo o tempo. Tenho novidades para ti._

_Eu acabei tudo com a pobretona e a pobrezinha ficou desfeita e foi correr para os braços do Potter. Agora é só apanhar-mos a Weasley, coisa que será fácil, pois ela está bastante transtornada, e depois é usa-la como isco para apanhar o Potter._

_Eu vou certificar-me de que a dor dela não desapareça tão depressa, estou disposto a ofende-la como nunca fiz, só para lhe mostrar que foi usada por mim, afinal ela amava-me._

_Também preciso saber quando será a minha iniciação. Espero que seja breve, pois se eu trabalhar para o Lord poderei mais facilmente capturar a Weasley mesmo em Hogwarts._

_Aguardo tua resposta. Espero que tenhas gostado do meu plano._

_D.M_

O loiro leu e releu a carta. Estava perfeita, ele estava disposto a cumprir com o que escrevera.

"Será a maneira perfeita de a fazer sofrer! A ela e ao seu namoradinho querido!"

Caminhou até ao corujal, e enviou sua carta. Parte da sua vingança estava feita, agora só precisava de mostrar á Weasley que não se tinha afectado com o facto de ela o ter trocado pelo Potter.

- Pansy. – Chamou ele com sua voz arrastada ao ouvido da menina.

- Draco. Sim o que queres?

O loiro em vez de lhe responder puxou-a com brutalidade para si e beijou-a.

- Está na hora de lembrar dos velhos tempos não achas Pansy?

- Sim Draco, eu acho.

Caminharam para o Salão, ele levava o braço por cima dos ombros dela, e pode ver a desilusão nos olhos da ruiva.

"É bem feito Weasley, muito bem feito que sofras, mas isto é só o início!"

Depois de jantar Draco viu a ruiva levantar-se sozinha. Ela saiu do Salão e sem pensar duas vezes o loiro seguiu-a.

Caminhava atrás dela, e surpreendeu-se pelo facto de ela entrar na sala onde eles se encontravam.

"Ela é idiota, só pode. O que raio veio aqui fazer?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny caminhava pelos corredores, necessitava de ficar sozinha. Ver Draco com a Pansy tinha-lhe dado a volta ao estômago. Não olhava para o caminho, seus pés eram automáticos, e quando ela deu por si, estava em frente da porta da sala "deles".

Entrou vagarosamente e olhou em redor. Lembranças invadiram a sua mente, sendo afastadas pelo barulho da porta a fechar-se.

Ela olhou para trás e viu o loiro encostado á porta.

- Explica-me o que fazes aqui Weasley?

- Nada que te diga respeito Malfoy, não estavas entretido com a Parkinson?

- Com ciúmes pobretona? Não devias, afinal foste tu que me trocaste pelo imbecil do teu príncipe encantado. Já agora, porque raios não começaste a namorar com ele mais cedo?

- Porque queria testa-lo.

Ginny esperava que ele fizesse aquela pergunta, e já sabia o que responder.

- Testa-lo Weasley.

- Sim. Toda a vez que ele se atirou a mim, eu desejei dizer-lhe que sim, mas não o fiz por duas razões. Primeira: eu queria saber se ele gostava de mim, e por isso fiz-me de difícil.

Segunda: namorava contigo, e estava disposta a fazer-te sofrer, como tu fazes a todas, iria trocar-te pelo Harry quando achasse o momento ideal. E achei-o. Que momento mais ideal poderia ser, senão o dia seguinte a eu ter feito com que o teu ego estivesse em alta por teres dormido comigo?

- Foi sempre um esquema?

Draco não podia acreditar, como é que tinha sido tão burro?! Como se pudera apaixonar por ela?!

- Sim Malfoy.

Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos a brilhar de raiva.

- Agora deixa-me sair! – Disse ela aproximando-se da porta.

Ele virou a face para ela, e Ginny sentiu o coração acelerado. Eles estavam muito perto. Draco assim que olhou para ela esqueceu por completo toda a sua raiva.

Encostou-a á porta e beijou-a. Apertou o corpo dele contra o dela num beijo furioso. Ginny agarrou-se á camisa dele para não cair. Suas pernas tremiam, seu coração batia acelerado, e ela desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Desejou não ter ouvido o que tinha ouvido, desejou continuar na ignorância como tinha continuado até aquele dia.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura segurando-a com força. Não queria que ela fosse, não queria voltar a perde-la. Não queria por nada naquele Mundo que ela voltasse para os braços do Potter, queria ficar com ela ali para todo o sempre.

Quando eles se afastaram ela empurrou-o.

- Porque fizeste isso?

Draco pensou em dizer a verdade, toda a verdade. Que a amava, que não suportava vê-la com o Potter, mas em vez disso ele sorriu sarcasticamente e disse:

- O famoso Potter já tem um par de chifres na testa.

Ginny que desejava ouvir que ele a amava, que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, que tudo ficaria bem, sentiu as lágrimas quererem sair quando ouviu a resposta dele.

Em vez de chorar ela saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Aquela porta acabara de fechar o que existira entre eles.

"Até sempre Ginevra!"

"Acabou para sempre Draco! Acabou tudo!"

O loiro sentou-se no chão com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos e fez algo que não fazia desde os 3 anos de idade. Chorou. Chorou como uma criança que precisa de protecção, de carinho e de compreensão.

A ruiva correu até ao seu dormitório e atirou-se para a cama agarrando-se á almofada desatando a chorar.

"Eu vou-te esquecer para sempre!" – pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo limpando as lágrimas.

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_(Avril lavigne – Slipped Away)_

Fim do 15º capitulo

N/A: finalmente falei sobre a PROFECIA! Já perceberam o porquê do título da fic? Bem passando á frente, eles continuam zangados, e as coisas vão ter tendências a piorar. Mas esperem pelos próximos capítulos....antes de mais alguma coisa aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: pois estes capítulos são todos ao teu gosto. Será que hoje já tens mais algumas coisa para dizer? Será que não? Pois é ok'! como smepre! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: não me mates, já viste a desgraça que era, não ias saber como a fic continua.....pois ela ficou MESMO com o Potter. Eu também tive pena dele, mas ele voltou a ser mau...ele ker vingar-se dela....ele vai fazer asneira não axas? Espero pelo teu comentário....jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: se for para me matar não o faças...pois irias ficar para sempre com um enorme peso de consciência....pois não saberias o que vai acontecer....e depois morrerias de desgosto! Pronto, pronto exagerei. Espero que a reacção do Draco tenha sido a esperada.....espero que comentes....jinhos!

**Lyra Lestrange**: pois bem...em primeiro lugar eu kero pedir desculpa para o facto de haver erros, mas é que eu não sou nenhum computador e sou humana tenho direito a errar....e talvez o facto de eu ter tantos erros seja pelo faço de tu poderes ser brasileira. És brasileira ou portuguesa? Pois....mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....e eu estou a tentar escreve-los com o menor número possível de erros....jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: ele ficou mesmo de coração partido, e tomou uma atitude drástica que lhe vai custar caro....mas espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, e espero o teu comentário. Jinhos!

**MISAI**: descansa Ginny e Harry não vão transar.....eu própria não conseguiria nem imaginar isso....e quanto á outra ideia da gravidez....pois....terás que esperar para ver.....jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha – Malfoy**: não demorei! Demorei? Espero que não. E espero que tenhas gostado.....jinhos!

**Bia Malfoy84**: ainda bem que o outro capitulo foi o teu favorito, bom saber. Pois eu pensava que iam ODIAR. Espero que tenhas gostado deste também....jinhos!

**Miaka**: troces pelo Draco? Mesmo agora! Visto ele ter decidido ser comensal?! Bem eu sei...ele agiu por causa da raiva, mas mesmo! Bem...logo se vê no que isto vai dar....jinhos!

**Sweet – Shine**: ainda bem que gostaste dos outros capítulos.....eu sabia que ias gostar do capítulo Hogsmeade. E fiquei feliz por teres achado normal o facto de eles se terem ok?! Jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: é, tu adoras o capítulo 13 e ainda bem....pois eu lembro de te ter mandado o capítulo e pensar: Ela vai ficar com vontade dos outros! É pensei isso mesmo....e é claro que te vou mandar os outros....jinhos! Comenta....xauzinho!

Pois bem....eu espero que tenham gostado da reacção do Draco quando soube da traição da ruiva...eu adorei escrever essa parte....imaginar a dor no olhar dele, e imagina-la a odiá-lo foi super bom....

**Espero pelos vossos comentários....já sabem REVIEWS! Até ao próximo capitulo...jinhos!**


	17. Saltando a cerca

**Saltando a cerca**

Ginny abria os olhos vagarosamente, espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou-se. Olhou para a janela, era uma manhã chuvosa aquela, e ela lembrava-se bem do último dia chuvoso que houvera, no dia da visita a Hogsmeade, á uma semana.

A menina sentou-se no parapeito da janela e suspirou.

"Á uma semana foi a pessoa mais feliz do Mundo, agora estou para aqui desfeita. Eu sei que o Harry é um querido, mas eu não o amo como devia. Draco podia não ser romântico, atencioso, simpático, gentil como o Harry, mas eu gostava do jeito frio e arrogante dele. Gostava porque eu amo Draco Malfoy. Mas eu não posso, eu tenho que o esquecer, eu tenho que aprender a amar o Harry, ele merece que eu faça esse esforço!"

Levantou-se dirigindo-se para um banho quente. Era sábado poderia demorar o tempo que quisesse, e ela tinha sérias intenções de demorar muito tempo. Quando saiu do banho já as suas colegas de quarto estavam levantadas, tinha sido um banho relaxante em que ela tinha decidido a transparecer alegria, afinal todas as pessoas podiam ver que ela está triste, mas ele parecia como sempre.

"Se ele anda pelos corredores de nariz empinado, agarrado cada hora a uma garota nova, porque é que eu não consigo transparecer alegria?! Pois bem, a partir de agora vou fazer como ele sempre fez, camuflar meus sentimentos!" – pensou ela sorrindo de seguida.

- Olá Alex, tudo bem?

- Sim. E contigo?

- Tudo óptimo, sabes hoje é Sábado e vou ver se o Harry tem tempo livre para mim, estou decidida a namorar com ele todo o dia.

A morena olhou para a amiga e abanou a cabeça.

"Ela mente, tenta parecer feliz mas não consegue, notasse que continua tristíssima."

- Ginny eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

- O quê?

- É – começou a morena baixinho. – Sobre Draco.

Ginny levantou-se imediatamente da cama da amiga e afastou-se dela.

- Eu não quero saber nada de nada sobre ele. Nos já falamos sobre isso, eu pedi-te para não voltares a falar dele.

- Mas tu irias gostar de saber.

- Acredita eu não iria gostar nada, não quero saber nada dele. Agora vou-me embora, vou tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Alex suspirou contrariada.

"Se tu soubesses que ele quis vir para o nosso lado por ti, provavelmente mudarias de ideia!"

Alexandra e Blaise não percebiam porque é que a ruiva tinha trocado o Draco pelo Harry.

Flashback:

- Eu não percebi Alex, talvez tu me possas explicar, o que se passou hoje de manha?

- Sinceramente Blaise, eu não sei. Ontem o Harry e Ginny apareceram na sala comum dizendo que namoravam, e eu tentei saber o que se tinha passado, mas ela não me disse nada. Só sei que ela estava como ódio de Draco. Ele fez-lhe algo?

- Nada, ele não lhe fez nada. Eu conheço Draco há muitos anos e NUNCA o tinha visto tão feliz como vi neste último mês. Ginny mudou-o, mudou-o tanto que ele foi pedir a Dumbledore para fazer parte da Ordem.

A morena olhou para o namorado baralhada e perguntou:

- Mas porquê?

- Porque ele a ama.

- Então é só irmos contar á Ginny.

- Não vale a pena. A estas horas ele já foi falar com director dizendo que mudou de opinião, afinal a razão dele já não existe. Draco não ia lutar por ele, ia lutar por ela, sabia que a perdia se fosse comensal, e ele não queria perde-la.

- Eu juro que gostava de saber o que se passou. Afinal Ginny ama-o, eu tenho certeza, tu devias de ter visto a tristeza no olhar dela quando Harry nos disse que eles namoravam. Até metia dó.

- Pois eu também gostava de saber o que se passou. – Concordou o rapaz puxando a namorada para o seu colo.

- E tu?

- Eu o quê?

- Vais ser comensal?

- Não. Eu já tinha decidido que não seria, e agora que namoro contigo ainda tenho mais certeza.

Alex sorriu e puxou o namorado para um beijo calmo e delicado.

Fim do Flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acordou por causa do barulho que a sua coruja fazia na janela. Levantou-se depressa e deixou o animal entrar. Retirou a carta de imediato e começou a lê-la.

_Draco_

_Estou muito orgulhoso de ti. Ainda bem que deixaste a Weasley transtornada, vai ser bom assim. O Lord gostou do teu plano e graças a isso já não necessitas de mais treino para ser comensal, afinal tens as qualidades necessárias. _

_A tua iniciação será o mais rápido possível, daqui a 3 meses, na tua visita a Hogsmeade serás iniciado. Depois de seres comensal tu próprio terás o privilégio de raptar a Weasley._

_Até daqui a 3 meses filho. Estou orgulhoso de ti_

_L.M_

Draco deitou-se na cama com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"Meu plano. Falta pouco para me vingar dela, muito pouco."

O loiro olhou para os braços e por mais que tentasse negar sentiu falta dela ali. Lembrava-se das vezes em que tinham dormido agarrados nas férias de Natal, mas do que ele se lembrava mais, da memória que não conseguia afastar de si sempre que tinha alguma outra naqueles lençóis, era a de Ginny lá.

"Nenhuma delas é tão boa quanto ela. Ela conseguiu fazer-me sentir coisas que nenhuma outra conseguirá. Mas foi tudo um esquema dela, e eu devia de ter continuado com o plano, nunca devia de me ter apaixonado por ela. Fui burro, muito burro!"

_Cuz everytime I close my eyes_

_I see your face and I wonder_

_When you close your eyes_

_Do you think about me?_

_Now I realize_

_I want you girl and no other_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_You're all that I see_

_(Backstreet boys – Everytime I close my eyes)_

Levantou-se instantaneamente, estava farto daquelas lembranças, farto de comparar as outras a ela, farto de tentar encontrar nas outras o que encontrara nela.

"Falta pouco para ela desaparecer do mapa, e claro está da minha vida! Só mais três meses Draco, aguenta só mais três meses."

Tomou um banho gelado e saiu do quarto direito ao salão principal para tomar café da manhã.

O facto de ser Sábado fazia com que os corredores ainda estivem vazios àquela hora da manhã.

"Melhor assim, necessito de estar sozinho!" – pensava ele continuando a caminhar.

Quando deu por si tinha chocado com uma pessoa e tinha caído em cima dela.

"Como com ela!" – pensou de olhos fechados. Inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos quando recolheu o cheiro.

- Weasley.

- Malfoy.

Ginny não podia acreditar, de todas as pessoas com quem podia chocar ela teve que chocar com ele. E o pior, voltara a agarrar-se a ele para não cair, e acabaram por cair os dois, como há meses atrás.

- Está a tornar-se hábito ires contra mim, não me digas que para além de pobre és cega?

- Sai de cima Malfoy.

- E se não sair?

- Eu grito.

- Força.

Olhavam um para um outro com fúria, o rapaz passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dela e nem pensou duas vezes quando a beijou. Era tão bom voltar a sentir o sabor dela, voltar a beija-la. Mais uma vez ele sentiu seu coração disparar.

Ginny deixara-se levar, na verdade ela desejava beija-lo desde que vira que tinham tombado. Passou os braços á volta do pescoço dele acariciando o cabelo dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se como sempre acontecia.

Era um beijo fervoroso, cheio de paixão como era hábito neles. Quando se afastaram a respiração de ambos estava acelerada. O rapaz levantou-se e puxou a menina pelo braço erguendo-a. Com a mão livre puxou-a pela cintura para si e mais uma vez beijou-a.

Ginny abraçara-se a ele e enrolara as pernas na cintura dele. Assim que ele sentiu as pernas dela na sua cintura caminhou para a sala mais próxima, entrando e fechando a porta. Afastou os lábios dos dela e procurou por uma mesa, quando a encontrou deitou a ruiva em cima dela, e deitou-se por cima da menina.

As mãos dele encontravam-se nas ancas dela e puxou-a, encaixando-a assim no seu corpo.

Ginevra suspirou quando se sentiu encaixada nele como antigamente.

- Nós não devíamos.

- Porquê? Peso na consciência por traíres o Potter?

- Não exactamente. Apenas não acho certo, nos não temos mais nada.

- E então? – Questionou ele antes de a voltar a beijar.

As pernas dela apertavam-no contra si, os beijos eram cada vez mais profundos e arrebatadores.

- Eu odeio o que fizeste de mim Ginevra.

- Eu odeio o que fizeste comigo.

- Não fiz nada que não tivesse querido.

- Nem eu a ti Draco, nem eu a ti.

Ginny tirou facilmente a camisa de Draco e começou a depositar beijos no pescoço nele, fazendo o rapaz respirar pesadamente enquanto tirava a camisa dela.

"Isto não devia de estar a acontecer. O Harry não merece, mas eu não consigo, não tenho poder sobre os meus actos!" – pensava ela enquanto sentia as mãos dele tirar-lhe a ultima peça de roupa que ela tinha no corpo.

"Porque não lhe digo que não?! Porque a desejo como nunca desejei ninguém?! Ela usou-me, ela namora com o Potter, ela quer-me!" – pensou ele quando a sentia desapertar o botão das calças dele.

Ele próprio se despiu e de seguida voltou a deita-la na mesa. Beijou-a calmamente e deitou-se sobre ela encaixando-se.

Agora ele tinha certeza, nenhuma outra o fazia sentir o que com ela sentia.

"Porque não amo mais nenhuma!" – pensou ele movimentando-se depressa dentro dela.

Ginny abraçava-o pelo pescoço, enquanto que ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela. O rapaz puxou-a, metendo-a sentada na mesa, ficando ele de pé.

Ginny gemia ao ouvido dele, deixando-o cada vez mais louco de desejo, ele sentiu-a abraçar-se ao seu pescoço com força e puxando-o com as pernas quando ela chegou ao seu limite.

Draco queria prolongar aquele momento por isso parou olhando para ela.

- És tão linda Ginevra.

A menina sorriu cansada encostando sua cabeça ao ombro dele.

- Porque me enganaste?

- Tu é que me enganaste, lembraste?

- Não mintas, eu sei que me usaste.

Draco sentiu a fúria crescer em si, como ela podia dizer aquilo se ela é que o tinha usado?!

A fúria foi tão grande que ele a puxou mais e voltou a movimentar-se. Ouviu-a prender a respiração. Sabia estar a magoa-la, mas era isso que queria. Tinha fúria dela, fúria por a amar, fúria por não lhe resistir.

- Pára. – Pediu ela entre gemidos.

A voz dela ao seu ouvido fez com que ele amolecesse e abrandou o ritmo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer e não de dor. Durante minutos eles continuaram unidos, até que Draco não aguentou mais e a beijou com carinho enquanto chegava ao seu limite.

Voltou a olhar para a menina e disse-lhe:

- Tens razão, isto não devia de ter acontecido, mas aconteceu.

Ginny sorriu e puxou o menino para si beijando-o. De seguida ela levantou-se vestindo-se e ele fez exactamente o mesmo.

- O Harry não merecia esta traição.

- E eu merecia?

- O quê?

- Eu merecia ser trocado por ele. Merecia Weasley?

- Depois do que ouvi sim.

- Mas o que raio ouviste?

- A verdade. – Respondeu ela saindo a correr da sala.

"Eu me odeio. Eu traí o Harry, eu voltei a ser dele, eu me odeio."

A menina correu até á sala comum, mas quando ia a entrar no retrato Harry ia a sair.

- Amor o que foi? – Perguntou ele agarrando-a pelos braços.

- Eu....oh Harry eu não te mereço, eu acabei de fazer uma coisa horrível.

- Calma. Ginny eu desde o início que sei que tu não me amas como antigamente, mas eu estou disposto a fazer com que tu me ames. Se aconteceu algo hoje que te tenha deixado deste jeito foi porque te arrependeste.

- Sim Harry eu estou arrependida, muito arrependida.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa. Esta primeira semana, vamos imaginar que serviu para nós termos a certeza do que sentimos. Pois eu...bem...eu beijei outra...mas apercebi-me por esse beijo que quem eu amo és tu. A partir de hoje vamos namorar a sério, a partir de hoje não vamos mais saltar a cerca.

- Ok Harry!

"Eu sei que a minha traição foi pior, mas não vai voltar a acontecer. NUNCA mais!"

- Então vamos comer?

- Sim.

- Mas primeiro limpa as lágrimas.

A ruiva sorriu e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa, de seguida deu um selinho ao namorado e ambos caminharam para o Salão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco viu a menina sair da sala a correr. Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

"Como vou puder rapta-la se eu a amo. Se eu....ah que ódio dela...como ela foi capaz de sair a correr daqui para os braços do cicatriz?! Como ela é capaz de me fazer uma coisa destas....eu odeio-a....é definitivo, eu odeio-a."

Ele saiu da sala de seguida, mas em vez de ir para o salão foi procurar por Pansy. Encontrou-a facilmente e assim que ela o viu dirigiu-se a ele agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

"Odeio quando ela faz peso no meu pescoço....Ginevra é mais leve. Mas que coisa, comparando-a com as outras....tenho que deixar-me disto!"

- Olá Draquinho. – Cumprimentou ela beijando em seguida.

- Tu sabes que eu odeio que me chamas assim. Meu nome é Draco, não Draquinho.

- Desculpa Draco.

- Anda Pansy, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando eles entraram no Salão os olhos de Draco pousaram em Ginny. Ela estava a beijar o Potter bobo com imenso carinho.

Ginny viu Draco a entrar no Salão, mas daquela vez não se abalou. Estava decidida a partir daquele dia a amar Harry, e ela ia conseguir. Beijou o namorado de uma maneira calma e delicada. Para sua infelicidade não sentiu seu coração acelerar como acontecia com o Malfoy, mas aquele beijo foi diferente dos que já tinha dado ao moreno.

"Eu acho que agora vou conseguir, eu vou esquece-lo de vez."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um mês depois a ruiva andava felicíssima. Adorava o namorado, divertiam-se muito juntos e já nem se ponha a pensar em Draco tão frequentemente.

- Sabes Harry não me arrependo de ter dado uma hipótese a nós os dois.

- Eu também não Gi, eu também não.

A menina sorriu e abraçou o namorado beijando-o em seguida.

Era bom ter o carinho do Harry, ele era compreensivo, e amava-a.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faltam menos de dois meses para eu ser comensal. Eu depois vou poder capturar a pobretona e depois o Potter, afinal a vingança serve-se fria. Vai ser totalmente maravilhoso ver a pobretona sofrer!"

Draco já não pensava na ruiva, tinha-a esquecido totalmente, para ele era já não era nada mais que mais uma garota em Hogwarts.

"Uma garota nojenta e pobre!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo o amor tinha desaparecido, de ambas as partes. Ginny estava feliz com Harry e Draco tinha voltado a ser o que sempre fora, um galinha.

Ficava com imensas garotas, e poucos dias depois dispensava-as.

A vida deles tinha voltado ao normal, só duas pessoas não acreditavam.

- Ginny por mais feliz que esteja com Harry, nada se compara á felicidade que ela tinha com Draco.

- Draco tenta ser o mesmo de antigamente, mas eu sei que quando ele se põem a pensar sozinho ele pensa nela, dá para ver. Nos devíamos de fazer alguma coisa por eles.

- O quê? Ginny não quer ouvir falar dele Blaise, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Draco também não quer ouvir falar dela. Alex tenta descobrir porque ela se zangou com ele, talvez assim nos consigamos fazer algo.

- Eu vou tentar.

O rapaz beijou a namorada e ela agarrou-se com força a ele. Sabia que estava pronta para ser só dele.

- Alex onde estiveste não foste jantar?

- Eu Ginny, bem eu...tu sabes...nós.

A ruiva sorriu a disse:

- Quando as pessoas se amam é maravilhoso não é?

- Tu e o Harry já?

- Não. E não tenho intenções de o fazer....não por enquanto pelo menos.

- Ok. Mas sim foi maravilhoso.

As duas amigas deitaram-se na cama sorrindo. E Alex adormeceu rapidamente, mesmo por cima da colcha. Ginny levantou-se e caminhou até á janela. Levou á mão á corrente que tinha no pescoço, a corrente que ele lhe tinha dado.

"Sim é maravilhoso fazer com quem amamos. Muito maravilhoso mesmo!"

"_So, why can't I forget  
The day I met him?_

_Why can't I forget him  
And every word he said?_

_We had so much to say  
Why can't I forget him?  
It's funny in a way_

_  
Funny just remembering  
The way we laughed at everything  
I found the one that I'd been waiting for  
I could hardly recognize_

_Why can't I forget  
The way he touched me?  
I see his face, desire in his eyes,  
The smile he gave to no one else,  
His silences and sighs  
Why can't I forget  
The way he loved me,  
The way I loved him,  
And the way he said goodbye?_

_Why Can't I Forget? - Maureen McGovern"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Há muito tempo que não te via tão sorridente Blaise. Tu e a Alex passaram a barreira foi?

- Sim Draco.

- E então?

- E então. Ela é diferente, fez-me sentir coisas que nenhuma conseguiu fazer. Eu amo-a sabes?! E foi M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O.

"Como com Ginevra!" – pensou Draco tristemente.

O loiro levantou-se da poltrona e foi para o seu quarto. Assim que lá chegou caminhou até ao seu armário e tirou uma caixa quadrada lá de dentro.

Abriu a caixa e pegou na snitch.

"Pensava que já tinha superado isto, mas pelos vistos não conseguido. O velho tem razão, esta cicatriz não vai desaparecer. Mas também não me vai incomodar!"

Dirigiu-se para a janela e suspirou. Ela fazia-lhe falta, tinham passado quase dois meses desde o seu último contacto com ela.

Ginny encontrava-se no parapeito da janela agarrada á corrente e lembrando-se do momentos com ele.

Tinham tentado, tentado esquecer, tentado ignorar, mas não eram capazes. Mas tanto um como outro estava decidido a não se deixar levar por aquele sentimento, iriam fazer de conta que ele não existia na verdade.

Fim do 16º capitulo

N/A: ah pois é, mais um capitulo...e eu gosto particularmente deste, pois eles conseguiram esquecer o amor que sentiam....e bem....tem aquela ultima aproximação dos dois, que vai ser um marco importante para os próximos capítulos.....eu espero que tenham gostado....

Agradecimentos:

**Kika**: pois....eu sei sei.....este capitulo tem aquela parte da mesa que tu curtes....ou então não....ainda bem que gostaste da profecia....na verdade ela foi feita assim as 3 pancadas....mas ya saiu bem.....bem actualizei, por isso já sabes...comenta! Jinhos!

**Cacau**: esperamos que os próximo reviews apareçam....quem ela vai escolher....hum...bem ela esta BEM com o Harry....porque não pode continuar?! Será que eles vão descobrir que tudo não passa de um mal entendido? Pois ele podia dizer, ele podia suspeitar que ele estava a mentir não podia?.....ah respondi as tuas perguntas com outro perguntas....não é bom? Sei que não foi explícita mas ya....não demorei a actualizar pois não?! Jinhos....

**Kirina – Li:** é disseste sim....não tens de quê! Ainda bem que a reacção dele foi a esperada....ainda bem que o concelho serviu....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....pois é isso...... comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**BiaMalfoy84**: ainda bem que gostaste do beijo no final....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter Malfoy**: ainda bem que não me vais matar....fico aliviada. Ainda bem que gostaste de parte em que Draco chora, eu não gostei muito de a escrever, pois não imagino Draco a chorar, mas tinha que mostrar que ele estava a sofrer MESMO! Ainda bem que gostaste de profecia, fico feliz. É talvez as coisas piorem, talvez não....logo se vê....a Ginny não vai saber da profecia tão cedo....eu postei o mais rápido possível.... Espero que tenhas gostado....jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy:** ainda bem que adoraste, e se quiseres continuar a postar estás á vontade. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: é eu sei que não fica bem Draco chorar, mas era para mostrar que ele estava MSM a sofrer, mas não te preocupes é a única vez....e continuei logo viste? Comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é ela não vai saber por causa da tua conclusão....achei melhor deixá-la escolher sem saber que tinha que escolher....espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: não faz mal não teres comentado, as vezes não pudemos mesmo....ainda bem que gostaste do outro capitulo....espero que também tenhas gostado deste...jinhos!

**Amanda:** ainda bem que o lado sentimental de Draco ficou fofo, fico feliz com isso. Aqui esta o capitulo...jinhos!

**Ana Antão**: bem em relação aos grupos, não foi bem erro mas sim preguiça, não me apeteceu pensar noutros alunos....mas penas que alguns alunos do 6º ano ficaram com do 6º e outro foram misturados, como o Harry e Ginny....mas ainda bem que gostas da fic....gostaste deste capitulo? Jinhos!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**: quem a Ginny vai escolher? Bem não posso dizer, mas ela esta feliz com o Harry não esta? Porque terá que escolher o Draco? Bem logo verás. Postei o capitulo rápido viste? Jinhos!

**Sweet - Shine**: bem tantos PARABENS! Ainda bem que gostaste da parte da profecia. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic....fico SUPER feliz....e obrigado pelos elogios......jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: é pena ficares sem net por um tempo, mas pronto....quando voltares vais-te actualizar em relação aos capítulos. Eu ainda esperei ver-te por aqui na net, para te enviar os capítulos....mas tu não apareceste...é pena......bem até um dia destes! Jinhos!

**Hrosskel**: ainda bem que acabou os capítulos em suspense....é boa onda! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

Bem pessoal acabaram os agradecimentos....e eu vou-me despedir....espero os vossos REVIEWS! Jinhos e até ao próximo capitulo.


	18. Uma perda dolorosa

**Uma perda dolorosa**

- Ginny vamos lá acorda, olha que vamos chegar atrasadas a poções. – Dizia Alex abanando a amiga que dormia profundamente.

- Eu já estou acordada.

- Mas levanta-te, vamos lá Ginevra.

- Não me chames isso – disse a ruiva sentando-se imediatamente na cama. - Eu não gosto.

- Não gostas ou faz-te lembrar dele?

- Já te disse, não fales dele, e além disso já passaram 2 meses.

- Sim, e por falar nisso, hoje é a aula de poções em conjunto.

Ginny olhou tediosamente para a amiga e de seguida suspirou.

- Já me tinha esquecido. Bem vou-me arranjar.

- Estou lá em baixo á tua espera.

- Não precisas, eu vou com Harry, podes ir andando.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que Ginny se viu sozinha no dormitório tirou a pequena corrente debaixo da camisa de dormir.

"Já passaram 2 meses, e agora vou ter uma aula dupla com ele. Mas o que vale é que eu não faço par com ele, é com o Harry. Mas mesmo assim vou estar perto dele, perto demais. Não é justo, nada justo!"

A ruiva arranjou-se rapidamente e encontrou o namorado na sala comum á sua espera.

- Bom dia Gi.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou ela beijando-o rapidamente.

O moreno passou os braços por trás da cintura e puxou-a para si beijando-a mais profundamente. Ginny deixou-se levar pelo beijo.

"Está na hora de me entregar mais a ele, merece mais que simples beijos rápidos!" – pensou a menina quando se agarrou ao pescoço dele.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos dele acariciando-os e esperou em vão que ele se arrepiasse.

"Ele não é o Draco, ele é o Harry!" – mentalizou-se novamente. –"Apenas o Harry, o rapaz que sempre sonhei ser o meu príncipe encantado! Ele é o meu namorado!"

Quando ele afastou os lábios dos dela, levou-os ao pescoço da menina beijando-o delicadamente.

"Onde estão as pernas bambas?! E o coração acelerado?! E o facto de começar a ficar extasiada com os beijos no pescoço?! Eu não sinto nada disso com ele. Não é justo, eu quero sentir! Eu quero, eu tenho que sentir, eu necessito de sentir." – Pensava ela desesperada, mas esses sentimentos e emoções não se relevavam.

Afastou-se dele e viu que ele ostentava um olhar baralhado.

- Estamos atrasados Harry, já não dá para tomar o café da manhã. Vamos para a aula de poções.

- É verdade, é aula em conjunto outra vez.

- Sim é. Então vamos?

- Claro. – Respondeu ele beijando a menina e de seguida ambos saíram da sala.

Ginny caminhava ao lado do namorado, mas não ia a prestar atenção nenhuma ao que se passava. Ela sentia um aperto no coração. Por mais que estivesse a tentar ela não conseguia esquecer o Malfoy, e sentia-se mal por estar a "trair" o Harry.

"Eu estou a tentar, com todas as minhas forças, eu juro que estou, mas eu não consigo! Não é justo que ele tenha mais poder sobre mim do que o Harry, afinal ele não me é nada, e o Harry é o meu namorado. O Harry é que devia de fazer com que meu coração disparasse, não ele. Não é justo!"

- Gi! Gi! Ginny!

- Hã? Diz Harry?

- Tu ouviste algo do que eu disse?

- Não, desculpa estava distraída. Mas o que disseste?

- Eu estava a dizer que cada dia que passa nosso namoro fica mais sólido, não achas?

Nessa altura já eles estavam em frente da sala de poções, Ginny olhou para o moreno á sua frente. Ele esperava uma resposta positiva, ela podia perceber pelo simples facto de o olhar dele brilhar e de ostentar um sorriso sincero. A ruiva engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para responder, mas felizmente nesse momento a porta da sala abriu-se e Snape disse:

- Entrem todos agora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acabara de se sentar ao lado de Blaise pronto a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Lembra-me lá, qual é a primeira aula?

- Poções.

- Estás parvo Blaise, nós hoje não temos poções.

- Não te lembras, hoje é a aula em conjunto com o 6º ano.

Draco nesse momento ia a levar uma torrada á boca, mas parou ao ouvir a resposta do amigo.

"Com o 6º ano, com a Weasley. E ela vai fazer par com o seu namoradinho, gostava de saber se da última vez ela já pensava em me trocar por ele, afinal estiveram agarradinhos na aula. Não me apetece nada ir ter esta aula, não me apetece olhar para ela toda feliz com o cicatriz ambulante."

**_His eyes upon your face _****_  
_****_His hand upon your hand _****_  
_****_His lips caress your skin _****_  
_****_Its more than I can stand_**

**_(Roxanne – Moulin Rouge)_**

O loiro encostou-se na cadeira e olhou tediosamente para a comida.

- Perdes-te o apetite Draco? – Perguntou Blaise olhando de esguelha para o amigo.

- Fiquei com nojo. Já não basta ser obrigado a aturar o Weasley cabeçudo, hoje também vou ter que aturar a namoradinha do Potter.

- Nojo ou ciúmes?

Draco olhou furiosamente para o moreno que sorria divertido.

- Nojo é óbvio. Eu não tenho ciúme nenhum. – Respondeu levantando-se de seguida.

"Nada Draco, ciúme nenhum. Não vale a pena negar, tu ainda a amas, e morres de ciúmes do Potter. Mas eu e a Alex vamos ter uma ideia qualquer para voltar a juntar-vos!" – pensou confiante o moreno, enquanto via o loiro sair do Salão.

Draco caminhou para as masmorras e dirigiu-se para a sala de aula. Encostou-se a uma parede e esperou pelo resto dos alunos.

"Que ideia estúpida a do Blaise, eu com ciúmes do Potter e da pobretona, nunca na vida!" – pensou furioso.

Num acto instantâneo e impensado ele levou a mão ao bolso de dentro da capa e pegou na pequena snitch de colecção.

"Ainda gostava de saber porque ando com isto!"

_"I want you back  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Girl what can I do  
You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Tell me what can I do_

_I Want You Back – Nsync_

O barulho dos alunos desviou-o dos seus pensamentos, rapidamente ele guardou a snitch e ficou a olhar para todos com o seu olhar superior.

Durante minutos ele tomou atenção em todos os que apareciam, e pode perceber que ela ainda não tinha vindo. Quando a viu chegar reparou que ela não tomava atenção nenhuma no que o namorado dizia.

"Eu dava toda a minha fortuna para saber no que ela pensa!"

Viu que o Potter finalmente havia conseguido chama-la e lhe dissera algo que a deixara visivelmente constrangida.

Mas Draco nunca chegou a ver o que ela iria fazer, pois nesse momento a porta da sala abriu-se:

- Entrem todos agora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape olhou para os alunos sentados nos mesmos grupos da outra aula, olhou para a mesa de Harry e Ginny e sorriu:

- Vocês pensam que eu vou deixar que vocês os dois fiquem juntos. Nem pensar, vou mudar alguns grupos. Potter vais ficar com a Pansy Parkinson, Granger ficarás com o Creveey e Ron Weasley com o Longbotton.

Ginny olhou para o professor, assim como Draco.

"Não diga isso!" – pensaram os dois desesperados.

- Ginny Weasley ficarás com Draco Malfoy.

"Eu não acredito, da outra vez que tinha dado jeito ela ficar comigo, não ficou, hoje fica....que azar!"

Ginny não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, o que ela tanto temera tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Vou ficar com ele, não é justo, não é!"

Levantou-se da mesa onde estava e caminhou até á bancada. Sentou-se sem olhar para o seu par. Podia sentir o coração a começar a acelerar por causa da proximidade dos dois.

Draco não se atreveu a olhar para ela, primeiro tinha que se recompor do choque, não podia olhar para ela sem estar mentalizado, ou senão o controlo fugiria dele. Assim que ela se sentou ele sentiu imediatamente o cheiro dela.

"Porque raios isto tinha que me acontecer?! Porque é que o meu coração não deixa de ser parvo, pára de bater dessa maneira. Eu odeio esta garota, ela meteu em mim um sentimento fraco e nojento!"

- Ora bem Weasley, é melhor começares a trabalhar! – Disse ele sem ainda olhar para ela.

- Se pensas que só eu vou trabalhar estás enganado Malfoy. Vamos dividir tarefas, eu faço o resto da poção e tu respondes a essas perguntas.

Draco virou-se pela primeira vez para ela. Quem ela pensava que era para lhe dar ordens?!

- Ouve aqui sua...sua.... – Mas ele não continuou, algo no pescoço dela lhe chamou a atenção.

Ginny viu que o olhar dele se encontrava no pescoço dela.

"Mas o que ele olha?!"

- Sua anormal, porque raio andas com a corrente?

Ginevra sentiu o coração gelar, não se tinha lembrado da corrente. E agora que desculpa ela dava para o facto de ter a corrente que ele lhe oferecera ao pescoço?!

- Vá responde porque andas com isso, se eu fui só um meio da atingires o teu fim? – Perguntou ele baixinho mas com a voz carregada de raiva.

- Eu...hã....tu não tens nada ver com o que eu uso ou deixo de usar! A corrente é minha, eu faço com ela o que quiser.

- Se eu nunca signifiquei nada para ti, porque é que usas isso? Responde Weasley!

Draco tinha as mãos cerradas, quem reparasse poderia ver que ele tremia, sentia uma raiva enorme dela, ele não percebia porque é que ele tinha aquilo no pescoço.

"Se esta idiota me usou, porque se dá ao trabalho de usar uma coisa que eu lhe dei! Mas afinal o que se passa?!"

- Vamos responde-me!

- Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Weasley! Já todos começaram a trabalhar excepto vocês! – Disse Snape olhando para os dois jovens.

Ginny olhou imediatamente para o caldeirão. Fora salva pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo Snape.

"Ainda bem que ele intreviu, não sabia o que responder, não esperava esta pergunta dele. Mas tenho que arranjar uma resposta, afinal ele vai voltar a perguntar, mas não faço ideia do que dizer." – Pensava a menina desesperada.

Draco olhava para as perguntas mas não respondia a nenhuma. Sua pena estava visivelmente apertada, ele estava confuso e com raiva e por isso começou a apertar a pena com força.

"Ela vai-me responder mais tarde ou mais cedo!"

Ginny estava tão nervosa que acabou por entornar um líquido em cima das calças do loiro.

- Meu Merlin, eu peço desculpa.

O rapaz olhou furioso para ela e disse:

- És mesmo muito destrambelhada Weasley.

- Eu não sou destrambelhada.

- És um pouco.

Olharam um para o outro e por pouco não sorriram, eles já tinham dito aquilo, há muitos meses atrás durante uma detenção dela.

Draco levantou-se, olhou com ódio para ela e perguntou enquanto a ajudava a cortar os ingredientes.

- Responde, porque usas isso?

- Porque gosto dela.

- O teu querido namoradinho não tem gosto suficiente para te oferecer uma prenda?

- Não creio que isso te diga respeito.

- Trocaste-me por um herói que não tem gosto nenhum. Afinal vê-se logo o gosto que tem, de tantas garotas ele tinha que te ter escolhido a ti. Ou será que ele te escolheu por tu seres a irmã do melhor amigo?!

Ginny desfez um dos ingredientes, tamanha era raiva que sentia dele, mas não teve tempo de responder pois sentiu tudo andar á roda. Cambaleou para trás, e só não caiu porque se agarrou á manga da camisa de Draco.

O loiro tomou atenção a tudo o que se tinha passado, e estava pronto para a segurar se ela caísse, mas ela agarrara-se á manga da sua camisa.

"Será que ela está bem?!"

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu que tudo já estava no lugar.

- Podes largar-me?!

A menina largou imediatamente o rapaz.

- O que raio aconteceu?

- Foi só uma tontura, tenho tido algumas ultimamente. Alex diz que eu tenho comido pouco.

- Pois eu se fosse a ti comia muito, pois daqui a pouco voltas para casa, e lá só comes restos.

A ruiva olhou magoada para o rapaz ao seu lado e levou a mão á barriga trincando o lábio. Draco olhava assustado para ela, viu ela fechar os olhos e sabia que algo lhe doía.

- Weasley o que passa? – Perguntou ele baixinho.

A menina em vez de lhe responder deu um passo para a frente e encostou a cabeça ao peito dele.

- Dói Draco. Dói-me a barriga. Dói muito.

O rapaz olhou para ela encostada ao seu peito, estava frágil e não mentia, sofria mesmo. Sem pensar duas vezes ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e pegou-a ao colo.

- Professor eu vou leva-la até á Ala Hospitalar, ela está com dores.

Draco saiu da sala sem dar tempo a ninguém de falar. Não queria que mais ninguém a levasse, e de certeza que o namoradinho iria querer leva-la.

Andava o mais que podia, a menina encontrava-se com as duas mãos na barriga e chorava.

- Calma Ginevra, vai correr tudo bem.

- Dói muito. Eu tenho medo.

- Eu estou aqui, vai correr tudo bem.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e trincou a camisa do rapaz, as dores eram insuportáveis e ela não aguentava mais aquilo.

Assim que Draco chegou á Ala Hospitalar ele deitou-a numa marquesa e chamou a enfermeira.

- O que se passou?

- Eu não sei. Ela agarrou-se á barriga e começou a queixar-se com dores.

Madame Pomfrey olhava para a menina que mantinha um semblante de dor.

- Draco....fica! – Pediu ela.

- Eu estou aqui.

Naquele momento ele não queria saber se ela o tinha enganado, se ela namorava com o Potter, a única coisa que lhe importava era a saúde dela.

A enfermeira desapareceu por segundos e a menina disse:

- Não me deixes.

- Shii, eu estou aqui. – Sussurrou ele passando a mão na testa dela e afastando os cabelos ruivos, vendo-a a fechar os olhos.

Madame Pomfrey voltou com um frasco na mão, mas assim que olhou para o lençol deixou o frasco cair. Draco seguiu-lhe o olhar e viu o que deixara a enfermeira naquele estado. O lençol estava vermelho.

"Ela está a sangrar, mas o que se passa?!"

- Sr. Malfoy faça o favor de sair.

- Não, ela pediu para ficar.

- Eu digo-lhe que o Sr. foi obrigado a sair, mas tem que sair não pode ficar aqui.

Draco olhou para a menina deitada na cama, ela tinha desmaiado por causa das dores. Levantou-se e saiu contrariado da Ala Hospitalar.

Caminhou pelos corredores, sentia o coração acelerado, sabia que algo de muito estranho se passava com ela, mas para além disso ele sentia como se alguma parte de si o abandonasse.

**_Why does my heart cry? _****_  
_****_Feelings I can't fight! _****_  
_****_Why does my heart cry?_****_  
_****_Feelings I cant fight_**

**_(Roxanne – Moulin Rouge)_**

- Draco. – Chamou Blaise.

- O que ela tem? – Perguntou Alex que vinha com o namorado.

- Eu não sei, a imbecil da enfermeira mandou-me embora, eu queria ficar com ela, ela pediu-me para ficar e eu queria ficar. Estou preocupado, ela fartava-se de dizer que lhe doía a barriga e o pior, ela começou a sangrar.

Alexandra olhou atentamente para ele e depois perguntou:

- Draco, vocês os dois...hã...protegeram-se?

- Sim claro que sim...... Oh não.

- "Oh não" o quê?

- Eu e ela....bem...ela já namorava com o Harry e nós....bem nós não resistimos um ao outro, e dessa vez não.

- Isso foi á quanto tempo?

- Quase dois meses. Mas porquê?

- Ela tem andado com tonturas.

- Porque não tem comido. – Disse imediatamente o loiro.

- Isso foi o que eu lhe disse Draco, mas ela tem comido o normal, e o facto de ela ter sangrado, ou muito me engano ou ela....ela....

- Ela o quê Alexandra? – Perguntou o loiro agarrando a morena pelos ombros e abanando-a

Alex suspirou antes de responder, aquilo poderia ser um choque para ele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny abriu os olhos assustada e olhou em volta.

- Idiota não ficaste!

- Ele queria ficar, eu é que não deixei.

- Madame Pomfrey o que é que se passou comigo?

- Ginny querida, eu tenho uma má notícia a dar-te.

- A senhora está a assustar-me. Por favor diga-me o que se passou.

- Minha querida, tu abortas-te.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face.

"Abortei! Mas eu nem sabia que estava grávida! Eu abortei um filho dele, meu Merlin eu abortei."

A ruiva encostou a cabeça na almofada e fechou os olhos.

"Talvez tenha sido melhor, eu e ele não dá de qualquer maneira. Esta criança só iria sofrer, e depois não era desejada. Foi o melhor!"

A menina virou-se de lado agarrando-se á almofada e chorando silenciosamente.

- Não diga nada a ninguém! – Pediu ela á enfermeira. – Ninguém sabia que eu estava grávida, na verdade nem eu sabia. Não vale a pena dizer nada, por favor prometa-me que não diz a verdade.

- Eu prometo, eu vou dizer que tiveste uma intoxicação alimentar muito forte. Mas vais ficar aqui uns dias em repouso, um aborto é algo que pode causar danos psicológicos.

- Eu fico, mas não deixe ninguém me visitar hoje. Quero estar sozinha.

- Nem o Sr. Malfoy? Ele estava tão preocupado, tive que o tirar daqui quase á força. – Exagerou a mulher, que tinha percebido haver algo entre eles.

- Muito menos ele.

- Como queiras. – Disse a enfermeira deixando a menina sozinha.

- Eu abortei. – Murmurou a ruiva para si antes de fechar os olhos a adormecer.

_I wish this pain, would go away  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day the pain is gonna stop  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day there's gonna be no more pain  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day the pain is gonna stop  
I wish this pain, would go away  
One day there's gonna be no more pain_

_(Puff Daddy – Pain)_

Fim do 17 capitulo

N/A: Bem....fiz o que muitas queriam....engravidei a Ginny, mas ela perdeu a criança. Este capitulo foi doloroso de escrever, mas tinha que existir, apenas para eles se aperceberem que o sentimento não tinha desaparecido. Mas isso não significa que eles voltem....nada disso....mas antes de mais....os agradecimentos.....:

**Ninde Seregon**: se o Draco vai realmente virar comensal? Hum, isso é uma pergunta a que não posso responder....terás que esperar para ler. Se eles vão resolver tudo? Também não posso responder......vais ler tudinho eu prometo. Espero que tenhas gostado desta capitulo......jinhos!

**Rebeca Maria**: bem....já te enviei tudo o que querias....já podes ler como querias....espero ver-te por aqui em breve.... E espero receber teus comentários sempre que possível. Jinhos linda.......

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: bem em relação ao título da fic....a Ginny é que é a Filha da Profecia....pois a profecia é designada a ela....apenas isso....pois não vai haver criança nenhuma....pois ela perdeu-a. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Kika**: Ah fez-se luz! Ás vezes pensas! Pois a cena da mesa foi aquela base. Pronto, pronto eu actualizei....e é isso......e hum...é claro que também vi um sapo! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: ainda bem que gostas-te do final do capítulo anterior, na verdade ainda bem que gostas da fic....fico feliz! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Miaka:** é o amor deles adormeceu...he he a mesa foi um episodio bom....he he.....é o Alex e o Blaise são um amor....bem veremos o que vai acontecer....jinhos!

**Biba Evans**: ainda bem que são intensos e profundos....é bom saber....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...jinhos!

**Deb Flor**: obrigado por gostares da fic....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....e espero pelo comentário! Jinhos.

**Bru. B. L. Malfoy**: ela tem......ela irá?! Hum...será que vai escolher o Draco ou será que vai gostar Harry?! Eu postei rápido......não postei?! Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: a parte da mesa....boa onda né? Ela ficou....mas pronto....as coisas acontecem....ah Gostei....ela salta á cerca em grande estilo....foi tão giro....jinhos!

**Alexa**: bem....é bom saber que gostas...fico SUPER feliz....eu não vou juntá-los no último minuto.......na verdade....será que os vou juntar?! Dúvida cruel......hum...logo vês. E não demorei a postar......espero que tenhas gostado! Jinhos.

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: triste e bonito é bom saber....ainda bem que gostaste....e deste gostas-te? Espero que sim....jinhos!

**Cacau**: bem vamos responder ás perguntas. Sim o amor não desaparece....ela escutou porque...bem tinha que ser....cena da mesa....hum logo se vê....muito mais tempos chateados....ah isso não posso responder....felizes para sempre...podem sim...mas quem disse que eles vão viver felizes para sempre?! Pois logo se vê! Jinhos.

**BiaMalfoy84**: pois...não foi exactamente o que querias....mas pronto....acontecem estas coisas....jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Ainda bem que gostas da fic...fico MUITO feliz em saber....espero que possas voltar a ler o mais rápido possível.... Jinhos!

**DaringNinfo**: não demorei, não demorei....espero que tenhas gostado....jinhos!

Pois bem acabaram os reviews....e ufa eram muitos....mas não se preocupem...continuem a comentar eu não me importo NADA**! COMENTEM**!

**Até ao próximo capitulo....jinhos! FUI!!!**


	19. O porquê

**O porqu**

O horário de recolher já tinha passado há muitas horas, era de madrugada mas ele não conseguia dormir. Caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores do castelo, dirigia-se á Ala Hospitalar, o que a Alexandra lhe dissera tinha-o transtornado, e se fosse verdade ele sentir-se-ia muito mal, pior do que já estava.

Abriu devagar a porta e entrou, caminhou até á cama onde a tinha deixado e encontrou-a a dormir.

Passou ao de leve os dedos na face dela e constatou que se encontrava húmida.

"Estiveste a chorar?! Porquê?! Será que a Alexandra está certa?! Será que...."

Mas o pensamento dele fora interrompido pelo facto de ela ter aberto os olhos.

Ginny olhava tristemente para ele, não acreditava que ele estava ali. Desejava que ele estivesse, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dizer-lhe nada. Ele não sabia que ela estivera grávida, ele não sabia que ela tinha engravidado, e ela não lhe iria dizer, afinal isso poderia ser um motivo para ele a odiar mais, mas ela já não queria mais o ódio dele.

- Estás bem?

A menina levantou-se da cama ficando de costas para ele.

- Não devias de ter vindo. Vai embora Malfoy.

- Só depois de saber o que passou contigo. – Disse ele aproximando-se dela.

Ginevra sentiu-o atrás de si, andou dois passos para trás e encostou suas costas ao peito dele. Draco passou as mãos pela cintura dela prendendo-a. Seus lábios dirigiram-se para o pescoço dela.

- Não. Pára por favor. Não tornes isto mais doloroso do que já é. – Pediu ela.

O rapaz afastou os lábios do pescoço dela, mas não a soltou.

- O que se passou? O que tiveste?

- Eu....foi só uma intoxicação alimentar.

Draco riu o que a fez estremecer, de seguida ele disse ao ouvido dela:

- Mentes mal Ginevra. E depois uma pessoa não sangra quando tem uma intoxicação, eu mereço a verdade, pelo menos desta vez.

- A verdade não te diz respeito.

O loiro estava a começar a ficar irritado com ela, com um só movimento ele virou-a de frente para si e disse-lhe:

- Sabes tua amiga tem uma explicação muito mais credível que a tua.

- Ai sim? Então qual é?

- Que tu abortaste o meu filho.

Ele viu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pela face dela.

- Foi isso não foi? – Questionou com o coração acelerado.

- Foi, eu abortei.

Draco olhou para o chão. Alex tinha-lhe dito, mas ele não queria acreditar que fosse verdade. Ela tinha sofrido um aborto natural, tinha perdido o filho deles.

- Ginevra eu....

- O filho não era teu. – Disse ela de uma tirada só.

Draco soltou os braços dela imediatamente e olhou-a com nojo.

- O que disseste?

- O filho era do Harry. – Mentiu ela.

No segundo seguinte ela sentiu os cinco dedos dele com força na sua face. Ao ouvir a resposta dela o rapaz não se controlou, foi tomado de uma fúria enorme e deu um estalo na menina á sua frente.

Ginny levou a mão á face que se encontrava vermelha, e ele pegou-a pelo queixo virando-a para si.

- Sabes o que és? Um vagabunda. Foste para a cama comigo e depois com ele. Muito lindo sim senhor. Tu não prestas Weasley. Eu aqui a morrer de preocupação por tua causa, disposto a esquecer a traição e a humilhação porque passei, e tu vens-me dizer que o filho seria do Potter. Ainda falam mal dos Slytherin, as pessoas deviam de conhecer a verdadeira Ginevra Weasley que se finge de santa, mas que de santa não tem nada. Eu odeio-te, mais do que odiava.

Empurrou a ruiva que caiu no chão e saiu da Ala Hospitalar batendo a porta com fúria.

Ginny agarrou-se aos joelhos e desatou a chorar. Nunca se tinha sentido tão sozinha, tão frágil, tão machucada. Ele tinha acabado de destruir a pouca felicidade que ainda existia nela.

"Porquê?! Porque menti?! Porque te amo?!"

- Eu não te quero amar Draco. – Gritou ela. – Eu não quero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saiu mais que furioso da Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu não acredito, era do Potter, a criança era do Potter.

- Draco o que foi? – Perguntou Blaise que vinha de um corredor vazio.

- Fui ter com a imbecil da Weasley, e sabes o que a desgraçada me disse? Que o filho era do cicatriz.

O moreno olhou para o amigo e viu que ele estava irritado.

- Mas isso não é possível, Alex assegurou-me que ela e o Potter nunca tinham feito nada disso.

- Pois não foi isso que ela me disse. Ela disse-me com todas as letras que o filho NÃO era meu. Agora sai-me da frente preciso dormir.

Blaise viu o loiro dirigir-se para o quarto.

"Tenho que falar urgentemente com a Alex, ela tem que descobrir qual a causa do ódio da Ginny em relação ao Draco. Tem que ser algo grande para mentir deste jeito."

Cinco dias depois Draco andava com um humor intragável, o facto de ela lhe ter dito que o Potter é que seria do pai tinha-o transtornado mais do que ele pensava.

"Eu odeio todos eles, Gryffindores estúpidos com mania de que são santos!"

Ginny por seu lado tinha acabado de receber alta, caminhava vagarosamente até á sala comum, não queria ir comer, não queria cruzar com ele.

"Sou tão idiota, não devia de lhe ter mentido."

- Olá. – Disse uma voz ao seu ouvido.

- Olá Harry.

- Bem que emoção meu amor. – Disse o rapaz virando-a na tentativa de a beijar, mas Ginny foi mais rápida levando a mão aos lábios.

- Harry nós precisamos de falar. Eu gosto de ti, a sério, mas não sou capaz de te amar. Eu juro que tentei com todas as minhas forças amar-te, mas não sou capaz. E depois eu acho que tu não me mereces, eu nunca alcançarei as tuas expectativas, por isso eu acho que o melhor a fazer é acabarmos com este namoro. Eu não consigo mais enganar-te, nem enganar-me a mim própria. Perdoa-me Harry.

O moreno olhou para a menina e disse:

- Eu acho que tu tens razão. Desde o inicio que sempre soube que não me amavas, mas vi que tentaste Gi, e bem, eu acho que é melhor assim, assim ambos podemos continuar com a nossa vida, mas eu não vou permitir que a gente se afaste, seremos sempre amigos.

- Claro Harry, óptimos amigos.

Ginny abraçou o rapaz, que sempre fora mais seu irmão do que seu namorado, e seria sempre assim.

Quando o Harry desapareceu da vista da ruiva esta continuou seu caminho até á sala comum, mas pelo caminho a professora McGonagall chamou a menina:

- Ginny, o professor Dumbledore deseja falar contigo?

A ruiva olhou inquisitoriamente para a professora, mas não disse nada, apenas a seguiu. O professor encontrava-se sentado na sua cadeira e assim que ela entrou pediu para a menina se sentar.

- Ginny eu queria falar contigo sobre uma pessoa.

- Sobre quem Professor?

- Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva olhou para o director e de seguida para o chão.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar sobre ele.

- E se eu te disser que daqui a menos de um mês, mais propriamente na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, ele vai ser iniciado como Comensal.

Ginny sentiu seus olhos se humedecerem, ele iria ser um Comensal.

- Foi o que ele sempre quis! – Disse ela passados minutos em puro silêncio.

- Lamento discordar, mas isso não é verdade. Há uns dois meses ele veio falar comigo e disse-me que queria ser um membro da ordem, porque tinha algo deste lado que não tinha no outro. Tinha alguém que o amava e que ele amava. Mas pouco tempo depois veio dizer que mudou de ideias, pois a pessoa que ele amava traiu-o.

Ginny olhou para o director. O que ele queria dizer?! Que Draco tinha decidido ser um membro da ordem por ela?! E que só iria ser comensal porque ela acabara com ele?!

"Não, não pode ser. Ele ia-me usar, foi sempre um plano idiota. Ele ia enganar –nos, eu tenho a certeza!"

- Ginny ás vezes as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem!

- O que quer dizer?

- Será que tudo não passa de um mal-entendido?

- Não professor. Eu ouvi a verdade, eu sei porque ele "gostava" de mim. Não há erro nenhum.

- Espero que tenhas razão. E espero que não te arrependas da nada.

- Não vou arrepender. Agora se me dá licença eu gostava de ir.

- Sim, podes ir.

Ginny saiu rapidamente do escritório de Dumbledore. Ia com o coração despedaçado, ele iria ser comensal.

"Pelo menos um de nós conseguiu realizar seu sonho. Eu já perdi as esperanças de viver um romance como o dos livros, mas ele, ele será comensal, e provavelmente o melhor dos melhores, como sempre quis!"

Mal entrou no dormitório ela viu a sua amiga. A morena correu para ela e abraçou-a.

- Estás bem?

- "ptima.

- Então vais-me explicar porque lhe mentiste?

- A quem é que eu menti?

- Não te faças de sonsa Ginevra Weasley, eu sei perfeitamente que a criança era do Draco, porque raio lhe mentiste?

- Porque o odeio.

- Então diz-me, porque o odeias? Está na hora de me dizeres!

A ruiva olhou seriamente para a amiga e sentou-se na cama desta, antes de falar suspirou:

- Muito bem, está na hora de te contar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra andava sozinha e furiosa pelos corredores. Ia encontrar-se com o namorado e estava furiosa com ele, como é que ele podia ter-lhe ocultado tal coisa?!

Assim que a morena entrou na sala viu logo o namorado.

- Olá Alex. – Cumprimentou o rapaz aproximando-se dela.

-Porque nunca me disseste?

- O quê Alex?

- Que era tudo um plano, que o Malfoy enganou a minha amiga, que era um plano dele.

- Como soubeste?

- A Ginny ouviu ele a contar-te, naquela noite em que ela não apareceu na sala, na noite antes de ela o trocar pelo Harry, ele mereceu mesmo.

- Alex o que ela ouviu?

- Ela disse que não ouviu a conversa toda, mas que ouviu ele a dizer que era um plano.

- Eu vou-te contar a conversa toda.

Flashback:

- Como é que tudo entre vocês começou?

O loiro sorriu e olhou para a parede distraído. Passado segundo disse:

- Muito bem, vou contar-te tudo.

- Só todo ouvidos.

- Eu envolvi-me com ela por causa do Lord, um plano. Fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, e assim magoando o Potter. O Lord conseguiria capturar o cicatriz, que estaria mais venerável por causa dos foras dela, e eu seria nomeado o melhor comensal de todos os tempos, e bem ela ficaria sozinha.

- Draco isso é horrível.

- Eu sei, condeno-me por isso. Mas as coisas não correram como eu esperava, e eu apaixonei-me por ela. Agora não quero saber de plano nenhum, na verdade eu fui até falar com Dumbledore para fazer parte da ordem. Estou disposto a desistir de tudo, por ela. Pois eu amo-a.

Fim do flashback

- Então foi isso. Ela não ouviu o fim, ela pensa que ele a andou a enganar, foi por isso que ela ficou com o Harry, para o fazer sentir-se traído como ela se sentiu.

- Alex nós temos que fazer algo. Estes dois amam-se e só estão separados por causa de um equívoco.

- Sim, nós temos que fazer algo.

Na manhã seguinte Ginny encontrava-se a comer o seu pequeno-almoço quando uma coruja pousou á sua frente.

_Amiga_

_Vem ter comigo, estou muito transtornada, tive a minha primeira grande zanga com o Blaise, eu acho que terminou todo. Eu preciso do teu apoio, por favor vem ter comigo aquela sala onde te encontravas com o traste do Malfoy. Eu sei que a sala te trás péssimas recordações, mas eu não queria estar na minha pois a dor ainda é grande. Vem depressa._

_Alex_

A ruiva olhou para o conteúdo da carta e pode ver que a sua amiga estava muito triste e transtornada. Alex tinha-a ajudado e tinha estado sempre presente, ajudando-a a ultrapassar os maus momentos, era hora de fazer o mesmo por ela.

"Não quero entrar naquela sala, mas por ela faço tudo. E ela merece esse esforço pobrezinha, deve de estar desfeita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco esperava impacientemente pelo Blaise.

"Eu espero que a zanga tenha sido bastante grande, afinal eu não queria por nada neste Mundo voltar aqui. Mas tudo bem, o Blaise estava triste, pelo menos pelo conteúdo da carta, ele merece o meu apoio, afinal sempre me apoiou."

O loiro encontrava-se sentado num canto da sala quando ouviu a porta a se abrir, levantou-se imediatamente pensando ser o Blaise, mas assim que ouviu a voz que vinha do vulto seu coração disparou.

- Alex estás ai?

- Weasley o que fazes aqui?

Ginny procurava a amiga na escuridão da sala, como não a encontrava resolveu chama-la, mas teve um ataque quando ouviu uma voz que ela bem conhecia, perguntar-lhe:

- Weasley o que fazes aqui?

- Eu Malfoy, vim procurar a minha amiga Alex.

Mal a ruiva acabou de falar a porta atrás dela fechou-se e tanto Draco como ela olharam atónicos para a porta.

- Vocês vão ficar ai o dia todo. É domingo não tenham pressa. – Disse a voz do Blaise por trás da porta.

- Zabini seu imbecil, abre a porcaria da porta.

- Eu acho melhor vocês falarem, há muita coisa para ser dita entre vocês.

- Alexandra Gilmore, abre isto imediatamente.

- Para vossa informação a porta só se abrirá logo á noite, por isso vocês só têm duas saídas. – Continuou o moreno.

- Ou se matam, ou fazem as pazes. – Terminou a menina.

Draco e Ginny ouviram os risos dos amigos e perceberam que eles se afastaram.

- "ptimo. Os idiotas fecharam-me aqui com esta vagabunda.

- Eu não sou vagabunda Malfoy. – Defendeu-se a menina.

- Ai não?! Bem qual é o nome que se dá a uma menina que vai para a cama com todos?

- SEU estúpido, seu anormal. Tu não percebes nada.

- Diz-me Weasley, que merda há para perceber.

- O filho era TEU Draco, TEU. - Gritou ela.

Ginny estava farta daquela mentira, farta de sofrer, farta de ser tratada por algo que não era.

Draco olhou para a menina á sua frente.

- Meu?

- Sim Malfoy, teu. Eu nunca dormi com mais ninguém sem ser contigo.

O loiro tinha a cabeça a andar á roda. Ela tinha-lhe mentido, o filho seria dele, e não do Potter.

- Porque me mentis-te?

- Porque eu não queria ser enganada outra vez.

- Outra vez?

- Sim Draco, eu sei do teu maravilhoso plano.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Finalmente a ficha tinha caído, finalmente ele soubera o porquê de ela o ter traído. E o pior a culpa não era dela, mas sim dele. Ela descobrira sobre o plano.

"E agora Draco o que fazer?!" – pensou ele aflito.

Fim do 18 capitulo

N/A: Pois é....e agora o que vai acontecer?! Ora bem isso só saberão no próximo capítulo. Sabem o tapa que ele lhe deu....bem não concordo muito com o facto de os rapazes baterem na namorada, mas achei uma cena tão incrivelmente dolorosa que não , e depois tinha que demonstrar a dor e a raiva dele. Espero que tenham gostado....

**BiaMalfoy84:** é ela tinha que a perder mesmo....mas ainda bem que gostas-te do capitulo anterior, espero que também tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: bem ela aceitou bem....mentiu um pouco no inicio, mas acabou por contar.....espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo.....jinhos!

**Nessa**: eu também sou 100 DG, ainda bem que o capitulo 18 ficou tão bom assim. E não demorei a actualizar pois não? Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: não morras.....eles já estão na sala juntos....só falta saber o que vai acontecer.....será que vão voltar? Será que não? Ai, ai......bem verás no próximo capitulo....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: bem o Blaise e a Alex armaram um plano, agora falta saber o que vai acontecer....está tudo nas mãos de Ginny e Draco....quer dizer, nas minhas mãos mas ya! Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo.

**Ninde Seregon**: é, muita gente tinha suspeitado que ela ia ficar grávida.....mas também ninguém pensou em aborto...só eu mesmo....he he he.....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Kika**: eu não acho este muito triste....pelo contrario....terminou com o babaca do Potter, ficaram os dois fechados na sala e isso...pois é isso...mas sei que axas triste kd ela mente....ya tb concordo...mas só ai mesmo.....o teste....pois o testamento que escreveste querias o quê?! Bem é isso....xauzinho! jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** ainda faltam alguns capítulos.....11.....eu actualizei depressa viste....espero que tenhas gostado jinhos!

**MISAI**: OHHHH....não gostas-te do capitulo anterior...estou triste...snif snif.....bem espero que já tenhas gostado mais deste...... mas se não gostas-te também, não deixes de ler.....talvez venhas a gostar de alguns futuros.....bem é isso...jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: ainda bem que o capítulo está excelente. É eles deviam mesmo de ficar juntos, mas as vezes as coisas não correm como queremos......bem vais ver o que vai acontecer. Jinhos!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**: é eu fui má mesmo.....mas pronto....um filho de momento não dava. Será que ela FICA com Draco? Eu não sei...quer dizer eu sei....mas vocês ainda não.... Mas quem sabe ela fique sozinha....bem logo verás.....jinhos!

**Alexa**: é, eu adoro deixar as pessoas na duvida....adoro fazer-vos sofrer.....é meu passatempo favorito.....lol.....eu prometo não ser MUITO cruel.....jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: o facto de ela ter abortado não quer dizer que tenha acabado com a graça....afinal um filho agora não era certo...eles ODEIAM-SE lembras-te? Jinhos!

**Miaka**: É Draco tentou aproximar-se dela de novo....mas ela não deixou......mas agora estou fechados na sala....mas será que vai dar algo....ou será que eles vão ficar ainda mais chateados.....pois terás que esperar para ver......Jinhos!

Hrosskel: é fui mazinha mesmo...bem o Harry não soube.....afinal ela terminou tudo com ele.....espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

**Pois bem pessoal....se querem saber o que vai acontecer COMENTEM! COMENTEM MUITO! Eu vou postar o mais rápido possível...e quantos mais comentários tiver mais depressa posto.**

**Jinhos....FUI!!!**


	20. Será desta!

**Será desta?!**

- Sim Draco, eu sei do teu maravilhoso plano.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Finalmente a ficha tinha caído, finalmente ele soubera o porquê de ela o ter traído. E o pior a culpa não era dela, mas sim dele. Ela descobrira sobre o plano.

"E agora Draco o que fazer?!" – pensou ele aflito.

- Mas isso não muda nada. – Disse ele visivelmente aflito com o que ela iria dizer.

- Não muda nada! NÃO MUDA NADA! Como não muda nada. Tu usaste-me, USASTE-ME seu idiota.

- Sim, mas foi só no início, como deves de ter ouvido. Tu ouviste tudo, não ouviste?

- Não, não tive coragem suficiente para ficar até ao fim.

Draco caminhou rapidamente para ela e agarrou-a com força pelos ombros.

- Para a próxima quando quiseres dar uma de espia faz-me um favor. Ouve a conversa até ao fim.

- Para quê? Para te ouvir contar ao Blaise como pensavas me matar.

- Sua estúpida, sua imbecil. Se tivesses ouvido tudo, o que tinhas ouvido teria sido: mas eu não quero mais ser comensal, isto deixou de ser um plano á muito, eu fui falar com Dumbledore e pedi-lhe para ser da ordem, e tudo porque eu a AMO. Eu AMO a garota que melhor me conhece, que mais bem me fez....eu AMO-TE. Mesmo depois de me teres traído, mesmo depois de me teres humilhado sua idiota eu continuo a te amar. – Disse ele com a voz carregada de raiva.

Draco soltou a menina que olhava para ele assustada e virou-se de costas para ela. A ruiva sentia a cabeça andar á roda, queria confiar nele, ter a certeza de que ele falava a verdade.

- Tu...tu estás a falar a sério?

- Sim. Podes perguntar ao Blaise ou a Dumbledore, podes perguntar.

Ginny aproximou-se dele devagar, queria tocar-lhe, mas tinha receio.

- Draco....eu....

- Tu o quê?! Diz-me, tu o quê?! Tu trocaste-me pelo Potter.

- Porque pensava que tu me estavas a usar-me. Queria que tu te sentisses como eu, traído, usado. Queria fazer-te sofrer como eu estava a sofrer. Eu amo-te, a ti, não ao Harry.

O loiro virou-se devagar e olhou para ela profundamente.

- Vingança? Foi isso?

- Sim Draco.

- Mas porquê é que não falaste comigo sobre o que tinhas ouvido?

- Porque eu achei que era melhor te fazer sofrer. Porque eu acreditei que tu me estavas a usar mesmo.

O rapaz passou delicadamente sua mão pela face da menina o que a fez fechar os olhos.

- Eu devia de te ter contado sobre o plano, mas eu não queria mais lembrar-me que um dia tinha pensado em te usar, e depois não achava necessário falar sobre algo que para mim já não interessava.

- Não quero que vás a Hogsmeade na próxima visita. Não quero que sejas comensal. – Disse ela apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Como soubeste?

- Dumbledore me disse.

O loiro sorriu e abraçou a menina. O que ele mais queria era sentir o corpo dela de volta aos seus braços. A menina passou seus braços á volta da cintura dele apertando-o.

- Eu só não vou, se tiver algo que prenda ao lado do bem. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Sentiu a ruiva estremecer por entre os seus braços, e não pôde deixar de sorrir. A menina levantou a face assim que ouviu o que ele disse.

- Mas tu tens algo.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele levando uma das mãos ao queixo dela.

- Eu! – Sussurrou ela como resposta antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

**_"The greatest thing _****_  
_****_You'll ever learn _****_  
_****_Is just to love and _****_  
_****_Be loved in return"_**

**_(Moulin Rouge – Nature boy)_**

Fora um beijo delicado, calmo e suave. Um beijo que demonstrava amor e carinho, desespero e saudade. A ruiva passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele a acariciou seu cabelo fazendo-o tremer. Ele por sua vez apertara a menina pela cintura metendo-a o mais junto possível de si.

Nenhum queria que aquele momento terminasse, sentiam-se tão bem nos braços um do outro que se o mundo inteiro explodisse eles não se afastariam. Beijaram-se várias vezes seguidas, até acharem que a dor tinha passado, que todo o sofrimento passado estava esquecido.

Quando se afastaram eles mantiveram-se abraçados. O rapaz olhou para o ventre dela e disse:

- Tenho muita pena que tenhas perdido o fruto do nosso amor!

Ela sorriu tristemente e aconchegou-se no peito dele.

- Eu também Draco.

- Mas....mais virão, e esses irão todos nascer. Na verdade podíamos começar já.

Ela riu como há muito tempo na ria, e o rapaz acompanhou-a. Era tão bom estarem assim juntos novamente.

- Primeiro temos que conversar.

- Sobre o quê Ginevra?

- Sobre o que vamos fazer.

Draco suspirou mas não disse nada. Pegou na mão da menina e ambos caminharam até ao parapeito da janela. O rapaz sentou-se primeiro e depois puxou a menina para si, sentando-a entre as suas pernas e encostando as costas dela ao seu peito.

- Certo. Vamos conversar. Podes começar. – Disse ele quando a sentia enroscar-se nos seus braços.

- O que é que tu vais fazer?

Ouviu-o sorrir e sentiu os braços dele se enrolarem na sua cintura.

- Eu vou voltar a falar com Dumbledore. Ele deve de estar á minha espera, afinal ele disse que se eu mudasse de ideias a porta estaria aberta, e depois foi-te contar que eu ia ser iniciado. De certeza que ele sabia que nós íamos fazer as pazes.

Nessa vez fora a vez de Draco ouvir a menina sorrir.

- Que bom. Eu acho que é óptimo tu seres um membro da ordem, afinal és um óptimo feiticeiro.

- Eu sei, e para além disso posso ajudar em muita coisa. Como em contar certos planos de Voldemort, como dizer onde ficam seus esconderijos, essas coisas.

Ginny fechou os olhos sentido a mão dele entrar por baixo da sua camisa e acariciado sua barriga.

- Eu sei que serás uma óptima ajuda para nós. E eu estou orgulhosa de ti.

Draco parou imediatamente com os carinhos e o que fez ela estranhar.

- O que foi? Disse algo errado?

- Não Ginevra, claro que não. É que....nunca ninguém se orgulhou de mim. Quer dizer meu pai disse que estava orgulhoso quando eu tive a ideia de te salvar das masmorras, mas não foi a mesma coisa. Afinal ele só se orgulhava de mim quando eu fazia algo que fosse a favor do Lord.

- E tua mãe?

- Minha mãe. Ela não tem vontade própria.

- Como assim?

O rapaz suspirou longamente e logo depois disse:

- Meu pai usa o imperius nela. Ela foi forçada a casar, forçada a me ter, forçada a estar com ele. Ela é um boneco nas mãos dele. Meu pai faz tudo o que quer dela, na verdade por algumas vezes que eu me apercebi que ele batia nela.

Ginny encolheu-se nos braços dele e o rapaz abraçou-a de uma forma protectora.

- Minha mãe é apaixonada por outra pessoa. Por uma pessoa que eu tratei mal quando deu aulas aqui em Hogwarts.

A ruiva olhou instantaneamente para ele o que o fez sorrir.

- Quem?

- Ora, tu achas que eu zombava com o Lupin só por causa das roupas. Eu sabia que eles tinham sido namorados, e bem nessa altura eu era uma criança, não sabia nem de metade do que sei hoje, pois se soubesse o que se passa com minha mãe, eu nunca teria maltratado o lobo.

- Quer dizer que tua mãe e o professor Lupin namoraram?

- Sim. Mas eu não sabia que ela tinha sido obrigada a deixa-lo, não sabia que ela tinha sido obrigada a casar com meu pai, eu pensava que tinha sido de livre vontade. Mas não foi, minha mãe foi obrigada a deixar o homem que ama, para casar com um monstro que a maltrata e o Lupin, bem minha família fez o favor de avisar a comunidade que ele era um lobisomem, e por isso não consegue arranjar emprego.

- Eu não imaginava nada disso.

- Pois, há uns anos atrás eu também não.

Ginny encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e fechou os olhos sentindo a mão dele a acariciar seu cabelo.

- Há muita coisa sobre a minha família que tu não sabes. – Murmurou ele.

- Conta. – Pediu ela.

- Suponho que não sabes porque é que Bellatrix Lestrange está na Ordem.

Ginny que até ai se mantinha de olhos fechados abri-os e olhou para ele.

- Não, não sei. Na verdade sempre foi um segredo para mim.

Ele riu da curiosidade dela, mas acabou contando.

- Bellatrix fora forçada a se casar com o Lestrange, e a servir Voldemort. Na verdade essa foi durante anos a ambição dela, ser mais rica do que era e a mulher mais poderosa de sempre, mas ela acabou por se apaixonar por quem menos esperava. Mesmo assim o amor não fora suficiente e ela acabou por ir para o lado do mal. Mas ela nunca quis ir e por isso avisava os Potters dos planos de Voldemort.

- Os Potters?

- Sim, ela era uma boa amiga da mãe do cicatriz, do pai não, não quer dizer que se odiavam, apenas não gostavam um do outro. Mas ela avisava a mulher e eles durante meses conseguiram fugir dele, até que ela descobriu que alguém os traía, e tentou descobrir quem traia os Potters e por isso deixou de mandar cartas a eles, não podia levantar suspeitas. Mas quando ela descobriu já era tarde, e eles morreram.

- Mas ela fora condenada por amaldiçoar os Longbottom.

- Na verdade, ela é inocente. Quem amaldiçoou os Longbottom foram o Crouch e o Lestrange, quando ela chegou eles já tinham terminado o serviço.

- Mas então porque ela não contou a verdade no tribunal?

- Porque ela não tinha mais nada. A amiga morta, e o homem que amava estáva também em Azkaban.

- Afinal quem era ele?

- Quem é ele queres tu dizer! Vais ficar surpreendida. Ele é Sirius Black.

Ele viu a ruiva abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saia, até que finalmente ela recuperou a fala.

- Sirius?! Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange amam-se?

- Sim.

- Eu nunca imaginei. Eu pensava que ela só estava na ordem pelo facto de ser uma óptima bruxa e de conhecer imensos segredos dos comensais. Ela é uma pessoa importante para a Ordem.

- Eu sei, meu pai andava furioso com ela, pois desde que ela tinha voltado para a Ordem que eles não ganhavam uma única batalha.

- Pois, por isso é que nunca imaginei que eles tivessem tido um romance.

- E segundo sei o romance deles foi bem apaixonado e tórrido. Na verdade, eu acho que continua a ser.

- Continua?

- Ora, tu achas que eles até agora conseguiram estar 2 anos juntos sem voltarem a recordar os velhos tempos? Eu não acho.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e logo depois beijou o rapaz á sua frente.

Ouviram o sino a dar as 7 da tarde.

- O tempo passou depressa. – Comentou ele. – Blaise e a Alexandra vão ficar felizes quando nos virem juntos.

- Tive uma ideia. Vamos fazer de conta que continuamos zangados. Amanhã contamos-lhes a verdade.

- Só com uma condição!

- Qual Draco?

Ele sorriu e puxou a menina para si e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Depois de jantar vais para o meu quarto.

- Eu vou. – Murmurou ela como resposta antes de o beijar.

Alguns minutos depois eles ouviram a porta ser aberta. Tanto Ginny como Draco ostentavam uma cara de desprezo e irritação e quando Blaise e Alex entraram na sala Ginny caminhou para a porta e disse:

- Vocês os dois me pagam. Que ideia absurda foi esta? Fecharem com este...com este....imbecil numa sala durante horas.

Alex e o namorado olhavam para a ruiva visivelmente irritada á frente deles e olharam para o Malfoy. Este mantinha-se na sombra e tentava a todo o custo conter o riso.

Ginny estava a dar o melhor de si para tentar parecer convincente, era extremamente complicado parecer ofendida com eles, quando lhes estava eternamente agradecida.

- Mas...Ginny nós pensamos que fosse o melhor para vocês?

- Sabes uma coisa Zabini? – Perguntou Draco.

"É melhor ser eu a controlar a situação a partir de agora!" – pensava o loiro enquanto falava.

"Ainda bem que ele entreviu, não conseguia mais manter este disfarce!"

- Sei o que Draco?

- Para a próxima não pensem. Esta ideia foi ridícula. Onde já se viu. Eu fechado numa sala com esta Weasley, onde isto podia ser bom para nós. Vocês não percebem?! Nós os dois odiamo-nos, não há mais volta. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que ir tomar banho, ficar horas ao pé dela pode-me trazer graves problemas de saúde.

Draco passou pelo amigo e pela namorada deste, assim que se afastou deles sorriu para si. A ideia deles tinha sido absolutamente fantástica. Ele sentia-se como há muito não se sentia. Tinha a sua ruiva outra vez, e como tinha sentido saudades dos beijos dela.

Caminhou até ao quarto e tomou um banho de água gelada.

Ginny viu o loiro afastar-se e depois ela própria passou pela amiga e pelo Blaise.

- Ginny! – Chamou Alex.

- Sim?

- Vocês deviam de ter conversado. Isto é tudo um mal entendido. Vocês estão separados porque....

- Nos odiamos – cortou a menina virando costas de seguida e caminhando até ao quarto dele.

Sabia que tinha prometido só ir depois de jantar, mas quem disse que ela tinha fome.

"Não comi o dia todo, mas que se dane." – Pensou ela quando passava pela estátua que dava para o dormitório dele.

Entrou devagar e soube logo que ele estava no banho. Sorriu de seguida e nem pensou duas vezes, entrou no banheiro.

Draco encontrava-se deitado na banheira. Não se podia chamar aquilo banho, pois ele apenas tinha enchido a banheira de água mais nada, não havia nem champô, nem gel de banho, apenas água gelada.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro a abrir-se e deparou-se com a sua ruiva na porta.

Ele sorriu e chamou-a.

- Queres que te faça companhia?

- Bem a água está gelada, mas se achas que consegues.

Draco olhava para a menina que começava a desabotoar sua camisa. Para seu desespero ela desabotoava os botões lentamente, e ele por varias vezes que teve para se levantar e terminar o que ela fazia, mas conteve-se.

Depois dos botões ela tirou a saia e ficou apenas de roupa interior na frente dele. Caminhou devagar até á banheira e entrou devagar, regelando com a água fria.

- Eu disse-te que estava gelada.

- Me aquece. – Pediu ela passando as pernas por ambos os lados da cintura dele e abraçando-o.

Draco suspirou ao sentir a menina nos seus braços. Era tão bom voltar a tê-la ali, só para ele. Passou os braços em volta das costas dela chegando-a mais para perto.

Ginevra beijou o pescoço do loiro e inspirou o cheiro dele. Como ela tinha saudades dele, dos beijos dele, dos abraços dele, do cheiro dele. Era tão bom voltar a estar nos braços dele, aconchegada por ele.

Sentiu o rapaz mover-se por baixo dela e no instante seguinte eles estavam a sair da banheira e dirigiam-se para o quarto.

Draco deitou a menina na cama e levou as mãos ás costas dela desapertando o soutien.

Ginny tremeu quando ele levou seus lábios aos seios dela beijando-os com carinho. A menina acariciava os cabelos dele, enquanto que ele levava as mãos para o quadril dela e a desfez da última peça de roupa que tornava o total contacto dos corpos impossível.

Draco voltou a beijar a menina e de seguida apoiou os cotovelos na cama e olhou para ela.

- Eu te amo Ginevra.

- Eu também te amo Draco, amo-te tanto que até chega a doer.

_I believe in you_

_I swear that forever from today_

_No one will ever take your place_

_I believe in you_

_And I believe our love will last always_

_(N'Sync – I believe in you)_

Ele sorriu e pegou nas mãos dela, meteu-as por cima da cabeça dela e segurou nos pulsos dela apenas com uma mão.

A outra mão dirigiu-se para o quadril dela e delicadamente a puxou para si, encaixando os corpos fazendo a menina gemer ao seu ouvido.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa, eles estavam unidos, como nunca imaginaram voltar a estar. Draco movimentava-se calmamente, não queria ser mal interpretado, mas acima de tudo não queria magoá-la, e não queria esquecer nenhum pormenor daquela noite.

Ginny gemia ao ouvido dele com prazer, queria abraçar-se a ele mas ele não largava as mãos dela, e de uma maneira que ela não sabia explicar, o facto de ele prender os pulsos dela estimulava-a mais, e ela desejava que o ritmo dele aumentasse.

Draco surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a menina movimentar-se mais depressa debaixo de si, mas não se acanhou, fez o que ela pretendia e acelerou o ritmo.

Ela gemia cada vez mais depressa ao seu ouvido e ele chegou a uma altura que ele próprio se permitiu gemer ao ouvido dela. Sentia o corpo dela cada vez mais tenso e sabia que ela estava quase a chegar ao seu limite. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela e vi-os brilhantes, ela estava feliz e ele sentiu-se bem por isso.

Sentiu as mãos dela fecharem-se com força e ao mesmo tempo ela prendeu-o dentro de si. Draco largou os pulsos dela e as mãos dela logo foram para as costas dele abraçando-o, numa tentativa de o manter ainda mais perto.

Segundos depois Draco beijava a menina com desejo, um desejo que há muito não sentia, e ao mesmo abraçava-a sentindo-se no seu limite.

O loiro deitou a cabeça no peito da ruiva e ela abraçou-o com amor. Sentia a respiração quente e descompensada dele no seu pescoço, e ele podia ouvir o coração dela bater forte de encontro ao peito.

O rapaz olhou para ela e acariciou a face da menina. Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e saiu de cima de dela deitando-se ao lado da ruiva e puxando-a de seguida para o seu corpo, abraçando-a de uma maneira protectora.

- Draco. – Chamou ela passado minutos.

- Sim?

- Promete-me que nunca mais me deixas?

- Ginevra, tu é que me deixaste. Lembras-te? Trocaste-me pelo Potter.

- Sim é verdade. Mas eu prometo nunca mais fazer tamanha estupidez.

- Eu não vou permitir que voltes a faze-lo. – Disse ele erguendo-se.

Ginny viu o rapaz vestir uma peça de roupa interior e depois ele dirigiu-se para o armário. Quando voltou para a cama trazia consigo um pequeno embrulho.

- Tentei deitar isto fora mas não fui capaz. Era para te ter dado isto naquela noite em que tu ouviste a minha conversa com o Blaise. – Disse ele entregando o embrulho á menina.

Ginny olhou curiosa para o embrulho e começou a retirar o papel. Quando viu era só uma caixinha de veludo preta. Ela olhou para o rapaz á sua frente e viu que ele se encontrava nervoso.

- Draco, isto é...o que eu estou a pensar?

- Depende do que estas a pensar. – Respondeu ele tirando a caixa das mãos dela e abrindo-a, revelando um anel de ouro branco cravado a diamantes.

- Isso é?

- É um anel de comprometida. Aceitas Ginevra?

- Sim. – Disse ela puxando-o para um beijo. – Sim – Mais um beijo – Sim – Outro beijo. – E sim! – e um ultimo beijo.

Ele olhou para a menina e pegou na mão dela metendo o anel do dedo anelar da ruiva.

- Agora nunca mais vais fugir de mim. És minha, só minha.

- Eu sempre fui tua. Mesmo quando namorava com Harry. Ele não conseguia fazer-me sentir o que tu consegues. Nem 10 beijos dele me deixavam como me deixa 1 teu.

- Mas Weasley tu não sabes?! Eu sou mil vezes melhor que o Potter bobo.

- Acho que vou ter que deixar de te elogiar, faz-te mal, teu ego quase rebenta.

Ele puxou a menina para si beijando-o de uma maneira arrebatadora. Ele inclinou a menina de volta á cama, e passado minutos eles encontravam-se novamente ofegantes e abraçados um ao outro.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça ao peito nu e húmido dele e adormeceu passado minutos.

Draco sorriu, havia muito para fazer dali para a frente, e a primeira coisa ir falar com Dumbledore.

Mas isso agora não importava, a única coisa de que ele queria saber era que a sua ruiva estava adormecida nos seus braços, como há muito ele desejava.

_we're leaving here tonight_

_there's no need to tell anyone_

_they'd only hold us down_

_so by the morning light_

_we'll be half way to anywhere_

_where love is more than just your name_

_forget this life_

_come with me_

_don't look back you're safe now_

_unlock your heart_

_drop your guard_

_no one's left to stop you_

_we're leaving here tonight_

_there's no need to tell anyone_

_they'd only hold us down_

_so by the morning light_

_we'll be half way to anywhere_

_where love is more than just your name_

_(Evanescence – Anywhere)_

Fim do 19º capitulo

N/A: FINALMENTE JUNTOS DE NOVO! E ai pessoal o que acharam? Fui lindo não foi? Ah....o facto de eles estarem juntos outra vez, não significa que tudo fique bem....pode-se dizer que ainda muita agua vai correr....mas antes de mais os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: é ela mandou o Potter ir dar essa volta toda como tu disseste, acabou bem...para ti....queria ver se não tivesses lido o resto.......tinhas ficado a arder...quase entrado em combustão. Mas é isso....espero que o fim de semana na santa terrinha te tenha recarregado a bateria....e pronto comenta! Jinhos!

**Ana Antão e Lyra**: é o tapa foi assim meio estranho...mas pronto....fico feliz por axarem que não tenho dado tantos erros.....espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo...jinhos!

**Cacau**: testes são mesmo um saco.....eu também ando na altura deles.....e eles fizeram as pazes...não foi bom? Espero que ! Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: ainda bem que o capitulo estava incrível....e espero que também tenhas ficado em estado de choque por causa deste.....afinal eles fizeram as pazes. Não era o que querias? Tu também escreves bem.....jinhos!

**Bru B.L. Malfoy**: eu adoro terminar os capítulos assim....deixar-vos na expectativa. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e tal! Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha – Malfoy Potter**: é eles se amam mesmo! Comenta! Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: os amigos são um espectáculo. A fic não é Drama, mas não prometo que não haja Drama, pois vai haver......espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo.....jinhos!

**Miaka**: eles se entenderam, não tinha lógica se matarem. E quanto á tua lógica sobre o estalo, foi isso mesmo que eu pensei......espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

**Amanda**: é chega de sofrimento.....por enquanto. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

**Mah Lestrange e Mille – Chang**: postei o mais rápido possível, e espero que tenhas gostado. Muito obrigado por teres gostado assim tanto da fic, e por teres ficado viciada em DG.....jinhos!

**BiaMalfoy84**: espero que tenhas gostado do que eles fizeram dentro da sala. Hum...não tem mais 16 capitulo....tem mais 11......e sim eles vão ficar juntos...pelo menos por agora. A carta...pois isso ainda vai dar alguns problemas....mas espera para ver....jinhos!

**Jully – Li**: é, é, é......eles fizeram as pazes.......espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: eu não quero provocar nenhuma síncope cardia a ninguém....mas gosto de terminar os capítulos assim na expectativa. Espero que tenhas gostado do fim deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Nessa**: a fica não acaba tão cedo.....eu prometo....e espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Jinhos!

**Rebeca**: ainda bem que já leste tudo.....tu estavas curiosa....e espero que tenhas gostado.....pois é isso.....jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: obrigado pelos elogios, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....eles estão juntos......jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: eu espero não ter demorado a postar o capitulo.....e espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo.....e é isso ponto para o Blaise e para a Alex. Jinhos!

**Biba Evans**: eu vou ler e comentar a tua fic quando puder.....podes ter certeza. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

**O – Alessa – o** : ainda bem que adoraste a fic....e espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...jinhos!

**Deb Flor**: ele explicou tudo....e eles estão juntos por enquanto. Jinhos!

**Bem....acabaram os comentários.....espero não ter esquecido ninguém.......e espero que COMENTEM! Jinhos! XAU!**


	21. Nem tudo são rosas

**Nem tudo são rosas**

Draco acordou por causa dos primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela meio entreaberta. Sentia a menina dormir no seu peito, e olhou para ela. Parecia um anjo dormindo assim, serenamente. Durante alguns minutos ele ficou a olhar para ela até que decidiu que era melhor acordá-la.

- Ginevra acorda! – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo com que ela se movesse levemente.

Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente e de seguida olhou para o rapaz que tinha os olhos pregados nela.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou ela erguendo-se alguns centímetros e beijando o loiro.

- Dormiste bem?

- Optimamente, mas estou com imensa fome. Não como nada desde o pequeno-almoço de ontem.

- Eu também não. Bem o melhor é nos vestirmos e irmos comer.

A ruiva concordou e enrolou-se ao lençol procurando pela sua roupa que se encontrava espalhada. Vestiu-se rapidamente e quando ia a sair olhou para o namorado.

- Eu ainda vou ao dormitório mudar de roupa. – Disse aproximando-se dele e pousando as mãos no peito nu dele.

- Eu vou acabar de me vestir e depois vou comer. Minha primeira aula é transfiguração.

- Minha é poções. – Disse ela fazendo uma careta.

O rapaz riu ao mesmo tempo que pousava as mãos na cintura dela e a puxava de encontro ao seu corpo beijando-a.

Quando se afastaram a menina sorriu e de seguida saiu do quarto. Quem visse Ginny Weasley naquela altura diria que lhe tinha saído a lotaria de tão feliz que ia, ou melhor diriam que finalmente Voldemort tinha sido derrotado.

Assim que entrou na sala comum todos os olhares pousaram nela em especial o olhar do trio maravilha. Ron foi o primeiro a se aproximar da menina.

- De onde a menina vem?

- De lado nenhum importante. – Respondeu ela com um enorme sorriso.

- Então porquê essa felicidade Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Nada de especial. A Alex onde está?

- Ainda não desceu.

- Óptimo. – Disse a ruiva virando costas e subindo as escadas até ao dormitório.

Assim que abriu a porta do dormitório Alexandra olhou para ela visivelmente curiosa.

- Posso saber onde estiveste?

A ruiva em vez de responder abraçou a amiga com força.

- Tu és a melhor amiga do Mundo. Teu plano e do Blaise foi óptimo.

- Mas eu pensei que vocês....

- Nós mentimos. Tínhamos combinado não vos dizer nada ontem, mas a verdade é que deu resultado. Nós conversamos e vimos que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

- Então vocês o dois?

Ginny mostrou á amiga o anel que Draco lhe tinha dado.

- É lindo. Ai Ginny estou feliz por ti, finalmente voltaste a sorrir. Sabes tu ficavas muito chata quando estavas sem ele.

- É! Eu sou um pouco dependente dele. Eu amo-o.

- Eu sei.

- Bem agora vamos comer. Não como nada desde o café da manhã de ontem. Vamos embora.

As duas amigas saíram visivelmente felizes do dormitório e caminharam até ao Salão Principal. Sentaram-se de frente para a mesa dos Slytherin e Ginny começou a comer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saia do dormitório com um sorriso nos lábios. Era totalmente inacreditável ver Draco Malfoy a sorrir, mas ninguém ousou perguntar o que se passava. Ele caminhava para o Salão quando encontrou pelo caminho Blaise.

- Hei Zabini espera! – Disse ele caminhando para alcançar o rapaz.

- Olha se vens refilar comigo por causa do plano, é melhor não vires, afinal eu acho que vocês foram estúpidos em desperdiçar a hipótese que tiveram em falar sobre o que aconteceu. – Disse ele sem olhara para Draco.

O loiro segurou no braço do amigo e virou-o para si.

- Eu agradeço o plano. Foi brilhante.

- Mas vocês o os dois não ficaram chateados com o plano?

- Claro que não. Nós conversamos e bem...estamos juntos outra vez. Só quisemos vou pregar um susto. – Esclareceu Draco enquanto entravam no Salão.

- Sério?! Mas isso é óptimo. Estava farto de te ver para ai abatido pelos cantos, não faz o teu estilo.

- Eu não andava abatido, apenas um pouco mais em baixo.

- Acredita Draco, tu andavas extremamente abatido.

- Ok, ok. – Concordou ele olhando para a namorada que comia felicíssima.

Olhou para a ruiva durante alguns segundos, até ela se aperceber de que estava a ser observada. Assim que Ginny virou seus olhos para ele, ele deu um pequeno sorriso e de seguida caminhou para o seu lugar.

Foi um café da manhã maravilhoso, como há muito nem um nem outro tinha. Um café da manhã em que os olhares furtivos eram cada vez mais intensos e mais duradouros.

- Se continuarem assim vão descobrir sobre vocês. – Murmurou Blaise ao ouvido do loiro.

- Que descubram. Não me importa nada.

- Draco deixa de ser estúpido. Se teu pai descobre vocês estão tramados. Faz o favor de disfarçares.

O loiro rolou os olhos mas concordou com o amigo, desviou demoradamente os olhos da namorada e olhou entediado para o prato.

Ginny viu o namorado conversar baixo com Blaise e de seguida ele desviou os olhos dela.

- Finalmente. Se vocês continuassem assim, podes ter a certeza de que muitos desconfiariam.

- Achas Alex?

- Claro. – Respondeu a morena duramente. – Onde já se viu um Malfoy e uma Weasley olharem-se tão profundamente durante o café da manhã.

- É, tens razão. Bem vamos para a aula?

- Sim. – Respondeu a morena levantando-se e deitando um olhar ao moreno.

Ginny seguiu a amiga e assim como ela deitou um olhar ao seu namorado.

O dia passou lentamente no ver de Ginny e Draco, nunca mais era hora de jantar. Quando o rapaz saiu da sua última aula viu passar no corredor o 6º ano, e procurou a ruiva, mas não a viu.

Continuou a caminhar sozinho, ia para o seu quarto e só depois iria jantar. Blaise devia de estar com Alex, afinal nem um nem outro se viram depois de almoço.

Assim que entrou no quarto viu a namorada sentada na sua cama.

- Mas....o que fazes aqui? – Questionou ele aproximando-se dela.

- Bem, achei que não ia suportar ficar o jantar todo sem te tocar, por isso decidi vir ter contigo.

Ele puxou-a pelas mãos levantando-a e de seguida beijou-a com fervor, sentiu as pernas dela tremerem, e por isso ela agarrou-se á sua camisa com força. O beijo ia tornando-se cada vez mais sôfrego e possessivo, mas infelizmente eles tiveram que se separar para respirar.

- Sabes, acho melhor descermos para jantar. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Tens razão, e ainda temos que ir falar com Dumbledore.

- Eu tenho, tu não necessitas de ir.

- Mas eu quero ir. – Disse ela olhando para ele. – Eu também quero ir.

Draco sorriu e de seguida deu um beijo na testa da menina abraçando-a.

- Vamos depois de jantar. Tu sais primeiro do Salão, depois saiu eu. Encontramo-nos em frente á sala da transfiguração e depois vamos falar com ele.

- Óptimo. – Concordou a ruiva beijando os lábios dele rapidamente e dirigindo-se para a porta. – Até já.

- Até já.

Quando Ginny chegou ao Salão Principal sentou-se ao pé da amiga toda sorridente.

- Estiveste com ele? – Perguntou a morena murmurando.

- Sim. E depois de jantar vamos falar com Dumbledore.

Ginevra conversava baixinho com a amiga quando ouviu Ron dizer:

- Aquele Malfoy pensa que é o rei do Mundo. Vejam como ele anda todo convencido.

Ginny olhou para o namorado e depois para o irmão. Teve ímpetos assassinos, mas a amiga falou primeiro:

- Sabes Ron, o Malfoy talvez tenha os seus motivos.

Todos olhavam para a morena chocados, mas ela não se deixou abater. Ginny sorriu e de seguida disse:

- Sabem, a Alex tem razão. O Malfoy é capaz de ter as suas razões.

- Eu não percebo porque é que vocês estão a defender o Malfoy. – Ranhou Ron.

- Porque eu acho que ele não te fez nada para o estares a criticar. – Disse Ginny olhando para o loiro, que falava animadamente com o Blaise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Draco saiu do quarto ele encontrou seu amigo pelo corredor.

- Bem que sorriso maravilhoso Draco.

- Estive com ela. Nós depois de jantar vamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Que maravilha Draco. Finalmente tudo está dando certo. Eu e a Alex, tu e a Ginny. – Disse Blaise baixo quando entrava no Salão.

Draco e Blaise caminharam para o lugar deles e sentaram-se continuando a conversar.

Draco tinha acabado de jantar, quando olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor e viu a ruiva a começar a se levantar. Ela saiu do Salão sobre seu olhar atento e de seguida disse ao amigo:

- Eu vou indo.

- Está, boa sorte.

O loiro caminhou rápido e apanhou a menina pelo caminho. Ela caminhava distraída quando sentiu umas mãos a pousarem na sua cintura. Draco pousou seu queixo no ombro dela e disse:

- A Srta. não sabe que é muito perigoso andar deambulando pela escola sozinha de noite?

- Não, não sabia. Mas porque? Que me pode acontecer?

- Hum, pode se dar o caso de um rapaz gostoso te pegar por trás, e beijar o teu pescoço de uma maneira que tu não poderás resistir a ele.

- Sério?! Mas não conheço ninguém que faria isso.

- É mesmo? Queres apostar? – Perguntou ele levando seus lábios ao pescoço da ruiva beijando-o.

Foi instantâneo, mal ele lhe tocou, sentiu a menina se derreter nos seus braços. O rapaz apertou mais a cintura dela, segurando-a bem.

- Para! – Pediu ela segurando-se aos braços fortes dele.

- Queres mesmo?

- Não é isso meu amor. É que estamos no meio do corredor, e depois ainda temos que ir falar com Dumbledore.

Ela ouviu o rapaz sorrir ao pé do seu ouvido, de seguida ele virou-a para si e beijou os lábios dela rapidamente.

- Vamos lá falar com ele.

Caminharam lado a lado até ao escritório do director. E quando entraram o velho olhou para eles e sorriu.

- É muito bom ver-vos juntos. Eu sabia que vocês iriam acabar por se entenderem, afinal há muito tempo que o Sr. Malfoy já tinha desistido do plano.

Draco olhou chocado para o homem á sua frente, e pode ver que a sua namorada encontrava-se de boca aberta.

- Co...como sabe? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu sou o director desta escola, é normal saber o que se passa com os meus alunos. Mas não creio que foi por causa disso que vieram aqui falar comigo.

- Pois na verdade não foi. Eu mudei de ideias, eu queria saber se há um lugar para mim na Ordem?

Dumbledore olhou primeiramente para o loiro e de seguida para a ruiva que apertava a mão do namorado com força.

- É claro que há Sr. Malfoy.

- Draco. Chame-me de Draco, Sr. Malfoy é muito formal.

- Muito bem, Draco serás bem-vindo á Ordem. Na verdade eu acho que esta decisão vai ser imensamente importante para o nosso futuro. E acho que a Ginny fez a escolha mais acertada.

- Escolha? Que escolha? – Perguntou a ruiva interessadíssima.

- O Draco foi uma boa escolha. E tenho certeza que essa escolha vai mudar o nosso futuro.

O loiro e a ruiva entreolharam-se e de seguida olharam para o director e viram que este sorria serenamente.

- Bem...nós....nós vamos indo. – Disse o rapaz começando a dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Lembrem-se, aconteça o que acontecer o amor é capaz de superar tudo.

- Não nos iremos esquecer. – Disse Draco saindo porta fora com a namorada.

- Percebeste alguma coisa, daquela conversa da escolha certa que eu fiz? – Perguntou Ginny ao loiro assim que se sentou na cama deste.

- Não. – Respondeu ele ajoelhando-se em frente dela e passando suas mãos pela cintura da menina. – Mas a verdade é que eu fui a melhor escolha que tu fizeste. Já viste que mais podias pedir?! Eu sou lindo, sexy, charmoso, maravilhoso, rico, gostoso...

- Convencido, egocêntrico, exagerado...

- Chega. – Disse ele deitando a menina na cama. – Ou senão eu vou-te obrigar a parar.

- Ah sim? Como?

O rapaz olhou maliciosamente para ela e levou suas mãos á barriga da menina. Ginny esperava tudo menos que ele começa-se a fazer-lhe cócegas. E o pior, ela tinha imensas cócegas e ele parecia conhecer exactamente os pontos fracos dela.

Ginny torcia-se na cama, enquanto que Draco continuava com a tortura. A menina ria tanto que já tinha água nos olhos. Quando finalmente o rapaz parou ela estava quase a cair da cama, e ele puxou-a para o seu corpo, deitando-a em cima de si.

Passou com uma das mãos na face dela, afastando as madeixas ruivas e disse:

- Ficas tão engraçada quando estás vermelha. Pareces um ponto vermelho.

- Há há há, que engraçado.

Draco riu do mau humor dela e de seguida puxou-a delicadamente para si beijando-a calmamente.

Ficaram longos minutos naquela posição, até que a menina olhou para o relógio dele e disse:

- É hora de ir. Se começo a atrasar-me muitas vezes eles vão desconfiar, e ontem não dormi no dormitório. Alex não vai conseguir continuar a encobrir-me muito tempo.

- Então hoje não te vai encobrir mesmo, na verdade acho que vai ser ao contrário. Blaise disse-me que tinha uma surpresa para ela.

- Tu sabes o que é?

- Sei. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. – Mas não te vou dizer.

- Draco diz lá. – Pediu ela fazendo cara de chorona e puxando-o pela gravata para si.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

Ginny olhou para ele e de seguida roçou seus lábios nos dele. Era um toque leve, mas depressa se tornou mais possessivo.

- Diz-me por favor.

- Só se me beijares outra vez.

- Chantagista.

- Sim, outra das minhas qualidades.

Ginny voltou a puxa-lo e beijou-o demoradamente.

- Ele vai oferecer-lhe um anel de noivado. Como te ofereci a ti.

- Que maravilha, a Alex vai ficar radiante.

- Pois eu sei. Agora é melhor ires para não desconfiarem de nada. E para tapares a tua amiga.

- Tens razão, até amanhã. – Concordou ela levantando-se e dirigindo-se até á porta.

- Hei! Espera ai. – Disse ele segurando o braço da menina e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – Eu mereço meu beijo de despedida.

Draco encostou a namorada á porta e aproximou devagar seus lábios dos dela. A ruiva passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele puxando-o. Fora um beijo sôfrego, arrebatador, e cheio de paixão como era natural neles.

- Até amanhã Ginevra.

- Boa noite Draco.

_With a little faith..._

_You believe in me_

_I'll believe in you_

_If we believe in each other_

_Nothing we can't do_

_If we got love that's strong enough_

_Love will find a way_

_With a little faith_

_(Celine Dion – Love Can Move mountains)_

Dez dias, dez magníficos dias. Ginny e Draco tinham um namoro cada vez mais sólido, e talvez isso se devesse ao facto de o loiro não ter mais ciúmes de ninguém. Harry não andava mais atrás da ruiva, apesar de continuar a gostar dela, tinha decidido ser só um bom amigo, e depois ele não se sentia ameaçado por mais ninguém. Ele tinha a certeza que ela o amava, tinha sofrido tanto por causa do amor que sentia, que ele não podia mais desconfiar dela.

Tudo corria bem na vida deles, mas naquela altura Draco andava mais stressado do que o normal, os exames finais estavam perto.

- Draco! – Chamou Ginny suavemente entrando no quarto dele.

O rapaz rodou a cadeira ficando de frente para a namorada, chamou-a para ao pé de si. Quando a menina estava de pé em frente dele, o loiro puxou-a pelas mãos sentando-a no seu colo. Ginny olhou para o namorado e sorriu antes de beija-lo.

- Estás a estudar? – Perguntou ela beijando o pescoço dele suavemente.

- Pelo menos estava.

- Então é melhor ir embora, para não te distrair. – Murmurou a ruiva enquanto trincava suavemente o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Draco arrepiou-se por causa do que a ruiva lhe fazia, fechou os olhos e apertou a menina com mais força pela cintura.

- Não é preciso ires, podes ficar. Eu não quero que vás.

A menina sorriu ao ouvido dele e levou os lábios para a curvatura do pescoço dele. Tinha descoberto á pouco tempo que ele se arrepiava totalmente quando ela o beijava naquela zona.

Draco encostou-se na cadeira deixando a namorada beija-lo onde e como quisesse.

- Já te disse que te amo? – Perguntou ela.

- Hoje ainda não.

- Eu amo-te. – Murmurou a ruiva ao ouvido dele, passando as mãos no cabelo dele.

- Eu também te amo.

Ginny afastou-se do pescoço dele e olhou-o com um sorriso bobo na face. Draco passou as mãos na face dela, e dirigiu-as para o pescoço dela. Pousou as mãos na parte de trás do pescoço da namorada e puxou-a delicadamente para si, beijando-lhe a parte da frente do pescoço.

Eram beijos suaves, mas depressa começaram a ficar mais fortes, e a menina sabia que ficaria com marca.

- Vai deixar marca. – Disse ela entre risos.

- Eu sei. É para saberem que tens dono, mesmo não sabendo que sou eu. – Falou o rapaz com a voz rouca voltando a beijá-la.

Ginny tombou a cabeça para trás deixando mais área para o namorado beijar, e ele segurou-a pela cintura para ela não cair.

Longos minutos se passaram quando uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta do quarto dele e pousou uma carta na escrivaninha dele.

O rapaz parou de beijar a namorada instantaneamente e ambos olharam para a carta.

Passado alguns segundos o rapaz pegou na carta e abriu-a começando a ler.

_Draco_

_É só para te dizer que tua iniciação está próxima, falta pouco mais de uma semana. Sei que vais entrar em exames, por isso não quero que te desconcentres com outras coisas, nomeadamente meninas._

_Outra coisa que te vou dizer: não te mostres muito feliz com o que vai aparecer amanhã no profeta diário, ou podem desconfiar de ti. E nós não queremos que ninguém desconfie de ti, muito menos a pobretona._

_Já agora como está a correr o plano? Soube que ela largou o Potter, isso é verdade? Se for tanto melhor, porque ainda podes usa-la como isca, é só rapta-la. E meu filho esse dia está perto, só é necessário seres iniciado._

_Estarei á tua espera na visita a Hogsmeade. Bons estudos e que tudo com a Weasley corra bem._

_L.M_

Depois de ler a carta Draco encontrava-se pálido, nunca mais tinha pensado na sua iniciação. Sentiu-se estranhamente assustado, mas felizmente tinha a namorada ao pé de si. Ginny olhava chocada para a carta quando sentiu o namorado respirar mais rápido.

"Ele está assustado!" – pensou ela antes de o abraçar fortemente.

Draco nunca agradeceu tanto um abraço. Correspondeu ao abraço com força e afundou a cara nos cabelos vermelhos dela inspirando seu perfume, numa tentativa de se aclamar.

A menina respirava aceleradamente, não queria que o namorado fosse a Hogsmeade, ele não podia ser iniciado, mas se não fosse, ela nem queria pensar no que lhes podia acontecer.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei, não sei.

Ficaram abraçados durante imenso tempo, até que o loiro afastou carinhosamente a menina de si e disse:

- Tenho que responder á carta, ou ele desconfia.

Ginevra apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Draco sentou a menina numa só perna e começou a escrever a carta, sobre o olhar atento da namorada.

_Pai_

_Não se preocupe eu não me ando a distrair com meninas, afinal a única que me importa é a Weasley. Sim é verdade que ela deixou o Potter, e tudo por amor a mim, não é fantástico?_

- Bem ao menos não estou a mentir. – Disse ele sorrindo para a namorada.

- Eu não disse nada, continua a escrever.

_Outra coisa em que eu sei que me vou sair bem será nos exames, descansa que está tudo a correr bem. Enquanto ao plano, não te preocupes, eu tenho a Weasley na mão, e será muito fácil leva-la a fazer tudo o que quero._

- Ai já mentes, tu não me tens na mão. – Falou ela ao ouvido dele.

- De certeza Ginevra? Queres apostar?

- Eu não aposto com um Slytherin, vocês não são confiáveis.

Draco sorriu e voltou de novo sua atenção para o pergaminho á sua frente pensando no que havia de escrever.

_Eu estou ansioso pela minha iniciação, mal posso esperar._

_Vemo-nos lá._

_D.M_

- Ficou boa. – Disse ele dando a carta á coruja e vendo-a voar pela janela. Olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela estava quase a chorar. – O que foi?

Ginny aproximou-se do rapaz, que se encontrava ao pé da janela e afundou sua face no peito dele, segurando a camisa dele com força. Draco ficou estático durante momentos, não esperava por aquela reacção da parte dela.

- Hei, está tudo bem! Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não podes ir a Hogsmeade. – Disse ela com a voz chorosa.

Draco levou as mãos á face dela, fazendo-a olhar para si.

- Ginevra, se eu não for eles vão desconfiar, e depressa descobririam sobre nós, e tu ficarias em perigo. A última coisa que eu quero é que tu corras perigo.

- Mas mesmo assim não podes ir.

Ele suspirou longamente e de seguida abraçou a ruiva com força. Podia senti-la soluçar nos seus braços enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

Ficaram incontáveis minutos abraçados, tentando fazer com que tudo voltasse a parecer um mar de rosas. Mas aquela carta mudara muita coisa, e eles perceberam, que nem tudo são rosas.

Fim do 20º capitulo

N/A: bem...deste vez demorei um pouco mais a actualizar, mas foi por causa de problemas com o pc. Mas aqui está mais um capitulo....e espero que tenham gostado.

**Biba Evans**: ainda bem que te surpreendo, isso é bom. Eu continuei logo viste...por isso comenta logo! Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** eu tinha que os meter juntos, não podia separa-los, qual era a piada?! Tipo eu antes também não gostava deste casais, mas depois de ler algumas fics (As da Rebeca) em que há o casal Remus e Narcisa, eu passei a gostar. E Sirius e Bella pois também foi por causa de certas fics. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Nessa**: ainda bem que estás a gostar de fic, e descansa que eu vou continuar a actualizar. Jinhos!

**Mah Lestrange e Mille – Chang**: ainda bem que amaram o outro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado deste também. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: eu não levei a mal, esta descansada, eu tinha entendido. A felicidade deles pode durar ou não.... depende dos próximos capitulo....mas já podes ver por este que as coisas não vão ser fáceis. Jinhos!

**Cacau**: S/B, eu gosto deste casal por causa de certas fics, e depois por que eu vou necessitar da ajudinha da Bella....quer dizer...a Ordem vai necessitar da ajuda dela, então pronto. Mas ainda bem que gostaste da reconciliação. Ainda faltam 10 capítulos para o final. Espero que tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: seu pai....hum não sei se ele se vai vingar, logo vês. E ainda bem que gostaste da reconciliação deles. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. Jinhos!

**Deb Flor**: é claro que muita água ainda vai correr, e eu espero que gostes. Jinhos!

**Sandrinha – Potter**: a Bellatrix, vai ser necessária para algumas coisitas lá para a frente. Mas ainda bem que gostas da fic. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é claro que eles voltaram, eles TINHAM que voltar. Eu continuei e espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mandynha**: mas é claro que eles voltaram, é claro. Achas que eu os ia deixar separados até ao fim? Jinhos!

**BiaMalfoy84**: ainda bem que gostaste da reconciliação. Espero que tenhas gostado deste também. Jinhos!

**Kika**: pois o final do capítulo passado foi o melhor, e eu sei bem por quê! Cesário Verde não foi mau, pior foram os números complexos e as funções trignométricas. Não concordas?! Jinhos!

**Dynah**: eu continuei. Espero que continues a ler. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: eu vou TENTAR não meter muito drama, não prometo nada. Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: Claro que a Ginny não ia ficar muito tempo com o Potter. E a fic ainda não vai acabar, está descansada. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: tantos elogios. Ainda bem que cada dia gostas mais da fic. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Bem terminei os agradecimentos. Espero que COMENTEM. E que tenham gostado do capitulo. Até ao próximo, jinhos! FUI!!!**


	22. Medos e avisos

**Medos e avisos**

Ginevra acordou sentindo-se aconchegada, abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que estava no quarto de Draco, olhou para o loiro e encontrou-o a dormir com a roupa do dia anterior. Olhou para si própria e constatou dormir também com o uniforme.

Moveu-se delicadamente por cima dos lençóis verdes da cama do namorado, tentou não acorda-lo, mas foi em vão. Draco abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou para a namorada, agora sentada ao seu lado.

Não disseram nada um ao outro, não havia nada para ser dito, eles sabiam o que se passava, sabiam que a partir dali a vida não seria mais tão maravilhosa como havia sido naqueles últimos dias, mas eles tinham-se um ao outro, estavam juntos e isso era o mais importante.

Draco sentou-se em frente de Ginny e olhou directamente para os olhos dela, vendo-os brilhantes. Estavam com um sentimento que ele nunca tinha visto, desespero, medo e tristeza.

Envolveu a menina num abraço desesperado e protector.

- Tudo vai ficar bem meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Eu tenho medo Draco, medo do que nos pode acontecer.

Ginny chorava silenciosamente, sentia-se perdida. Achava a vida injusta, agora que tudo corria bem tinha que aparecer a carta de Lucius para estragar tudo.

- Eu dormi aqui porquê? – Perguntou ela passado minutos.

- Ontem adormeceste em cima da cama, e eu não tive coragem de te acordar. Mandei uma carta á Alex dizendo que ficavas aqui, e acabei por adormecer também.

Ginevra afastou-se delicadamente dele e levou seus lábios aos dele.

- Eu tenho que ir. Temos que ir tomar o pequeno – almoço, e depois temos aulas. Hoje ainda é sexta-feira.

- Tens razão. – Concordou Draco levantando-se e puxando a menina pelas mãos para si.

A ruiva sorriu, olhou para o loiro e este passou um braço delicadamente pela cintura dela, e o outro ficou pousado na parte de trás do pescoço da menina. Levou seus lábios aos dela para um beijo delicado.

Ginny sentiu seu coração bater forte. Desejou com todas as forças que tudo pudesse ser tão perfeito como aquele momento. Que não tivessem que se preocupar com a guerra, com o pai dele, com Voldemort, que pudessem mostrar a todo o mundo o quanto se amavam. Com ele tudo era perfeito.

Quando se afastaram a menina caminhou para a porta, e saiu do quarto.

Caminhava vagarosamente pelos corredores, sabia ser hora do café da manha, e por isso decidiu dirigir-se logo para o Salão e ir buscar seu material depois.

Assim que entrou no salão ela olhou em redor e viu que os poucos ocupantes deste se encontravam felizes. Sorriu pensando que os próximos tempos seriam difíceis, mas enquanto houvesse algo de bom nas pessoas eles poderiam vencer.

Sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre e passado pouco tempo Alexandra sentava-se ao seu lado.

- O que se passou ontem? A carta parecia ligeiramente desesperada? – Perguntou a morena preocupada á amiga.

Ginny olhou para a porta do Salão e viu Draco entrar por ela. Naquele dia ele não olhou para ela, ia visivelmente preocupado e embrenhado nos seus pensamentos.

- Carta do pai. – Respondeu ela por fim olhando ainda para o loiro.

Alex engoliu em seco, sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria receber uma carta, mas também sabia que essa carta não seria nada bem vinda.

- E o que dizia?

A ruiva olhou para a amiga tristemente, e fechou os olhos por segundos tentando não demonstrar a dor e o desespero que sentia.

- Era sobre a iniciação dele, de amanhã a uma semana.

- E ele vai?

- Ele tem que ir, porque senão eles vão desconfiar. Mas....eu tenho medo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ficou alguns momentos a olhar para a porta por onde a namorada havia acabado de sair. Suspirou profundamente e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Um duche de agua gelada! Era disso que necessitava.

A sensação da água a escorrer pelo seu corpo era óptima. Durante segundos pareceu totalmente anestesiado, por causa da água. Mas assim que saiu do duche voltou a lembrar-se da carta.

Durante anos fora esse o sonho dele, receber uma carta a dizer quando seria sua iniciação. Mas agora não queria mais aquela vida. Tinha a ruiva consigo, e ela era tudo o que queria. Estava pouco importado com poder, dinheiro, fama. Ele tinha o que queria, uma pessoa que se dedicava a ele, que o conhecia, que o compreendia, que o apoiava, e que acima de tudo o amava.

Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para o Salão. Ia embrenhado nos seus pensamentos que não tomava atenção a nada.

Assim que se sentou no seu lugar Blaise apareceu ao seu lado.

- O que se passa Draco?

- Estou preocupado. Meu pai mandou-me uma carta ontem, e falava sobre o plano e sobre a iniciação. E ela leu-a, e agora ela está triste, porque está com medo do que me pode acontecer, e eu estou com medo do que lhe pode acontecer.

Blaise abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Draco nunca soube o que era, pois nesse momento inúmeras corujas entravam pelo salão entregando as cartas.

A coruja de Draco pousou em frente dele, não trazia carta nenhuma, apenas um exemplar do profeta diário. Gelou ao se lembrar das palavras de seu pai na carta, "_Outra coisa que te vou dizer: não te mostres muito feliz com o que vai aparecer amanhã no profeta diário"._

Abriu o jornal e olhou chocado para a primeira página deste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny observou a coruja de Draco entregar-lhe o jornal, ela não o recebia, mas Alex sim. E a amiga olhava horrorizada para a primeira página deste, na verdade observando bem, todas as pessoas que recebiam o jornal estavam horrorizadas.

De repente Ginny lembrou-se das palavras de Lucius e tirou o jornal das mãos da amiga que não disse nada.

A primeira coisa que Ginny viu fui uma enorme foto que supostamente devia de mostrar um bairro bruxo, mas muito pelo contrário, a foto retratava esse bairro em ruínas. Casas destruídas, totalmente em escombros, pessoas de St. Mungos levando os feridos, ou os mortos nas marquesas, e o rosto carregado de horror das poucas pessoas que se podiam ver na foto.

Depois de passado o primeiro choque a ruiva decidiu ler a notícia.

_Esta noite aconteceu um dos piores ataques destes últimos anos. Um dos maiores e mais importantes bairros bruxo foi violentamente atacado por comensais. Ainda não se sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, mas pelo que podemos apurar até ao momento, os comensais atacaram por volta das 3 da madrugada._

_Invadiram as casas em grupos de 7 pessoas, e atacaram-nas todas ao mesmo tempo, para não ser possível ser dado o alarme. _

_Não se sabe ao certo quantas vítimas foram feitas nesta noite sangrenta, mas até agora já foram retirados dos escombros das casas 60 mortos e 17 feridos._

_Destes 17 feridos, 10 estão em estado grave e 5 estão loucos, os outros dois encontram-se em estado de choque e por isso ainda não puderam dar o seu testemunho._

_Neste bairro viviam 20 famílias, e por isso ainda muitas pessoas estão por encontrar._

_Esperamos que este fatídico ataque leve o Ministério a fortalecer a nossa protecção no futuro, para ataques como este não se repetirem._

Ginny engoliu em seco mal terminou de ler a notícia. Olhou para o namorado e constatou que este olhava para ela atentamente.

Quando Draco acabou de ler a noticia olhou para a namorada, mas esta ainda lia o jornal. Quando finalmente ela terminou a menina olhou directamente para ele.

Durante segundos ficaram a olhar um para o outro, até que ela desviou o olhar olhando para o irmão. Ele estava a cochichar com o resto do trio maravilha, e ela podia ver que todos eles se encontravam surpresos e assustados, assim como ela.

Acabou por voltar a olhar para o namorado e pode vê-lo a sair do Salão. Teve ímpetos de ir atrás dele, mas achou que Draco pudesse necessitar de um tempo sozinho.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ao irmão. Pousou a mão no ombro deste, o que o fez saltar. Ron olhou para ela e de seguida levantou-se puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

- Tudo vai correr bem. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido da irmã.

- Eu espero que sim. Eu espero mesmo.

Quando se afastou do irmão viu que Alex estava ao seu lado.

- Vamos buscar o meu material enquanto não é hora de ir para a aula.

- Tudo bem – concordou a morena, seguindo Ginny.

Assim que saíram do Salão as meninas viram Blaise, e Ginny disse:

- Vai com ele. Eu vou buscar o material, encontramo-nos na aula.

- Até já.

A ruiva viu a amiga desaparecer atrás do moreno e de seguida caminhou até ao seu dormitório. Necessitava de se arranjar melhor, e por isso teria que se despachar.

Caminhava sem olhar com atenção por onde ia, assim que virou uma esquina foi contra algo, ou melhor contra alguém, e acabou por cair no chão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saiu do Salão sem olhar para os lados, necessitava de estar sozinho e agradeceu por Ginny não o ter seguido. Não que não a quisesse ao pé de si, na verdade o que ele mais queria era abraçá-la e saber que ela estava protegida nos seus braços, mas de momento ele necessitava de pensar.

"Eu tenho que arranjar uma maneira de fazer com que Voldemort fique á mercê da Ordem. Mas o que posso fazer? Enganar meu pai é uma coisa totalmente diferente de enganar o Lord, ele não é tão burro quanto Lucius. Mas necessito de um plano. De um plano eficaz e que não levante qualquer suspeita."

O loiro foi afastado dos seus pensamentos pelo toque de entrada. Felizmente que estava perto das masmorras, não lhe apetecia chegar atrasado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ruiva caíra no chão por causa do encontrão que dera. Olhara para cima e viu seu professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Desculpe professor, não estava a espera do senhor. – Disse ela levantando-se.

- Não faz mal Ginny, está tudo bem? Não te magoaste?

- Não.

- Ias distraída?

A ruiva olhou para o homem á sua frente. Tinha que concordar com as outras meninas quando diziam que aquele professor fora um dos mais lindos que passar por Hogwarts durante anos. Tinha o cabelo castanho – escuro curto e encaracolado, seus olhos eram também escuros como o cabelo. Sua cor de pele era morena o que lhe dava um toque sexy. Era alto, forte e bem constituído. Sem duvida alguma lindo.

- Eu estava a pensar no ataque.

- Oh sim, deixou todos nós transtornados. – Disse ele com sua voz grave.

- É. Mas não é só isso que me preocupa, tenho outro problema que me preocupa.

Por momentos Ginny podia jurar ter visto no olhar do homem um lampejo de triunfo, mas depressa desapareceu e o olhar voltou a mostrar-se preocupado e meigo.

- O que se passa contigo? Podes contar comigo!

Ginny ia a abrir a boca para falar quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizer:

- Não creio que a vida das alunas te interesse Andrew Carter.

A ruiva virou-se e assim como tinha suspeitado atrás de si encontrava-se Snape.

- Eu só estava preocupado Severus.

- Pois se eu fosse a ti preocupava-me com o facto de estares atrasado e de estares longe da tua sala de aula.

A ruiva olhou de um professor para o outro e viu que eles se encaram com ferocidade. No instante seguinte o professor de DCAT afastou-se. A menina ia a sair dali também quando Snape a segurou pelo pulso virando-a para si.

O homem olhou atentamente para ela, e a ruiva sentiu-se ser observada minuciosamente, como se ele lhe estivesse a ler a mente.

- Eu se fosse a ti Weasley não andava para ai a contar os meus problemas a quem não conheces.

- Mas ele é professor.

- Tens visto o óptimo exemplo de professores de DCAT que temos tido, não tens?! Agora vai para a tua aula. – Rosnou o homem.

A menina correu para o seu dormitório, mas decidiu não ir á primeira aula, já estava muito atrasada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estranhou imenso o facto de Snape ter chegado quase meia hora atrasado á aula, mas não ligou nada a isso. Estava preocupado demais com o futuro, para se preocupar com o professor.

Fora a primeira aula de poções em que ele errara uma poção, e tudo porque a carta não lhe sai da cabeça.

- Draco estas bem? – Perguntou Snape olhando para a poção dele, que devia de ter dado azul e deu uma cor parecida com a cor de salmão.

- Está tudo óptimo. – Respondeu ele esperando o homem tirar-lhe uma dúzia de pontos.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava o homem virou-se para ele e disse:

- No final da aula quero falar contigo.

Dessa vez é que o loiro achou muito estranho. Nunca em 7 anos Snape lhe pedira para ficar depois da aula porque necessitava de falar com ele. De certo o homem não estava bem, chegar atrasado á aula, estar condescendente com os Gryffindor e pedir-lhe para ficar no final. Devia de ter batido com a cabeça e não sabia.

Mas o rapaz fizera o que o homem lhe pedira, e ficou no final da aula.

- O que me queria dizer professor?

- Hoje vi a tua namorada a falar....

- Namorada?! Que namorada? – Perguntou Draco com o coração acelerado.

- Eu não sou tolo Draco, eu sei que namoras com Ginevra Weasley.

- Como sabe?

- Li na mente dela hoje quando a encontrei a falar com o Andrew Carter.

- O professor de DCAT?

- Esse mesmo.

- E então? Qual é o mal?

- O mal Draco é que eu não confio naquele homem, alguma coisa nele me deixa desconfiado. E depois ele estava preocupado demais com os problemas pessoais da Weasley. Não deixes que ele descubra que vocês namoram.

- Qual seria o mal?

- Não sei. Mas quantas menos pessoas souberem, melhor para vocês.

- Sim eu sei.

Draco olhou atentamente para o professor. Sempre confiara naquele homem, e não tinha razões para desconfiar dele, mas também não tinha nenhuma razão para desconfiar do Carter. Ele podia ser só um professor preocupado com uma aluna, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Obrigado pela preocupação professor. Agora tenho que ir para a próxima aula.

O resto dia do loiro fora um tédio total. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a carta que recebera no dia anterior, e o facto de ter visto a namorada preocupada sempre que passavam um pelo outro ainda o deixa mais preocupado.

Mas finalmente chegou a hora favorita do dia para ele, o final do dia.

Encontrava-se sentado na sua escrivaninha, devia de estar a estudar mas não era capaz, não tinha cabeça para estudos. Finalmente ouviu a porta abrir-se e Ginny entrou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny passou o dia todo preocupada, e não era a única, todos os alunos da sua casa estavam preocupados, mas ela encontrava-se duplamente preocupada. Afinal a preocupação dela não era só a notícia, seus problemas iam muito além disso, ela temia pela vida de Draco.

Passou quase o dia todo calada, falando só quando era mesmo necessário. E para alem disso perdeu inúmeros pontos nas aulas, por chegar atrasada, ou por não saber responder, ou por estar apenas distraída.

Quando tudo parecia correr bem, começou a correr mal. O que lhe valia é que no dia seguinte seria sábado, e por isso não haveria aulas.

Finalmente o final do dia chegou e ela caminhou até ao quarto de Draco. O que mais desejava era encontrara-se nos braços dele, ser abraçada por ela, beijada por ele. Só queria estar com ele.

Entrou devagar e encontrou-o na escrivaninha a olhar para ela.

Draco levantou-se indo ao encontro dela. Olhou para a namorada durante poucos segundos, até que a puxou e a beijou com paixão. Durante todo o dia ele tinha desejado fazer aquilo. Era um beijo sôfrego, arrebatador, e desesperado, como se fosse o ultimo.

A ruiva agarrou-se á camisa dele trazendo-o para mais perto de si e caminhou para trás ficando encostada á parede.

Draco pousou as mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça da ruiva, e prensou a menina contra a parede colando seu corpo ao dela.

Quando afastou os lábios dos dela olhou-a atentamente.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou por fim.

- Agora estou Draco, agora estou. – Murmurou ela beijando o pescoço dele.

O loiro fechou os olhos sentindo os beijos suaves da namorada no seu pescoço. Não queria sair dali nunca mais, ela deixava-o extasiado. Ginny beijava-lhe o pescoço calmamente quando o puxou pelas costas para mais perto de si.

- Fazes-me tão bem. – Disse ele ao ouvido dela.

- E tu a mim. – A menina afastou os lábios do pescoço dele e olhou-o nos olhos. – Tenho medo.

- De quê?

Draco viu-a desviar o olhar por um segundo e engolir em seco. Quando ela respondeu sua voz estava tremida, e fraca. A resposta saiu quase inaudível.

- De te perder.

Ao ouvir a resposta desesperada dela, Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela e apertou-a de encontro assim, abraçando-a com força.

- Eu não te vou deixar, nunca Ginevra.

Ela afundou sua cabeça no peito dele e disse:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. E....eu tenho um plano.

Ginny olhou rapidamente para ele esperando que ele falasse, mas Draco apenas se afastou dela e olhou para o nada durante minutos.

- Draco! Diz-me qual é o teu plano. – Pediu ela abraçando-o por trás.

O rapaz tombou a cabeça para trás, e ela pôde ver que ele se encontrava de olhos fechados.

Draco suspirou e de seguida voltou-se de frente para a namorada. Agarrou-lhe nas mãos e sentaram-se na cama.

- Eu vou-te contar, mas ainda não está bem estruturado, temos que falar com Dumbledore depois e acertar os pormenores.

- Tudo bem. Diz-me!

O loiro contou-lhe no que tinha pensado durante a tarde. E era um bom plano, arriscado é claro, e se fossem descobertos antes do tempo seria catastrófico, mas se desse certo seria fantástico.

- E então o que achaste?

- Bem...é uma óptima maneira de apanhar Voldemort, mas...Draco é perigoso.

- Ginevra, todos os planos são perigosos, e este não é excepção.

- Muito bem. Falaremos com Dumbledore amanha.

O rapaz sorriu e no instante seguinte ela voltou a abraça-lo.

- Mas eu não quero que te aconteça nada.

- Não me vai acontecer nada. E lembra-te, aconteça o que acontecer eu vou voltar para ti, não te vou deixar.

_It's just enough to feel your breath on mine   
To warm my soul and ease my mind   
You've go to hold me and show me love_

_(Mindy Smith – One moment more)_

Quando a menina se afastou do abraço deitou-se na cama olhando o tecto. Draco ficou sentado ao seu lado olhando para ela.

Ele sorriu para si lembrando-se do tempo em que estavam longe, do tempo na Grécia quando ainda tentava fugir dos seus sentimentos por ela.

Deitou-se em cima dela e pousou os cotovelos na cama continuando a olhá-la.

- Devíamos de ter ficado na Grécia.

Pela primeira vez no dia ela riu, e ele sentiu-se bem por faze-la rir despreocupadamente.

- Tens razão. Lá tudo era mais fácil.

- Tudo! – Concordou ele antes de beijar os lábios dela. – Teremos que lá voltar um dia destes.

- Sim. Tens razão, teremos que lá voltar.

- Depois da guerra acabar vamos para lá, só nós dois. Que se danem todos os outros, vamos só nós.

Ela sorriu deliciada com a ideia e puxou o rapaz para um beijo quase selvagem, que fez tanto um como outro ficar vermelho e com a respiração acelerada.

Eles eram felizes juntos, apesar do que se passava lá fora, eles não se importavam desde que estivessem juntos. E tinham esperança de um dia os dias de felicidade constante voltassem, sem guerra, sem mortes, sem nada, apenas com amor.

Era só uma esperança, talvez uma esperança que nunca chegasse, mas a esperança é a ultima a morrer.

Fim do 21º capitulo

N/A: Mais um capitulo....e eu gosto deste capitulo...deu para explorar o medo deles. Eu gostei imenso se escrever a noticia do jornal, não perguntem porquê mas gostei.

Kirina – Li: é ninguém entende mesmo que Dumbledore diz....ele é assim meio que "Estranho". É bom saber que os meus capítulos são sempre bons, este também é? Jinhos!

Kika Felton: tens razão, a acção agora é que vai começar, mas tu já sabes disso não é mesmo?! Hum....a ler a minha dedicatória....eu já nem me lembro do que escrevi, mas tudo bem. Eu tenho escrito, já a ! Jinhos!

Ginny Molly Weasley: Então o que vai acontecer, visto andares a imaginar! Eu continuo a escrever Don't Worry be Happy. Comenta......JINHOS!

Ninde Seregon: se Draco vai ser iniciado ou não, isso não vou puder dizer, vais ter que esperar para ver. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

Dynah: espero que o capitulo tenha chegado logo, e que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

RoChang: sim eu tenho MSN......meu mail é rutemarques3 espero que gostes deste capitulo....jinhos!

Miaka: se Draco vai virar comensal eu não posso dizer....vais ter que esperar para ver....jinhos!

PatyAnjinha: eu também não gosto das coisas muito melosa, mas ás vezes é necessário. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

Alexa: Oh....será que eu não vou fazer sofrer?! Hum....logo verás.....mas não contes com muita felicidade nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

Mah Lestrange e Mille – Chang: é também odeio Lucius Malfoy, mas o que fazer. É o amor ás vezes vence, outras não. Jinhos!

Sandrinha – Potter: espero que tenhas gostado do que apareceu no profeta diário. E claro que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Jinhos!

ThAtaMaLfOy: não demorei....o pc colaborou....he he he.......e então gostaste deste capitulo....jinhos!

Bru B. L. Malfoy: Eu vou deixar ele se tornar comensal? Será, será.....logo verás.....espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

Cacau: Será que o Lucius vai descobrir? Ele é inteligente, mas Draco também.....Brigar? pois logo se vê.....talvez não.....é também gosto da fic Atrás do véu....e claro a trilogia antes dela. Jinhos!

Bem pessoal o próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível.....e espero pelos vossos COMENTARIOS! JINHOS!


	23. O plano

**O plano**

Ginny virava-se na cama, sabia ainda ser cedo, mas ela não tinha sono nenhum. Só de pensar que dali a uma semana Draco e o resto da Ordem poderiam correr perigo. Virou-se de barriga para cima observando o tecto, ultimamente fazia isso muitas vezes, e não sabia ao certo o porquê.

- Ginny estás acordada? – Perguntou Alex baixinho.

- Sim estou.

A ruiva viu as cortinas da sua cama serem abertas e a amiga entrou deitando-se na cama.

- Estás bem?

- Com medo Alex, com medo.

- Mas...tu não disseste que ele teve um plano?

As meninas falavam baixinho, primeiro para não acordarem as companheiras de quarto, e depois para ninguém ouvir a conversa delas.

- Sim e ele teve, hoje vamos falar com Dumbledore. Mas só falta uma semana, uma semana Alex para a guerra começar.

- Eu nem quero imaginar como me sentiria se o Blaise participasse na guerra. – Disse Alex abraçando a amiga. – Vai correr tudo bem Ginny, vai correr tudo bem.

Ginevra fechou os olhos com força e abriu-os rapidamente, não queria chorar, estava farta de chorar, ele precisava do seu apoio. Não queria que ele ficasse preocupado com ela, seria pior.

- Sabes, ele disse que nós iríamos voltar á Grécia.

- Vocês divertiram-se lá, não foi?

- Sim. Foi lá que eu passei os dias mais felizes da minha vida, sem preocupações, sem guerra, sem nada.

Ela olhou para o tecto com um olhara sonhador e sorriu para si.

- Bem vamos levantar-nos, está na hora.

A ruiva foi a primeira a se levantar e caminhou rapidamente para o banheiro decidida a tomar um bom banho.

Desejou que a agua lavasse a sua alma, que levasse seus problemas, suas aflições, seus medos. Mas infelizmente ela não levou.

Quando as duas amigas desceram para a sala comum depararam-se com o trio maravilha. Para surpresa de ambas Harry aproximou-se delas.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso.

- Oi! Tudo bem Harry?

- Tudo óptimo Ginny, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Sabem o facto de a guerra estar próximo deixa-me um pouco apreensivo.

- Deixa todos nós. – Disse Alex, olhando rapidamente para a amiga.

- Mas vocês não têm muito com que se preocupar.

- Não Harry? Não temos? Como sabes que não temos? – Perguntou Ginny friamente.

- Bem Ginny tu talvez tenhas, afinal tua família vai participar na guerra.

- Sabes que eu não estou SÓ preocupada com a minha família, há outra pessoa que me preocupa, e muito.

- Quem?

A ruiva olhou seriamente para o moreno e viu que este ostentava um sorriso de convencido.

- Posso adiantar de que não és tu. – Respondeu afastando-se do moreno e da Alex, que ficara pregada ao chão olhando a amiga sair da sala comum.

Caminhou rapidamente até aos jardins, necessitava de ficar sozinha.

O tempo era primaveril aquecendo a menina quando esta se sentou ao Sol, no seu lugar favorito de todo o jardim. Era um lugar reservado, e quase ninguém o conhecia. Dali tinha uma bela visão do lago e da orla da floresta. O sol batia fortemente na grama naquele dia, e ela deitou-se no chão.

"Guerra! Porque existe esta guerra?! Tenho tanto medo, medo de perder alguém. Medo de perder minha família, medo de perder Draco. Ele vai correr perigo por causa deste plano que ele teve, mas é o único plano que temos. Talvez Dumbledore tenha outro, Merlin queria que sim. E se lhe acontecesse algo?! Não, não posso pensar nisso, não lhe vai acontecer nada, nada!"

Ginny ergueu a mão esquerda e olhou para o anel que ele lhe tinha oferecido. Era o bem mais precioso dela, o objecto que ela mais amava. Riu ao lembrar-se do escândalo que Ron fizera quando vira o anel. Ela simplesmente lhe disse que tinha sido o namorado, mas não dissera quem era.

Levantou-se, ficando sentada e olhou para o lago. Estava calmo naquela altura, a agua balançava apenas ao sabor do vento. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu sentiu umas mãos nos seus ombros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O vento entrava pela janela ligeiramente aberta do dormitório fazendo com que Draco se mexe-se. Não dormia mais, perdera o sono a meio da madrugada quando acordara por causa de um pesadelo.

Tinha sido sem dúvida alguma um pesadelo, o pior dos piores. Ginny tinha morrido por causa dele, e isso deixara-o sem sono. Pensar que podia perder a ruiva naquela guerra era o que mais o preocupava. Sabia que seria impossível continuar sem ela, sabia que só ela lhe importava. Quer dizer sua mãe também lhe importava, mas visto ela estar subjugada ao poder de Lucius, era mais difícil protege-la, mas Ginny! Ela era importante para ele.

Ficou horas pensando nos seus problemas até que amanheceu. Levantou-se e decidiu que era melhor arranjar-se depressa e descer. Precisava de companhia, necessitava de algum barulho, ou de alguém que conversasse com ele, qualquer coisa para o afastar daqueles pensamentos mórbidos que tivera durante horas.

Assim que chegara ao Salão Principal viu Blaise, este olhava demoradamente para a mesa dos Gryffindor, e Draco sorriu vendo que Alex também olhava para ele.

Caminhou até ao seu lugar e cumprimentou o amigo. Voltou a olhar para a mesa do outro lado do Salão e procurou Ginny, mas não a encontrou.

- Blaise. Já a viste hoje?

O moreno olhou para o rapaz, e compreendeu imediatamente que ele perguntava pela ruiva.

- Não, quando Alex apareceu vinha sozinha, nem sinais de Ginny.

Nesse momento o trio maravilha sentou-se ao pé da morena e Harry e começou a falar com ela. Draco levantou-se e caminhou até á namorada do amigo. Sabia estar a ser observado por todos os ocupantes do Salão, especialmente pelo Potter que olhava para ele quando ele tocou no ombro da morena.

Assim que Alex se virou abriu a boca em choque. O que ele fazia ali?! Estava parvo?!

- Sim Malfoy?

- Será que posso falar contigo Gilmore? É importante!

Alex olhou para o namorado rapidamente e viu que ele estava tão ou mais admirado que ela. De seguida suspirou e olhou de volta para o Harry.

- Desculpa Harry, mas eu vou falar com ele. – Disse ela.

- Queres que vá contigo?

- Potter, não percebeste? É particular?

- Desde quando um Malfoy tem assuntos particulares a tratar com uma aluna dos Gryffindores? – Questionou Ron que olhava com ódio para o loiro.

- Desde quando vocês se preocupam com ela?! Com quem ela anda ou deixa de andar?! O que têm vocês a ver com isso?! A vida é dela, e se ela não se importa de ir falar comigo, VOCES não tem NADA a ver com isso.

- Alexandra tu não te importas de ir falar com ele em particular?

- Não Ron, não me importo. Vamos Dra....Malfoy?

- Sim.

Eles saíram do Salão sobre o olhar atento de todos os ocupantes deste. Entraram numa sala vazia e Alex perguntou:

- Que ideia ridícula foi a tua Draco?

- Eu só queria saber onde está a Ginevra, e não achei muito prudente perguntar por ela ali.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. Saiu do castelo de manhã cedo.

- Foi para os jardins?

- Não tenho a certeza, mas acho que sim.

O loiro olhou para a parede pensando onde ela podia estar.

- Acho que sei onde encontrá-la. Obrigado Alexandra, e desculpa se te vou criar algum problema por causa do que aconteceu ali no Salão.

- Não te preocupes eu dou conta do assunto. Agora vai ter com ela, acho que ela precisa de ti.

Draco saiu da sala logo em seguida e caminhou até aos jardins. Sabia onde ela estava, ela tinha-lhe dito certo dia onde gostava de ir para estar sozinha. Era o cantinho dela, por isso devia de estar lá.

Caminhou durante mais uns minutos até a avistar, mesmo onde desconfiara que estava. Ela encontrava-se com os olhos fechados e ele aproximou-se devagar pondo as mãos nos braços dela.

A menina saltou de susto e ele sorriu aos ouvidos dela.

- Sou eu!

Ginny suspirou quando reconheceu a voz dele. Não se virou para ele pois sentiu a sentar-se atrás de si. Draco fez com que ela encostasse as costas ao seu peito e abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Como me encontraste?

- Perguntei á Alex, e ela disse que tinhas desaparecido, foi fácil concluir onde estarias.

Sentiu a menina a aninhar-se mais nos seus braços e inspirou o perfume dela apertando-a mais contra si. Ela virou a cabeça olhando para ele e Draco aproveitou para a beijar.

O beijo foi tornando-se mais possessivo, e quando Ginny deu por si estava deitada na grama com ele por cima do seu corpo. Draco passava as mãos nos cabelos soltos dela, que agora estavam espalhados pela grama. Quando ele afastou os lábios dos dela olhou-a por baixo de si.

Começou a beijar o pescoço dela, primeiro de leve mas depois começou a chupá-lo deixando marcas vermelhas. Ela suspirava ao seu ouvido, mas não fazia nada para parar as carícias dele, que começavam a ser cada vez mais envolventes.

As mãos dela dirigiram-se para o colarinho dele começando a desabotoar os botões e tirando a camisa com a ajuda dele. Só quando o viu sem camisa é que ela voltou a raciocinar e disse:

- Draco....pode aparecer alguém!

- Ruivinha, ninguém vem para aqui, sabes disso tão bem quanto eu, só tu conheces este lugar.

- E tu.

- Graças a ti. – Disse ele retirando o soutien dela.

Levou os lábios aos seios dela fazendo-a derreter-se nos seus braços por causa dos beijos delicados. Ela acariciava o cabelo dele enquanto que ele se preocupava em livrar-se do resto da roupa que o corpo delicado dela ainda tinha.

Quando ela se encontrava nua ele olhou-a como há muito não fazia. Era uma imagem linda, o corpo branco e alvo dela em contraste com a grama verde. Sorriu tirando as suas próprias peças de roupa e deitando-se de seguida em cima dela.

As mãos dele acariciaram a face dela antes de a beijar e de se juntar a ela como ambos desejavam. Durante longos minutos ambos se entregaram ao prazer que o corpo do amante lhes proporcionava.

Quando o rapaz se deitou ao lado dela com a respiração descompensada puxou-a para si. Ficaram, minutos abraçados até que a respiração se regulou.

- Sabes é melhor nos vestirmos e irmos falar com Dumbledore. – Disse ela.

- Já?! Temos tempo. Deixa-me ficar contigo aqui mais um pouco. – Pediu ele abraçando-a com mais força.

Ela sorriu e aninhou-se nos braços dele fazendo-lhe a vontade. Passado poucos minutos ela decidiu se levantar e vestir, e ele acabou por fazer o mesmo. Depois de completamente vestida ela voltou a sentar-se na grama e ele olhou para a menina.

- Não te vestiste para irmos embora?

- Não, apenas estava a arrefecer, sabes não estou na tua cama.

Ele riu e acabou por se sentar de frente para ela. Pegou na face dela com as duas mãos e juntou as testas. Roçou os lábios devagar fazendo-a rir, e só entreabriu os lábios quando sentiu os dela a fazerem mais fricção.

Abraçou a menina enquanto se beijavam e deitou-se na relva levando a menina consigo. Quando ela afastou os lábios dos dele encostou sua cabeça ao peito dele e deixou-se ficar ali.

Durante longos minutos não falaram, Ginny apreciava o toque dele nos seus cabelos, que estava a começar a adormece-la. Ele deu por isso e por isso sem aviso rodou varias vezes na grama, agarrado á menina, fazendo-a rir.

- Porque foi isto?

- Para não adormeceres. – Respondeu ele levantando-se e pegando nas mãos dela levantando-a também.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore?

- Vamos.

Ela suspirou antes de abraça-lo com força e beija-lo com necessidade.

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breathe_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you_

_I want you to need me_

_Like I need you_

_(Celine Dion – I want you to need me)_

Draco encontrava-se em frente da porta do director, esperava por ela. Tinham decidido ir separados, ele foi primeiro e só depois iria ela. Viu-a aproximar-se e assim que ela chegou perto ele abriu a bateu na porta do gabinete, ouvindo logo depois a voz de Dumbledore dizer que podiam entrar.

Encontraram o director entretido com a sua Fénix, e ambos esperaram que o homem se virasse para eles, mas o homem apenas disse:

- Já esperava que viessem. Algum plano Draco?

- Sim professor. – Respondeu o loiro sentindo a mão de Ginny apertar a sua.

Só nessa altura Dumbledore se virou para eles. Caminhou até sua mesa, e disse a eles para se sentarem.

- Óptimo. Porque eu não tenho plano nenhum.

A ruiva afundou na cadeira, tinha esperanças que ele tivesse ideias de um plano menos arriscado, mas não tinha.

- Muito bem professor. Meu plano precisa de uns ajustes, mas é basicamente isto. No próximo Sábado é o dia da minha iniciação, e ela será feita em Hogsmeade, mais propriamente na cabana dos gritos, por isso eu pensei. Para apanhar-mos Voldemort terá que ser numa altura em que ele não esteja á espera, e eu acho que essa é a altura ideal, ele não esperara um ataque durante a minha iniciação.

Draco viu o director se mover ligeiramente na cadeira e depois o homem suspirou antes de dizer:

- Sem duvida alguma é um plano, precisa de uns ajustes, mas é perfeito. Só que é perigoso, na verdade acho que vais correr muito perigo.

Draco olhou para a namorada, e viu que esta se encontrava com o olhar direccionado para o chão.

- Eu sei professor. – Disse ele olhando para a ruiva.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados e perguntou:

- Se sabes porque te arriscas tanto?

- Alguém tem que se arriscar Ginevra, senão Voldemort não será derrotado nunca. Tu sabes isso. Nos já falamos sobre isso. – Respondeu Draco mostrando-se calmo, algo que não sentia.

Ginny não disse mais nada, voltou a olhar para o chão e esperou que Draco e Dumbledore voltassem a falar.

- Eu vou ter que cancelar a visita a Hogsmeade, mas só no próprio dia, não quero que ninguém desconfie. – Disse o velho – Nesse dia só irá a Ordem para Hogsmeade, e mais tu Draco, Harry, Hermione e Ron.

- Certo. – Concordou o loiro.

- Eu também vou. – Disse a ruiva.

Draco olhou apavorado para ela e disse de imediato:

- Não vais não senhor.

- Porque não? Porque é que tu e o trio maravilha pode ir e eu não? Porquê?

- Porque eu não ia ficar descansado se tu fosses. Iria temer pela tua segurança. Tu ficas aqui no castelo, protegida.

- Mas....mas....

- Ginny, Draco tem razão é melhor ficares. E depois tua família não ia deixar que tu fosses.

- Eu só queria ajudar. – Disse ela baixinho.

- Ajudas se ficares aqui.

- Eu vou comunicar uma reunião urgente com a Ordem para amanha. Será aqui no meu escritório depois de jantar. Se vocês os dois quiserem vir são bem vindos.

- Nós vimos não se preocupe. Anda Ginevra, vamos embora. – Disse Draco puxando-a pela mão.

Saíram rapidamente do gabinete do director e Draco andava pelos corredores rapidamente puxando a menina. Poucas pessoas andavam pelos corredores, afinal estava um lindo dia e imensos alunos tinham aproveitado o tempo para ir dar uma volta pelos jardins.

Draco entrou no quarto e fechou a porta num estrondo.

- Que ideia ridícula foi aquela? Ires no Sábado? Estás parva?

- Eu só queria participar, ajudar, estar contigo.

- E se te acontecesse algo?

- E se te acontecer algo? – Perguntou ela de volta olhando directamente nos olhos dele. – Como eu fico se te acontecer algo?

- Não me vai acontecer nada, absolutamente nada.

- Como sabes? Draco eu estou com medo que te aconteça algo. Tu vais mostrar a teu pai e a Voldemort que os traíste, eles vão querer tua cabeça.

O rapaz suspirou. Ela estava certa, ele iria ser um dos mais desejados por Voldemort quando esta soubesse da traição, tão desejado como o Potter. Ele correria perigo, muito perigo. Mas ele não podia desistir, não agora.

Puxou a menina de encontro ao seu corpo abraçando-a. Sentia-a soluçar nos seus braços enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos.

Sem avisos ele sentiu os punhos dela cerrados batendo no peito dele.

- Se te acontecer algo eu juro que vou atrás de ti e faço-te pagar tudo o que me fizeste sofrer. – Dizia ela batendo nele e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Draco agarrou nos pulsos dela e beijou-a com ferocidade. Ela enrolou os braços do pescoço dele e ele puxou-a pela cintura.

Quando eles se afastaram ele disse:

- Eu vou voltar para ti. Por ti.

A menina abraçou-o e fechou os olhos, seu coração batia rápido, mas de medo, medo de perde-lo de nunca mais o sentir.

Ficaram abraçados durante longos minutos sem falar nada. Quando a menina se afastou dele sorriu tristemente para o rapaz. Caminhou até á janela e abriu-a de par em par sentindo o vento bater na sua face.

Draco aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a por trás. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo tanto Ginevra. Quando isto tudo acabar nós....nós....hã....nós vamos nos casar.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para ele abraçando-o.

- Sim, nós vamos nos casar depois.

- E ter uma cambada de filhos ruivos. Quem diria que um dia eu ia contribuir para a continuidade dos Weasleys, mesmo que com sangue Malfoy.

A menina riu e beijou-o de seguida.

Por momentos ambos esqueceram os medos e as aflições. Apenas por momentos, pois quando a ruiva saísse do quarto e eles se afastassem por horas, eles voltariam, e cada hora que passava eram mais dolorosos e insuportáveis.

Fim do 22º capitulo

N/A: demorei tempo? Não sei? Acho que sim. Mas pronto, a culpa não foi minha....eu ontem queria ter actualizado, mas é que estive a ver o TROY. É normal preferir o troy, não é?! Bem deixando de paleio, aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kirina – Li**: e então gostaste do plano de Draco? Não é grande coisa eu sei, mas pronto, não deu para mais. Bem eu actualizei, e tu também já sabes: COMENTA. Jinhos!

**Kika**: Ai, ai.....eu ainda estou a pensar, que mal eu fiz para merecer estas coisas?! Mas pronto, ele é um sapo, o que se há-de fazer?! Passando á frente, não há muito para te dizer......portanto....ESCREVE....estou ansiosa para saber essas coisas todas....e é isso......ah claro COMENTA. E não eu não estou com uma marca na testa como o sapo. Eu não sou como o sapo....e eu não falo mal da lua. Mas que coisa.....e tá claro que isto me irrita, pois irrita. Bem já xega......JINHOS!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**: eu postei o próximo capitulo, e ainda bem que não fui muito má, isso é bom sinal, é sinal que estão ambos vivos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Miaka**: é também gostei da parte da conversa Snape/Draco. Bem ficaste a saber qual é o plano do Draco. O que axaste? Muito podre não é? Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu postei o mais rápido que pode....ok era para ter sido ontem....mas o TROY foi prioridade....prometo que não volta a acontecer. Espero que tenhas gostado do plano do Draco..........jinhos!

**MISAI**: quem disse que vai haver lua de mel? Quem disse que eles vão casar? Quem disse que eles vão ficar vivos? Eu não fui. E a ideia de Draco não passou disso, de uma ideia, quem disse que se vai realizar?! Pois é isso.....espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo....jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: não demorei com o capitulo, e obrigado pelos elogios, e fico feliz por saber que gostas das minhas outras fics. Jinhos!

**Nessa**: é.....eu tenho demorado, a culpa é da escola.....e depois as vezes esqueço-me, mas espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. ah fics no que são tão boas ou melhores que as minhas....eu acho....mas pronto....e espero não ter demorado a actualizar.....jinhos!

**Mah Lestrange e Mille-Chang**: e então o plano de Draco era o que vocês imaginavam? E gostaram dele? Jinhos!

**Alexa**: matar? Eu? Pois.....nao sei.....quer dizer eu sei....mas não vou dizer....oh eu sou má....muito má.....mas não mordo....muito. eu gosto de mostrar o lado humano de Draco, afinal ele pode ser um Malfoy, mas não deixa de ser humano. Jinhos!

**Nathoca:** bem eu sou Portuguesa de Portugal. Bem estás certa em relação ás palavras......o que vai acontecer ainda não posso responder, mas espero que tenhas gostado do plano de Draco. Lucius não é idiota, mas Draco também é inteligente. Pois o professor....pois não vou dizer o que ele é. Pois eu acho o Harry muito bobo, mas vou prometer faze-lo melhor...quem sabe uma namorada. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Sandrinha – Potter**: eu também não gosto de ataques, mas adorei escrever a noticia, não sei porquê, mas tudo bem. Eu gosto do prof de DCAT, faz-me lembrar o Orlando Bloom. E eu continuou a postar....jinhos!

**O - ALESSA – o**: que bom, que adoras a fic, e as outras também, é bom saber....bom mesmo. Muito obrigado. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Ginny M. Weasley**: eu vou tentar fazer com que a fic continue boa, e vou tentar fazer com que não fiques triste. Ou então não, mas ya. Jinhos!

**Youko Julia Yagami**: eu actualizei, não desesperes. É o filho é fofo. Talvez eles tenham...quem sabe....ou talvez não. Pois é isso. Ainda faltam mais 7 capítulos....mas não desesperes. E eu ACTUALIZEI...........ACTUALIZEI! Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal, terminou outro capítulo e eu prometo voltar a actualizar o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenham gostado e COMENTEM. Jinhos para todos. **


	24. Lembranças e despedida

**Lembranças e despedidas**

"A reunião começa em 5 minutos e eu estou atrasada, o Colin tinha que me ter atrasado, logo hoje." – Pensava Ginny irritada enquanto corria até ao gabinete de Dumbledore.

Iria haver a tal reunião com a Ordem e ela queria estar presente, se não podia participar na guerra ao menos queria saber o que se ia passar, afinal tinha esse direito, sua família e seu namorado iam participar.

Abriu a porta do gabinete com força fazendo os inúmeros ocupantes olharem para ela admirados, em especial sua família.

- Ginny? O que fazes aqui filha? – Perguntou Molly.

- Eu....eu soube de reunião e também vim.

- O QUÊ?! Mas nem pensar, tu vais já embora, isto não é lugar para ti. – Disse sua mãe agarrando-lhe no braço.

- Eu vou ficar. Professor Dumbledore deixou-me, e eu quero ficar. – Resmungou a menina puxando o braço e soltando-se.

Molly olhou furiosa para o director e logo de seguida para o marido procurando apoio. Draco sorria para o chão, orgulhoso do carácter decidido da namorada.

- Dumbledore eu não acredito que convidaste minha filha para a reunião.

- Molly acalma-te. Ginny está aqui por iniciativa própria e sim eu convidei-a. Na verdade podes dar-te por contente, tua filha queria participar na guerra.

- Mas nem pensar.

- Descansa mãe, eu não vou participar. Apesar de achar que tenho tanto direito como o Ron, ele é só um ano mais velho que eu.

Ginny afastou-se da mãe e sentou-se na cadeira em frente á de Draco. Ainda não tinham olhado um para o outro, mas ela sabia que ele ria.

Depois de ela se sentar sua mãe sentou-se ao seu lado, como para a proteger de algo, e de seguida todos os outros elementos da ordem se sentaram. A ruiva olhou em redor e deparou-se com Bellatrix sentada ao lado de Sirius. Ela sorriu lembrando-se do que Draco lhe dissera semanas atrás.

- Muito bem eu convoquei esta reunião de emergência para vos dar a conhecer novos elementos e novos planos.

Ginny ainda não tinha reparado, mas todos os elementos olhavam desconfiados para Draco, todos excepto Dumbledore a Snape.

- Professor posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Ron.

- O que o Malfoy faz aqui?

A ruiva olhou para o irmão furiosa, e de seguida para o loiro que sorria cinicamente.

- Ele é um elemento da Ordem.

O burburinho foi imediato, todos comentavam entre si o facto de o filho de Lucius Malfoy, o melhor comensal estar ali.

- Dumbledore ele é um membro da Ordem? – Perguntou Olho – louco.

- De facto, ele é. Pediu-me para entrar na Ordem e eu deixei.

- Mas.... – Começou o Sr. Weasley. – Dumbledore ele pode estar aqui infiltrado.

Draco olhou para o homem ruivo á sua frente. Uma coisa era estarem admirados por ele estar ali, outra coisa era o facto de o acusarem de estar ali a mando de Voldemort. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Ginny foi mais rápida.

- Eu acho que ele tem tanto direito a estar aqui como todos nós. Quem vos garante que eu não estou aqui infiltrada?

- Eu garanto. – Respondeu Harry.

Draco olhou furioso para o moreno e perguntou:

- Como podes garantir isso? Ela pode estar aqui a mando é mesmo o nome dele Weasley? – Perguntou o loiro á namorada sorrindo.

- Tom.

- Isso. Ela pode estar aqui a mando do seu _querido_ amigo Tom.

Todos olhavam furiosos para o loiro, todos menos Hermione que olhava para a ruiva e a viu sorrir perante o que o Malfoy dissera.

Dumbledore achou que era hora de interferir.

- Eu garanto-vos que Draco não está aqui infiltrado, e muito menos Ginny.

- Então porque ele está aqui? – Perguntou Bellatrix que olhava atentamente para o loiro e depois para a ruiva percebendo o que existia entre eles.

- Pela mesma razão que tu Bellatrix. – Respondeu simplesmente Dumbledore.

A mulher encostou-se na cadeira e sorriu para o tecto.

- Eu sabia, meu sobrinho é mais inteligente que Lucius.

As pessoas calaram-se e Dumbledore pode continuar a falar.

- Draco tem um plano de como apanhar Voldemort. É um plano arriscado, mas se der certo ficaremos em vantagem.

- E qual é?

- Bem Tonks é simples. No próximo Sábado vai haver em Hogsmeade e iniciação de Draco como comensal, e lá estarão presentes todos os comensais e Voldemort, então atacaremos de surpresa.

O silêncio foi absoluto durante alguns segundos até que Bellatrix disse:

- É um bom plano, ele nunca imaginará que Draco os vai trair, mas....se algo correr mal, ele será perseguido. Draco tu vais correr muito perigo se algo não der bem.

- Eu sei, mas.... – Por um segundo o loiro olhou para a ruiva á sua frente olhando de seguida para a sua tia. – Eu estou disposto a corre-lo. E depois nada vai correr mal.

- Professor Sábado é dia de visita a Hogsmeade. – Disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, por isso é que ela será cancelada, mas no próprio dia, não podemos arriscar-nos a desconfianças.

- Dumbledore, se eles não virem as carruagens vão suspeitar.

- Também sei disso Remus, por isso é que as carruagens vão para Hogsmeade, vazias é claro, mas vão á hora marcada. Draco, Harry, Hermione e Ron iram nessas carruagens. Nós apareceremos em Hogsmeade por outro caminho. Iremos pela passagem secreta que há no Castelo e que dá directamente á vila. Eles não nos puderão ver, porque senão desconfiarão.

Todos os membros olharam entre si cochichando durante segundos, até que Molly disse pela primeira vez:

- Se algum pormenor no escapar estaremos perdidos.

- Não digo perdidos, mas se algo nos escapar eles terão mais hipóteses, não podemos esquecer que estarão lá todos os comensais e Voldemort. – Disse Sirius. – E se eles tiverem uma hipótese puderão virar o jogo, e nós ficaremos em maus lençóis.

Ginny prendeu a respiração tentando afastar o que o padrinho de Harry dissera da cabeça, não queria pensar na hipótese de tudo correr.

- Não nos irá escapar nada Black. – Falou Draco atentou ao estado da ruiva á sua frente.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza? Eles podem descobrir.

- Gine....Weasley ninguém vai descobrir nada, não há maneira de eles descobrirem.

A ruiva olhou directamente para o namorado. Não estava preocupada se toda a sua família estava ali, se ela estava a expor o namoro, ela estava muito preocupada com o podia acontecer para raciocinar direito.

- Sabes lá. Ele tem espiões em tudo o que é lugar, podem descobrir o plano, afinal ele descobre tudo o que quer.

- Que coisa Ginevra, já te disse não vai acontecer nada. NADA ouviste? – Perguntou Draco levantando-se e batendo com as mãos na mesa.

Era raro ele perder o controle, mas quando acontecia era porque estava deveras preocupado com o que se podia passar para se descontrolar.

A menina encostou-se na cadeira quando viu o estado em que ele estava. O rapaz baixou a cabeça suspirando. Ambos estavam cientes do olhar dos outros neles.

- Vai embora daqui! – Pediu Draco. – É melhor.

A menina levantou-se e saiu a correr da sala deixando todos estarrecidos com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- O que...mas o que se passou? – Perguntou George sem perceber nada.

- Nada Weasley, não se passou nada. – Respondeu o loiro sentando-se visivelmente transtornado.

- Draco! – Chamou Bellatrix. – Ela está preocupada com o que pode acontecer á sua família.

- Eu sei ok? Eu sei o que ela tem não sou burro. – Disse o loiro friamente. – Mas ela não percebe, não percebe que nem tudo é como nós queríamos.

- Acalma-te Draco. – Pediu Dumbledore. – Vamos continuar com a reunião, temos que acertar tudo para sábado.

O loiro não tomou atenção ao resto da reunião, ela fora dirigida aos membros que não estavam na escola, afinal ele sabia o que fazer. Apanhar a carruagem como se fosse para Hogsmeade e depois dirigir-se para o local onde seria realizada a iniciação, e esperar pela Ordem.

Levantou-se sem dizer nada e saiu porta fora.

- O que lhe deu? – Perguntou Ron ao resto dos ocupantes da sala.

- Deixem-no ir. – Disse o director.

O rapaz caminhou pelos corredores praticamente vazios e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Assim que abriu a porta deparou com a ruiva deitada na sua cama.

Suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela passando a mão nos cabelos dela carinhosamente.

- Não era preciso teres agido daquela maneira Draco! – Disse a menina virando-se para ele com o rosto molhado.

- Como querias que eu reagisse? Estás sempre preocupada como o que pode acontecer de mal.

- Talvez seja porque te ame e não suportaria te perder. – Respondeu ela rudemente.

O loiro olhou para a parede, não queria ver a dor nos olhos dela. Ginny suspirou profundamente e deitou-se de costas para ele segurando as lágrimas que queriam escorrer.

-Eu também te amo, demais, por isso é que não quero que te preocupes. Não gosto de te ver preocupada. – Disse ele passado minutos deitando-se ao lado dela e passando um braço pela cintura dela puxando-a para si.

- As pessoas que mais amo vão estar na batalha e eu aqui sem notícias. Como queres que eu esteja? Feliz?

Ele apertou-a contra o seu corpo e murmurou ao seu ouvido:

- Não, mas pensa que vai tudo correr bem.

Ginny virou-se para ele e passou a mão na face dele, desviando do olhar do rapaz os fios loiros que lá se encontravam.

Roçou os lábios dela nos dele e de seguida beijou-o.

Enroscou-se no corpo do loiro adormecendo minutos depois.

_We should be lovers  
We can't do that  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact  
No nothing  
Will keep us together  
We could steal time  
Just for one day_

We could be heroes  
For ever and ever  
We could be heroes  
For ever and ever  
We could be heroes

Just because I will always love you  
I can't help loving You

How wonderful life is now  
You're in the world

_(Moulin Rouge – Elephant love medley)_

Quando desejamos que o tempo demore a passar é quando este passa mais depressa. Pelo menos era o que achava Ginny naquele final de tarde. Era sexta-feira á noite, e ela caminhava para o Salão Principal decidia a comer.

Sentou-se ao lado de Alex que a olhou preocupada, sabia que a ruiva estava extremamente preocupada. Quando a viu a levar o garfo á boca suspirou aliviada pois á hora de almoço a menina não comera e a morena tivera medo que aquilo se voltasse a repetir.

Ginny levava a comida á boca sem ao menos dar por isso. Estava totalmente distraída, olhando para o vazio quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Ron.

- Estás bem Gi?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela suspirando.

- Sabes ainda não me disseste o que foi aquilo no Domingo. Porquê aquele ataque?

- Talvez esteja preocupada com vocês. – Respondeu a menina baixo.

- E com o Malfoy? – Perguntou Ron ainda mais baixo.

- O que tem o Malfoy?

- Também te preocupas com ele?

- Também. Sabes ele é uma pessoa vai correr perigo.

- É só isso?

- Que mais poderia ser.

- Ron deixa a tua irmã em paz! – Disse Hermione

O ruivo afastou-se contrariado, sendo puxado pela namorada e por Harry. Ginny suspirou longamente olhando para a porta do salão e vendo Draco e Blaise entrar por ela.

O olhar cinza dele cruzou-se com o dela enquanto conversava com o moreno.

- Mas diz-me Draco vais estar com ela hoje?

- Não. Ela ontem disse que não vinha ter comigo.

- Porquê?

- Porque se vier não me deixa ir embora. E eu concordei, e para alem do mais eu ODEIO despedidas, não quero me despedir dela, não conseguia.

- Eu gostava de te acompanhar, mas Alex proibiu-me, e meus pais também.

- Eu prefiro que fiques. Alguém em quem confio tem que tomar conta dela, e esse alguém és tu.

- Eu prometo tomar muito bem conta dela.

Draco olhou para a namorada e de seguida para o amigo. Ficou calado durante segundos e por fim disse:

- Se...se me acontecer algo....eu quero que sejas tu a dizer-lhe.

Blaise olhou assustado para o amigo. Nunca o tinha visto com medo, mas naquele momento Draco Malfoy estava com medo, não de morrer nem lutar, mas de deixa-la sozinha, de a fazer sofrer.

- Não te preocupes, eu digo. Mas nada te vai acontecer.

- Eu espero que não. – Murmurou o loiro vendo a ruiva sair do salão.

Ginny caminhava pelos corredores, queria deitar-se, dormir e quando acorda-se ia ver que aquilo era um pesadelo, que sua família e que Draco não iriam participar na guerra.

Era já na manha seguinte, na manha seguinte.

_If you wanna know_

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave_

_But wherever I may be_

_Best believe I'm thinking of you_

_I can't believe how much I love_

_(Westlife – Close your eyes)_

Deitou-se na cama tentando dormir, tentando esquecer, mas não era capaz. Era doloroso demais, pensar que podia perder alguém, pensar que podia perde-lo.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se quando Alex entrou, mas fez de conta que dormia, não queria falar com ninguém, nem com ela. O que ela desejava era estar com Draco, mas não podia, não queria estar com ele pois senão não o deixaria partir, e não queria despedir-se, porque tinha medo de ser a ultima.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de tudo o que se tinha passado com ela naquele ano.

_- O que queres dizer Ginevra?_

_- Eu....eu estou....apaixo...._

_- Não! – Gritou ele. – Não digas isso....nós não podemos..._

_Ela afastou-se dele imediatamente. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Draco passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente enquanto que Ginny ranhava consigo mesma por ter-lhe dito._

_- Esquece o que te disse....foi parvoíce mesmo! – Disse ela por fim apanhando o loiro de surpresa._

_Draco olhava para ela e sentiu tristeza na voz dela._

"_Ela está apaixonada por mim...ela não pode....nós não podemos...mas eu...eu também sinto algo por ela....o quê?! O plano...isto é um plano! Porque estou a enganar-me...há muito tempo que não é mais plano....há muito tempo!"_

_- Ginevra! – Chamou ele docemente._

_- Esquece Draco. – Disse ela entrando no banheiro._

_O loiro nem pensou duas vezes, foi atrás dela e entrou sem ao menos bater à porta. Viu-a a chorar, e sentiu seu coração apertado. Puxou a ruiva pelo braço de encontro em si, e olhou-a:_

_- Eu....ouve isto não era para estar a acontecer...eu devia de te ter levado a casa e prontos...mas as coisas mudaram....e eu...eu não posso dizer que estou apaixonado por ti...não o posso dizer, porque não sei o que sinto. Mas uma coisa é certa....tu és....especial....diferente de uma maneira especial._

-----------

_- Vê lá por onde andas – disse ele olhando para a pessoa – Ginevra._

_A menina olhava para ele friamente e com ódio._

"_O que ela tem?!"_

_- O que foi?_

_Ginny afastou-se um pouco dele, deixando o rapaz e o amigo aparvalhados._

_- Ginny espera por mim._

_Draco olhou para trás da menina e viu o Potter a correr até ao seu encontro._

"_Este idiota está sempre no caminho!" – pensou ele furioso._

_Draco gelou no momento em que viu o moreno a passar o braço pela cintura dela. Mas o mais estranho foi que ela não o proibiu._

_- O que julgas que estas a fazer Potter? – Perguntou ele que não foi capaz de conter o ciúme._

_- Isso pergunto eu Malfoy, o que raio fazes a olhar assim para a minha namorada?_

_O loiro pestanejou várias vezes, tentava processar o que o outro dizia._

"_Namorada?! Mas isso é impossível, ela é minha namorada, não dele. Isto é um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo!"_

_O rapaz olhou para a ruiva e viu que esta olhava para o chão._

_- Tu namoras com a Weasley, Potter? – Perguntou Blaise._

_- Sim, não é Ginny?_

_A ruiva levantou os olhos e olhou directamente para o loiro._

_- É verdade, nós namoramos._

_A menina podia jurar que vira dor no olhar cinza de Draco. Ela fazia imensa força para não desabar em lágrimas, não era para ser daquela maneira._

"_Eu não queria que fosse assim. Não era para ser assim, mas talvez seja melhor, mais doloroso pelo menos."_

_Nesse momento Alexandra apareceu ao pé da amiga. Olhou para o namorado e viu-o de boca aberta, Ginny estava quase a chorar, Harry ostentava um sorriso superior, e Draco, esse olhava para a ruiva de uma forma indecifrável, por um lado o olhar dele era de dor, mas por outro era de ódio._

"_Ela enganou-me. Ela está com o Potter, sempre gostou dele. Fui muito imbecil, amar alguém é errado, ainda por cima uma Weasley. Ela vai-mas pagar, bem caro, vai ser uma das primeiras vítimas, ela e o seu namoradinho heróico."_

_- Finalmente Weasley conseguiste o que querias. O famoso Harry Potter olhou para a pobretona Weasley. Vocês fazem um par tão lindo, sem dúvida que se merecem. Já estou mesmo a ver, vão ter uma ninhada de filhotes, ruivos e com quatro-olhos._

_Draco olhava com nojo para a menina á sua frente, aproximou-se dela e disse ao ouvido:_

_- Tenho nojo de ti, mas mais de mim por te ter tocado._

-----------

_- Mas isso não muda nada. – Disse ele visivelmente aflito com o que ela iria dizer._

_- Não muda nada! NÃO MUDA NADA! Como não muda nada. Tu usaste-me, USASTE-ME seu idiota._

_- Sim, mas foi só no início, como deves de ter ouvido. Tu ouviste tudo, não ouviste?_

_- Não, não tive coragem suficiente para ficar até ao fim._

_Draco caminhou rapidamente para ela e agarrou-a com força pelos ombros._

_- Para a próxima quando quiseres dar uma de espia faz-me um favor. Ouve a conversa até ao fim._

_- Para quê? Para te ouvir contar ao Blaise como pensavas me matar._

_- Sua estúpida, sua imbecil. Se tivesses ouvido tudo, o que tinhas ouvido teria sido: mas eu não quero mais ser comensal, isto deixou de ser um plano á muito, eu fui falar com Dumbledore e pedi-lhe para ser da ordem, e tudo porque eu a AMO. Eu AMO a garota que melhor me conhece, que mais bem me fez....eu AMO-TE. Mesmo depois de me teres traído, mesmo depois de em teres humilhado sua idiota eu continuo a te amar. – Disse ele com a voz carregada de raiva._

_Draco soltou a menina que olhava para ele assustada e virou-se de costas para ela. A ruiva sentia a cabeça andar á roda, queria confiar nele, ter a certeza de que ele falava a verdade._

_- Tu...tu estás a falar a sério?_

_- Sim. Podes perguntar ao Blaise ou a Dumbledore, podes perguntar._

_Ginny aproximou-se dele devagar, queria tocar-lhe, mas tinha receio._

_- Draco....eu...._

_- Tu o quê?! Diz-me, tu o quê?! Tu trocaste-me pelo Potter._

_- Porque pensava que tu me estavas a usar-me. Queria que tu te sentisses como eu, traído, usado. Queria fazer-te sofrer como eu estava a sofrer. Eu amo-te, a ti, não ao Harry._

_O loiro virou-se devagar e olhou para ela profundamente._

_- Vingança? Foi isso?_

_- Sim Draco._

_- Mas porquê é que não falaste comigo sobre o que tinhas ouvido?_

_- Porque eu achei que era melhor te fazer sofrer. Porque eu acreditei que tu me estavas a usar mesmo._

_O rapaz passou delicadamente sua mão pela face da menina o que a fez fechar os olhos._

_- Eu devia de te ter contado sobre o plano, mas eu não queria mais lembrar-me que um dia tinha pensado em te usar, e depois não achava necessário falar sobre algo que para mim já não interessava._

_- Não quero que vás a Hogsmeade na próxima visita. Não quero que sejas comensal. – Disse ela apoiando a cabeça no peito dele._

_- Como soubeste?_

_- Dumbledore me disse._

_O loiro sorriu e abraçou a menina. O que ele mais queria era sentir o corpo dela de volta aos seus braços. A menina passou seus braços á volta da cintura dele apertando-o._

_- Eu só não vou, se tiver algo que prenda ao lado do bem. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela._

_Sentiu a ruiva estremecer por entre os seus braços, e não pode deixar de sorrir. A menina levantou a face assim que ouviu o que ele disse._

_- Mas tu tens algo._

_- O quê? – Perguntou ele levando uma das mãos ao queixo dela._

_- Eu! – Sussurrou ela como resposta antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

Sorriu sozinha pensando em como eles tinham sofrido, mas que no fim tudo se tinha resolvido, o amor deles ultrapassou tudo, só tinha medo que não ultrapassasse aquela guerra. Fechou os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminhava para os jardins, Dumbledore acabara de dizer que a visita a Hogsmeade tinha sido cancelada. Foi divertido ver o desolamento na cara dos outros, mas ficou triste quando olhou para a namorada. Ela tinha um semblante triste, mas o pior é que eles nem se iam despedir, e ele desejava tanto beija-la antes de ir embora.

Todos os membros da ordem já se encontravam nos jardins, mas havia um "intruso". O professor de DCAT, ele sabia que o homem não fazia parte da ordem. Viu que ele se aproximava dele, e olhou-o admirado.

- Espero que tudo corra bem Sr. Malfoy. – Disse o homem.

- O que o Sr. faz aqui?

- Vim só desejar boa sorte. Quando Dumbledore hoje disse que ia haver este ataque surpresa ao quem nos sabemos fiquei surpreso e então estou aqui para vos desejar boa sorte.

- Ah! Obrigado.

O loiro afastou-se dele e aproximou-se do resto do grupo.

- Está tudo pronto? Podemos ir?

- NÃO! – Gritou uma voz.

Draco virara-se e deparou-se com Ginny a correr até ao pé deles. Nesse momento ele sorriu ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu coração acelerar. Atrás dela vinham Alex e Blaise de mãos dadas, o que deixou quase todos admirados.

- Ginny o que fazes aqui?

- Eu vim-me despedir Fred.

- Mas já nos despedimos á bocado filha. – Disse Molly.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ela olhando para o namorado.

Alex avançou até ao rapaz e abraçou-o.

- Tem cuidado contigo Draco.

- Toma conta dela. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido da morena.

Todos olhavam chocados para o que se passava. Desde quando é que Alexandra Gilmore tinha confiança com o Malfoy para o abraçar?!

Quando a morena se afastou do loiro ela voltou para ao pé do namorado, este por sua vez apenas disse:

- Boa sorte Draco.

- Não te preocupes, tudo vai correr bem.

Ginny sorriu e aproximou-se calmamente do rapaz. Todos olhavam admirados para ela. A ruiva não se importava se descobriam do namoro deles, não importava mais.

- Gi....

- Shi! Tenho uma coisa para ti. – Disse ela levando a mão ao bolso.

O loiro olhou para ela atento e viu-a tirar do bolso o anel que ele lhe tinha oferecido, mas este vinha posto num fio.

Ela passou as mãos pela cabeça dele pondo o fio no pescoço dele. Passou com as mãos no anel agora encostado ao peito dele e disse:

- Para estar mais perto de ti.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura beijando-a com necessidade, com desejo, com paixão. Apertava-a com força contra si e não se importava se a família dela estava toda de boca aberta, se ela tinha uma data de irmãos que mais tarde ou mais cedo podiam virar-se contra ele. Nada disso importava, só importava os lábios dela e aquele beijo.

_Just close your eyes_

_And you'll be here with me_

_Just look to your heart_

_And that's where I'll be_

_If you just close your eyes_

_Till your drifting away_

_You'll never be too far from me_

_If you close your eyes_

_(Westlife – Close you eyes)_

Quando se afastou dela disse:

- Também tenho uma coisa para te dar. Nada de especial, mas é o único objecto que eu estimo verdadeiramente.

A ruiva viu-o a tirar algo de dentro da túnica e surpreendeu-se por ser um punhal. Um belo punhal, todo em prata e cravado com esmeraldas no punho.

- Para o caso de precisares. – Disse ele antes de ela o beijar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse ela beijando-o ao de leve e afastando-se.

Estavam todos em silencio quando ela voltou para ao pé da amiga e de Blaise.

- Bem vamos embora. – Disse Dumbledore. – Encontramo-nos em Hogsmeade.

Draco e o trio maravilha entraram nas carruagens, cada um numa.

A ruiva viu o namorado desaparecer na carruagem e abraçou-se á amiga.

- Agora é esperar Ginny. Tudo vai correr bem.

Draco levou a mão ao anel dela e fechou os olhos.

"Eu vou voltar Ginevra, tudo vai dar certo!"

Fim do 23º capitulo

N/A: Mais um capitulo e desta vez um enorme capitulo. bem é agora, a guerra vai começar, ou melhor vais ser a ultima batalha. O que será que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos? Pois para saberem terão que esperar.....mas antes que me esqueça aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kika**: Olha lá, meu comentário passado pode ter sido estúpido, mas o teu review também o foi. Bem finalmente puseste a fic aqui....estou tão feliz. Eu amo esta tua fic. MT mT. É isso.......xau.

**Nessa**: Acho que também não demorei a actualizar este. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo e tal. Jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: o capitulo passado deixou-te a pensar que um dos dois vai morrer? Uau isso é bom sinal. Sim a fic está quase no final, mas não te preocupes eu tenho uma surpresa depois. Logo verás. Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: fazendo sapecagens. Gostei do termo. Será que Draco não se vai maxucar mesmo?! HUM...logo se verá. Espero não ter demorado, e espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: eu não posso prometer que não vai acontecer nada com ele. Logo verás o que se vai passar. E quanto ao se casarem, é algo que não posso prometer. Jinhos!

**Mah Lestrange e Mille – Chang**: ainda bem que gostaram do plano. E quem disse que só Draco vai correr perigo? Esperem para ver. Jinhos!

**Youko Julia Yagami**: não é crueldade não. Eu gosto de parar na melhor parte. Bem Ginny não foi acompanhada de Draco, mas espero que mesmo assim tenhas gostado da reunião. Matar? Oh, não posso dizer....é segredo. Será que ela vai? Hum....pois não digo. Jinhos!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**: será mesmo que algum deles morre? Pois não sei.....eu também gostei muito do fora.....e quanto ao matar Draco ou Ginny não posso prometer nada....mesmo sendo ameaçada com um AVADA. Jinhos!

**Nathoca**: É Draco vai lutar ao lado de Harry mesmo. E Lucius vai ficar uma fera....mas não se vai notar muito....por enquanto....eu também espero que no próximo livro o Harry venha melhor. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: ainda bem que a fic continua óptimo. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que gostaste do plano de Draco, é bom saber. E parece que eles não chocaram muita gente hã. Bem é isso. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Ainda bem que continuas a gostar da fic, é bom saber. Quanto ao sofrimento, logo se vê. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: O reparou foi óptimo, obrigado por isso. Mas pronto ficou como estava na mesma. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Maluh**: Eu continuei, eu continuei. Jinhos!

**Nacilme**: ainda bem que gostaste e que ficaste curiosa para saber como termina. Descansa não falta muito. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: pois eu não agradeci porque acho que não comentaste mesmo, mas pronto aqui está o agradecimento do último review. E talvez aconteça algo sim.....logo vês. Jinhos!

Pois terminaram os agradecimentos, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo....e já sabem **COMENTEM**. Até ao próximo capitulo....que se chamara **A batalha**. JINHOS! FUI!!!


	25. A batalha

**A batalha**

Ginny olhou para o punhal que ele lhe tinha oferecido. Era belo, muito fino e delicado. Passou a mão levemente na lâmina e cortou-se automaticamente.

Com um simples feitiço fechou o pequeno corte e olhou novamente para a estrada, há alguns minutos que as carruagens tinham desaparecido do seu campo de visão. Suspirou virando costas á estrada. Levou um susto quando viu o professor de DCAT olhar para ela com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

O homem aproximou-se calmamente dela e a ruiva sentiu seu coração apertado, como se algo estivesse errado. Olhou de relance para os amigos que também olhavam admirados para o professor.

- Não sabia que eras namorada do Sr. Malfoy! – Disse ele assim que chegou ao pé da menina.

- Ninguém sabia, era segredo.

- Percebo. Será que não me queres acompanhar até ao meu gabinete?

- Porquê?

- Ginny tu estás triste, podíamos conversar um pouco e talvez te faça bem desabafares. – Respondeu ele serenamente olhando a menina preocupado.

- Bem…acho que não me vai fazer mal algum. Podemos ir. – Concordou ela seguindo o homem.

Despediu-se dos amigos e entrou no castelo caminhado em silêncio atrás do professor. Assim que entrou na sala dele o homem fechou a porta e disse a menina para se sentar.

Ela sorriu para o professor e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, enquanto que ele se sentou á sua frente olhando-a com curiosidade.

- Então diz-me lá como começou o vosso namoro?

- Na verdade, foi na Grécia, quando fomos para lá. A atracção foi crescendo e quando demos por nós estávamos apaixonados.

- Mas tu não namoraste com o Potter?

- Sim, foi um erro. Eu estava zangadíssima com Draco pois ele quando começou a andar comigo tinha um plano, que era usar-me para ser comensal e entregar o Harry a Voldemort.

- Que horror!

- É, mas felizmente ele mudou de ideias. O pai dele ainda pensa que é tudo um plano, mas na verdade ele faz parte de Ordem. Sendo sincera este plano do ataque surpresa foi ideia dele.

- Estou a ver. No início ele pensava em vos enganar, mas acabou foi enganando seu pai e o quem nos sabemos.

- Sim. Estou muito orgulhosa dele.

Ginny viu o homem encostar-se na cadeira e olhara para o tecto suspirando. Quando os olhos dele voltaram a pousar nela a ruiva assustou-se. Não estavam calorosos nem meigos, mas sim vazios e inexpressivos.

- Quer dizer que ele nos enganou.

- Não! Ele não nos enganou, ele enganou Voldemort e os seus comensais.

O homem riu, uma gargalhada vazia que fez com que ela se arrepiasse.

- Não percebeste pois não? Ele enganou-nos. A mim, aos comensais e ao Lord.

A ruiva piscou várias vezes tentando perceber o que ele queria dizer, mas não o percebia. Como assim Draco o tinha enganado?!

- O que quer dizer?

O homem em vez de lhe responder levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Ginny retraiu-se, encolhendo-se na cadeira.

Ela viu que ele a olhava friamente enquanto levantava a manga da camisola. O que ele lhe mostrou fez com que o coração dela saltasse uma batida. Era a marca negra.

- O que? O que é que isto significa? O Sr? Você é um deles?

Ginny atropelava as perguntas não querendo acreditar no que via.

- Sim. Eu sou um comensal, e estava aqui para vigiar o Potter em primeiro lugar. Quem achas que informou o Lord de que o Potter estava apaixonado por ti? Quem achas que fez com que os comensais atacassem o comboio? Quem achas que manteve o teu suposto namoro com o Malfoy debaixo de olho? Fui EU! Tudo eu. Tudo estava perfeito, tudo corria bem, excepto este plano.

Ele apaixonou-se por ti e isso não era para ter acontecido, e graças a isso o Lord hoje vai ser atacado de surpresa. Sim, porque eu não tive tempo de lhe comunicar o plano do teu namorado.

A menina sentia seu coração cada vez mais acelerado, tentou levantar-se mas o homem não a deixou, assim que viu que ela tentava se levantar empurrou-a contra a cadeira.

- Tu és a causadora disto tudo. Vocês os dois foram muito espertos, manter o namoro ás escondidas.

- Mas o Sr. não sabia?

- Eu soube da primeira vez, mas depois tu namoraste com o Potter. E mesmo sabendo que vocês tinham acabado e eu nunca pensei que o imbecil do Malfoy se apaixona-se por ti a ponto de namorar a sério contigo. Só percebi como fui burro nesse ponto quando vos vi a beijar á bocado.

- É nós fomos mais espertos, vocês não pensaram que nos podíamos nos apaixonar, esse sempre foi o vosso erro. Não acreditam no amor, não acreditam que quando se ama somos capazes de fazer de tudo pelo outro. Vocês não amam, só matam e fazem sofrer, por isso é que vocês perderão.

- Achas mesmo que nós perderemos?

- Claro, Voldemort não sabe do plano, e ele é burro o suficiente para não pensar que Draco me ama.

- Achas?

- Sim.

- Lamento desiludir-te, mas eu acho que não é bem assim. Eu estava lá quando Lucius disse ao Lord o plano de Draco, e lembro-me que ele disse que seria arriscado pois ele podia se apaixonar por ti. Eu acho que o Lord vai estar preparado para um eventual ataque surpresa.

- Ele é burro, sempre o foi. Normalmente os pequenos pormenores escapam-lhe. Primeiro foi o facto de não pensar que a mãe do Harry podia dar a vida pelo filho, esqueceu-se que a Fénix tem poderes curativos, esqueceu-se que Bellatrix poderia trai-vos por amor. Ele esquecesse, ele erra.

- Não me parece que ele erre desta vez. Sabes porquê? Porque ele tem um trunfo.

- Áh sim, qual é?

- Tu!

A menina regelou ao ouvir a resposta do homem á sua frente. Sentiu-se tremer quando se levantou e o encarou com fúria.

- Eu?! Como assim eu?

Em vez de lhe responder o homem ergueu a varinha. Apontou-a para o corpo dela e disse:

- Crucios.

Ginny caiu no chão gritando de dor. Nunca ela tinha sido atingida por aquela maldição, nunca ela tinha sentido tanta dor.

- Podes gritar, ninguém te ouve, esta sala tem um feitiço anti-som.

A menina chorava por causa das dores, desejava que aquilo acabasse, desejava morrer, talvez não doesse tanto.

Finalmente a dor passou, ela suspirou e sentiu sua cara molhada por causa das lágrimas. Olhou para o homem que se ajoelhara no chão ao pé dela. Ele agarrou no queixo dela e disse:

- Como tu disseste quando amamos fazemos tudo pelo outro. E eu acho que Draco faria tudo por ti, não achas?

Ela olhou assustada para ele e pediu com a voz meia tremida:

- Não faça mal a ele, por favor.

- Descansa minha querida, eu não lhe vou fazer mal. Apenas vou levar-te comigo.

A menina tentou se levantar mas assim que se moveu o pé do homem foi direito ao seu estômago fazendo-a gritar de dor e cair no chão agarrada á barriga.

Ele virou-a para si e disse:

- Tu vens comigo ruiva.

Pegou no braço dela com uma mão, e a outra mão dirigiu-se para um objecto que ela supôs ser uma chave do portal. Sentiu o chão desaparecer e viu tudo a rodar, passado alguns segundos bateu forte no chão. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma masmorras, mas desta vez não era uma cela, era uma masmorra de torturas.

O homem levantou-a com brutalidade e levou-a até uma cadeira atando-a. A menina tentou mexer-se nas não fora capaz. Estava outra vez presa, e desta vez não havia Draco para salva-a.

"Draco! O que ele vai fazer com Draco?!"

Fechou os olhos suspirando fundo e esperou que alguém a viesse buscar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco olhava para a rua, iam avançando rapidamente e em pouco tempo estariam em Hogsmeade. Sentia seu coração acelerar, começava a ficar com medo. E se algo desse mal?!

Tentava não pensar na negativa, e quando saiu da carruagem mostrava-se confiante. Olhou de relance para o trio maravilha e pode ver que Ron estava com vontade de lhe saltar em cima. Sorriu mas ignorou-os começando a caminhar até á cabana dos gritos.

Caminhava devagar, não podia se mostrar nervoso ou ansioso, eles não podiam desconfiar de nada. Abriu a porta da cabana dos gritos vagarosamente sentindo seu coração pular no peito. Entrou cauteloso e esperou que seus olhos se habituassem á escuridão antes de entrar.

Quando começou a enxergar tudo o que via reparou que não estava sozinho.

- Pettigrew!

- Jovem Malfoy, estávamos esperando-o.

- Não me digas? – Perguntou ele acidamente. – Vê só! Eu nem sabia. Vamos! Esperas o quê, leva-me ao mestre! – Ordenou ele fazendo o outro tremer.

O loiro viu o outro começar a subir as escadas podres que ali se encontravam e nem pensou duas vezes antes de o seguir. Depois de subirem as escadas eles andaram por um corredor estreito até chegarem a uma enorme sala.

Olhou em volta e deparou-se com inúmeros comensais. Maior parte deles ele conhecia, como seu pai, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Lestrange, de resto não conhecia mais nenhum. Alguns ele sabia serem comensais novos, acabados de serem iniciados, tinha-os visto uma vez ou duas durante os treinos para futuros comensais, outros tinham sido recrutados durante os últimos dois anos.

Ao todo deviam de estar ali uns 30 comensais, e claro está Voldemort.

- Draco Malfoy aproxima-te – disse o Lord olhando-o com os seus horríveis olhos vermelhos.

O loiro caminhou a passo lento mas decidido até ele, parou apenas a 3 passos de distância. Podia sentir a tensão que existia no ar, seu ar começava a faltar, e ele respirava cada vez mais depressa, mas fazia de tudo para não desconfiarem que ele estava nervoso.

Era um Malfoy, e como todos os Malfoys era bom a enganar as pessoas, especialmente quando se tratava dos seus sentimentos. Mas naquela altura ele não estava a enganar uma simples pessoa, ele estava a enganar Lord Voldemort.

- Diz-me Draco, antes de passar-mos á iniciação propriamente dita, como vai minha querida Ginevra?

O loiro sentiu a raiva pulsar dentro dele. Como aquele monstro tinha coragem de tratar a sua ruiva por querida?! Depois de tudo o que lhe fizer?!

- Ela vai mal, mas para nós optimamente. Está destroçada a pobrezinha. – Respondeu o loiro friamente. Era altura para actuar como nunca tinha actuado.

- Eu não lhe disse mestre, ele não ia desapontar-nos. – Disse um dos comensais, que Draco logo identificou como sendo seu pai.

- Disseste-me sim Lucius, e estou feliz que o teu filho não nos tenha traído, afinal se ele nos tivesse traído estaria em maus lençóis.

Draco viu o homem olhar ameaçadoramente para ele, mas não se deixou intimidar. Deu um dos sorrisos mais cínicos que sabia e disse:

- Eu nunca vos trairia.

- Óptimo, era isso que queria ouvir. Agora podemos dar início á iniciação.

Draco sentiu o coração bater mais acelerado, e desejou que a Ordem aparecesse rapidamente. Eles estavam atrasados, deviam de ter aparecido logo que ele tinha entrado na sala. Do que eles estavam á espera?!

Com um gesto na varinha Voldemort fez com que um pequeno caldeirão aparecesse em frente dele. O caldeirão tinha um líquido estranho lá dentro, o loiro nunca tinha visto nenhum igual. Era esverdeado e espesso.

O homem retirou das vestes um punhal negro e banhou-o no líquido.

Draco começava a achar que se tinham esquecido dele. Do que esperavam para aparecer.

- Isto é muito simples Draco. Vais passar com este punhal no teu antebraço e jurar-me fidelidade. Só depois eu te darei a marca que tanto anseias. – Explicou Voldemort entregando o punhal banhado no líquido ao loiro.

Draco segurou no punhal e olhou-o, sentia-se assustado mas não o demonstrava. Levantou a manga da camisola e olhou seu antebraço. Respirou fundo antes de encostar a lâmina na pela clara.

Assim que se deu o contacto ele gemeu de dor. Sua pele queimava e ardia, era praticamente insuportável aquela dor. Começou a fazer o corte sentindo todo o seu corpo gritar de dor. Não sabia que liquido era aquele, mas que lhe queimava a pele, lá isso queimava.

Fez um corte não muito longo, mas ligeiramente profundo antes de Voldemort dizer:

- Está bom. Agora repete o ritual:

_Juro fidelidade_

_A quem o poder tem_

- Para que a maldade se sobreponha ao bem. – Concluiu uma voz feminina da entrada da porta fazendo Draco suspirar de alívio. – Ainda me lembro do ritual _my Lord. _– Continuou a voz.

Todos olhavam para a mulher que estava em frente deles, e Voldemort entrara num acesso de raiva.

- BELLATRIX! O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou o bruxo.

- Nada de especial Lord, apenas vim buscar meu sobrinho. – Respondeu ela fazendo com que todos voltassem a olhar para o loiro.

Nesse momento ouviram-se vários barulhos de aparatação e a sala ficou cheia de membros da Ordem.

- TU! TRAISTE-NOS! – Gritou Voldemort a Draco que se apressou a erguer a varinha.

- É verdade, eu trai-vos.

- Mas porquê?

- Porquê pai? Muito simples, porque eu amo Ginevra.

- Eu sabia que isto poderia acontecer, só não percebo porque é que o meu espião não me avisou. – Disse Voldemort antes de erguer a varinha ao rapaz e dizer:

- Stupefy!

Felizmente Draco estava preparado para o início do combate e conseguiu desviar-se do feitiço.

Começou a ouvir feitiços serem proferidos atrás de si e soube que os comensais e os membros da Ordem lutavam entre si. Mas esqueceu-se de uma pessoa, seu pai.

- Petrificus totalus – disse a voz de Lucius atrás de si.

Draco só teve tempo de se virar e proferir o feitiço de protecção:

- Protego.

Assim que o escudo desapareceu ele olhou para seu pai.

- Que vergonha meu filho, uma Weasley.

- Mais vale o amor por uma Weasley do que por um homem que tem cara de cobra. Pelo menos Ginevra é bonita. – Disse Draco sorrindo sarcasticamente – Locomotor Mortis.

As pernas de seu pai ficaram presas o que o fez cambalear e acabar por cair no chão. Draco aproveitou isso para ajudar os outros.

- Crucios. – Gritou Lestrange para Bellatrix.

O loiro só teve tempo de puxar a bruxa para o chão.

- Estamos quites, salvaste-me de levar a porcaria da marca. – Disse o rapaz enquanto a outra se levantava e lançava a mesma maldição ao ex-marido.

O loiro olhou em volta e viu que quase todos os comensais estavam desarmados, ou inconscientes, ou já amarrados. Apenas faltava seu pai, Lestrange, Nott e o próprio Voldemort.

- Crucios. – Disse uma voz fria atrás de si.

Draco caiu no chão tentando não gritar de dores, mas era impossível, a maldição era dolorosa de mais para ele conseguir controlar as dores. Cerrou os lábios, não iria gritar, não iria demonstrar-se fraco. Começou a sentir o sangue escorrer pelos seus lábios, trincava-os com força.

Quando a dor desapareceu ele meteu-se em pé e olhou para o seu pai. Passou com as costas das mãos pela boca e queixo limpando o sangue.

- Mobilicorpus. – Disse ele mobilizando totalmente o pai.

Caminhou até Voldemort e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Parece que é o fim Lord, desta vez a Ordem ganhou.

- Achas mesmo Draco? Não achas que eu me precavi para o caso de tu te apaixonares?

- Então diga-me lá o que é fez?

Nessa altura alguém aparatou ao lado do loiro, fazendo com que todos os membros olhassem para ele.

Draco virou-se depressa e quem viu ao seu lado deixou-o com falta de ar.

- Você?

- Eu mesmo Draco.

- Sabes Draco, ele é um óptimo espião, como achas que eu sabia que o Potter andava atrás da Ginevra? Teu pai deve de te ter dito que tinha sido uma fonte confiável, pois bem foi ele.

O loiro olhou para o homem á sua frente, o homem que julgava ser seu professor de DCAT afinal era o espião de Voldemort, Snape estava certo em desconfiar dele, devia de tê-lo ouvido.

- Tudo bem, você é espião, mas e então? O que isso muda?

- O que muda Draco, é que eu tenho-a.

O rapaz olhou para o homem com fúria enquanto sentia seu coração apertar-se. Sentiu-se perdido por instantes, ele tinha-a. E agora o que fazer?!

Ninguém falava, Draco podia sentir como os irmãos dela, e seu pai estavam furiosos. Mas não tanto como ele. Tinha feito tudo para ela ficar protegida, proibiu-a de participar na guerra, deixou-a em Hogwarts, e para quê?! Ela tinha sido raptada, e desta vez não conseguiria salva-la tão facilmente. Tinha sido tudo em vão, não valia a pena derrotar Voldemort se lhe acontecesse algo.

Baixou a varinha e olhou para o chão totalmente derrotado.

- Ainda podes fazer algo Draco. – Disse Voldemort – Vem comigo e eu deixo-te vê-la.

O loiro olhou desconfiado para o homem, mas nem pensou duas vezes antes de perguntar:

- Vocês estão onde?

- No antigo Castelo.

Sabia que Bellatrix tinha ouvido, por isso eles poderiam aparatar lá depois, ela sabia onde aquilo ficava.

- Muito bem eu vou.

Andrew Carter e Voldemort aparataram e logo de seguida foi a vez dele.

Encontrava-se no Salão do castelo, mas não encontrou Voldemort, apenas Andrew estava ali.

- Onde ele está?

- Foi buscar tua linda namoradinha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estava farta de ali estar, ninguém lhe dizia nada. Começava a sentir seu coração acelerado. E se tivesse acontecido algo á sua família?! Algo a Draco?!

Tentava não pensar nisso quando a porta se abriu. Viu entrar por ela Voldemort e encolheu-se na cadeira. O bruxo aproximou-se dela e desatou-a.

- Não tenhas medo minha querida Ginevra, eu não te vou fazer mal. – Disse ele ao ouvido da ruiva enquanto a puxava para ao pé de um pau.

Atou os pés dela e as mãos no pau não deixando a menina sem se mexer.

- O que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? – Questionou ela antes de ele a amordaçar com um pano.

- Eu perdi meus melhores comensais, mas temos o teu namoradinho connosco, ele faz tudo por ti, não é um amor?

A ruiva sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito. Os olhos inundaram-se de água e ela não conseguiu reprimir as lágrimas.

Voldemort com um feitiço de levitação levou a menina amarrada ao pau até á Sala onde estava Draco.

Assim que o loiro viu a namorada teve ímpetos de correr para ela, mas foi barrado pela varinha de Andrew.

- Com mais calma Draco, não vou deixa-la ir embora tão depressa. Vamos fazer uma troca. Teus serviços pela vida dela.

- Porque queres tanto os meus serviços?

- Porque tu és um dos melhores bruxos que existem. Podes te tornar bastante importante para o meu exército. Então que me dizes, tua lealdade pela vida dela?

- Eu aceito. – Respondeu ele olhando para os olhos assustados da menina.

Fim do 24º capitulo

N/A: mais um capitulo, e um capitulo de acção…..Draco não foi iniciado. Pelo menos por enquanto, pois este pedido de Voldemort…é isso. Antes de mais alguma coisa, aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Rebeca**: será que já começaste a ler o que querias?!....espero que sejas mais frequente nas reviews, e já agora actualiza, pois kero komentar esse teu fantástico capitulo….jinhos!

**Youko Julia Yagami**: eu demorei um pouco, mas é que tenho que estudar e então não deu tempo, mas espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mille – Chang**: espero que não tenha demorado…muito. E espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: ainda bem que as lembranças evidenciaram tudo o que se passou…e espero não ter demorado. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: não era minha intenção te fazer engasgar, mas até foi cómica a tua descrição, o pormenor de estares a beber coca. Ninguém reagiu porque estavam em choque, eu acho que também não reagiria. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: ainda bem que gostaste da reunião, adorei escrever essa parte, e claro a despedida. Jinhos!

**Miss Adamms**: ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: espero que o capítulo tenha sido tão bom como o anterior para ti. Então foi? Gostaste? Jinhos!

**Nessa**: a fic tá mesmo quase a terminar, só faltam 6 capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: espero que a curiosidade já tenha passado…ou então não. Gostaste do capítulo? Jinhos!

**Kika**: Pois as vezes o não vale nada, quando se arma em estúpido e não nos deixa comentar. Mas ya…tudo acaba bem. E então….gostaste do teu capitulo…é eu quando o pensei, pensei logo:" A Tânia vai adorar este….e o próximo!" ve lá se comentas…..apesar de só pensares em Kimica hoje…como eu….ja tou farta do livro…das cores…dos pontos de ebulição….de tudo….e ve se tb escreves…..e desenvolves…jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….e da surpresa de Ginny ter sido raptada….tu logo vês o que se vai passar. E pronto…é isso….espero que tenhas gostado e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Maluh**: não sei se vai dar tudo certo…terás que esperar para ver. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: ainda bem que o capítulo passado foi perfeito. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Nathoca**: lamento não ter avisado que tinha actualizado, mas é que me esqueci completamente. Não posso adiantar muito mais do que se vai passar, mas eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser o crucial….ficarão a saber o que se vai passar. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que continuas a gostar, e a acompanhar a fic….fico feliz por isso. Jinhos!

**Debby**: espero não ter demorado muito para actualizar. E espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Jinhos!

**Pois é pessoal o próximo capitulo vai tirar vossas duvidas. Se Draco morre! Se ele não morrer! Se Ginny morre ou não! Ficarão todas tiradas no próximo capitulo….e talvez muita gente não gosta mas é a vida. Até ao próximo capitulo….e não se esqueçam de comentar. Jinhos!**


	26. Come what may

**Come what may**

- Com mais calma Draco, não vou deixa-la ir embora tão depressa. Vamos fazer uma troca. Teus serviços pela vida dela.

- Porque queres tanto os meus serviços?

- Porque tu és um dos melhores bruxos que existem. Podes te tornar bastante importante para o meu exército. Então que me dizes, tua lealdade pela vida dela?

- Eu aceito. – Respondeu ele olhando para os olhos assustados da menina.

Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar no momento em que ele respondeu. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, não podia dar a sua liberdade por ela. Não era justo para com ele, nem para com ela. Tentou protestar, mas não fora capaz estava amordaçada.

Draco viu que ela tinha ficado aflita, ele próprio começava a ficar aflito. Não por ele, mas por ela. Via-a a tentar desatar as cordas e a tentar retirar a mordaça da boca. Fazia tanta força que ele começou a ver um fiozinho de sangue a escorrer pelo queixo dela.

Ginevra debatia-se, tentava livrar-se das cordas e da mordaça a todo o custo, não queria que Draco fizesse aquilo, tinha de o impedir. Ele já se tinha arriscado tanto por ela, não ia deixar que ele se entregasse daquela forma a algo que sabia que ele não estava disposto. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, quanto mais se debatia mais presa ficava, e as forças começavam a abandona-la. Não podia desistir, e apesar dos pulsos feridos e o sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo ela continuou a tentar escapar da prisão forçada.

-Podes parar Ginevra – Disse a voz do homem em quem tinha confiado, bem perto de si.

Ela disse qualquer coisa mas as suas palavras foram abafadas pela mordaça.

-Importas-te de repetir? – Disse sarcástico, retirando-lhe a mordaça em seguida.

-Eu tenho nojo de si! – Gritou atraindo a atenção de Draco e Voldemort.

-Ginevra, Ginevra, eu se fosse a ti não diria isso… – Avisou aproximando-se mais da ruiva.

Ela, sem outra forma de afastar o homem, cuspiu-lhe o que deixou Andrew ainda mais irritado. Ele ergueu a varinha apontando directamente para o peito da ruiva, mas antes que pudesse proferir algum feitiço foi atirado contra a parede, do outro lado da sala.

-Não abuses da sorte Carter – Disse Voldemort – Agora voltando ao Malfoy.

O homem voltou-se para a o loiro e seus olhos brilharam ameaçadoramente.

- Nós íamos onde Malfoy? Ah já sei, quando tu disseste que trocavas teus serviços pela vida dele.

- É íamos ai mesmo, por isso que tal desamarrares a Ginevra?

O homem riu, era uma gargalhada estrondosa e vazia que fez com que os cabelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiassem.

- Achas mesmo que eu vou desamarra-la? Nem pensar, primeiro tu compres tua parte do acordo, depois eu soltou-a.

Ginny mexia os pulsos tentado se soltar das cordas, mas era impossível. Seus pulsos já sangravam imenso e ela em vez de se desamarrar, só apertava mais as cordas. Olhava assustada para o namorado e pedia por ajuda. Ajuda essa que não vinha.

Draco viu Voldemort a se aproximar dele e a levantar sua manga. Olhou para o corte recente no antebraço e gelou quando sentiu o dedo dele passar pela ferida.

A ruiva olhava tudo atentamente, e não percebia onde o namorado tinha ido arranjar aquele corte, mas isso era o que menos importava de momento. Tentou se concentrar nas poucas forças que tinha para se soltar, mas desistiu, era impossível.

O loiro começou a sentir a respiração mais acelerada, estava tão acelerada que até custava respirar direito. A dor era insuportável, o dedo frio de Voldemort passando por seu ferimento magoava demais.

- Está na hora de te marcar como meu servo. – Disse o homem fazendo tanto a ruiva como o loiro arregalarem os olhos.

Voldemort cravou a unha no ferimento do rapaz o que fez com que ele gritasse de dor. Uma pequena marca começou a se notar no antebraço claro dele, e ia ficando cada vez mais visível.

Ginevra chorava por ver o namorado a sofrer, não importava se ela também sentia dores, ver o loiro gritar era muito mais doloroso para ela. Sabia que ele não era fraco, e se gritava era porque a dor era mesmo insuportável.

Draco sentia seu sangue arder dentro das suas veias, olhou para o antebraço e constatou com horror que a marca estava quase perfeita na sua pele.

Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo e a porta da sala abriu-se de par em par deixando que alguns membros da Ordem entrassem.

O primeiro a entrar foi Dumbledore, seguido de Lupin, Sirius, Bellatrix e Harry Potter. Mais ninguém apareceu.

- Larga-o Tom! – Ordenou Dumbledore com sua voz firme.

Voldemort olhou de Draco para os intrusos e soltou o braço do rapaz que se ajoelhou no chão agarrado ao braço.

- Ora vejam só se não é Dumbledore e o menino que sobreviveu. E claro está minha linda Bella e seu amorzinho, e o lobo. – Disse Voldemort caminhado até eles. – Onde estão os outros Dumbledore? Estavam com medo?

- Não Tom, eu apenas os proibi de vir, por causa de Ginny, eles poderiam agir de uma maneira muito emotiva e em vez de ajudarem poderiam atrapalhar.

- Sim porque eles já estavam a entrar em pânico. – Concluiu Bellatrix.

Draco começou a sentir seu corpo voltar ao normal, já não lhe doía nada e o protótipo da marca tinha desaparecido. Levantou-se tentando não fazer muito barulho e caminhou até á namorada.

Tirou-lhe a mordaça em primeiro lugar fazendo-a inspirar muito ar antes de dizer:

- Tu és muito idiota, sacrificares-te por mim.

O loiro fez de conta que não ouviu, tentava desamarrar os pulsos dela que se encontravam em carne viva. Quando a menina sentiu os pulsos finalmente soltos olhou-os e viu seus braços sujos de sangue. Ajudou o namorado a desamarrar sua pernas e de seguida quase que caiu.

Draco segurou-a facilmente com o braço bom. Levantou a namorada mantendo-a de pé com ajuda e ambos olharam para o que acontecia na sala.

A ruiva passou os braços pela cintura do namorado, que a apertou mais contra si observando Voldemort a falar com Dumbledore. A conversa não era ouvida por ele, parecia que não importava, apenas importava o facto de ela estar ali abraçada a ele.

Ao menos assim sabia que ela estava bem, nos seus braços estava protegida. Olhou para a menina que tremia agarrada a si e viu as lágrimas escorrerem pela face dela.

- O que foi?

- Tenho medo Draco.

- Não te preocupes, agora eu estou aqui.

A menina deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou sua atenção para a conversa que se desenrolava á frente dos seus olhos.

- Sabes Dumbledore, foi estupidez tua não teres trazido os teus outros amiguinhos, vocês irão precisar.

- Tom teus melhores comensais foram capturados, serão presos. Mesmo que haja aqui comensais nós daremos bem conta do assunto.

- Achas mesmo que estou preocupado com os facto de os meus comensais serem poucos para vocês? Isso não interessa, eu só preciso de tempo

- Tempo para quê Voldemort?

- Tu devias de saber Bella, eu sempre desejei ter Draco do meu lado.

- Sim eu sempre soube, mas nunca percebi o porquê.

- Muito simples. Há uma profecia, uma profecia que se refere á minha querida Ginevra. Dumbledore tem conhecimento dela. Nessa profecia diz-se que ela terá que escolher entre duas pessoas, um é forte e corajoso o outro vil e perigoso. Pois bem ela escolheu o vil e perigoso, ou seja, o Malfoy. Mas se Draco ficar do meu lado, eu vencerei.

- Mas ele não ficou do teu lado Tom, Ginny escolheu-o e ele escolheu-a. Não podes mudar isso.

- Posso sim Dumbledore, sabes como? Se Draco não tiver nada que o prenda ao vosso lado ele virá para o meu.

- Não é bem assim Tom.

- É sim Dumbledore. Eu posso mostrar a ele que o bem não compensa, que o bem só nos faz sofrer.

Draco apertou a menina contra si com medo de lhe acontecer algo. Não podia perde-la, nunca!

Voldemort desapareceu da visão de todos os que se encontravam na sala e no instante seguinte alguns comensais apareceram na sala e Carter foi solto juntando-se aos companheiros e lutando contra os poucos membros da Ordem.

Ginny soltou-se do namorado e deu um passo em frente.

- Ginevra, volta aqui! – Pediu Draco andando até ela.

Abraçou-a por trás prendendo-a pela cintura. Sentiu um frio na barriga assim que a segurou e de seguida ouviu uma voz dizer atrás de si:

- Crucios.

Apertou a menina ainda com mais força enquanto caía ao chão ficando por cima dela. Ginny sentia o corpo do namorado por cima de si contorcer-se de dor. Fechou os olhos sentindo medo, medo por ele, medo pela dor que ele sentia.

Quando o feitiço terminou ela conseguiu virar-se ficando com a cara ao pé da dele. Podia ver seu semblante ostentar uma expressão de dor.

- Draco! Draco! – Chamou ela aflita.

Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e ela pode-os ver húmidos. A respiração dele estava descompensada, mas suas mãos mantinham-se na cintura dela segurando-a com força não a deixando sair debaixo de si.

- Deixa-a Malfoy. Não o protejas ou será pior para ti. – Disse Voldemort por trás dele.

- Eu não vou deixa-la, NUNCA!

- Muito bem, então vais sofrer até não teres mais forças para a segurar. Crucios.

Draco fechou os olhos e cerrou os lábios perante o olhar assustado da namorada. Apertava-a com força não a deixando fugir. A dor era insuportável e ele sabia que não aguentava mais, mas não podia deixa-la, tinha que protege-la.

Ginny chorava descontroladamente por causa do sofrimento dele. Vê-lo naquele estado era doloroso para ela, queria que aquilo terminasse, queria que ele não a protegesse com o seu corpo, mas ele não a deixava sair, mesmo cheio de dores ele mantinha seus braços fortes em volta dela.

Mais uma vez Voldemort baixou a varinha fazendo com que a dor passasse. Draco tombou a cabeça para os ombros dela respirando fundo. Até respirar já lhe custava, sentia seu corpo dorido por fora e por dentro.

Ouvia a menina a chorar ao seu ouvido, mas não conseguiu olhar para ela quando o chamou, não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos. Até seus braços já se encontravam mais moles deixando a menina se mover um pouco.

- Ainda não chegou Malfoy?

- Se pensa….que….que me vai tirar daqui….só com isso…está enganado. – Disse ele com dificuldade.

- CRUCIOS! – Gritou Voldemort.

Draco sentiu seu corpo pedir que aquilo terminasse, aquela dor era muito mais insuportável, tão insuportável que ele acabou por gritar.

Ginny sentiu o corpo dele amolecer, ele estava a perder as forças.

- Para! Por favor para! – Pediu ela com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto sentia Draco soltá-la e bater com as mãos no chão.

O rapaz sentiu as forças abandonarem-no, não aguentava mais aquela maldição. Ouvia a voz da menina ao longe. Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de apagar totalmente.

Ginny sentiu o corpo de Draco desfalecer sobre o seu quando Voldemort parou com a tortura. Deitou o namorado no chão com cuidado e viu que seus lábios estavam gretados e escorria sangue pelo seu queixo.

Levou o ouvido ao coração dele e foi com alívio que o sentiu bater e o ouviu respirar.

Sentiu umas mãos frias nos seus ombros erguendo-a e afastando-a dele. Ginny olhou para Voldemort antes de este ser atingido por um feitiço, que a ruiva não sabia quem tinha proferido.

Olhou em volta e encontro um punhal, o punhal que suspeitou ser da iniciação de Draco, voltou a olhar para o namorado e constatou que ele começava a se mover.

Apanhou o punhal rapidamente antes de sentir Voldemort atrás de si novamente. Virou-se para ele e espetou a arma no coração do homem.

Viu o sangue começar a escorrer pela camisola dele manchando-a de vermelho, mas quando olhou para a cara dele viu-o a sorrir. Deu alguns passos para trás assustada quando o viu levar a própria mão ao punhal e puxa-lo para fora, fazendo com que uma maior quantidade de sangue escorre-se.

- Achas que me vencerás assim Ginevra? – Perguntou ele aproximando-se dela.

A menina tentou se mover mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Via o bruxo aproximar-se cada vez mais dela. Seu coração estava cada vez mais rápido, olhou para trás e viu o loiro ainda estendido no chão.

Voldemort passou por ela e no instante seguinte puxou-a pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo. Ginny ficou com as costas encostadas ao peito do homem e sentiu-o o hálito dele ao pé do seu ouvido antes de ouvi-lo dizer:

- Vou jogar o mesmo jogo que tu minha querida.

Prendeu a respiração antes de sentir a lâmina do punhal no seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos com medo, um medo que nunca tinha sentido, medo de morrer, medo de deixa-lo, medo de nunca mais vê-lo. Era um medo indescritível. Mas Voldemort limitou-se a dizer:

- Vês como meus homens são fracos. Perdi-os por tua causa, por teres feito o Malfoy apaixonar-se por ti. Mas eu não o censuro, tu tornaste-te uma bela jovem minha querida, muito bela.

Ginny olhou para os membros de Ordem e viu como eles se despachavam dos comensais. Pouco tempo depois eles tinham conseguido amarra-los todos e olharam para Voldemort prontos a combaterem com ele.

- Vão atacar-me? – Perguntou ele sarcástico.

- Larga a Ginny! – Disse Dumbledore.

- Porque faria isso? Ela é meu escudo, vocês não me atacaram até eu a ter.

O bruxo começou a andar para trás levando consigo uma menina terrivelmente assustada, mas ele parou abruptamente quando sentou uma varinha no seu pescoço.

- Larga-a ou acabou contigo.

- Draco. – Murmurou a menina suspirando de alivio de seguida.

- Nem tentes isso Malfoy. O tempo que tu demoras a proferir a maldição é mais que suficiente para eu lhe cortar o pescoço. De que serve matares-me se eu a matarei também.

Draco bufou irritado, ele estava certo. Não podia mata-lo enquanto Ginevra estivesse nos braços dele.

Voldemort virou-se para o loiro e ele viu a menina com o olhar assustado.

- Então Draco? Mata-me, força rapaz.

O loiro viu o bruxo forçar o punhal fazendo com que sangue começa-se a escorrer pelo pescoço dela manchando a sua camisa. Ginny sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face, e quando chegaram ao pescoço ela sentiu-se arder, por causa do contacto delas com o ferimento acabado de fazer.

- Larga-a. Por favor deixa-a. – Pediu Draco quase suplicando.

- É tão lindo ver um Malfoy suplicar por algo, ainda mais por uma Weasley. Teu pai deve de estar muito, mas muito decepcionado contigo Draco.

- Não me importa a decepção dele, só quero que a deixes. – Disse ele olhando nos olhos assustados de Ginny.

De seguida olhou para a Ordem e viu que todos estavam preparados para atacar Voldemort.

- Eu não a vou deixar Draco. Não por enquanto.

O loiro olhou para as mãos da namorada que se dirigiam vagarosamente para a cintura. Viu-as entrar pela camisa e de seguida ela puxava algo de bainha da saia, algo que ele ainda não tinha percebido o que era.

_- Também tenho uma coisa para te dar. Nada de especial, mas é o único objecto que eu estimo verdadeiramente._

_A ruiva viu-o a tirar algo de dentro da túnica e surpreendeu-se por ser um punhal. Um belo punhal, todo em prata e cravado com esmeraldas no punho._

Era o punhal, o punhal que ele lhe tinha oferecido.

Viu a menina pegá-lo com as duas mãos e depois ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele decidida.

- Eu não sei qual é a face mais engraçada, se um Malfoy com medo, ou uma Weasley aterrada. – Disse Voldemort.

Draco olhou para o bruxo e apenas falou:

- Para saberes isso terás que ver o semblante dela.

No momento seguinte Ginny sentiu-se ser virada de frente para o homem. Nem pensou duas vezes, ergueu as mãos e espetou o punhal no coração dele já machucado. Mas daquela vez não estava disposta a fazer só o que fizera da outra. Assim que o punhal se enterrou no coração dele, ela virou-o fazendo com que Voldemort se agachasse um pouco agarrado ao punhal.

Afastou-se dele rapidamente e Draco aproximou-se cravando ainda mais o punhal antes de o tirar abruptamente.

Voldemort ajoelhou-se no chão enquanto que uma quantidade enorme de sangue escorria pelo seu corpo, fazendo uma poça aos seus pés.

- Potter é a tua vez, acaba com ele. – Disse Draco enquanto agarrava na namorada pela cintura.

- Avada Kedrava. – Disse Harry fazendo com que um raio verde atingisse Voldemort.

Assim que a maldição o atingiu ouviu-se um grito de dor e de seguida não se viu nada, foi como se uma enorme poeira aparecesse do nada. Draco atirou a namorada ao chão protegendo-a com o seu corpo do fumo.

Passado segundos ficou tudo silencioso e Draco ergueu o corpo vendo uma enorme marca negra no lugar onde estiver Voldemort.

Sentiu a menina se levantar e ouviu-a perguntar:

- Terminou?

- Eu acho que sim Ginevra.

- Sim Ginny, desta vez terminou. Voldemort desapareceu….para sempre. – Disse Dumbledore levantando-se.

Ginny suspirou antes de se deitar no chão. Olhou para o namorado que sorria para ela e disse:

- Estamos livres.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, eu também. – Murmurou ela antes de fechar os olhos e apagar.

Draco sentiu seu braço falhar e sentiu-se cair no chão.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_(Moulin Rouge – Come what may)_

Fim do 25º capitulo

N/A: **NINGUÉM MORREU**. Mas vocês acharam** mesmo** que eu iria matar ou o Draco ou a Ginny? Depois de tanto trabalho para os deixar juntos não os ia matar. Eu sei que fiz de propósito para pensarem nisso, mas era só para não ser de caras o final. Quer dizer, ainda não terminou, ainda faltam alguns capítulos, mas prontos.

**Miaka**: eu não matei ninguém, tem calma, não me mates já. Mas tá claro que eu não os ia matar. Espero k tenhas gostado do final da batalha. Jinhos!

**Rebeca**: mas onde está o teu capitulo? Quando actualizas? Pronto aqui esta a luta, tu gostas deste capítulo não é….mas mais do próximo, e eu sei bem porquê! Jinhos!

**Alexa**: eu não matei, não matei, não matei. E espero que tenhas gostado….boa sorte com a continuação do estágio. Jinhos!

**Nathoca**: actualizei, espero que tenhas gostado! Jinhos!

**Kirina – LI**: ainda bem que gostaste da parte da Bella, achei que ficaria bem. E não matei ninguém. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Kika**: o capitulo sanguinário. Ok eu sei, tu querias mais, mas mesmo assim, não ficou anda mau, em comparação ás outras lutas k costumava escrever. Comenta ok! E escreve logo isso, para eu ler. Jinhos!

**Mille – Chang**: Eu NÃO matei ninguém, nunca disse que os matava. Não sei porque ele tem que morrer, mas provavelmente porque o escritor não tinha mais nada para escrever. Jinhos!

**Nacilme**: eu continuei. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Hrosskel**: ainda não li a tua, mas prometo que lerei. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo e tal. E não matei nenhum. Jinhos!

**Deb Flor**: ainda bem que continuas a gostar. Espero k tenhas gostado deste. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** espero k não tenhas morrido, pois assim podes ver que eu não matei nenhum. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: espero não ter demorado MUITO. E espero k já não estejas angustiada. Jinhos!

**Mandynha**: este capitulo não é o último, e Ginny e Draco não morreram, seria incapaz de fazer tal atrocidade. Jinhos!

**Alemoa – Nessa**: espero k também tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: espero que tenhas gostado e tal. Jinhos!

**Pois bem pessoal, o próximo capitulo virá o mais rápido possível, já sabem. COMENTEM! JINHOS!**


	27. I'll Never Stop Loving You

**I'll Never Stop Loving You**

Dormência. Era o que sentia uma enorme dormência no seu corpo, como se tivesse estado na mesma posição durante imensos dias. Seu corpo devia de estar dorido, mas não ele não tinha dor nenhuma.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com um tecto incrivelmente branco. Era tão branco que ele se sentiu enjoado. Virou a cabeça para um dos lados e deparou-se com o Potter a dormir na cama ao lado da sua.

"O heroizinho desta vez foi mesmo herói. Venceu Voldemort, mas se não fosse eu e Ginevra ele não teria conseguido. Pensando em Ginevra, onde ela estará?!"

O loiro virou a cabeça para o outro lado e deparou-se com a namorada. Levantou-se devagar e caminhou até á cama dela. Levou as mãos até á face dela e afastou algumas madeixas ruivas da face sardenta da menina.

_Oh, yeah_

_They saying this world, nothing last forever_

_But I don't believe that's true_

_Cause the way that I feel_

_When we are together_

_I know that's the way, I always feel for you_

Sentiu a menina se mexer por baixo dos lençóis também brancos do quarto.

"Será que aqui é tudo branco?!" – pensou ele sarcasticamente enquanto que Ginny abria os olhos vagarosamente.

- Olá ruivinha linda! – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a rir.

- Olá loirinho lindo.

Desta vez foi a vez de Draco sorrir. Pousou os cotovelos na cama, cada um de cada lado da cabeça dela.

- Tanto trabalho para te manter longe da guerra e no final tu foste quem mais perigo correu. Tive medo de te perder.

- Eu também tive medo de te perder meu amor, muito medo. – Murmurou ela pousando as mãos na face dele e trazendo-o para perto juntando os lábios.

O beijo começou com um leve roçar de lábios, e foi ficando mais envolvente aos poucos, até que se tornou num beijo sôfrego, desejado, apaixonado e intenso.

Draco afastou com custo os lábios dos da namorada e olhou para ela ficando admirado por a ver sorrir como uma boba.

- Que foi?

- Agora pudemos namorar á vontade. Meus pais já sabem, toda a escola deve de saber, acredito que imensas pessoas já sabem, por isso…….

- Por isso finalmente vão saber que Ginevra Weasley me pertence. É minha, só minha. – Concluiu ele antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Deitou-se ao lado dela ficando por cima dos lençóis. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela afastando-os da testa. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no peito dele fechando os olhos e adormecendo de seguida.

Draco ficou acordado vendo-a dormir descansada no seu peito. Abraçava-a delicadamente quando reparou que um par de olhos verdes olhava para eles.

Harry levantou-se de onde estava e caminhou até eles. Olhou a menina dormindo como um anjo e sorriu olhando para o loiro.

- Obrigado por tudo Malfoy.

- De nada Potter.

O moreno voltou a olhar para o loiro e um sorriso triste se apoderou dele.

- Ela sempre te amou. Mesmo quando namorávamos eu sabia que ela amava outro, e esse outro eras tu.

Na face de Draco apareceu um sorriso que Harry não soube dizer se era de felicidade ou superioridade.

- Só espero que nunca a magoes. – Continuou o moreno. – Porque se isso acontecer, eu sentirei imenso prazer quando der cabo da tua cara.

- Fica descansado Potter, eu não vou magoá-la.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu-se e por ela entraram Dumbledore e os pais de Ginny. Molly olhou para a filha com os olhos marejados e só passado algum tempo é que reparou que ela dormia em cima do peito do loiro.

Draco olhava para os pais da sua namorada, esperava que eles dissessem algo contra ele, ou contra o namoro, mas o que ouviu não era de longe o que ele esperava.

- Draco Malfoy muito obrigado pelo que fizeste pela nossa Gininha.

"Gininha?! Que diminutivo idiota! Gininha!"

- Não tem de quê.

- Você é que é o namorado dela não é verdade? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Sim.

- O facto de ser um Malfoy não é do meu agrado, mas visto teres feito tudo por ela, mereces uma hipótese.

- Ele não precisa de nenhuma hipótese, eu sei que ele me ama. – Disse a voz da ruiva.

Draco olhou para ela e viu-a acordada e com um sorriso feliz na face. Molly puxou a menina para si no instante seguinte abraçando-a, foi um abraço tão grande que Ginny sentiu o ar escapar durante segundos.

- Meu Merlin que medo tive que te acontecesse algo minha filha. Não sabes como fiquei quando soube que tinhas sido raptada. Minha filha, minha pequenina naquela guerra, foi o pior momento da minha vida. Já não bastava os teus irmãos estarem na guerra tu tinhas sido raptada, mas felizmente tudo esta bem.

Draco olhava para a mulher assustado, nunca tinha presenciado uma cena como aquela. Nunca vira uma mãe tão preocupada com a filha, na verdade nunca vira uma mãe preocupada com nada.

Ginny tentava desenvencilhar-se do abraço e dizer á mãe que não era necessária tanta preocupação, mas não era capaz a mulher não a deixava.

- Molly acho que estas a exagerar um pouco, deixa a Ginny falar. – Disse Arthur.

A mulher ruiva deixou a menina que se sentou na cama e olhou para os pais.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas agora tudo está bem. Eu estou óptima, todos estamos bem.

Assim que a menina terminou de falar Molly virou-se para Harry e inspeccionou-o tentando ver algum ferimento nele, mas não encontrou nada, de seguida puxou-o para um abraço também apertado.

Draco sorria feliz vendo o Potter a ser esmagado pela mãe da namorada. Sentou-se ao lado da namorada e perguntou:

- Tua mãe é sempre assim tão emotiva?

- Normalmente. – Respondeu ela sorrindo para ele.

Draco ia fazer ou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, pois sentiu uns braços levantarem-no a apertarem-no.

Quando voltou a raciocinar é que viu que a Sra. Weasley também o abraçava, e com força, muita força. Era a primeira vez que alguém o abraçava como uma mãe, e ele sentiu-se bem, mas logo de seguida lembrou-se ser uma Weasley, mas que importava isso?! Ele não estava disposto a dar a vida por uma?!

- E tu estás inteiro? Não estás ferido? Estás mesmo bem? – Perguntou a mulher quando o soltou e o observou.

- Hãm….sim eu estou óptimo.

Ginny ria abraçada á barriga por causa da cara de choque do namorado, e este olhava admirado para a mulher que o observava preocupada.

- Minha senhora eu estou óptimo, acho que as enfermeiras me trataram bem. – Disse ele quando sentiu a mulher puxar-lhe a camisa para cima verificando se ele tinha algum ferimento no peito.

- Mãe ele está bem. Todos estamos bem. – Falou a menina rindo, assim como todos naquele quarto.

Molly afastou-se do rapaz que olhou para a namorada.

- Qual é a piada _Gininha_? – Perguntou ele com desdém.

- Nada Draco, nada.

- É bom voltar a estar em paz. – Falou Dumbledore.

Todos olharam para ele e o director de Hogwarts aproximou-se deles olhando para os três jovens.

- Eu agradeço a todos o que fizeram por todos nós. Se não tivesse sido a coragem, o amor, a amizade e determinação que existe em vocês nós nunca teríamos acabado com Voldemort, mas felizmente ele agora é só uma lembrança, uma má lembrança.

- Não tem de quê professor, nós fizemos o que achamos certo. – Disse Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu divertido antes de dizer:

- Tenho umas coisitas para vocês.

Nesse momento entraram pela porta dentro enfermeiros de St. Mungos carregando ramos de flores, cartas, caixas de bombons e cartões de felicitações. Foi tudo pousado na cama deles.

- O que é isto? – Questionou Ginny.

- Prendas. Já toda a sociedade sabe o que aconteceu, e isso são prendas de agradecimento pelo que fizeram por nós todos.

- E também já sabem que eu e Ginevra namoramos. – Disse Draco olhando um dos cartões que tinha na mão.

Virou-se para a ruiva e viu que ela se encontrava rodeada de flores. Sentou-se ao lado dela lendo os cartões que vinham com os ramos.

- Mas mesmo assim mandam mensagens românticas. – Disse ele beijando a face dela.

- Draco tenho outra prenda para ti. – Disse serenamente Dumbledore.

- O que é? – Perguntou ele mais interessado nos cartões que a ruiva recebia do que propriamente no que o homem acabara de dizer.

- Olá meu filho.

Ginny sentiu o namorado suster a respiração por segundos antes de olhar para a porta e se deparar com uma bela mulher loira.

- Mãe! – Disse ele levantando-se e caminhando até á mulher. – O que é que a Sra. faz aqui?

- Eu fui trazida pela minha irmã e Remus. Filho não estou mais sobre o efeito do teu pai.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim Draco. Tua mãe já há alguns anos que não estava, mas manteve-se a viver na Mansão com teu pai, por tua causa. – Explicou Dumbledore.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e antes que alguma caísse ele abraçou a mulher, sentindo pela primeira vez o abraço caloroso de sua mãe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From now until forever that side long I'll be true_

_I will make you this for and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

Entrar naquele castelo de mãos dadas sem terem que esconder nada de ninguém era o que ambos mais desejavam, mas nunca pensaram serem tão bem recebidos.

Muita gente os cumprimentava pelo facto de Voldemort ter sido finalmente destruído, a eles e ao trio maravilha em especial a Harry Potter, que agora era o menino que sobreviveu e venceu.

Ginny olhou feliz para o namorado quando sentiu uns braços se enrolarem ao seu pescoço e ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Que bom que estas bem Ginny. Eu fiquei desesperada.

- Calma Alex está tudo bem.

A morena abraçava a amiga com força e a ruiva sorria para Blaise que se encontrava atrás de Alex. Quando finalmente a menina a largou Ginny aproximou-se do rapaz e este abraçou-a.

- Ficamos preocupadíssimos, e a sentir-nos culpados.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Draco enquanto Alex o "estrangulava"

- Porque tu pediste-nos para tomar conta dela, e na primeira oportunidade ela foi levada. Ficamos preocupados para valer, e com peso de consciência.

- Vocês não tiveram culpa, ninguém sabia que Andrew Carter era um comensal, e vocês não tinham como adivinhar que ela corria perigo por estar com ele.

- Sim nós sabemos. Mas nem queres saber como nos sentimos quando Ron e Hermione apareceram aqui e disseram que Ginny estava com o quem nós sabemos e que tu tinhas ido atrás dela eu senti-me aflita, angustiada, com medo que vos acontecesse algo.

- Alex, já passou tudo. – Disse Draco tentando aclamar a menina.

- É, já passou, nós estamos bem. – Concordou Ginny abraçando a amiga.

O resto do dia foi bastante agradável, Ginny passou-o com o namorado e com a amiga e Blaise, e os quatro divertiram-se imenso nos jardins. Especialmente quando os rapazes decidiram atirar água do lago ás namoradas e as deixaram totalmente irritadas.

- Bom jantar. – Disse a ruiva emburrada entrando no Salão.

Draco segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si.

- Foi uma brincadeirinha.

- Uma brincadeira idiota, eu fiquei toda molhada.

- Diz que não gostaste! – Pediu roçando os lábios nos dela.

A menina sorriu com os lábios encostados nos dele e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, antes de caminhar para a mesa dos Gryffindores.

_Then will come a day when the world stops turning_

_And stars will fall grow the sky_

_But this feeling will last_

_When the suns start burning_

_But all I wanna do is love you_

_Until the end of time_

- Maninha o que te aconteceu? Quer dizer o que vos aconteceu?

- Nada Ron, não se passou anda. – Disse Ginny sentando-se ao lado de Alex que ria. – Nós devíamos de nos ter ido secar antes de virmos para aqui.

- Eu sei Ginny, mas não deu tempo.

- Um simples feitiço serve. – Disse Harry por trás delas.

- Pois, esquecemo-nos disso não foi Alex?

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu a morena a rir.

Ergueram as varinhas e num piscar de olhos ambas estavam secas. De seguida olharam uma para a outra e começaram a rir.

Quando olharam para o lugar onde os namorados deviam de estar depararam-se com as cadeiras vazias.

- Mas onde eles estão? – Perguntou Alex.

- Eu não sei. Quer dizer eu acho que sei onde está o Draco, mas o Blaise não sei.

- Pois eu sei onde ele está.

As meninas olharam uma para a outra com um enorme sorriso e levantaram-se saindo do Salão.

- Bem até amanha Alex, não sei quando volto para o dormitório. – Despediu-se a ruiva tomando o caminho para o dormitório do namorado.

Caminhava sozinha e ia visivelmente feliz. Mas o que será que Draco estava a fazer?! Ela estava curiosa para saber, e por isso acelerou o passo. Quando chegou em frente da porta dele estacou. Suspirou baixinho acalmando o coração e bateu á porta.

Draco apareceu num instante e fechou a porta por trás de si não deixando a menina ver o que havia dentro do quarto.

- O que estás a fazer lá dentro?

O rapaz sorriu e puxou-a para si encostando as testas e dizendo em seguida:

- Uma surpresa, fecha os olhos!

_From now until forever that side long I'll be true_

_I will make you this for and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

A ruiva sorriu e fechou os olhos em seguida. Sentiu o rapaz a abrir a porta, ele pegou-lhe nas mãos e fez com que ela entrasse no quarto. Fechou a porta atrás dela e abraçou-a para trás murmurando ao ouvido dela:

- Podes abrir!

Assim que Ginny abriu os olhos deparou-se com o quarto visivelmente transformado. A cama tinha lençóis brancos de seda, e uma colcha também branca, pelo chão estavam espalhadas pétalas de rosas vermelhadas e rosas claras. Olhou em roda e viu que o quarto era iluminado por velas perfumadas, com cheiro a jasmim.

- Gostaste? – Questionou ele beijando o pescoço dela.

- Adorei, mas porquê isto tudo?

Ele não lhe respondeu, em vez disso virou-a para si e disse:

- Aproveita o momento.

Levou os lábios aos dela para um beijo carinhoso. A menina passos as mãos por trás do pescoço dele enquanto que o loiro a apertava pela cintura de encontro a si tornando o beijo mais fervoroso e envolvente.

_It's gonna take more than a lifetime_

_To give you all the love (all the love)_

_Feels for you tonight_

Draco elevou a menina alguns centímetros do chão e caminhou até á cama. Deitou-a delicadamente sem parar de a beijar. Assim que ela estava deitada ele afastou-se olhando para a namorada.

Passou a mão nos cabelos dela desfazendo o penteado dela e espalhando o cabelo pela cama. Sorriu antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela e levar suas mãos para os botões da camisa dela. Começou a desabotoa-los devagar sentindo a menina respirar cada vez mais depressa. Os beijos mudaram de direcção e foram para o colo dela destapado e iam descendo conforme ele a despia.

Ouviu-a sorrir quando chegou ao umbigo dela e sentiu que ela retraía os músculos da barriga enquanto que ele dava pequenos chupões nela deixando marcas avermelhadas na barriga clara dela.

Delicadamente ele desfez-se da saia dela e atirou-a para longe voltando a procurar a boca dela e beijando-a com desejo. Não esperava que ela virasse o jogo e rodasse na cama ficando por cima.

Riu quando as mãos dela começarem a abrir sua camisa e suspirou quando ela beijou seu peito destapado. Ela tirou-lhe a camisa em seguida e ele viu-a dar um sorriso malicioso antes de se sentar nas suas pernas e passar com as unhas no seu peito arranhando-o levemente.

Ela viu-o rir mas calou-o com um beijo sedento de desejo. Suas mãos caminharam para o seu cinto desapertando-o. Com calma retirou as calças dele e tentou acabar de o despir mas ele levantou-se e pegou nas mãos dela atirando-a para a cama deitando-se de seguida em cima dela.

_From now until forever that side long I'll be true_

_I will make you this for and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

Levou os dentes ás alças do soutien dela puxando-as para baixo e de seguida desapertou-o e descobriu os seios dela. Beijou-os ao de leve enquanto que sentia as mãos dela nos seus cabelos acariciando-o. A menina tremia por baixo dele desejando que ele continuasse com as carícias.

Draco levou as mãos ao quadril dela acariciando-o e de seguida encarregou-se de tirar a única peça de roupa existente no corpo dela. Olhou para ela e viu-a trincar o lábio inferior antes de o puxar para um beijo.

Sentiu as mãos dela tentando-o acabar de despir, e ele próprio a ajudou tirando a peça. Deitou-a delicadamente por cima das almofadas antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Olhou para ela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela acariciando-os antes de se encaixar nela. Sentiu o peito dela subir e descer no mesmo momento enquanto suspirava profundamente.

Beijou-a com fervor ao mesmo tempo que ela enrolava suas pernas na cintura dele fazendo com que ele se movesse com mais velocidade. Ele olhou-a nos olhos ouvindo-a começar a gemer, os gemidos dela iam aumentando ao mesmo tempo que ele aumentava o ritmo.

Apenas desviavam o olhar quando se beijavam, mas o ritmo era cada vez mais rápido e ela fechou os olhos por segundos gemendo ao ouvido dele. Draco segurou-a pelos quadris quando sentiu que ela começava a não poder mais. Sentiu a menina prendê-lo dentro dela e ouviu os gemidos abafados dela nos seus ouvidos.

Draco começou a gemer baixo apertando o corpo dela contra o seu. Sabia estar quase no seu limite, praticamente satisfeito quando ela o abraçou ainda mais e fez com que ele se encaixe mais. Os gemidos dele eram cada vez mais altos mostrando que estava quase no seu limite.

Olhou para ela e Ginny viu o semblante dele contorcer-se de prazer quando se satisfez. Deitou-se ao lado dela com a respiração descompensada.

A menina ergueu-se um pouco olhando para ele antes de beija-lo vagarosamente.

_From now until forever that side long I'll be true_

_I will make you this for and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

Deitou sua cabeça no peito dele e o rapaz acariciou o cabelo dela.

Ficaram minutos em silêncio ouvindo apenas suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Ele apertou-a mais contra si e murmurou:

- Depois de tudo o que passamos foi sem duvida a melhor recompensa que podia ter recebido.

A menina corou e deu um tapa no peito dele fazendo-o rir.

- Tu não sabias dizer outra coisa?

- Eu te amo! Serve?

Ela fez que estava pensativa durante minutos antes de responder:

- É! Serve!

- Também podias ter dado uma resposta mais emotiva, não podias?

- Podia. Eu amo-te. – Disse ela beijando-o me seguida.

O rapaz abraçou-a depois encostando novamente a cabeça dela ao seu peito. Minutos depois ambos dormiam descansados.

_Until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

_(Britney Spears - I'll Never Stop Loving You_

Fim do 26º capitulo

N/A: Finalmente um capitulo cheiro de felicidade, visto os outros anteriores serem só drama e angustia. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, bem aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**KIKA**: pois deveria de estar a escrever no capítulo, mas não dá….mas ya. Eu sei que gostas das coisas com sangue. É faltam poucos capítulos para o fim mesmo, mas tudo bem. Jinhos!

**Mandynha**: ainda bem que gostaste da luta, e também acho que a fic deveria continuar para sempre, mas prontos. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: obrigado pelos elogios, e ainda bem que gst da batalha final. Espero k tb tenhas gst deste capitulo…jinhos!

**Alexa**: ainda bem que tenho esse condão, é sinal de que a fic ta boa. A família dela deixa-os serem felizes, não te preocupes, também depois de tudo o que ele fez por ela. Jinhos!

**Biba Evans**: ainda bem que ficou tudo perfeito, ainda bem que gostaste. Espero k tenhas gst deste tb. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: aqui está mais um capitulo….espero que tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Sandrinha – Potter**: ainda bem que gst do outro. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: tas desculpada……ainda bem que gst da fic, fico feliz. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: que bom que ficaste feliz, por eu não ter matado nenhum deles. Eu tenho k terminar esta fic, é impossível escreve-la para sempre. Jinhos!

**ThAtAMaLfOy**: não matei ninguém….mesmo. ainda bem que isso te deixou feliz. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: tantos elogios. Mas bem, graças a Merlin gst. Jinhos!

**Alemoa – nessa**: se eu quero continuar? Espera para ver. Eu depois digo. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo……jinhos!

**Mille – Chang**: ainda bem que gst……espero teu próximo comentário….adeus.

**Nathoca**: bem ele deixou Draco se envolver, pk senão não havia historia, não é mesmo. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo….jinhos!

**Joana**: eu escrevi. E ainda bem que gst. Jinhos!

**Luana**: espero não ter demorado….e espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: eu axo k o Harry tem coragem sim, afinal ele é um herói, e é corajoso. É claro k nk mataria nenhum dos dois (apesar da hipótese ter sido ponderada). Jinhos!

**Ninde Seregon**: é a fic está a acabar, mas espero k kontinues a gst. Jinhos!

**Rebeca**: continuou a espera da actualização da tua fic. E bem, aqui está o capítulo k kerias. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: não, não ia matar a Ginny…se matasse seria o Draco. Lol……espero k tenhas gst deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**Nacilme**: é tudo se resolve mesmo. Não demorei a actualizar, viste. Jinhos!

**Bem mais um capitulo postado….espero reviews. Ah, e já agora…. Leiam a fic "Quando o destino quer"…. DG da minha autoria. Jinhos….FUI! **


	28. A formatura

**A formatura**

- Ginny acorda! Ginny vamos lá levanta-te. – Dizia Alex abanando a ruiva com força.

A menina deu uma volta na cama metendo a almofada por cima da cabeça e disse:

- Deixa-me dormir. Eu quero dormir.

A morena bufou e puxou as cobertas da outra rapidamente fazendo com a Ginny se sentasse automaticamente na cama.

- Para que foi isso?

- Já vistes as horas? São horas de almoço e hoje é o dia da formatura de Draco e Blaise, já para não falar da do teu irmão e companhia.

- Meu Merlin tens razão, já devia de estar a pé.

A ruiva levantou-se imediatamente e correu para o banheiro. Minutos depois ela saiu de lá minimamente arranjada e saiu do quarto com a amiga. Caminharam rapidamente até ao Salão Principal.

Assim que lá entraram Ginny puxou a amiga até ao lugar delas e começou a comer.

- Estás assim com tanta fome Gi?

-Bem…sim, porquê não posso?

- Podes claro. – Respondeu a outra começando a comer.

Minutos depois Ginny sentiu alguém atrás de si, não precisou para saber quem encontrava.

- Espero que não vás assim á minha formatura.

- E se for? Qual é o mal?

- Oh nenhum Ginevra, apenas estarias desfalcada lá e sentir-te-ias mal.

- Pois e tu também não é?

- Bem…sim é óbvio. Mas eu daria um jeito.

- Ah sim! Qual?

- Fugia contigo e aproveitaria minha última noite aqui contigo.

Ginny virou-se finalmente para o namorado e viu-o sorrir com malícia. Levantou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos dele dizendo:

- Consegues ser tão incrivelmente romântico quando queres.

- Eu sei. – Concordou ele puxando-a pela cintura antes de a beijar.

- Tenho que ir.

- O quê? Já? Mas ainda agora te vi!

- Não queres ter um par que não fique desfalcada na tua formatura? Então tenho que ir, preciso de me arranjar. – Disse ela sarcasticamente.

- Há há há engraçadinha.

Deu um beijo delicado no namorado e saiu de ao pé dele sendo seguida pela Alex que ria da cara de mau humor do loiro.

Assim que chegaram Alex deitou-se em cima da cama rindo.

-A cara de Draco! Foi tão engraçado, pobre rapaz deixá-lo assim sem mais nem menos.

Ginny não disse nada, apenas tirava uma caixa enorme de dentro do armário e a levou para a cama.

- O que é isso?

A ruiva sorriu para a amiga e tirou de dentro da caixa um lindo vestido. Estendeu-o na cama e deixou que a amiga o admirasse.

O vestido era vermelho sangue, imensamente longo, chegava aos pés da ruiva. O corpete era justo e sem alças, continha apenas uns brilhantes na zona do decote. O vestido da cintura para baixo alargava sendo rodado no fim, contendo uma flor bordada a ouro branco no fundo.

- É lindo! Onde o arranjaste?

- Draco ofereceu-mo quando estávamos na Grécia. Foi o meu favorito por isso não o usei ainda, esperava uma ocasião especial. Vou usa-lo hoje.

Dizendo isto a menina dirigiu-se para o banheiro pronta a tomar seu banho demorado.

Encheu a banheira de água e de seguida foi buscar seus sais de banho. Era raro usa-los, mas aquele era um dia especial, e ela queria estar o melhor possível. Num instante o ar ficou perfumado, era perfume de lírios.

Longos minutos depois ela voltou para o quarto enrolada nas toalhas. Seu vestido era visto pelas suas companheiras de quarto, que morriam de inveja por não terem algum tão belo.

- Meninas estão a se arranjar? – Perguntou Hermione entrando no quarto.

- Estamos.

A bruxa mais velha também se deparou com o vestido. Aproximou-se dele maravilhada e levou as mãos ao tecido.

- Meu Merlin! Quem te comprou isto Gi?

- Draco, claro está.

- Pois só pode. Este vestido foi feito por fadas, por isso é brilhante e tão macio. Deve de ter custado uma fortuna.

- Fadas? Como assim fadas?

- As fadas, elas tecem vestidos, e este foi feito por elas. O tecido é diferente. Há poucas pessoas no Mundo que se podem orgulhar de ter um.

A ruiva olhava abobalhada para a amiga. Ela sabia que aquele vestido era suave, e que devia de ter sido muito caro, mas nunca pensou que tivesse sido tecido por fadas.

- Bem…hã…eu não sabia. – Disse a menina passado segundos.

Ela caminhou até á sua mesa-de-cabeceira e abriu a primeira gaveta tirando de lá duas caixas, uma pequena e a outra média.

Não as abriu logo, apenas olhou para as amigas e disse que se queria vestir. Elas deixaram a menina vestir-se e de seguida Ginny voltou a olhar para o vestido. Pegou-lhe com as duas mãos constatando que o tecido era mesmo diferente do habitual. Vestiu-o e quando se olhou ao espelho nem quis acreditar, ficava-lhe perfeitamente. Draco sabia mesmo qual era o número dela.

Deu uma volta em frente do espelho e o vestido rodou fazendo com que a flor e os brilhantes reluzissem. Alexandra apareceu ao pé dela, enrolada nas toalhas, e ficou de boca aberta.

- Então como me fica?

- Óptimo. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do vestido. – E como vais levar o cabelo?

- Não sei. Tenho que pensar.

Minutos depois Alexandra voltou para ao pé dela. Trajava um vestido azul petróleo, justo ao corpo e que também lhe chegava aos pés. Era de alças finas que traçavam no pescoço. E ficava muito bem na morena, acentava-lhe na perfeição.

- Estás linda Alex. – Disse Ginny enquanto decidia que penteado levar.

- Nada comparada contigo.

- Mas o vestido é lindo também.

- Foi Blaise que em ofereceu pelo nosso aniversario de namoro.

- Ele também tem bom gosto.

- Ainda não decidiste como vais penteada?

- Acho que já. E tu como vais?

- Já vais ver.

A ruiva viu a amiga desaparecer para o banheiro. Olhou para o espelho e atou o cabelo num coque elegante. Deixou algumas madeixas caírem sobre a face estrategicamente. Caminhou até á mesinha de cabeceira e abriu uma das caixas. Tirou dela uma pequena tiara de diamantes e colocou-a na cabeça. Em seguida abriu a outra caixa e tirou uma gargantilha de diamantes que lhe ficava agarrada ao pescoço, nessa caixa havia também um par de brincos em forma de lua, com diamantes cravados.

Em seguida decidiu pintar-se. Odiava usar muita pintura, por isso decidiu-se por meter uma sombra rosa clara e um batom avermelhado com brilho. Não se esqueceu do seu perfume favorito, que cheirava a lírios.

Quando as amigas a viram ficaram de boca aberta, ela estava PERFEITA.

- UAU! – Disse Alex, que tinha encaracolado o cabelo prendendo apenas as pontas para trás, fazendo uma trança fina.

- Ginny tu estás maravilhosa. – Falou Hermione.

Esta tinha um vestido idêntico ao de Alex, só não tinha alças, e era de cor bege. Seu cabelo estava apanhado numa elegante trança que estava adornada com pequenas flores brancas.

- Bem acho que estamos prontas.

- Espera Alex, falta-me calçar. – Disse a ruiva dirigindo-se até á sua cama e retirando debaixo desta uma caixa de sapatos.

Calçou umas sandálias pretas, com pequenas tiras que enrolavam na zona do tornozelo. Eram de salto fino, e deviam de ter uns 10 centímetros de altura.

- Agora podemos ir. – Disse caminhando até á porta.

Assim que chegou á sala comum sentiu todos os olhares em si, mas não ligou, saiu pelo retrato da dama – gorda, decidida a encontrar seu par. Eles tinham combinado encontrar-se no fundo da escadaria, e assim como combinado, ele estava lá.

Vestia uma calça de seda preta, sua camisa era branca e seu casaco preto como as calças. A gravata era cinza o que condizia perfeitamente com os olhos dele. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás, mas haviam algumas madeixas loiras que lhe caiam estrategicamente para a face.

A menina aproximou-se dele calmamente e tocou-lhe no barco fazendo o virar. Draco deixou seu queixo cair quando viu a namorada.

- Tu estás M.A.R.A.V.L.H.O.S.A.

Ela sorriu e em seguida passou a mão na face dele juntando os lábios delicadamente.

- Tu também estas MAGNIFICO meu amor.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço e juntos entraram no Salão fazendo com que várias pessoas os olhassem. Ginny pediu ao namorado para se aproximar de sua família, e ele concordou.

- Meu Merlin como tu estás linda filha. – Disse Molly olhando para a filha.

Seus irmãos encontravam-se de boca aberta assim como o Harry.

- É o vestido é lindo. Foi Draco que me deu.

Molly olhou para o rapaz e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela sabia que os Malfoys tinham fama de serem elegantes, e belos, mas nunca imaginou que fosse realmente verdade. Mas vendo o namorado da filha, ela viu que era mesma verdade, pois o loiro estava lindo e para alem da beleza ele era extremamente elegante.

- Sra. Weasley é o prazer voltar a vê-la. – Disse ele.

Molly abraçou o rapaz que fez cara feia de início mas logo a desfez. Era bom ser aceite pela família dela, bom demais.

- Vocês querem-se sentar connosco? – Perguntou Arthur abraçado á filha.

A ruiva olhou para o namorado que apenas deu de ombros, virou-se para o pai e disse:

- Seria óptimo.

Draco puxou a ruiva para si e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Só tu meu amor. Eu sentado com todos os teus irmãos, é quase declarar minha morte.

- Não sejas assim Draco, eles não te vão fazer nada.

O loiro sentiu alguém atrás de si e virou-se imediatamente, virando a ruiva também. Ficou em choque quando viu sua mãe, e ela estava linda. Seu cabelo loiro caía-lhe elegantemente pelas costas, seu vestido cinzento comprido vincava-lhe as curvas perfeitas. Mas o que o deixou mais espantado foi o facto de ela vir acompanhada por Remos Lupin.

- Mãe, o que a Sra. faz aqui?

- Vim á formatura do meu filho, é óbvio. – Respondeu ela abraçando o filho e em seguida a ruiva.

Draco olhou para o homem que apenas lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu. No instante seguinte apareceram ao lado deles Sirius e Bellatrix, e todos tiveram um choque. Não por eles ali se encontrarem, mas pelo facto de a mulher levar um vestido justo que lhe evidenciava a barriga.

- Bella, tu estás…ãh…grávida? – Perguntou Ginny olhando de Sirius que ostentava um sorriso enorme, para Bellatrix que sorria também.

- Sim, eu estou.

Harry aproximou-se deles e deu um abraço apertado no padrinho e em seguida beijou a madrinha na face.

- Muitos parabéns. – Disse a ruiva.

Draco olhava para a barriga da mulher á sua frente, e em seguida olhou para a ruiva. Meteu-se a imaginar como a família dela iria aceitar se soubessem que ela esteve grávida?! De facto ele iria adorar ter um filho, mas a família dela iria odiar que a menina tivesse uma criança com apenas 16 anos.

Sorriu puxando-a e beijando-a com delicadeza.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela estranhado o olhar dele.

- Nada. – Respondeu sentando-se.

O jantar foi super agradável. Os Weasleys estavam felizes, e o facto de os Blacks irem ter um filho foi o que mais se comentou durante o jantar.

- Nós já estivemos a pensar, se tivermos uma menina vai-se chamar Lyra, se for um menino chamar-se-á Orion.

- Hum….nomes de estrelas. – Comentou Ginny.

- Como é costume na família Black. Minha mãe fez o mesmo, Draco é nome de estrela. – Disse Draco.

- E vocês quando se casarem pensam continuar com esse costume? – Perguntou Hermione fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos e Draco engasgar-se com o sumo.

- Eu não sei. Tanto me faz, mas na verdade não tenho grande vontade. – Respondeu Draco quando se refez do choque.

- É, na verdade eu prefiro aqueles nomes que signifiquem algo.

Ela olhou para o namorado e viu que ele sorria. Voltou sua atenção para o resto da comida e terminou sua refeição apenas ouvindo as conversas soltas dos seus familiares e amigos.

Depois do jantar houve um baile, Ginny reservou a primeira dança para seu pai, enquanto que Draco dançou com Narcisa.

Em seguida ela dançou com Harry, até Ron a tirar dos braços do amigo. Dançou uma música com todos os irmãos, e viu o loiro dançar com Alexandra, e até com Hermione, e por isso não conteve um sorriso enquanto dançava com Blaise.

- Certo, depois de ter dançado com todos, será que a menina ainda quer dançar comigo? – Perguntou ele puxando-a pela cintura.

- Imenso.

A música seguinte foi calma, e eles dançavam silenciosos, apenas apreciando a presença do outro. Draco dançava bem, na verdade de todos com quem ela havia dançado ele era o melhor, mexia-se com graciosidade, e comandava-a serenamente.

Quando o relógio soou a meia-noite Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos.

- Mais um ano está no final, e mais alunos vão deixar esta escola para agora talharem seu futuro. Mas este ano acaba de uma maneira diferente, pois eles não precisam temer pelas suas vidas fora das paredes deste castelo. Iram viver bem, pois mais nenhum perigo existe, sem ser os obstáculos que a vida vai dar.

É com enorme prazer que eu hoje entrego estes diplomas aos alunos do 7º ano.

A professora McGonaggal começou a chamar os alunos que se aproximavam do director para receber os diplomas. Depois de receber o seu, Draco aproximou-se da namorada e disse-lhe:

- Vamos até aos jardins, tenho algo para te dizer.

Pegou na mão dela e saíram do Salão caminhado em silêncio para o jardim. Estavam em frente ao lago, e naquela noite ele parecia iluminado, tudo por causa dos inúmeros pirilampos que o sobrevoavam.

Ginny olhou o namorado que sorria feliz para ela. Ele passou as mãos pela face dela, puxando-a para um beijo desejado.

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it to_

_I know you do_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

Quando se afastou dela disse:

- Neste ano eu aprendi muita coisa, e tudo graças a ti.

- Eu também aprendi muito Draco. Aprendi a lutar, a encarar a vida de frente, aprendi a crescer.

- Eu aprendi a amar.

- Eu também.

- Vai ser complicado estar um ano longe de ti, por isso eu quero saber se queres passar alguns dias comigo nestas férias?

- Quantos dias?

- Os que quiseres. Uma semana, um mês, as férias todas. Podíamos viajar, sei lá, até Paris, tenho lá uma casa de campo magnífica, acho que ias adorar.

- É claro que eu vou.

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a, rodou-a no ar fazendo-a rir. Quando a voltou a meter no chão ele viu-a a olhar para lua, estava em quarto – crescente.

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

Abraçou-a pela cintura e disse:

- E quando houver visitas a Hogsmeade eu vou ter contigo.

- Eu espero bem que si.

Draco virou-a para si e beijou seus lábios depressa. Em seguida pegou nas mãos dela e ajoelhou-se.

_My mind fails to understand_

_What my heart tells me to do_

_And I'd give up all I have just to be with you_

_and that would do_

_I've always been taught to win_

_And I never thought I'd fall_

_Be at the mercy of a man_

_I've never been_

_Now I only want to be right where you are._

Ginny olhava chocada para ele, não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo. Seguiu com atenção os movimentos dele e viu-o a levar uma das mãos ao bolso interno do casaco. Quando a retirou a ruiva viu que ele trazia uma caixa de veludo. Engoliu em seco enquanto ele a abria revelando um anel de platina com um diamante. Era ao que ao Muggles chamavam de solitário.

- Ginevra Weasley aceitas casar comigo? – Perguntou ele olhando-a nos olhos.

A ruiva sorriu e no momento seguinte ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- É claro Draco, é claro que sim.

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

Ele meteu o anel no mesmo dedo onde estava a aliança de comprometida. Agora estavam noivos, e iriam casar assim que lhes fosse possível, ou seja quando ela concluísse seus estudos, e ambos esperavam por isso, pelo casamento.

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no_

_Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday_

_Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else_

_That I would ever wanna be no_

_I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you_

_Loving me ... I'm gonna love_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And this is all I'm asking of you_

_10,000 lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cuz from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew._

_I'm gonna love you forever_

_(Jessica Simpson – I wanna love you forever)_

Fim do 27º capitulo

N/A: mais um capitulo…feliz. Bem agora serão todos felizes, eu prometo. Aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Kirina – Li**: é mesmo hilariante imaginar a Molly a abraçar o Draco. Espero k tb tenhas axado este bom? Jinhos!

**Kika**: ai ai, o teste é amanha, e não sei não, acho k me vai correr bué mal. Mas ya. Passando á frente. O último capitulo, foi puro mel, e este também….assim como os outros, mas pronto. Bem é e jinhos!

**Rebeca**: a li e comentei o teu capitulo. e é claro k sei se k és pervertida….he he he….tou a brincar hã. Espero k tenhas lido o k te mandei, e k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Alemoanessa**: não disse que ia continuar….mas kem sabe?! Espera para ver. Jinhos!

**Biba Evans**: ainda bem que sei deixar-vos entrosadas na fic, isso é bom. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo. jinhos!

**Maluh**: não, ainda não terminou, mas está quase, faltam só mais 3 capítulos. Quando terminar eu aviso…..jinhos!

**Miaka**: se eu acho…ora quem disse que eles não se vão casar? Quem disse que ele vivem até lá? Ok estou a ser má…..não te preocupes o final da fic vai ser do teu agrado, de certeza. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ:** não demorei para postar, e já tenho o 2º capitulo na outra (não sei se leste). Espero k tb tenhas gst deste. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que gst da NC…..e obrigado mais uma vez pelos elogios. Espero k esteja tudo bem contigo. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: ainda bem que gst do capitulo anterior, espero k tb tenhas gst deste. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: a mãe dele tinha que voltar….se fiz chorar desta vez foi de felicidade….espero! jinhos!

**Luana**: sim eu tenho outras fics: "Em busca da amizade perdida" (escrevi ela com a Kika); Maldito destino (uma song); Um amor para sempre. E mais umas que são mais antigas, e a qualidade não é tão boa. Espero k tenhas gst do capitulo….jinhos!

**Bem pessoal que não leu ainda nenhum capitulo da fic "Quando o destino quer!" pode ler…..e deixar reviews é claro.**

**Já sabem o próximo capitulo virá o mais cedo possível….jinhos! REVIEWS! FUI!!!**


	29. As férias

**As ferias**

Ginny encontrava-se no seu quarto na Toca, arrumava algumas roupas na sua mala. Havia sido complicado convencer seus pais a deixá-la ir passar 3 semanas com Draco, mas depois de muito insistir ela conseguiu. Ele iria buscá-la a casa naquela tarde, e no dia seguinte partiriam para França, ficando as 3 semanas na casa de campo dele.

A ruiva sentou-se na cama imaginando como seriam as férias, mas passado um bocado desistiu, pois quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy nada corria como era esperado.

Passado alguns minutos ela desceu as escadas e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha.

- Já tens tudo que necessitas?

- Sim.

- Gininha, eu quero que me escrevas regularmente, se possível todos os dias.

- Mãe, não te preocupes tudo vai correr bem. Eu vou estar com Draco, e depois já não perigo nenhum.

- Mas tu só tens 16 anos, e o pior, vais fazer os 17 daqui a 4 dias, e nós não vamos puder fazer festa para ti.

- Já te disse, quando eu regressar nós fazemos uma festa enorme. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo para sua mãe. Abraçou-a com força e disse: - Eu Adoro-te.

- Eu também te adoro minha filha, e espero que te divirtas, e que corra tudo bem.

- Vai correr.

No momento seguinte ouviu-se alguém bater á porta e a ruiva abriu-a. Draco estava á sua frente e ela nem pensou duas vezes antes de o abraçar pelo pescoço e dar-lhe um beijo sufocante.

- Olá meu amor. – Disse ele quando a pôs no chão. – Estás pronta?

- Sim. Deixa-me só despedir de minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, vai lá.

A ruiva voltou para a cozinha e abraçou Molly com toda a força possível.

- Eu prometo escrever varias vezes, se possível todos os dias. Diz ao pai e aos meninos que mandei beijinhos. Adeus.

- Adeus Gininha. E Draco toma conta dela! – Pediu a mulher quando a filha abraçou o namorado.

- Eu tomo, sempre tomei. Fique descansada.

- Divirtam-se e tenham cuidado.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos para a Mansão. Pronta?

- Claro. – Respondeu antes de olhar para a mãe a dizer um último adeus.

No momento seguinte ambos se encontravam no hall da Mansão. Ginny já lá estivera, e tinha-se maravilhado com o facto de ser tão imponente, grandiosa e bela. Só de pensar que um dia seria senhora daquela casa lhe dava vertigens.

- Bem vinda a minha casa.

A ruiva sorriu-lhe antes de começar a subir as escadas, sendo seguida pelo loiro, que a agarrou pela cintura e lhe indicou o quarto onde dormiria naquela noite.

- Amanhã partiremos cedo, o voo é as 9 da manha.

- Voo?

- Sim, quer dizer eu normalmente vou de barco, mas visto já saber o que é um avião, posso ir a "voar" desta vez. E de barco a viagem é mais longa, e eu quero mostrar-te França, vais adorar.

E menina virou-se passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e puxando-o para um beijo necessitado. Draco abriu a porta do quarto dela e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Em seguida encostou a namorada á porta, deixando-a prensada entre si e a porta.

Afastou os lábios dos dela por segundos, e quando se juntaram novamente ele não resistiu a acabou por trincá-los levemente, fazendo com que ela o puxasse ainda mais para si.

Sentiu as pernas enrolarem-se na sua cintura, e ele levantou-a mais, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem á altura do pescoço alvo da ruiva. Beijava-o com força deixando marcas avermelhadas, e sentia os cabelos dela roçar na sua face.

Meteu-a no chão e foi a vez dela de lhe beijar o pescoço. Draco pousou as mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça dela, e ela sorriu para ele antes de lhe dar um chupão no pescoço. O rapaz fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

Quando ela procurou a boca dele para um beijo furioso ele puxou-a até á cama deitando-a.

Deitou-se ao lado dela olhando-a, o que a fez sorrir.

- É bom ter-te aqui na minha casa.

- Eu gosto de estar aqui contigo. – Disse ela pousando a cabeça no peito dele e passando a mão por baixo da camisa dele.

Ouviram alguém bater á porta e ambos se sentaram na cama, antes de Draco mandar entrar.

Quando a porta se abriu Narcisa entrou por ela. Ginny levantou-se com um sorriso e cumprimentou a mulher.

- Olá Ginny.

- Olá. Como a Sra. vai?

- Óptima. Na verdade eu necessitava de falar contigo, se Draco não se importar, eu vou roubar-te por uns minutos

- Não me importo, desde que ma devolvas.

- Eu devolvo, eu devolvo. – Disse sua mãe saindo do quarto seguida por Ginny.

Draco deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima, e sorriu olhando para o tecto. Ia passar 3 semanas SÓ com ela no sul de França. Não soube ao certo que tempo ficou sozinho no quarto pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido em menos de um ano, quando a porta se abriu.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele com um sorriso enorme e os olhos a brilhar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Nada de especial, apenas uma coisa que tua mãe me disse.

- Que foi?

- Hã…bem…é que….pois….sabes…ela pediu-me para te dizer….para não teres um ataques….e hã bem…eu acho que não é necessário tu teres um ataque….mas nunca se sabe…sei lá…podes ficar chocado….

- Ginevra! – Chamou ele metendo as mãos nos ombros dela. – Acalma-te e diz-me o que se passa.

- Certo…eu digo…pois…é…tenho que dizer….também não…pois…sabes…tua mãe disse-me….ela disse que…foi uma novidade…uma grande novidade….

- Eu já percebi, será que dá para desenrolares logo.

- Tua mãe está grávida, tu vais ter uma irmã. – Disse ela.

Draco largou os ombros dela e abriu a boca inúmeras vezes, olhava chocado para ela, enquanto que ela estava visivelmente feliz com a notícia.

- Irmã! – Repetiu ele olhando para a ruiva.

- Sim, uma irmã.

- Minha mãe. Lupin. Filha. – Disse ele tentando processar a notícia.

- Mas é uma notícia maravilhosa. Tua mãe está feliz, finalmente.

- É, ela está. Será que também ficou feliz quando soube que estava grávida de mim.

Ginny abraçou o namorado, e murmurou:

-Tenho certeza que sim, afinal toda mãe ama seus filhos, e depois ela aturou teu pai durante anos por tua causa. Ela ama-te Draco, e não vai deixar de o fazer nunca.

Ele levantou-se olhando para a namorada e sorrindo disse:

- Tens razão. Anda vamos ter com eles, quero dar os parabéns á minha mãe.

Fora um jantar agradável, um dos mais agradáveis que acontecera naquela Mansão, todos estavam felizes, e Ginny concluiu que Draco tinha um sorriso igual ao da mãe.

Na manha seguinte os dois jovens dirigiram-se para o aeroporto, e esperaram pelo avião, que felizmente veio na hora devida, pois Draco não queria esperar. Fora uma viagem longa, mas eles nem deram por isso, passaram a viagem agarrados e a beijar-se.

Quando chegaram ao Sul de França já passava da hora de almoço. Draco decidiu levar a namorada para casa, e almoçariam lá, estava ansioso para que ela visse sua casinha.

- Estamos a chegar. – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão.

- Sabes aqui está calor.

- Sim. Chegamos. – Disse ele parando em frente de uma "casinha".

A ruiva abriu a boca de espanto. Estavam em frente de um portão negro enorme, as portas enquanto fechadas tinham um M gigante a dourado. Ginny tentou ver o que estava para lá do portão, mas a única que conseguia ver era um enorme jardim, com uma nascente num dos lados, e uma piscina no outro.

Draco abriu o portão e entrou puxando a ruiva. Andaram durante algum tempo até que pararam em frente da casa. Era enorme. As paredes eram de uma cor salmão, e imensas heras trepavam pelas paredes.

- Tem quantos andares?

- 3

- Quartos?

- Uns…hum…20. Duas cozinhas, um salão, 15 casas de banho, 5 salas.

Ginny olhava de boca aberta para ele com os olhos esbugalhados de espanto.

- Mas é ligeiramente maior que a tua Mansão.

- Sim, a Mansão só tem uma cozinha, 13 casas de banho, 3 salas, um salão e 10 quartos. Meu pai mandou acrescentar mais divisões nesta casa, pois os amigos dele vinham muitas vezes passar ferias connosco. Sabes aqueles que lhe estão a fazer companhia em Azkaban? Eles vinham para aqui. Vamos entrar?

- Si…sim, vamos. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

O primeiro dia foi extremamente difícil para a ruiva, mas depois conseguiu sair do quarto e ir até á cozinha sem se perder.

Dormia no maior quarto de casa, na mesma cama que o namorado. O quarto era enorme, e tinha uma varanda com vista para a nascente do jardim. As paredes eram de mármore, com pequenos detalhes dourados.

- Bom dia bebé. – Cumprimentou Draco olhando a menina ainda sonolenta nos seus braços.

- Olá.

Draco levou seus lábios aos dela beijando-a carinhosamente, sentiu os braços puxarem-no para ela pela zona da cintura, fazendo com que ele se deitasse em cima dela.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ela, vendo-a sorrir feita boba.

- E pensar que tudo por causa de um beijo numa noite escura. Beijei-te e nem sabia que eras tu.

- Como descobriste?

- Lembras-te que fugiste? Nessa altura passaste na claridade da lua e vi teus cabelos vermelhos, vi logo que era uma Weasley.

- E não desististe por isso.

-Pois, digamos que nessa noite tive um sonho muito interessante contigo.

- Sério? Como foi?

- Acordei todo suado, mas se quiseres posso tornar esse sonho real. Queres? – Perguntou antes de lhe dar um beijo demorado.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Á hora de almoço quando Ginny e Draco saíram do quarto, descobriram imensas corujas em cima da mesa da sala.

- Devem de ser as tuas prendas de aniversário. – Disse ele abraçando-a pela cintura.

Caminharam até á mesa e começaram a abrir os presentes. Dos pais a ruiva recebeu uma linda caixa de jóias que continha uma melodia suave. Seus irmãos ofereceram-lhe em conjunto uma vassoura nova, topo de gama. Hermione dera-lhe um livro de poesia e Harry oferecera-lhe um kit de limpeza para a vassoura nova. Todos lhe mandaram um cartão desejando um feliz aniversário e dizendo que sentiam a falta.

Depois de ler as cartas todas ela olhou para o loiro que se encontrava sentado no sofá lendo um livro. Ela dirigiu-se até ele e puxou-lhe o livro fazendo com que ele olhasse admirado para ela. Sentou-se em cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, fazendo com que ele a puxa-se, encaixando-a melhor.

Ginny sorriu e levou seus lábios até ao pescoço dele beijando-o na curvatura fazendo-o tremer. Em seguida mordeu-lhe ao de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele e sussurrou:

- Vamos até á piscina.

Draco pegou-a pela cintura e ergueu-se, levando-a agarrada a si até á piscina. Sentou-a numa das cadeiras que estavam ao pé da piscina e olhou-a.

- Estás vestida para a piscina?

- Sim.

- Então espera-me, é que eu não. – Disse ele beijando-a rapidamente e voltando para casa.

A ruiva despiu-se, ficando apenas com um biquini branco. Sentou-se na cadeira e prendeu o cabelo num simples rabo-de-cavalo no topo da cabeça. Quando Draco chegou ao pé dela já ia só vestido com o fato da piscina. Deitou-se em cima dela puxando-a pela cintura. Ginny passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, suas pernas pela cintura do rapaz. Beijavam-se calmamente e com imenso desejo.

O loiro levantou-se e caminhou até á piscina. Entrou devagar, levando a ruiva agarrada a si.

A menina afastou-se dele e molhou-se até ao pescoço, Draco riu e mergulhou em seguida puxando-a pelas pernas e fazendo com que ela se molhasse toda. Buscou a boca mesmo dentro de água e quando vieram para fora de agua ainda se beijavam.

Sentiam a agua escorrer pelas faces, os corpos húmidos colados, o desejo crescendo em ambos. Afastaram-se passado imenso tempo e Ginny sorriu alegremente. Draco passou as mãos pelo pescoço dela, pousando-as na sua nuca. Puxou-a delicadamente fazendo com que os lábios se voltassem a juntar num beijo sôfrego, arrebatador, selvagem.

Beijaram-se durante minutos seguidos, sem se cansarem. Quando se afastaram ela voltou até á beira da piscina, sentando-se, ficando apenas com as pernas dentro de agua.

Draco pousou os braços nas pernas dela e disse:

- Ainda não te dei minha prenda de anos.

- Eu não necessito de mais prenda nenhuma vinda de ti, já tenho tudo o que podia pedir, teu amor.

- Mas eu quero dar algo que simbolize esta data, afinal 17 anos são importantes na vida de uma pessoa. Por exemplo foi o melhor ano da minha vida.

- Porquê?

- Porque te tenho. – Respondeu ele saltando, fazendo com que a ruiva se deitasse e posicionando-se em cima dela.

Olhou-a e continuou:

- Tu és o meu bem mais precioso, e não suportaria viver sem ti, não mais. Eu amo-te….muito…como tu disseste um dia, tanto que até dói.

Ela sorriu passando as mãos nas bochechas húmidas dele, antes de o puxar para um beijo calmo e delicado que durou imenso tempo.

Ficaram longos minutos deitados á beira da piscina, até que Draco pegou na ruiva ao colo e voltou para dentro de casa. Caminharam até ao quarto onde dormiam e ele entrou no banheiro, deitou a ruiva na banheira e em seguida entrou também, enchendo a banheira com água morna e espuma.

Virou a namorada para si e durante quase uma hora eles estiveram na banheira, desfrutando do corpo um do outro.

Quando saíram da banheira vestiram uma roupa pratica, Draco acabou mesmo por decidir vestir só umas calças, ficando com o peito despido, Ginny por seu lado vestiu uns calções curtos e uma camisa em que deu um nó deixando sua barriga amostra.

Desceram para jantar e a ruiva deparou-se com a sala num ambiente diferente. A sala encontrava-se a meia-luz, e a luz provinha de velas vermelhas, espalhadas pela sala, e em cima da mesa.

- Não sabia o que te oferecer, por isso decidi um jantar romântico á luz das velas. – Murmurou ele pegando na mão dela e dirigindo-a para a mesa.

Puxou a cadeira fazendo-a sentar, em seguida sentou-se em frente dela. O jantar estava delicioso e para alem disso eram os pratos favoritos dela, sopa de peixe, arroz de marisco e para sobremesa gelado de chocolate.

- Sabes, foi a melhor prenda de anos que já tive. – Disse ela depois do jantar, sentando-se ao colo dela.

- Podemos continuar lá em cima, queres? – Perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Promete que nunca me deixas! – Pediu ela.

Draco olhou-a abismado e disse:

- Que conversa é essa agora Ginevra.

- É que as vezes tenho medo de acordar e ver que já não te tenho.

Ele abanou a cabeça suspirando antes de dizer:

- Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre, porque nossa história é como aquelas histórias de encantar dos livros Muggles que gostas de ler.

Ela olhou-o com os olhos brilhantes e beijou-o com uma necessidade incrível. Quando se afastaram ela disse:

- Eu nunca imaginei viver um conto de fadas, mas vivo….graças a ti.

O loiro abraçou-a carinhosamente, e ficaram minutos assim, sem dizerem nada, apenas abraçados.

O resto das ferias correram maravilhosamente bem, e o tempo passou depressa demais para o agrado de ambos, e rapidamente eles se encontravam em frente da Toca.

- Bem….parece que acabou.

- Promete que viras visitar-me sempre que possível. – Pediu ela passando as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

- Sabes que sim, assim como tu. Tenho intenções de te levar até minha casa várias vezes, afinal não vai ser nada fácil para mim aturar minha mãe e minha tia falando de suas gravidezes. Vou necessitar de alguém para me dar carinho.

Ela riu beijando-o com força.

- Um dia também eu estarei assim.

- Mas ai, quem vai acariciar tua barriguinha linda serei eu. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Eles beijaram-se mais algumas vezes, antes da ruiva entrar em casa.

As ferias passaram rápido e alegres para todos, e depressa era o dia 1 de Setembro, e Ginny encontrava-se com sua mãe e seu namorado na estação, pronta a apanhar o comboio.

- Filha eu espero que tenhas um bom ano.

- Vou ter mãe, e espera-me para o Natal.

- Ginevra. – Disse ele agarrando-a. – Estuda muito, mas não abuses, ás vezes muito estudo atrofia.

- Não te preocupes. E tu não te stresses.

- Oh não há problema, o que me pode stressar? Minha mãe acordar varias vezes por noite com desejos, o facto de ela e Bellatrix se juntarem todas as tardes e tagarelarem como tudo? Mas o pior é quando minha tia dorme lá, em vez de uma mulher, são duas com desejos. Tirando isso, acho que mais nada me pode stressar.

- Vemo-nos na primeira visita a Hogsmeade? – Perguntou ela depois de rir.

- Claro que sim. Mal posso esperar.

Ele puxou-a pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo longo, sôfrego e arrebatador. Iam estar separados durante varias semanas, e só se veriam quando houvesse visitas a Hogsmeade, iria ser mais um obstáculo para ultrapassar, mas eles sabiam que iriam ultrapassar, afinal um ano passa depressa.

Fim do 28 capitulo

N/A: Bem um capitulo com muita palha, mas espero k msm assim tenham gst.

**Kirina – Li**: ainda bem que gostaste do pedido de casamento, e tem calma ainda faltam mais dois capítulos…..jinhos!

**Miaka:** bem, a família dela não vai saber que ela abortou, axei k não era necessário eles saberem disso…..espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo…jinhos!

**Mki**: bem o ultimo capitulo está perto….só mais dois e termina. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo tb. Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: só faltam dois capítulos para a fic terminar….está quase, quase. E espero k continues a gst, e obrigado por todos os elogios. Jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: aqui tens mais para ler, e ainda bem que amas esta fic, fico muito feliz com isso. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: e deste? Gostaste? Amaste? O facto de ela ter comido muito não tem nada de mais, foi só para elas falarem algo mesmo. Ginny não está grávida, ela não vai ficar grávida. São 31 capítulos, o que significa que faltam só dois. Jinhos!

**Kika Felton**: já disse pk me eskeci de te dizer k a tinha actualizado. Pois e continua sem estar terminada não é msm, não tenho escrito nada, paciência. Jinhos!

**Biba Evans:** bem gst mesmo do pedido de casamento hã! Fico feliz que não tenha ficado meloso de mais. Jinhos!

**Alexa**: a fic "Em busca da amizade perdida" não é só minha, escrevia com a Kika Felton. Portanto o mérito é metade dela também. Publicar um livro? Não nunca pensei…..jinhos!

**BabiChan**: obrigado pelos elogios, fico feliz que gst. Espero k o capitulo tenha vindo rápido. Jinhos!

**Luana:** podes continuar a mandar review, nem que seja só para dizer o que disseste neste ultimo. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: ainda bem que continua tudo bom. Espero k tenhas gst deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal o próximo virá para a semana em principio. Viu ver se ainda actualizo esta semana a outra (Quando o destino quer), quem ainda não leu, pode lá ir ler e comentar. **

**Até ao próximo capitulo e REVIEWS! JINHOS!**


	30. Um ano

**Um ano**

2 Meses, estava há dois meses em Hogwarts, e finalmente iria haver a primeira visita a Hogsmeade, o que significava que depois de dois meses estaria com Draco novamente.

- Alex, estás pronta? – Perguntou a ruiva terminando de fazer a trança.

- Tem calma Ginny, ainda falta meia hora para irmos para Hogsmeade.

- Mas eu quero estar com Draco, tenho saudades dele.

A morena sorriu para a amiga vendo-a sentar-se na cama suspirando.

- Eu também tenho saudades do Blaise, também estou ansiosa para estar com ele, mas nem por isso estou assim tão ansiosa. Respira menina, respira.

A ruiva suspirou resignada levantando-se e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Caminhou vagarosamente pelos corredores. Tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, não via a hora em que ia se encontrar nos barcos dele, sentindo os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Sabia que todos os dias se escreviam, mas as cartas diárias não conseguiam aclamar a saudade que sentia dele.

Olhou para o relógio e viu estar na hora de se encontrarem no hall para apanharem as carruagens até á vila.

Minutos depois ela saia da carruagem a virou-se para a amiga dizendo:

- Vemo-nos em Hogwarts. Diverte-te Alex.

- Tu também Ginny, tu também.

A ruiva caminhou até ao lugar onde tinha marcado com o namorado. E rapidamente ela viu-o, encostado ao poço com os braços cruzados ao peito, olhando para ele.

Caminhou até ele e ficou a dois passos do rapaz.

- Oi Draco. – Cumprimentou ela.

O loiro puxou-a pelos braços de encontro a si, e dizendo:

- Olá Ginevra.

No momento seguinte ela sentiu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus para um beijo em principio suave, mas que assim que ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, e Draco a puxou pela cintura o beijo tornou-se mais fervoroso, quente e desejado.

Quando se afastaram ambos se encontravam vermelhos, mais ela que ele. A menina abraçou-o, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e inspirando o perfume dele.

- Então como vai tudo em Hogwarts? – Perguntou ele murmurando ao ouvido dela, sabendo que a faria tremer nos seus braços.

- Tudo na mesma. Sabes como é, aulas, treinos, essas coisas.

- Só ainda não percebo é como é que não foste nomeada Monitora chefe.

- Eu não me importo, seria muita coisa para mim. As aulas, depois os treinos, e eu sou a capitã este ano, em seguida tenho 3 vezes por semana que dar explicações de transfiguração aos alunos do 1º e 2º ano, tenho que ter tempo para estudar, escrever as cartas para ti e minha família, e falar com Alex. Se fosse Monitora iria ter um esgotamento.

- É, tens razão, eu não quero minha namorada com um esgotamento.

- E como estão as coisas lá por casa?

- Ora minha madrinha está com uma enorme barriga.

- Lógico está de 8 meses e algumas semanas, Lyra está quase a nascer.

- Mas felizmente minha mãe já passou aquela parte dos enjoos e dos desejos. Graças a Merlin.

A ruiva riu agarrada ao namorado antes de beijar ao de leve os lábios dele.

- E vou comprar uma casa.

- Uma casa Draco! Para quê?

- Não é para quê, mas para quem. Minha mãe disse que vai sair da Mansão depois de nós nos casarmos, por isso iria viver para a casita do Lupin, mas eu prefiro comprar uma casa de jeito para ela e minha irmã. Apesar de a bebe não ir ter meu sobrenome, será minha irmã na mesma.

- Eu acho que fazes muito bem, e tua irmã será Halana Malfoy Lupin.

- É, eu sei.

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele roçarem nos seus ao de leve.

- Eu tinha saudade tuas meu amor.

- Também tinha saudades tuas Draco.

O beijo tornou-se mais profundo, e o loiro rodou, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse encostada ao poço. Suas mãos caminharam para a lateral do corpo dela e levantou-a, sentando-a no tampo. Ginevra afastou as pernas, fazendo com que o namorado se aproximasse mais dela. Prendeu-o pela cintura com as pernas, e puxou-o o mais possível.

Ele afastou os lábios dos dela, para respirarem, mas começou a dar pequenas mordidas no lábio superior dela. Ginny tinha uma das mãos no cabelo dele, enquanto que a outra se encontrava no fundo das costas dele, dentro da camisola e arranhava suavemente a pele fria dele.

Em seguida ela puxou-o pelo pescoço fazendo com que se beijasse novamente com fervor, as saudades eram muitas, e ela desejava senti-lo o máximo possível naquele dia.

Passado minutos eles afastaram-se e Draco olhou-a com um sorriso enorme, o que fez com que ela estranhasse.

- O que foi?

- Nada, apenas tinha saudades, e estou feliz por te ter aqui nos meus braços novamente.

Ela abraçou-se a ele e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo Draco.

- Eu também te amo.

_We should be lovers  
We can't do that  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact  
No nothing  
Will keep us together  
We could steal time  
Just for one day_

We could be heroes  
For ever and ever  
We could be heroes  
For ever and ever  
We could be heroes

Just because I will always love you  
I can't help loving You

How wonderful life is now  
You're in the world

_(Moulin Rouge – Elephant love medley)_

Draco tombou o corpo da namorada para cima do tampo ficando por cima dela. Apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos e ela riu sentindo o cabelo louro dele a bater na sua face.

Ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo profundo, arrebatador e sedento de desejo, fazendo com que o corpo dela tremesse por baixo de si.

Afastou-se dela olhando com carinho e de seguida levantou-se puxando-a pelas mãos.

- Anda vamos almoçar.

A menina nada disse, apenas concordou com ele e entrelaçando os dedos nos dele começaram a caminhar através da vila. A meio do caminho encontraram Alex e Blaise, e por isso decidiram ir almoçar todos juntos.

A meio do almoço Blaise disse:

- Vocês sabem de quem é que não se tem ouvido falar?

- Quem?

- Do Potter.

A ruiva olhou para o moreno e em seguida olhou para o namorado ouvindo-o dizer:

- Pois, lá isso é verdade, o Potter não tem dado notícias algumas, nem os jornais falam dele.

- Ele esta numa escola de Aurores em França. – Explicou a ruiva, fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

- Como sabes isso Ginevra?

- Ele tem-me escrito. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Ele esta na melhor escola da Europa, e diz que adora aquilo lá.

- Bem ele informou-te mesmo bem. – Comentou o loiro.

- E ele tem uma namorada.

- Sério? Mas quem quer namorar o cabeça rachada?

- Draco! – Exclamou a menina repreendendo-o. - Eu não sei quem é ela, só sei que é loira e francesa.

- Pois ainda bem, ele ficou com uma francesa e eu fiquei com uma Weasley. – Disse ele passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Enganaste meu amor, tu não ficaste com uma Weasley, tu ficaste com A Weasley.

Draco sorriu antes de beijar a namorada docemente.

A tarde deles fora agradável, passearam na vila e ao final do dia, quando ela teve que voltar para as carruagens ele disse:

- Agora é esperar mais uns mesitos para te ver outra vez. Vai ser torturante.

Ela passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e disse:

- Calma meu amor, assim que eu terminar este ano nós casamo-nos.

- Logo, logo?

- Sim. Se quiseres.

- Se quiser, mas é claro Ginevra, é claro que quero. – Disse ele sorrindo pegando-a ao colo, e rodando-a no ar.

Ela abraçou o namorado com força sentindo os braços dele apertarem-na na cintura com força beijando-a com desejo.

------

Um mês tinha passado desde a última visita a Hogsmeade, e Ginny caminhava pelos corredores, tinha acabado de dar explicações ao primeiro ano e sentia-se extremamente cansada, queria apenas comer, tomar um banho e dormir toda a noite.

Ia entretida nos seus pensamentos quando sentiu a voz da amiga no seu ouvido.

- Oi Ginny.

- Olá Alex. Então tudo bem?

- Sim. – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Pois eu necessito de um banho, de comida e de ir para a cama. Estou morta.

A outra riu abraçando a amiga do nada. Ginny ficou estática sem fazer absolutamente nada, quando a morena a largou ela ainda continuava em choque, mas conseguiu perguntar:

- O que aconteceu?

- Blaise escreveu-me uma carta. Draco arranjou-lhe um emprego no Ministério.

- Sim eu sei, Draco disse-me.

- Pois, então assim ele vai ganhar o seu dinheiro e nós assim já nos poderemos casar. Não é fantástico?

- É bom mesmo.

Alexandra deu um sorriu imenso caminhando com a amiga para o dormitório.

O tempo passou rapidamente e a ultima visita a Hogsmeade era naquele dia. Ginny encontrava-se sentada no muro de pedra esperando o namorado quando sentiu umas mãos tapar-lhe os olhos.

- Adivinha quem é. – Disse ele murmurando ao ouvido dela e beijando o pescoço alvo dela em seguida.

- Não sei. – Respondeu murmurando também extasiada. – Talvez o meu noivo.

- Que se chama?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Certo, Sra. Malfoy.

O loiro destapou os olhos dela e virou-a para si passando as mãos pelo pescoço dela e puxando-a para um beijo calmo mas fervoroso.

Quando se afastaram ela disse.

- Eu ainda não sou Sra. Malfoy.

- Para mim já és, não me importa os papéis, o que importa é que o sentimos.

Ela olhou para ele admirada antes de sorrir.

- O que foi?

- Tu estás muito romântico hoje Draco.

- É, tenho dias, mas não te habitues.

- Descansa eu não me habituo.

Ginny levantou-se enrolando as mãos na cintura dele e apertando-o contra o seu corpo deixando que ele beijasse seu pescoço, seu lóbulo da orelha, e seus lábios em seguida.

- Vais á minha formatura na semana que vem, não vais?

- Claro. – Respondeu deixando o pescoço dela por segundos antes de voltar a beija-la.

A ruiva segurou no colarinho da camisa dele puxando os lábios dele de novo para os seus. Em seguida os lábios dela caminharam para o queixo do loiro e em seguida para o pescoço. Beijava-o suavemente e sentiu-o tremer quando beijou a curvatura do pescoço dele.

Fora mais um dia extremamente agradável, e daquela vez a despedida não foi tão dolorosa, pois só faltava uma semana para a escola terminar.

Mas mesmo assim essa semana demorou a passar, pelo menos no ver da ruiva. Mas o dia lá chegou e Ginny estava linda. Vestia o vestido que Draco lhe oferecera quando fizeram um mês de namoro. Um vestido branco com alguns adornos pequenos na zona do decote. Chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos dela, e as alças eram cruzadas no pescoço. Ela rodou em frente ao espelho e o vestido rodou no fim.

Prendeu o cabelo num coque deixando algumas madeixas vermelhas encaracoladas soltas, caídas sobre os olhos. Em seguida meteu no pescoço a corrente que Draco lhe oferecera na Grécia, e meteu seus brincos favoritos; uns brincos de ouro branco, que sua mãe lhe oferecera quando fizera 7 anos, eram um par de brincos de família.

Assim que chegou ao Salão viu sua família, todos estavam felizes. Ela era a ultima Weasley a formar-se e para alem disso tinha tido óptimas notas nos N.I.E.M.s. olhou em volta e viu o namorado encostado a uma parede, com a perna esquerda dobrada de encontro á parede, e os braços cruzados no peito. Vestia umas calças pretas, uma camisa branca e o casaco era preto também, tudo de seda. O cabelo dele estava ligeiramente puxado para trás, fazendo com que as pontas estivessem atrás das orelhas.

Ao lado dele estava sua mãe que já tinha uma barriga enorme, pois estava quando de final de tempo.

- Oi. – Disse o rapaz por trás dela abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Olá amor.

- Estás linda.

- Eu sei.

Ele riu virando-a para si e beijando-a calmamente.

A noite fora agradável, Ginny dançou com seus irmãos e seu pai, para ultimo ficou Draco.

- Fui o último.

- Mas o melhor e mais desejado.

- Eu sei isso Ginevra.

- Convencido.

Ele olhou-a antes de a puxar pelas mãos e caminhando com ela até aos jardins.

- O que fazemos aqui?

- É a ultima vez que estaremos juntos aqui. – Respondeu parando em frente a uma árvore.

- Mas é….é onde nos beijamos a primeira vez.

- Sim, é.

Ela abraçou-o com força beijando-o com força e quase selvaticamente. Em seguida passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele tirando-os de frente dos olhos dele.

- Eu amo teus olhos. Foi a única coisa que vi em ti naquela noite, e fiquei fascinada, eram tão frios mas tão belos.

- Já não são assim?

- São mais belos ainda, pois não estão tão frios. – Respondeu beijando-o com calma em seguida.

Já a noite ia alta quando ela se deitou na cama. Estava ansiosa por adormecer, pois na manha seguinte já estaria a caminho de casa, e graças a Merlin ela adormeceu depressa.

Era quase hora de almoço quando ela saiu do trem, pela última vez na vida. A primeira pessoa a ver foi sua mãe que a abraçou com força dizendo:

- Minha filha já é uma mulher, e já terminou a escola. Meus filhos já terminaram todos as escola, estou tão orgulhosa.

Depois de sua mãe a soltar ela olhou para o loiro que se encontrava ao lado da matriarca Weasley.

- Finalmente juntos outra vez. – Disse ela depois de ele a beijar.

- E agora, só falta….

- O casamento. – Completou ela com um sorriso puxando-o para outro beijo.

Fim do 29º capitulo

N/A: só falta o casamento, e só falta um capítulo. Está no fim, já virão? Mas pronto, espero k tenham gst deste capitulo.

**Kika**: já terminei não já? E espero k tenhas gst mesmo do final, pois foi assim um surto de inspiração k me deu, do nada. E eu não ando a pensar em nada de mais, e muito menos na Lua. E pronto…comenta! Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é, a outra dá para consolar, mas kem sabe, eu no próximo capítulo tenha uma surpresa para vocês?! Pois é isso, espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…jinhos!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: bem, fiquei lisonjeada com os elogios, obrigado. É bom saber que gst….jinhos!

**Youko Julia Yagami**: Grávida? Desde quando é que Ginny esta grávida? Não ela não esta grávida….nem vai ficar grávida na fic….é uma promessa….não vai haver noticia nenhuma de gravidez dela….não sei onde viste isso, mas deves de ter compreendido mal. E pronto actualizei o mais rápido possível…. Jinhos!

**Nacilme**: é vai ser um final muito romântico, isso eu posso prometer, afinal depois de tanto drama, e de morrem ou não, só mesmo um final romântico para compensar, não axas? Jinhos!

**Mki**: ainda bem k gst. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: bem, o tempo passou depressa, e sim tiveram umas otimas ferias. Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: ainda bem que gst da fic desde o inicio. Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: eu sei que é melhor sem problemas e fica mais fofa, mas tinha que ter problemas e drama e essas coisas. Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy**: Ginny não vai ficar grávida pois ela é que é a filha da profecia. Ela não vai ter uma filha, ela é a filha da profecia, é Ginny a filha da profecia. Percebeste agora? Espero k tenhas gst do capítulo! Jinhos!

**Alexa**: obrigado pelo toque de português. E já agora bom natal também para ti….e espero k tenhas gst do capitulo…jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que continuas a amar a fic, é óptimo saber isso. Jinhos!

**Lika Felton**: é está terminado mesmo, próximo capitulo é o final….espero k tenhas gst. Jinhos!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**: é claro k não matei ninguém, não podia faze-lo. Feliz natal e bom ano novo para ti também. Jinhos!

**Ginny Molly Weasley**: ainda bem que gst do capitulo. E deste gst? Jinhos!

**Luana:** não aconteceu nada. Bem espero k kd voltares comentes….e k te divirtas! Jinhos!

**Pois bem pessoal, mais um capitulo….o penúltimo capitulo….para a semana deve de vir o ultimo……. E bem….antes de tudo…FELIZ NATAL PARA VOCES! QUE RECEBAM MUITAS PRENDAS, E QUE ESTEJAM RODIADOS DE QUEM MAIS AMAM. DIVIRTAM-SE MUITO…….E JÁ AGORA COMO PRENDA DE NATAL PARA MIM….REVIEWS! FUI GENTE…..JINHOS!**


	31. O principio perfeito

**O principio perfeito**

Ginny acordou de madrugada, mas não fora a primeira, pois ouvir barulho na cozinha. Saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, e em seguida dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Sua mãe já lá estava e já fazia doces.

- Mãe, já de pé, ainda é cedo, são 5 da manha.

- Eu sei filha, mas quero que tudo esteja perfeito para logo. Eu prometi levar vários doces para a Mansão. E tu não te vais arranjar?

- Tenho tempo.

- Ginny o teu casamento é as 11 da manha, não achas que é melhor começares a te arrumar? – Perguntou a mulher vendo a filha a torcer as mãos.

- É, deve de ser.

- Estás nervosa?

- Nada mãe, imagina! Bem vou subir, tomar banho e pensar como me vou pentear.

- Se precisares chama. A Hermione também deve de estar a chegar.

- Ela só vem por volta das 8. – Disse a ruiva subindo as escadas.

Assim que entrou no quarto olhou em volta. Já não era o mesmo de há um ano atrás, estava mais despido, pois ela já levara muita coisa para a Mansão.

Caminhou até ao armário tirando seu vestido de noiva. Ia-se casar, ela iria ser uma Malfoy a partir daquele dia, ela iria ser esposa de Draco Malfoy. E era exactamente isso que ela mais desejava.

Estendeu o vestido em cima da cama, e em seguida caminhou para o banheiro. Ficou longos minutos dentro da banheira, sentindo o belo perfume a jasmim que emanava da agua.

Assim que saiu do banheiro sentou-se em frente da cómoda, olhando para o reflexo no espelho. Estava entretida a pensar no penteado quando alguém bateu á porta.

- Entre.

- Olá Ginny.

- Olá Alex. Já por aqui?

- Sim. Vim ajudar-te.

- Blaise?

- Foi ter com Draco. Deve de estar a chegar á mansão a esta hora.

- Óptimo. Já que aqui estás podes ajudar-me a escolher o penteado.

- Claro que posso.

- Eu estou indecisa, solto encaracolado, ou num coque perfeito?

- Nenhum dos dois. Veste-te e arranja-te, deixa o cabelo comigo.

A ruiva olhou para a amiga antes de se levantar e caminhar até á cama. Pegou no vestido com as duas mãos e olhou-o. Ela amava o vestido.

Era um vestido branco sem alças, o corpete era justo e sem adornos, em seguida alargava um pouco na zona da cintura e chegava-lhe aos pés. No fundo o vestido tinha pequenas pérolas, e na zona da cintura também.

Vestiu-se com a ajuda da amiga e viu que ele estava perfeito como no dia em que o tinha experimentado.

A morena disse a amiga para se sentar, e sem seguida secou-lhe o cabelo.

- Mas afinal o que vais fazer?

- Tu, tens coroa não é?

- Sim, não quis véu, preferi coroa.

- Então vais levar o cabelo encaracolado, com as madeixas da frente presas a trás, deixando algumas farripas na zona dos olhos.

- Tudo bem, pode ser. – Concordou a ruiva enquanto que a amiga a penteava.

Longos minutos depois Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Olá Hermione.

- Oi Hermione, será que me podes ajudar a acabar de penteá-la?

- Claro.

Eram quase 10 e 30 quando a ruiva ficou totalmente pronta. Olhou para as amigas e suspirou perguntando:

- O resto das pessoas desta casa?

- Ron está a ajudar teu pai, e teus irmãos foram com tua mãe levar a comida toda para a Mansão.

- Certo. Alex não devias de ir andando? Tu e Blaise são os padrinhos de Draco, devem de ir para a igreja com ele.

A morena aproximou-se da amiga e disse:

- Vemo-nos na igreja. Não te enerves.

- Não estou enervada nem nervosa. Mas vai, Draco e Blaise juntos não é boa combinação.

- Tens razão. Bem vou indo. – Disse antes de desaparatar.

A ruiva olhou para a Hermione. Ela e seu irmão Ron é que seriam seus padrinhos de casamento.

- Vai ver se meu pai está despachado. Já vamos chegar atrasados á igreja.

- É norma a noiva atrasar-se. – Disse a morena saindo pela porta.

A ruiva sorriu olhando-se ao espelho, estava linda. Sua maquilhagem era clara, uma sombra bege nos olhos, um batom rosa pálido com brilho, e um blush também claro.

Estava feliz, era o dia do seu casamento, não havia razão para não estar. Ouviu a morena entrar no quarto e dizer:

- Teu pai está pronto. Vamos embora Ginny.

_I believe in you and me_

_I believe that we will be_

_In love eternally_

Draco acordou cedo naquele dia, saiu da cama dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido naquele dia, e saiu enrolado na toalha. Ouviu alguém bater á porta e em seguida Blaise entrava no quarto.

- Olá Draco.

- Oi Blaise. Vieste ajudar-me? Onde está Alexandra?

- Sim vim ajudar-te, e a Alex foi ter com Ginny.

Olhou para o loiro que passava as mãos no cabelo, e andava no quarto.

- Draco que fazes?

- Não sei, devia de me estar a vestir não é?

- Convém.

- Pois….hã….está no armário o fato….sim está lá. – Disse ele caminhando até ao armário e tirar um fato negro de seda, e uma camisa cinza com uma gravata negra.

Vestiu-se depressa e em seguida deixou o cabelo escorrido, o cabelo chagava-lhe quase aos ombros, mas ele gostava e Ginny também.

- Pronto estou pronto.

- Mas ainda é cedo.

- Certo!

Nessa altura ouviram pessoas no andar de baixo e o loiro saiu do quarto sendo seguida pelo amigo. Vieram encontrar os Weasleys a meter comida em cima da mesa.

- Eu disse que não era necessário ter-se preocupado. – Disse o loiro atrás da Sra. Weasley.

A mulher olhou para ele e ajeitou-lhe a gravata dizendo:

- É o casamento da minha filha, é claro que me preocupo. Já basta o copo de água ser aqui, e não na Toca. Eu quero ser útil.

- Sim eu sei. Mas mesmo assim os elfos podiam tratar de tudo.

- Draco, eu fiz isto de bom grado.

- Pronto tudo bem. E Ginevra como está?

- Bem, apesar de ter acordado as 5 da manha.

- Hum…pois eu também acordei cedo.

Nessa altura Narcisa entrou no Salão com a filha ao colo, acompanhada do marido e da irmã.

- Olá filho. – Cumprimentou a mulher beijando a face do loiro.

- Olá mãe. A Halana dorme?

- Sim, adormeceu no carro.

- Bellatrix não trouxeste a Lyra?

- Trouxe sim, ela está com Sirius.

Nesse momento o loiro viu uma menina de pouco mais de um ano entrar no salão. Ela tinha o cabelo negro como o da mãe, parecia feito de seda, seus olhos eram negros mas brilhantes. Era indiscutivelmente uma Black.

- Nervoso Draco?

- Não Bella, nada. A hora é que nunca mais chega.

- Calma filho, falta apenas 30 minutos.

Draco ouviu alguém aparatar ao seu lado e olhou vendo ser Alex.

- Alexandra! Como está Ginevra?

- Óptima Draco. Está pronta e tudo. Ficou com Hermione, Ron e com o pai.

- Bem, está na hora de irmos não acham? – Perguntou Sirius pegando na filha ao colo.

Todos concordaram e saíram da Mansão, deixado para trás o loiro e seus padrinhos. A morena aproximou-se do noivo e mais uma vez sua gravata foi ajeitada.

- Mas afinal qual é o mal da gravata?

- Nenhum, apenas estava um pouco torta. – Respondeu ela metendo uma madeixa loira dele atrás de orelha.

- Bem, vamos?

- Sim Blaise, vamos.

As 11 da manha Draco encontrava-se no altar. Andava de um lado para o outro e olhava para a porta de segundo em segundo.

- Draco calma. – Disse Blaise.

- Eu estou calmo. Mas ela já devia de ter vindo.

- As noivas chegam sempre atrasadas.

O loiro bufou parando ao pé dos amigos e encarando a porta fechada impaciente.

Ouviu o relógio bater as 11 e 30, e suspirou fundo.

- Ela não vem.

- Deixa de ser idiota Draco Malfoy, é claro que vem. Deve de estar a chegar.

Nessa altura Hermione e Ron entraram na igreja e caminharam também para o altar, o loiro olhou para eles e perguntou:

- Ela demora?

Mas não foi necessário eles responderem pois nessa altura a porta da igreja abriu-se e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

_Well as far as I can see_

_You will always be the one for me_

_Oh yes you will_

Draco olhou instantaneamente para a porta vendo a ruiva entrar na igreja de braço dado com o pai. Sentiu seu coração bater apressado, e desejou que ela andasse depressa.

Assim que Ginny entrou na igreja viu o noivo. Ele estava lindo, e como ela gostava de vê-lo com o cabelo assim mais comprido. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte a cada passo que dava. Assim que chegou perto dele olhou nos olhos dele e viu-os brilhantes como nunca tinha visto.

_And I believe in dreams again_

_I believe that love will never end_

_And like the river finds the sea_

_I was lost, now I'm free_

_Cos' I believe in you and me_

Pousou a mão na dele e ambos olharam para o padre.

- Queridos irmãos estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a união destas duas almas que se encontraram e decidiram ficar juntas para sempre.

O loiro olhou para a noiva e sorriu, ela olhou-o e ele viu que os olhos castanhos dela transbordavam ternura e felicidade.

- Draco Malfoy aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?

- Aceito.

- Ginevra Weasley aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?

- Aceito.

- Pelo poder que me foi concedido eu declara-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Quando a ruiva olhou para ele viu que o olhar dele estava diferente, não estava tão cinza como sempre esteve, encontrava-se azulado e brilhava intensamente.

O loiro passou as duas mãos pelas faces rubras dela, antes de a beijar delicadamente.

Agora eram marido e mulher, e ficariam juntos para sempre, nada nem ninguém os poderia separar.

_I will never leave your side_

_I will never hurt your pride_

_When all the chips are down_

_See I will always be around_

_Just to be right where you are_

_My love, you know I love you_

A mansão nunca teve um ambiente tão feliz como naquela tarde. Todos se encontravam felizes, em especial Draco e Ginny.

- Sabes meu amor, que tal irmos vestir a outra roupa e irmos já para a Grécia?

- Eu acho que tens razão, mas vamos terminar de dançar esta música.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça no peito do marido e ouviu sorrir. Ele puxou-a para mais para si, prendendo a cintura dele. Quando a musica terminou eles saíram do salão sem ninguém notar. Draco puxou-a pela mão subindo as escadas em direcção ao quarto deles.

Assim que entraram ele fechou a porta e pegou na mulher ao colo rodando com ela no ar, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu te amo muito. – Disse ela quando voltou para o chão.

- Eu também te amo.

Ginny beijou os lábios dele e em seguida dirigiu-se até ao armário. Tirou de lá uma camisa branca para ela, e umas calças pretas também para ela. Em seguida Draco tirou uma camisa preta e uma camisa preta para ele de lá. Vestiram-se depressa e ela pegou no ramo saindo do quarto em direcção as escadas.

Parou em cima destas, esperando que os convidados se aproximassem.

- Nos vamos embora. Temos um avião para apanhar esta noite para a Grécia, por isso vamos deixar-vos. – Disse Draco.

- Mas não sem antes eu atirar o ramo.

A ruiva virou-se de costas e em seguida atirou o ramo sem aviso, ouvindo imenso barulho atrás de si. Quem tinha apanhado o ramo havia sido Blaise.

- Parece que és o próximo a casar. – Disse ela rindo.

- Mas não devia de ter sido eu a apanhar, mas sim a Alexandra. – Disse dando o ramo á noiva.

- Divirtam-se muito.

Draco agarrou na mão da ruiva e desceu as escadas depressa, parando só para cumprimentar sua mãe, Lupin, sua tia e seus sogros. Enquanto que a ruiva cumprimentou a infinita família dela, e a sogra, e os amigos.

- Adeus. Até daqui a um mês. – Disse ela saindo porta fora com o marido.

_I will never leave you out_

_I will always let you in_

_To places no one's ever been_

_Deep inside, can't you see_

_That I believe in you and me_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_To feel the way I do_

_But I will play the fool forever_

_Just to be with you forever_

-----------

Draco puxou a esposa para dentro do quarto de hotel, o quarto onde tinham ficado na primeira vez que estado na Grécia. Fechou a porta encostando-a a ela. Prensou-a com o seu corpo beijando-a ardentemente.

Sentiu as mãos dela a começar a desabotoar sua camisa, enquanto que a dela já estava no chão. Pegou nela ao colo, caminhado até á cama. Deitou-se delicadamente sentando-se em cima dela.

- Da outra vez, também queria fazer amor contigo aqui.

- Eu sei.

Ele sorriu levando as mãos as calças dela e beijando-lhe o colo despido. Com os dentes ele fez com que as alças do soutien dela escorressem pelos seus braços.

Em seguida levantou-se tirando as calças, e deixando-a em cima da cama praticamente despida. Com calma desfez-se do soutien dela, beijando em seguida seus seios e seu colo.

As mãos dela encontravam-se a desapertar as calças dele, e Draco ajudou-a a ver-se livre da roupa toda. Em seguida ele retirou a ultima peça existente entre ambos.

Voltou a ficar com a face na altura da dela, e beijou-a calmamente. Pousou as mãos nas faces vermelhas dela e encostou seu corpo ao dela, tornando-os num só.

Ouvia-a gemer baixo ao seu ouvido enquanto não se beijavam. O ritmo era lento, e desejado. Ambos queriam recordar aquela noite magica para sempre.

Minutos depois, um gemido abafado ecoou no quarto, quando ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Ele saiu de cima dela delicadamente e abraçou-a beijando-lhe a testa.

- Minha mulher. Minha e de mais ninguém.

Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele sorrindo.

- E tu és meu marido….para sempre. Eu te amo….

- Eu também te amo Ginevra Malfoy.

Ela riu ouvindo pela primeira vez seu nome completo. Ele puxou-a mais abraçando-a com força, e ficou acordado até vê-la dormir nos seus braços.

Eram marido e mulher, agora e para sempre.

_I believe in miracles_

_And love's a miracle_

_Baby you're my dream come true_

_I was lost, now I'm free_

_I believe in you and me_

_See I was lost, now I'm free_

_'Cause I believe in you and me_

_Believe in you and me_

_(Whitney Houston – I believe in you and me)_

**Fim**

**N/A:** Terminou….a FILHA DA PROFECIA terminou. Bem, foi uma das melhores que escrevi até hoje, não concordam?! Mais de 400 comentários….30 capítulos….sem duvida a melhor até hoje.

Mas antes de mais vou passar aos agradecimentos:

**Kirina – Li**: bem, que posso dizer….tu foste uma das pessoas que comentou quase todos (se não todos) os capítulos…obrigado. Fico feliz por saber que gostas-te desta fic, mesmo quando não gostaste do que escrevi, sabias que estava bem escrito. Espero que o final tenha sido do teu agrado….e espero teu último review….JINHOS!

**Mki:** bem….espero que tenhas gostado deste final…um final feliz, fofo e romântico. Espero que tenhas um BOM NATAL e que o ano 2005 seja melhor que este……axo k é só…obrigado por teres comentado…jinhos!

**Maluh:** bem aqui está um beijinho para pediste. Não chores porque acabou, pensa que mais virão, e com um bocado de sorte melhor que estas. Um bom 2005 e k o Natal seja perfeito….jinhos!

**Miaka**: bem, eles merecem todas as felicidades….e este capitulo demonstrou isso….merecem ser felizes de tudo…espero k tenhas gst do final…um bom Natal e um excelente 2005….jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: é eu tenho uma surpresa…mas vais ter que esperar até ao final dos agradecimentos….lá eu direi para toda a gente. E pronto, actualizei mais cedo do que esperava. Espero k tenhas gst do final….um Bom Natal e um Óptimo 2005…jinhos!

**Alexa**: bem…terminou. E que tal gostas-te do final? Um bom Natal e um óptimo 2005. Jinhos!

**Nacilme:** a Ginny estava grávida, mas ela abortou…lembraste? Depois disso não voltou a ficar grávida, ela NÃO está grávida….podes ter certeza. Mas e ai, gostaste do final? Um bom Natal e que o ano 2005 te corra bem….jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem antes de mais um ENORME OBRIGADO….ESPECIAL PARA TI. Tu comentas minhas fics á MUITO tempo, és um comentadora regular….agradeço-te por isso….quanto á tua proposta. Eu até faria, mas é que eu ODEIO Harry e Ginny, e depois estou a escrever uma nova (D/G claro) que vai ser longa…por isso não dá para escrever H/G. mas pede a outra pessoa, á escritoras de fic D/G muito boas…a Kika Felton, a Rebeca Maria, sei lá…tantas. Bem passando á frente….espero k tenhas gst do final! E um MARAVILHOSO NATAL PARA TI….E UM EXCELENTE 2005. Jinhos!

**Rebeca:** pois eu sei que foste de viagem…e que só lerás isto em Janeiro…mas pronto….tb sei k gst deste final….e ainda bem…. Por isso….obrigado por gostares tnt das minhas fics, por me deixares ler as tuas fics 1º e um feliz Natal para ti, e um Óptimo ano novo. Jinhos!

**Miris Malfoy**: obrigado pelos parabéns. Espero que este capitulo tenha sido do teu agrado….e espero tb k tenhas um Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo. Jinhos!

**KIKA FELTON**: minha amiga da paleta. É eu sei que gostas do final, por isso nem te vou perguntar o que achaste, e sei que gostas do resto também. Bem….não há muito para dizer, digo-te tudo pelo MSN ou na escola não é mesmo! Mas já sabes….gajo bom e louro…de preferência com gémeo…eu tb mereço…ora bolas.

Pois acho que é só….obrigado por em apoiares nas fics…kd eu digo que o capitulo está uma porcaria tu estás sempre ai para dizer…não esta nada, eu gostei….. é isso….diverte-te muito lá na Santa Terrinha…e pronto…vem alegre e saltitante (ah mt tmp k não dizia isto)….e pronto…é só….FELIZ NATAL…RECEB MUITAS PRENDAS..(mostra-te entusiasmada com elas, para tua mãe ficar feliz)…..UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO, ENTRA COM O PÉ DIREITO…OU COM OS DOIS, DEVE DE DAR MAIS RESULTADO…..tou para aqui a escrever isto, enquanto sei que depois falo contigo no dia…..mas pronto…é isso. JINHOS! FUI!!!

**Bem pessoal e foi o final. A minha linda e maravilhosa (notem a modéstia) chegou ao fim….mas eu disse que tinha uma surpresa….e aqui vai ela, não sei se vão gostar mas….**

_**A fic vai ter continuação…é isso…uma continuação…vai chamar-se EFEITOS DO PASSADO….**_

**E então gostaram da surpresa? Espero k sim……**

**Bem depois disto tudo está na hora de me despedir….FELIZ NATAL E BOM ANO NOVO….DIVIRTAM-SE….E ESPERO K GOSTEM TANTO DA CONTINUAÇAO COMO DESTA. **

**JINHOS!**

**Fui!!!!**


End file.
